Guardianship
by The Slytherin Writer
Summary: After some startling revelations come to light, it's decided that Harry can longer stay at Number Four, Privet Drive. The only other option is for him to become the ward and responsibility of potions master, Severus Snape. Follow Harry into his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as Voldemort returns and Harry needs his friends more than ever.
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter... Hope you enjoy it! x**

* * *

It was late July, the summer before Harry's fifth year of Hogwarts. He had spent the past month at the Dursley's, as always, since the summer holidays had begun in late June. He was exhausted. It had been nothing but a month of work - getting up to cook breakfast, then chores until making the lunch, and the same routine until dinner. After dinner, he would have to do any random necessities for the house, as Petunia or Vernon saw fit, but not the proper chores he did in the day. In the day, he was washing floors, cleaning whole rooms, replanting all the plants in the garden (Petunia kept changing her mind as to the layout), anything that the Dursley's thought would keep him out from under their feet. Nothing but that for one whole month. Harry felt like he could happily drop onto the grass under his feet, as he mowed the lawn for the third time that week, and stay there until September 1st.

Neither Ron or Hermione had contacted him so far, and neither had Sirius or Remus - not a line in one month. Hedwig was locked inside her cage, by insistence of Dudley and of course Petunia wasn't going to say no to 'her little diddums', so he hadn't been able to send them an angry howler asking why not. Even if he couldn't get letters to them, there was nothing stopping them sending him anything. Right?

He had not even had his Daily Prophet appear through the slots of the bars on his windows. Vernon had reinstalled them this summer, a punishment for Harry's cries at night, as he pictured Voldemort rising out of that hideous steaming cauldron, or Cedric's pale face as he reached for the flying Triwizard cup. But Vernon didn't care about that kind of thing, he cared about sleeping at night.

The smell of fresh grass was keeping him awake at the moment - though he was sure he had already done this bit of the garden. He looked around his feet and saw that, apart from the odd shred of grass he may have missed out through sheer lack of energy, the mowing was done. He went over the odd bit of grass anyway, taking him an extra two or so minutes (since it was the front garden which was only little), just in case any of the Dursley's complained.

He didn't want them to complain. God knows, he knew what happened when they were unhappy.

Harry self-consciously touched the fading bruise on his cheek, which had looked yellowish in the mirror this morning, tads of green in the shading which made him look ill. Not that he hadn't looked ill anyway - his ribs were protruding from his chest, under Dudley's hand-me-down XXL t-shirt. Harry had to twist the shirt several times and tuck in uncomfortably into his trousers (also hand-me-downs), so it didn't fall to his knees. Not that this look was any better. His face was sallow and his eyes were tiny holes in his face, squinting to stay awake. The bruise on his face, the blisters on his hands from work and on his feet from shoes too big, and his general thin nature, well, he didn't look like the 'saviour' everyone at Hogwarts seemed to think he was.

'Saviour', Harry thought, fighting the urge to spit on the cut grass, winding up the lawn-mowers lead, 'They make me into this saviour, this golden boy for them to look up to, if only they could truly see, truly realise. Then they would be sorry. Then Dumbledore would be sorry.'

He pushed the lawnmower through the tiny gate at the side of the house, into the back garden, and into the shed. He covered it with the protective sheet that had been his six year old self's birthday gift, making sure it was properly tucked into it's proper place. He knew Vernon would check it later, and he didn't want another slap like the one that had caused the bruise on his face.

The bruise and blisters were, of course, only the scars the outside world could see. Hidden under his clothes, Dudley's clothes, were the scars that told the real story. The scar on his forehead was the one he showed everyone, the one they all 'oohed' and 'aahed' at, but the scars on his chest and his stomach and his back, they were the real story tellers.

There was the splattering of glass shard impact on his left side, when Vernon had been drunk several years ago and thrown his beer bottle into him. Not only did it hurtle him backwards, but he had to pick through the bloody wounds himself to get the glass out. Petunia had refused to take him to the hospital, looking pale faced as she wondered what the consequences for her poor dear husband could be.

There was the slicing cut on his stomach, when Dudley had pushed him and he fell on a particularly sharp rock. All of Dudley's friends had laughed, when Harry shakily stood, holding his stomach, bleeding through his belly.

Then there was the huge belt buckle scar down his back, when Vernon had been especially angry with him one night, dragging the belt down his back while he screamed and screamed. Petunia and Dudley had been in the living room, pretending not to hear, repeatedly turning the television volume up and up and up. When Vernon was done, he had glared angrily at Harry's blood pooling on the kitchen floor, and ordered Harry to clear it up immediately.

Of course there were more - the scars littered Harry's body. Those three were just the biggest ones. The belt buckle scar was the biggest of all, stretching down from his collarbone to a few inches above his hips. It had all frayed, and so the scar was more than just the line of the buckle.

Harry sighed, in the present day, and made his way back into the house. He was covered in grass stains, he had after all just mowed both the front and back gardens, and before lunch he had trimmed the hedges and moved a few more plants around to see how Petunia liked it that way.

"I don't like how you have moved the plants." She said almost immediately, upon him entering from the back door, and then snapped at him, "Don't get mud all over this floor! I had it spotless!"

I had it spotless, Harry thought, but instead his monotone voice came out, "Yes Aunt Petunia."

"And start making the dinner! It is almost five and we are going out to the cinema later. Dudders wants to see a new film and the cinema is a half hour drive away."

"Yes Aunt Petunia."

"We'll be gone late. Don't make the mistake that you are coming with us, don't make that sullen face at me." Petunia added angrily, moving out of the kitchen so Harry could start making the stew.

Harry didn't know what face she was referring to, he hadn't moved one of his facial muscles, but he just said, "Yes Aunt Petunia", and moved into the kitchen to make dinner.

He cut up the celery, onion, and carrots. He tipped the oiled beef chunks into the great big saucer, and waited until they were browning until he added in all the cut vegetables. He knew Dudley would pick them out, a sure example from his father, but Petunia ate them, and she critiqued his cooking, not the boys. He stirred the rich gravy sauce in, and added some thyme for seasoning.

He cut up fresh bread, some seeded, some white and some brown, and organised them on a wooden tray for the middle of the table. When it was finished, he ladled huge portions of the stew into great bowls, laying them on the table, waiting for them to cool slightly. Meanwhile, he fetched the knives and forks and spoons, because each of the Dursley's was picky about cutlery when eating stew (Petunia liked to eat with a spoon, Dudley and Vernon liked a fork, but complained if they didn't have both), and then the drinks. Vernon would have a beer with this meal, Petunia a glass of red wine, and Dudley would have a massive glass of coca cola.

Harry was pleased with his work. He had moved quick enough to get the cutlery and drinks that the stews were still steaming in their bowls, but were cooling down enough so the Dursley's wouldn't burn their precious tantruming tongues. He moved quickly but silently to the living room door, which was shut, and knocked slightly.

"What is it, boy?" Vernon's gruff voice snapped.

Harry partially opened the door, all three Dursley's were sat watching the television. Bowing his head slightly, not meeting his Uncle's eyes, "Supper is laid out, Sir, and everything is ready for you in there."

"Why so early boy?" Vernon glanced at the clock, "It is only half five! You know we don't eat until six!" Vernon bellowed at him, enraged, "Insolence! Insolent boy! Horrid boy! How many lessons must I teach you before you learn!" The heaving man took his time to stand, and then began to make his way over to Harry, waddling, reaching under his great belly for his belt.

Harry began to stammer, his breath becoming short, his vision becoming dotted, his heart racing in his chest. Petunia watched for a moment and then sighed, clearly disappointed that Harry didn't have to be beaten, while her darling son watched his father avidly.

"Dearest we have that charming film at the cinema tonight - so dinner needed to be a little early. Remember that charming film our Dudders wanted to go see? Don't worry dearest, I instructed the boy carefully. Even he couldn't mess it up."

Vernon stopped on his route to Harry, his hand somewhat shaking near his belt, pondering about what he should do. His shadow towered over Harry, "Well," He said gruffly, yet still slightly menacing, "We will see how dinner turned out first."

He pushed past Harry, and the boy nearly toppled over. The great heaving hulk that was Vernon Dursley was at least five times as big as Harry, and Dudley was at least three times. Petunia just scuttled past, whacking Harry upside the ear on her way, "Come while Dudders and Vernon see how good your food is. It was horrible last night!" She exclaimed, pulling him along, pinching at his shoulder.

You ate every morsel and left none for me! Harry inwardly screamed. He didn't say anything this time, just stayed silent as Petunia stood him by the door of the kitchen and then slid into her seat, one of three at the table. There once had been four but then he had been accepted to Hogwarts. Vernon had reasoned that while those abnormal freaks at that demented school had known about the cupboard under the stairs, they couldn't possibly know how many seats were at their kitchen table, or if Harry was ever allowed to sit in one.

Harry believed otherwise, but he stayed quiet. Dumbledore had never spoken about how he was treated at Privet Drive - and he never thought the old headmaster would. Something to look over, in the fight against Voldemort. After all, what was the suffering of one fifteen year old against the sufferings of war?

Vernon took a great chunk of white bread and dunked it into the stew sauce, picking up a piece of beef and narrowly avoiding the vegetables. The gravy-like sauce dripped as he lifted the bread up to his mouth, taking the whole chunk of bread and meat into his huge gob at once. He hardly chewed before swallowing, and the great morsel was sucked down the whale's throat.

"Adequate. Though we will have to get snacks at the cinema. Cheap cinema nachos will do. They are still better than this." Vernon grumbled afterwards, and Harry inwardly sighed. He watched as Petunia used a spoon to eat some of the onion and celery pieces, while Dudley followed the pattern of his father. Vernon took a whole piece of bread, rudely dunked it into Petunia's small bowl of food, and then threw the sopping mess at Harry. It smashed into his shirt, and Harry held the adequate food there. Dudley laughed at the stain on Harry's shirt, and Petunia pretended not to notice, as she hadn't noticed when Vernon had used her bowl for Harry's food instead of his own. Just a flicker of the eyes, before resuming eating, "Eat that over there. Don't you dare let any sauce hit the floor! Then wash your hands, and bring us desert. You will wait for us to finish. Then you can do the dishes, quickly before we leave, and I will lock you in your room before we go."

"Yes Uncle Vernon."

Harry did as he was told, and stood eating his piece of bread in the corner, while the Dursley's feasted on their own meal at the table. He finished quickly. When they were done, they made no compliments towards the meal, but simply clicked their fingers for dessert, which Harry had quickly prepared after eating his scrap of bread and sauce.

He cleared away their dishes and brought them more food, and stood enviously watching them eat as he cleaned the first lot of dishes. They each had a huge slice of chocolate cake with profiteroles on top, and Harry had placed a gravy boat full of cream in the middle of the table, which they smothered on the cake.

"More cream, boy!" Vernon had actually asked, halfway through his cake, cream practically dripping from his fat lips and onto his chin. His tongue dove out to catch the drop and he banged his spoon against the table, demanding more, looking an insane, greedy King.

Harry had obliged, and then returned to the dishes. The Dursley's did have a dishwasher, but why waste money on using it when they had Harry? That was how Petunia had said it, jokingly, to a neighbour one time, as the woman laughed along. Mrs Bronkehurst had no idea Petunia was telling the truth.

The three at the table had quickly vanquished their puddings, and each went to their rooms to prepare for their evening at the cinema. It was a later showing. It was half six now, and it started at half seven, and would proceed to go on until half nine. That would mean the Dursley's would be gone until at least ten, if not a little later due to exiting the cinema and then traffic on the way home.

Harry could get a Hogwarts essay done in that time - just. He had scribbled down all of this homework titles for the holidays, since he wasn't allowed to keep any of his books with him during the stay at the Dursley's, and hidden the piece of paper in a coat pocket. He had another sheet of paper with some useful facts on, but not many. He usually did some of his homework, all of his homework, late into the summer, when he stayed with Ron at the Burrow. He didn't foresee that happening this summer, so he thought he should just get on with it.

"BOY!" Vernon thundered, coming into the kitchen, newly dressed with a tie on around the bottom of his three necks, "Have you finished those dishes? You need to be locked up! We need to go!"

Harry quickly placed the last bowl on the drainer, and scuttled up the stairs, exactly over his old cupboard bedroom. Petunia was waiting by his door, multiply keys in hand. The great old circle filled with metal rubbing together made Petunia look like a prison warden, stood there with her frown and creased brow.

"Hurry boy!" She snapped, "If we miss the start of the movie waiting in a huge line for snacks, you'll be in for a walloping when we get home!" She practically pushed him into his room, and slammed the door behind him.

Harry sighed as he heard all the locks, one by one, click into place. He stayed still, listening to Petunia's feet go down the stairs, the sound of Dudley's wailing, 'I don't want to be late!', and finally, the ultimate slam of the front door, as the Dursley's left Number Four for the evening.

Harry grabbed his homework notes from the pocket of a coat hanging on the back of the door, and then collapsed on his hard mattress. He reached under the bed, where an array of paper lay. There was his completed Charms homework, three feet on non-verbal spells and charm. There was his completed Herbology homework, studying the Chinese Chomping Cabbage, the Fanged Geranium and the Mandrake. He had been pleased to complete his History of Magic homework, "The Goblin Rebellions; who should take the blame? Four feet required", and his Astronomy homework, "Complete a diagram and description of the Universe as Muggles believe it to be, and then one on how the reality differs." They had all been quite difficult without his books, but he had muddled through. He would have to make changes on the train - on the way to Hogwarts.

That left Harry with his Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Divination and Muggle Studies homework all to complete. Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and Muggle Studies were all easy, but the others were hard work.

Harry sighed. He would do all the easy ones now. They would only take an hour each, maximum, and that would mean three more essays done by the time the Dursley's got home from 'sweet Dudders' film at the cinema. Just in case Ron did decide to write later in the summer and he could go to the Burrow… And then they could do all the hard homework together.

Hagrid had only set a foot long essay for Care of Magical Creatures (he hated setting tough homework), for Divination he just had to predict something (technically using a crystal ball but he didn't have one on him, and he would make it up either way), and then two feet on Muggle hobbies for Muggle Studies.

He was done half an hour before the Dursley's got home, giving him enough time to drink down some water, and be in his ratty pajamas, in bed, with his magical homework hidden, when Petunia checked in on him.

"How was the film, Aunt Petunia?" He politely asked, when the door was wrenched open.

"None of your business." Petunia said curtly, she looked around his room, checking for any signs of his 'freaky behaviour'. Seemingly satisfied, she said,

"Goodnight." with as little feeling as possible, and then re shut and locked the door behind her.

Harry fell back on his bed, sighing slightly. The mattress, still hard despite him jumping about on it, trying to make it softer, was uncomfortable as he lay down on his back. He looked up at the blank ceiling, counting the chips in the paint that no one bothered to do anything about, until his exhausted eyes closed shut.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days after this, a disgruntled Severus Snape, master potioneer and Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, floo'ed through the fireplace of his quarters and into the office of the school's headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, admiring it, "Do you like it Severus?" He asked, as the stern man looked at him, not understanding why he had been summoned, "This is the first piece of furniture I have brought for this office in all my years of teaching. Everything is a hand-me-down, I didn't change much when I took the post, only the books, and the ornaments. The old desk and the rest of the furniture was Professor Dippet's. Do you like it?"

"Very nice." Severus commented dryly, "You summoned me, Headmaster? You said it was important, a matter of urgency, so I assume it is not just to admire your new office desk. Is it about him?" He would not dare say the name, for fear of the pain it inflicted on his mark, and he reserved the title "Dark Lord" for while he was around Death Eaters. If he could help it he did not mention it around the members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Not him no, Severus. This meeting is concerning Mr Potter."

Severus seethed with anger, "You interrupted my brewing for Potter?" He raged, "I am in the middle of restocking the infirmary for the coming term. Unless of course you want the irresponsible brats to simply lie in pain for days, waiting for their potions?"

Dumbledore responded calmly, "I am concerned about the boy."

"Aren't you always? Precious Potter always needs protecting." Severus spat.

"I want you to go check on him." Dumbledore looked at the Professor, over his half-moon spectacles, which slowly slid down his nose as he stared, "You knew Petunia Dursley as a child, I am sure it will be no trouble to be accepted into her home. Just go check on Harry. He went through a great trauma a few weeks ago, watching Cedric be killed and seeing he-who-shall-not-be-named rise."

Severus shook, "I knew Petunia as a child, but I was not liked by her, nor her by me."

"Then glare at them, as you are doing at me right now." Dumbledore waved a hand, dismissive, only serving to anger Severus further, "If that is all the concerns you have over visiting Potter, I have no more to say to you. You will go tomorrow."

"Can't you send somebody else? What if I refuse you?" Severus asked, balling his fists.

"I will not send someone else, and you will not refuse. I am the Headmaster of this school, and you are the Professor, my employee. We may be in the Summer holidays, but that is only for the children." Dumbledore said simply, then offered him a small tin, "Lemon drop?"

Severus stormed out, using the door instead of the fireplace. He needed a long walk.

He couldn't stand when Dumbledore had these 'great ideas'. He was employed to spy on Voldemort, not to ask how Potter's holidays were going! The child may have been Lily's son, but he was James' boy to the core. Arrogant, undeserving, and probably spoiled rotten by his Aunt and Uncle. Watching them dote on him was going to a horror show.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

The next day, Harry was awake several hours before Severus would be. He stretched, and decided to do another of his essays. It would be at least three hours before the Dursley's unlocked his door for him to make breakfast, so he had time. He brought out the sheet of paper, and cringed, he supposed he could do the Potions essay in that time.

He looked at the title, hardly remembering it. He had tried to avoid it when doing other homework. Professor Snape had set a difficult one, "Write a six foot essay on the following; 'Lake Bark', 'White Fellonwort', and 'Cinder Cress' are all important ingredients in a particular potion. Find what this potion is, research it, and then write your essay on these three ingredients properties, their importance to the potion, how these properties react to make the potion work, and the dangers of misusing them."

Harry stared in horror at his own scripture. He couldn't possibly do this homework without the help of next year's textbook. It wouldn't be possible, he knew nothing of 'White Fellonwort' or 'Cinder Cress', they were fifth year potion ingredients. He vaguely remembered using 'Lake Bark', but didn't know its properties. He groaned aloud and crumpled up the piece of homework titles, and threw it across the room.

And at that precise moment, the locks on his door started being undone.

Harry gaped in alarm at the door, as the fifth and final lock was unhinged. He bolted across the room to snatch the paper up, as Petunia opened the door. She stared at him, suddenly still, half-crouched on the floor, and then crushed his hand under her foot. Harry cried out in pain as his hand was held down under Petunia's shoe.

"I couldn't sleep and the bathroom is along from your room." Petunia growled, as if he didn't know, "And then I heard you groan! What is in your hand boy?"

"No-Nothing!" Harry whimpered, "Please, no! It's nothing!"

"VERNON! VERNON! COME QUICK!" Petunia screamed, not allowing Harry's hand to move out from under her foot, "VERNON!"

There was a great shout from down the hall, as Vernon woke up to the sound of his wife screeching. His heavy footsteps were pure terror to Harry's ears as they thumped down the hall, towards Harry's bedroom.

"What is this?" He barked, seeing the sight, "Petunia?"

"Him! Him Vernon! I went to go to the loo, and heard him groaning! I think he was doing… doing that awful thing of his! There is something in his hand! I daren't touch it Vernon!" Petunia wailed, finally releasing Harry from under her foot.

He scampered away, on all fours, backwards, away from the glare of Vernon's eyes, "Give it here boy! Practising your… your… In my house! Weren't you?" He demanded. Harry's back hit his bed end, and he started. Vernon leaned down and grabbed the paper from his hand, ripping it slightly as he wrestled it away from his nephew.

Vernon gasped aloud at seeing the page, covered in notes about potion ingredients, 'muggles', transforming items from one state to another, spells and charms that weren't possible in a muggle home.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Vernon lashed out suddenly, backhanding Harry across the face so hard he hit the floor sideways, and the world span, "BRINGING WHAT YOU DO AT THAT… THAT FREAK SCHOOL, TO OUR HOME."

Petunia had begun searching the room, and screaming as she found all of his hidden homework, sheets and sheets of it under the bed, all that he had gotten done so far. She picked it up by the tip of of fingers, barely touching it as if it was diseased, and threw it towards her husband, whose eyes bugged.

Vernon turned back to Harry, and then violently kicked him in the stomach as he lay on the ground, winding him completely, and then Vernon kicked him again in the face. There was a great crack and the blood poured, most of it across his cheek and onto the floor, sideways as he lay. Harry vaguely heard Dudley cheering in the background, he must have woken up with all the screaming by Petunia and Vernon. Vernon's great foot collided with his chest. Harry heard the smashing of glass, and then he blacked out.

He awoke several hours into the later, probably after midday since the sun was hot as it came through his window, and he was tied up. He was sat on his bed, awkwardly angled due to his new constraints. His arms were tied together, behind his back, and the rope was then attached to the headboard of the bed. His ankles were tied together too, and he was gagged with a cloth. There was broken glass next to his bed, on the floor, and no glass on his bedside table anymore.

He ached all over, not just his bloody face and his chest and his stomach, but his back and his groin and his legs and his arms. He could feel the start of colourful bruises forming. He would be in pain for the rest of the holidays from this. He peered across the room, and his blurred vision told him that there was paper, all torn up, over by the door, the pieces scattered. His homework.

Harry felt his eyes water. He was doomed. He awkwardly lay back down on the bed, trying to ignore the chafing of the gag around the edges of his lips, and dreamed of a castle, where the food was plenty, the people were kind, and the abuse was none.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Only one hour later, Severus Snape was seen stalking down the same road that Harry resided on. He was in a foul mood. Dumbledore had sent him a patronus message later on yesterday, saying there was no near apparition point to the Dursley house, and he couldn't risk being seen by Muggles, so he had to apparate several streets away, in a back alley, and then find his own way around the estate these idiots lived on.

When he had arrived, a corny map had appeared next to him, with two stupid signs on it, "You are here!" and "You want to be here!". Severus had ripped it to shreds, cursing Dumbledore, who had seemingly forgotten he used to live in the area.

Severus would never admit it, but Dumbledore knew him too well. He had gotten lost quite quickly after that. Clearly he had apparated the other side of the Dursley house to where he used to live. In the end, his anger had over boiled, just thinking of Dumbledore and Harry Potter, and his magic had created marks on the road leading him to Number Four, Privet Drive. Unfortunately, they had been going in the opposite direction to where he had been walking, and retracing his steps had not helped his mood.

12, 10, 8, 6… Severus observed, walking down the street, Finally, Number Four.

The house looked very pleasant. The windows were newly cleaned, and the lawn was newly cut. The flowers were presented well around the edge of the garden and the path leading to the house was free of leaves, clearly swept to the side of the road. The car on the drive was sparkling, clean of all dirt or mud. Even the tires shone.

Severus shifted his robes, resisting the urge to step on all of the flowers. A few muggles had cast glances his way at his unusual, black wizarding robes, but he didn't want to look any less imposing than usual in front of the 'boy who lived'. He certainly didn't want to wear muggle clothes in front of the boy, making him look normal, as if lived outside of Hogwarts. He knew his usual attire was not normal, that was the point. He never wanted to project any image of himself unto his students but the horrid, bat of the dungeons, and these clothes helped that. It kept them in place. Unless they were his Slytherin's, of course.

He rapped sharply on the door, and the most ginormous man he had ever seen opened it. The huge man's moustache twitched as he looked Severus over, his unusual clothing, "Can I help you, Sir?" Vernon asked, not wanting to offend a neighbour. Petunia worked hard to gain their support, ever since Harry had tried to tell them what happened behind closed doors.

"Mr Dursley, I am a Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am here-" Severus didn't say anything more, but the door was slammed shut in his face, and he heard the roar of, "BOY!" from inside the house. Severus anger was rising, assuming that the man was fetching Harry for him, but the door did not reopen.

Severus knocked again, harder. The door opened again, more sheepishly, and Petunia poked her head out, and then she wrenched the door open, "YOU!" She screeched, "Snape!"

"Hello Mrs Dursley," Severus nodded, trying to keep childhood hatreds behind them, as Dumbledore had advised, "I teach at Hogwarts where your nephew -"

"You became a teacher?"

"Yes," Severus replied impatiently, "I am here to check on your nephew, Mr Potter, at the request of Albus Dumbledore. I am sure you know he went through a tough time during the final days of the school year. May I come in?"

Petunia suddenly looked very nervous, casting looks at the stairs leading to the first floor of the house, "What tough time? No, nevermind. Of course, but, uh... Harry went out. Several hours ago. He went to a friend's. He won't be back."

"When will he be back?" Severus drawled. Of course Potter would make this as difficult as possible for him, managing to disrupt plans he didn't even know about, "Mrs Dursley, let's make this as painless and as quick as possible, for the both of us. When will Potter be back?"

Petunia narrowed her eyes slightly, "You call him 'Potter', not Harry, like you call me 'Mrs Dursley' instead of Petunia."

"Yes, Mrs Dursley, I do. Do you think I am the kind of man to be on first name basis with my students? Now, when will Harry be back from his friend's?" Severus clenched his fists, why did the woman have to be so bloody difficult?!

"Not till tonight," Petunia whispered, and then flinched slightly as there was a resounding thud from upstairs, but she tried to hide it, "No, tomorrow. A few days. I don't know Snape!"

Severus was the one to now narrow his eyes, "What was that noise?"

"Building work." Petunia replied quickly, too quickly, "We are having some work done upstairs."

"There is only one car on the drive."

"The builders live across the street. They don't need a car."

"Work in what room?"

"Bathroom."

"What work?"

"Taking the bath out."

"Why?"

Petunia stalled, "Uh, there's, a… A leak?" She presented it as a question.

Severus pushed past her, wand out, starting up the stairs. He went slowly, listening out for the talk of workers, the sound of tools. Petunia tried to stop him, clawing at his arms, calling for her husband. Severus knew there was something wrong, but he couldn't feel the presence of any Death Eaters nearby.

Vernon came down the stairs slightly, not a speck of dust on him, Severus pointed his wand at the whale of a man before he could express the clear outrage presented on his face.

"Don't speak Petunia," He warned her first, suddenly using her first name but without looking at her, "Mr Dursley, are you having work done in your house?"

"Uh, yes." Vernon guessed.

"In which room?"

"The master bedroom. You shouldn't go up while they are hard at work -"

Snape pushed past at the lie. A fat young boy came running out of his bedroom, wondering at the noise, and seeing Snape he squeaked and ran back inside, slamming the door. Severus stopped, listening for any sound. He couldn't hear over the the sound of the fat boy's bedroom blearing some action film, so he struck the door on the way down the corridor, and the noise abruptly stopped. Petunia and Vernon had not moved from the stairs, watching him until he passed down the corridor and out of sight.

Severus started to hear heavy breathing, soft moans, small sobs when he listened closely, so he moved forwards. There was a door open near the end of the hall, swung open, where the sounds seemed to be coming from. Severus moved towards it, and stopped just outside.. Then, suddenly, he moved into the doorframe and pointed his wand at the inside. He dropped it just as quickly.

A boy who vaguely resembled Harry Potter crouched on the floor, trying to get up. His wrists and ankles were tied with rope, and there was a cut rope attached to the headboard of the bed. As well as trying to get up, he was evidently trying to gather some ripped up paper on the floor, and failing at it due to the restrictive bonds. He was covered in bruises, some dirt, and there was dried blood on his face and his shirt. He wasn't wearing his signature glasses, but Severus could just about see the boy's lightening scar through his matted fringe. The boy's owl, Hedwig, hooted at him from the corner of the room, sat in her cage, flapping her wings with no room to really do so properly.

Severus felt very sick, and a hundred thoughts went through his mind. He had thought the boy was pampered, worshipped at home as James Potter had been by his parents. Honoured, even, for being the saviour of the wizarding world. Severus suddenly remembered how clean the outside of the house looked, how the tires on the car gleamed, how the grass was newly cut.

He backed up slightly, so appalled by the sight, the ill feeling in his stomach threatening to make him gag. He jumped as he hit the door, and cringed violently at the five locks.

Harry had flinched at the sound, looking scared. He could clearly hardly see without his glasses, but as he squinted, he asked tentatively, "Professor Snape? Is that you?" His voice was barely a croak.

"Mr. Potter… " Snape replied, horsely. He didn't know how to act in front of the boy. His years of acting around Harry had been based on the fact this boy was exactly like his spoiled father. This was slavery.

Harry didn't know whether he cry in embarrassment or relief. He didn't move, just stared at the blurry shape that was his potions Professor. What was he doing here? Had he come to take him away?

Severus swallowed, nervous now, and moved into the room. Potter backed up slightly as he came nearer, so Severus held his hands up, showing that he would not be harmed, and crouched next to the boy. And suddenly that was all he was; a boy, a hurt, young boy. More than anything, he was Lily's boy.

Harry could see Snape clearly now he was next to him, and not so far away. His make-shift glasses Petunia had gotten from a bin somewhere had been broken, so his eyesight was even worse than normal. Snape was working on undoing the ties around his ankles, taking out his wand and whispering a spell. The rope slithered apart and dropped to the floor, and Snape did the same to the bonds around his wrists.

"Can you stand?" Severus asked, his voice still hoarse from shock.

Harry hesitated, "I don't know." He said honestly.

Severus paused, and then took the boy gently underneath the arms and lifted him as he himself stood. Harry was shaky on both legs, and took a moment to stabilize. He looked fairly off colour. He took a deep breath, and walked for a few paces, but he looked woozy enough to fall. Severus directed him to sit on the bed, and looked around the sparse room, noticing that Hedwig's cage also had a lock on it, and she sat there miserably. He walked over, broke the lock with a spell and blasted the bars off the window.

Hedwig gave a hoot as Severus opened her cage door, and then flew gracefully out into the daylight. Severus turned back to his student, "Mr Potter, where is your trunk, that which you use for when you go to school?" He couldn't see it around and there was only a small wardrobe and chest of drawers in the room, no space for a trunk. The bed was too low to store such an item under it. Harry looked embarrassed, "Mr Potter, tell me. Where is your trunk?"

"In the cupboard under the stairs, with the rest of my Hogwarts things. Where did Hedwig go?" Harry whispered.

"Hedwig will find you wherever you may be, familiars do that. Why is your trunk stored in such a place?"

"My Aunt and Uncle do not like magic. They lock all of my Hogwarts things away while I am here, to make sure I don't do anything weird around them." Harry answered honestly, but he was scared at the thunderous look on the Professor's face.

Severus was ready to explode, but he noticed how Harry shrank a little at his expression, and shook his head, "I am not angry at you. I am angry at your relatives." Harry seemed startled, but Severus did not mention it, "Now, we need to collect the rest of your things."

He transfigured the desk into a trunk, and flicked his wand. The wardrobe and the chest of drawers flung everything out that they had in them. Everything packed itself up into the trunk, but it was only half full.

Severus was hesitant to ask Harry if there was any more, and since the boy was adamantly staring at the floor, he decided he would not for now. He noticed there were shards of glass all over the floor, and there was paper shredded next to the door. This was surely a safe question?

"Mr Potter," He started, "Could you please tell me what the broken glass was? And what all that paper was?"

"The glass had some water in, it broke, accidental magic I think." Harry replied quietly, seemingly less green than what he had been, "And the paper…" He trailed off, so Severus went to see for himself. He picked up a slightly larger piece, and was shocked to see scrawly notes on white fellonwort and cinder cress.

"Is this your summer homework?" Severus asked slowly, looking at the copious amount of paper on the floor.

Harry nodded, and Severus stood, shaking some dust off of himself. This room clearly hadn't been cleaned in a long while. He flicked his wand at the paper, and it started to merge itself together. Harry looked at it hopefully, and managed to smile slightly as the repaired paper landed on his lap.

"Thank you Professor." He said quietly, and then added "Why are you here?" The boy suddenly seemed to recognise the state he was in, and curled in on himself a bit, arms held protectively around the homework on his lap.

"Professor Dumbledore sent me to check on you." Severus replied bluntly. He was over the most part of his shock, and the seething anger was setting in.

Harry winced at the tone, "Well you've seen that I am still alive, so you can go now."

Severus was astonished, "You believe I would leave you here after seeing the state you are in?" He questioned, not believing the boy thought so little of him.

Harry almost sneered, but he was in a house where sneering meant a backhand, so he refrained, "Please don't pretend to care, Professor. You can go with a clear conscience, and I will see you in September."

Severus walked over to him, minimized the trunk so it fit into his pocket and stared hard at Harry, "No." He said simply, taking the homework and minimizing it, and then he helped Harry up from the bed.

"No?" Harry seemed astounded.

"Precisely." Severus started to help Harry towards the door.

"Where are we going?"

"To get your things from under the stairs, and then we are going to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" The mention of the school had plainly thrilled the boy, but he remained hesitant, "I am not allowed to leave my room."

Severus scoffed, "Don't worry about that. Hold onto the bannister as you go down."

Harry did as he was told, and Severus helped him down the corridor and then down the stairs, where Vernon and Petunia were awkwardly waiting. They watched the two wizards come down the stairs.

"Where are you taking him?" Vernon demanded when they reached the bottom, "You can't take him. You can't. We are his legal guardians. He is our nephew. We own him."

Severus helped Harry to stand against the wall, and then quickly turned on the Dursleys. His wand out, he poked it into the fat of Vernon's under-chin, "Silence." He whispered, and both of the Dursley's looked so scared, they scuttled into the living room and shut the door, leaving Severus and Harry alone in the hall.

He walked over to the cupboard, and whispered a quiet, "Bombarda", enough to break the locks and make the door swing open. He minimized what was inside; a trunk, Harry's broom, and another small backpack. He stared at the small bed underneath the items, big enough for an undernourished child...

"I'll have the backpack." Harry said immediately, upon seeing the tiny version in Severus' hand, startling the man who had been staring into the cupboard, "If you could just make it proper size."

"You are in no position to be carrying items, Mr Potter. Is there anything else in the house you need to get?" Harry shook his head, that answered his question about the amount of clothing Harry owned, "Ok, good. We will apparate."

Harry slowly limped over, grasping Severus' arm as he stumbled on the final step. With a silent incantation, the world spun around, taking them from Privet Drive, and dropping them in Hogwarts.

Harry looked around the hospital wing, teared up a little and whispered, "Thank God."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry collapsed seconds after apparating into the Hogwarts hospital wing. Severus (with as little physical contact as possible) helped him up, and over to one of the hospital beds. Harry looked beyond relieved at being able to lie straight.

"Thank you Professor." Harry said. He couldn't quite figure out why Snape was doing this, but he wouldn't pretend he wasn't grateful. Severus nodded, and then made a show of trying to relook over Harry's injuries. His brow furrowed as he realised that most of them had disappeared completely.

"Mr Potter… What happened to your injuries?"

Harry looked down at his arms, where most of the bruises had vanished, and he shrugged, "This happened last year too, when I went to visit the Burrow. As soon as I came into contact with a wizard, someone I knew, the bruises and wounds disappeared." He looked confused, "That didn't happen with you."

Severus pointed his wand at the boy and whispered, "Finite Incantatem."

The counter-spell did its work, and the bruises reformed all over Harry's body. He looked disappointed, and then questioningly at Severus, "I think," The professor started, "That your embarrassment over your injuries caused your accidental magic to create a glamour, whenever you came into contact with someone you know."

"But it didn't with you." Harry stated.

"No, not with me. I am afraid I can't explain that." Severus told him, "Wait here and I will fetch Madam Pomfrey, she will need to start addressing your… lacerations."

Harry nodded, shutting his eyes as he laid his head on the pillow. The sideways turn of his head exaggerated the bruise on that cheek, and Severus almost winced. He didn't want to know how hard Harry must have been hit to cause such a mark.

He walked across the wing and up the stairs to Poppy's office, opening the door without knocking. The matron looked up from her desk, clearly annoyed at the intrusion, "Severus, how many times -"

"I have a patient for you, Poppy." Severus interrupted, making it clear he did not have the time for her dawdling, "Heal him. Start to. Immediately. You will need a large supply of potions. I will send you more from my stocks."

"A patient?" Poppy was confused, "Heal him? Is one of the teachers ill?"

"No, it is Mr Potter, whom I visited at home today." Severus told her, and Poppy rushed out of her office. She stopped on her balcony that overlooked the hospital wing, and then turned back to Severus, looking pale.

"What happened to him?" She whispered, "Was it him? His supporters? Did they get past the wards placed on the Dursley household?"

"No," Severus said shortly, "It was his relatives themselves." Poppy gaped at him, "Apparently his magic has been creating glamours to conceal the injuries he sustained from them. He says this happened every time he came into contact with another wizard, not just when he arrived at Hogwarts."

Poppy Pomfrey looked horrified, more horrified than Severus had ever remembered seeing her at any child's injury. She straightened up, and taking her wand from the desk, she walked down to where Harry was lying, "Harry?" She said, and then noticed the boy was asleep, she turned to Severus and told him so, "He's fallen asleep."

"Don't wake him up unless absolutely necessary, Poppy. Heal him but let him sleep." Severus straightened up, and started to stalk out of the hospital wing, leaving Poppy to her work.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" The medi-witch asked, at the same time summoning several bright looking potions. She waved her wand and a full diagnostic scan began, an extensive parchment forming next to her.

Severus looked at her with a firm glaze set over his eyes, "I need to go speak to Albus."

 **HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

"How did you not know!?" Severus thundered, as Albus Dumbledore sat pale behind his brand new desk, having just risen out of the pensieve, "How could you leave Lily's son with these… these monsters!?"

"Severus please calm down." Dumbledore tried to rationalize with his potions professor, but the man simply scowled in response and continued his rampage.

"The boy is black and blue Albus!" He hissed, "They tied him to his bed and locked the door behind them! _Five_ locks on his bedroom door! Are you _insane_? You said that Harry would be safe with them. Did you know what they were truly like? What could have possessed you to leave Lily's son with such… such animals?!"

"Severus please…" Albus suddenly looked his age, old and tired.

Severus walked forward and placed his hand on Albus' desk, leaning forward menacingly, "There was a bed, in the broom cupboard under the stairs. A bed just big enough for an undernourished child."

"You aren't suggesting…" Dumbledore tailed off.

"That is exactly what I am suggesting." Severus declared, glaring at his headmaster, "Do these… these muggles, get an allowance for him? For keeping Potter? I am assuming it comes from the Ministry and not from the muggle government?"

"Yes, quite a reasonable allowance. The muggle government does not see the need to pay a family member for keeping their orphaned nephew, but the Ministry knows the circumstances of the blood wards." Dumbledore clarified.

Severus banged his hands on the desk and backtracked, "So they got a nice allowance to spoil their son with, and free labour, wonderful. He will not be going back there."

"Free labour? What - Nevermind, we can speak of that later. Severus, the blood wards are vital -"

"Damn the blood wards!" Severus shouted, "Do you _hear_ yourself? Prioritising some ancient sacrificial blood wards over _abuse_? That is exactly what this is, Albus, it is child abuse, and it is heinous. I will not send Lily's son to be beaten to death every summer!"

Albus sighed, "The blood wards contain Lily's protection -"

"Listen to me old man, and listen carefully," Severus cut in, fed up with Albus' insistence, stepping up so he hovered over the old man, "The answer is no. Send him to the Burrow. Send him to Grimmauld Place. Keep him here at Hogwarts. I don't care which, but he will never see the Dursley's again."

Albus narrowed his eyes, "Why do you care? You have never liked the boy. This is just because of Lily."

"I don't have to like or care about someone to know that child abuse is wrong!" Severus roared.

"Do not, then, accuse me of thinking it right!" Dumbledore ordered, "Privet Drive is the only place Harry is safe. Neither the Burrow or Grimmauld place have the appropriate wards to keep Harry away from Voldemort and his followers. They are suitable in the summer for a week or so but not full time!"

Severus practically growled, stalking up and down Dumbledore's office, "Don't you lecture me on where the boy is safe, old man. You have seen my memories. You are responsible for sending him to live with child abusers the past twelve years! I have worked to keep him safe, _truly_ safe from he-who-shall-not-be-named, and because of you I see my work is for practically nothing! Don't you dare lecture me on him being safe! And don't say the Dark Lord's name!"

"I admit what it is." Dumbledore said softly, feeling ashamed, "I did not know they would treat the boy this way, he is their blood. I am sorry for what Harry has endured, but it does not mean the Burrow or Grimmauld place are suitable, or Hogwarts."

"He stays here the whole year around, would the summer be any different? Surely he can stay here each summer. Hogwarts can make exceptions in these cases." Severus tried to reason.

"Harry would need a guardian, wherever he went. That is what his Aunt and Uncle are currently, his legally binding guardians. With the Burrow ruled out, Arthur and Molly Weasley cannot do it, and Sirius is a wanted felon. Unless you are willing to put yourself forward, I cannot think of any teacher at Hogwarts who wants to become a parent to a teenager."

Severus fidgeted, faced with the problem before him, "I am the only possible option? Truly? Can you not think of anyone else?" He asked of Albus, who looked at him, shocked.

"You would consider it?" He inquired, suddenly pacified, "You have not treated the boy well, Severus, you have pestered and picked on him."

"I know how I have acted, and you know the reasons." Severus grunted, thinking back to his own Hogwarts days.

"And yet, now, you consider taking him as your own ward? Guardianship means only a little less than him being a son to you."

Severus sat himself down in the chair opposite Albus, tired with emotional stress, "You have seen my memory. He is only a boy... You know what is holding me back - it is the hatred I have held for him these past four years, the fact he is the son of James Potter. But the way he was kept in that place Albus… He cannot return."

"He is also the son of your childhood best friend, of young Miss Lily Evans." Albus reminded him, leaning back and popping a lemon drop in his mouth, "The only other solution, that I can see, is for you to take guardianship of Harry. If you agree, then he has to agree. It cannot be forced and I will not make him do it under duress. He does not like you either Severus. You would have to treat him well."

"I understand that Albus, but -"

Severus did not get to finish. The office door slammed open, and two enraged women stormed into the Headmaster's office. Both Poppy Pomfrey and Minerva McGonagall looked terrifying, hands on hips and lips pursed into deep scowls of anger, red faced from running through the halls of the school. Poppy was holding a long list in her hands, and Minerva was practically shaking with rage.

"I take it you have seen Harry in the hospital wing." Severus remarked to the head of Gryffindor House, "Would you like a single or a double whiskey?"

"Double on the rocks." Minerva told him, ripping the parchment from Poppy's hand and slamming it down on the table in front of the headmaster, "What is this Albus? I told you they were the worst kind of Muggles. I told you the night Lily and James were murdered what I thought of them!"

"Now Minerva, Poppy -"

"Do not try to placate me." Poppy snapped, "Look at that list, Albus. This is the full diagnostic scan, the boy's whole history. The boy has had several internal injuries, bones broken and never set right, haemorrhaging, bleeding. He is covered in scars they are so horrific I tried not to gag and upset the boy -"

"He's awake?" Severus had to raise his voice to cut into the woman's words, and Poppy nodded.

"He's been beaten with belts, pots and pans, and some of the scars indicate punctures from broken glass. He's been kicked, hit, slapped, punched, and tripped. He's been thrown across rooms for Merlin's sake, by the looks of things."

"Now Poppy -" Albus tried to intervene and reason with his matron, but she could not be stopped in her tirade of explanation.

"He's not just been underfed but truly starved. He's severely malnourished and rather dehydrated. I can count the bones in his body he's so thin." Poppy took a deep breath, trying to settle her breathing and focus on her patient, "How could you let this happen, Albus? Did you never check on the boy?"

Albus shuffled uncomfortably under the gaze of the two teachers and one matron, "Hogwarts does not have a policy of checking on every student each summer. Severus only went today because of, well, the events concerning the Triwizard Tournament and Mr Diggory."

"This is a very particular student Albus, who has always been in very particular circumstances!" Minerva snapped, taking her glass of whisky from Severus, "We can only thank Merlin that his magic is so strong and has been healing him, otherwise he would have been lost to us long ago."

"What about you," Poppy suddenly turned on Minerva, "Do not think you are exempt from this!"

"Me?" Minerva exclaimed.

"Yes you! As his Head of House, have you never, not once, noticed anything?"

"No, but as the woman in charge of all medical care at Hogwarts, did you not notice anything?"

Severus stood, "A lot of new information has come to light about Mr Potter's circumstances." He indicated that the two women should sit, for once playing the peace keeper. Poppy did so in the one chair already there and Minerva transformed one of Albus' knick-knacks into a cushy armchair, "It seems that due to his embarrassment over the injuries he has accumulated from his relatives, Mr Potter's accidental magic has been creating glamour charms whenever he comes back into contact with wizards, as if his own magic has a reaction to theirs. Therefore the signs were not there for any of us to spot."

"I should have run diagnostic scans on the boy sooner, I've failed in my job as a medic," Poppy said miserably. Severus summoned her a gin and tonic, but she waved it away, "I cannot, I have to go back and figure out how to heal the rest of his wounds soon. The worst is over but there's plenty left."

"If his magic was creating glamour charms," Minerva said quietly, her rage settling and sadness setting in its place, much the same as Poppy, "Then Severus, why were you able to see the extent of his injuries when you came to the Dursley house? Why was Poppy when he came here?"

"As soon as we arrived in Hogwarts, Harry's bruises disappeared and I had to perform a counter spell to make them reappear." Severus informed his colleagues, standing with his hands held behind his back.

"Does that mean other children could be hiding behind glamours?" Minerva asked, appalled.

Severus admitted, "It is possible. I do believe we should start compulsory start of term check-ups. As for why I could see the injuries when no one else could, back at the Dursley house, I do not know."

"I can only think of one possibility," Albus interjected, "Previously, you have not been able to see them because they had already been created in response to others, usually the Weasley's and Miss Granger, who have seen Harry first after holidays. However when you saw Harry first, they did not appear. Clearly Harry does not seek to hide his embarrassment from you. Severus, forgive me for saying so, but I can only think of one explanation why. Harry does not believe you would do anything either way, therefore his accidental magic can find no reason to hide his injuries. The Weasleys or Miss Granger would do something. It is the only difference I can see."

Severus stomach dropped, and his reply would hoarse, "The boy's magic did not respond to mine, because of the contempt that lies there? Is that what you are saying? That Potter thinks so little of me that even if I saw his horrific injuries, he believes I would not say a word?"

"Magic works in tricky ways, as you well know Severus. Harry wishes to cause no one trouble or time or effort, so his magic automatically created glamours to hide anything that would make his friends worry. He does not think you would ever worry about him, and therefore no glamour is created." Dumbledore justified his reasoning, and then popped a second lemon drop in his mouth.

Severus leant back in his chair, astounded and feeling rather sick again.

Albus folded his hands on his desk, "Harry needs an appropriate place to stay for the rest of the summer, since Severus is adamant the boy cannot return to Surrey. That is what should be sorted first."

"Surely that would be Grimmauld Place, with his godfather?" Minerva asked, cautiously.

Albus explained what he had to Severus, and the matron and transfiguration professor looked upset and annoyed. A silence followed Albus's words, as they all contemplated the possibilities.

"The only option, that I can foresee," Albus said, "Is for a Hogwarts Professor to take guardianship of Harry. The only one I believe who is suitable would of course be Severus here. He is our youngest member of staff, adequate parenting age for Mr Potter, and as he was the one to see the damage the Dursley's left first hand, I believe he would be an excellent choice of guardian."

There was a pause.

"I can't work out whether you are kidding, or not." Minerva said after a minute, as Poppy looked at Severus critically, "You can't be serious. Severus, you have always hated the boy! And clearly, I am afraid, there isn't much difference in how the boy feels towards you."

"Something I evidently need to change." Severus said in monotone. He stood, feeling a headache coming on, "I am going to retire to my chambers, there is a lot for me to consider, and I will speak with Mr Potter in the morning. Poppy, if he is awake when you return to the Hospital Wing, please let him know I will visit then."

Poppy asked him, "And what if he asks why?"

"Just tell him that I will updating him on the situation, regards his relatives and his accommodation for the rest of the summer. Please do not say anything until then."

"I won't Severus," Poppy also stood, "I should return, actually. I have much more work to do before the boy is fully healed. He will need to spend at least the next two days under my careful observation."

Severus and Poppy walked out of Albus' office together, saying their goodnights to the other two. When they were gone, Minerva turned to the headmaster, "You can't really trust him with Harry's protection, Albus. You of all people know that Severus can have an awful temper."

"Severus spent several years in the service of he-who-shall-not-be-named. That is enough to install a temper in anyone." Albus defended his potions master, not saying Voldemort's name as he knew Minerva hated the very mention of it, and Minerva nodded once in recognition, "As for him taking guardianship of Harry, I would trust Severus with my life, and I trust him completely with Harry's. I think that it could be a wonderful experience for both of them. I think this will work out best for everyone."

Minerva lent back in her chair, sighing, "Harry has to agree first, that isn't a guarantee you know. You can't force him into it."

"Something I have made clear to Severus." Albus replied, "Severus has clearly not decided yet, but if either he or Harry refuses, I am afraid we are going to have a problem on our hands. Hogwarts is the only place, now, that Harry is truly safe. Most of the staff are too old to even consider taking on a teenager, and Hagrid is away working for the Order. Even if he wasn't, he isn't ideal parent material."

"And Severus Snape is?" Minerva raised an eyebrow.

Albus popped a third lemon drop in his mouth, leaning forward with a daring sparkle to his eyes, "I suppose we will have to wait and see."


	4. Chapter 4

Severus felt rather rattled when he strode into the hospital wing the next day, trying desperately to conceal any outward appearances of nerves. He had been up all night thinking about the situation at hand. He had promised to protect Lily's son, at all costs, but guardianship? He had resolved to talk to the boy first, gauge his reaction to the subject, and go from there.

"Good morning Mr Potter," He nodded to the boy, "I trust you slept well." He refrained from making a comment on how Harry was practically guzzling his breakfast, just in case he stopped. He was so thin a light spring breeze could send him flying.

Harry smiled slightly, swallowing his mouthful of scrambled eggs, "Very well, thank you Sir," To which he quietly added, "The best I've slept in a month, actually."

"I'm glad to hear it." Severus replied sincerely. He hesitated in how to phrase his next remark, he honestly didn't want Harry to stop eating, "Try not to eat too much at once, take it slowly. By the looks of your severe weight loss, it will take a few weeks for your stomach to get slowly used to proper portions of food again."

Harry nodded, "I know Sir. I always ration myself for the first few weeks of school after the summer, I've grown used to it." He sniggered, "It was a mistake I made in my first year, and have learned from."

Severus nodded in satisfaction, but his non-existent heart ached for the child who had to learn to ration himself of food, learning how to eat again after two months of starvation, "Well… As long as you don't make yourself ill. Did Madam Pomfrey tell you why I am here this morning?"

Harry swallowed, suddenly looking as nervous as Severus felt, "To discuss my circumstances, and where I will be staying for the rest of the summer."

"Correct." Severus said, "Now -"

"Please don't send me back to the Dursley's." Harry blurted out, surprising Severus, "Sir... I don't know why you got me out of there yesterday, I don't understand why you care about how I was being treated, but please, please, don't send me back." Water pooled in the eyes that so closely resembled those of Lily Evans.

"Mr Potter, I want you to listen to me." Severus said sternly, sitting in a chair besides Harry's bed and folding his hands, "You will not be setting foot in Number Four, Privet Drive again. Myself and the Headmaster have discussed your circumstances, and it has been agreed explicitly that you will not be returning."

Harry let out a deep breath, relaxing back into his pillows, then he looked at Severus hesitatingly, and still looking scared he asked, "Do you promise, Professor?"

Severus nodded stiffly, unsure how to deal with the boy's blatant display of emotion, "To the best of my ability, you will never go back."

Harry nodded, smiling slightly, "Thank you." He said, just about audible.

Severus gave a little smile back at that point, trying terribly hard not just to grimace as usual, which only served to enhance Harry's smile into a grin, "So, the question has been raised as to where you will go now. Has the Headmaster ever explained why you were sent to the Dursley's in the first place?"

"Not in so many words, no." Harry shook his head. Many times had he wondered why he had been sent to live with the Dursley's, and whose decision it had been to cast him off there.

"The night your parents died, Lily refused to let he-who-shall-not-be-named have you. She chose to protect you, and sacrificed herself in the slightest hope of saving you. This kind of sacrifice creates what is known as a blood bond, an ancient form of magic that will give you Lily's protection until such time as your turn of age, but only as long as you stay with one of Lily's blood relatives. This is what has kept you from he-who-shall-not-be-named. As long as you stayed with the Dursley's, with Petunia being Lily's sister, the blood bond would continue to give you Lily's protection. Do you understand?"

"I think so," Harry was hesitant, "Though I am confused as to what the conclusion is, now. As far as I know, I don't have any other relatives through either my mum or dad, and you said that the blood bond is the only thing keeping Volde -"

"Don't say his name!"

"Sorry, the only thing keeping he-who-shall-not-be-named from me."

"That is correct, Harry. And I am afraid you are right, Lily's parents passed away unexpectedly during her time at Hogwarts, and your father's family were killed in the first war."

Harry looked devastated, the cogs turning in his mind and churning out only one possible solution, "So if I don't want he-who-shall-not-be-named to find me, I have to return to the Dursley's, that is the option you're giving me…"

"There is one other option." Severus told Harry, who looked hopeful.

"Yes?"

"Without the blood bond, you have to stay somewhere that can provide equal amounts of protection for you, equal to this ancient magic. I will tell you now that there are not many places that boast such levels of protection. Before I tell you the solution the Headmaster has reached, and you seek other options, I want you to understand that neither the Burrow or Grimmauld Place is a suitable option as a place for you to stay during the summer vacations."

"Why not? Sirius is my godfather after all."

"True, and his house occasionally acts as a safe house for members of the light side -"

"Then surely it is safe enough for me to stay in?" Harry argued.

"Would you please listen child?" Severus bit out, exasperated, and Harry stopped talking, "Firstly, the Burrow. While I am sure Mr and Mrs Weasley would be thrilled to have you, the Burrow does not have the appropriate wards and protection to operate as a safe house for you. While it is eligible for a short time in the summer, a prolonged period would make it unsafe. Do you understand?"

Harry bobbed his head, "Alright, I understand that, but why can't I go and live with Sirius?"

"That is the other problem. As you are underage, whoever you live with must become your legal guardian, in all senses. With Sirius on the run as a convicted felon, and Remus Lupin being a werewolf, neither can take legal guardianship of you."

"Remus can't take guardianship of me because he is a werewolf? But surely if he had his own children -"

Severus rubbed his temples, "Mr Potter please don't lecture me on the laws, I have heard both Professor Dumbledore and Lupin go on about them enough times. The law is absurd, but it is still the law and we must act according to it."

Harry looked confused, "Well, then what is the solution Professor Dumbledore came to then?"

Severus cleared his throat, "The Headmaster, seeing it as the only solution left, has come up with a way for you to stay at Hogwarts throughout the holiday period. That would include the rest of this summer and any other summers during your time at Hogwarts."

Harry's face lit up, "Really?" He said excitedly, "Truly? I can stay at Hogwarts all year round?"

"That is correct but -"

"Wait," Harry interrupted him, obviously coming to the conclusion Severus was about to explain to him, "Even if I am living at Hogwarts, don't I still need a legal guardian? Is Professor Dumbledore going to be my legal guardian?"

"You need to learn not to interrupt your elders, Mr Potter. Yes you do still need a legal guardian, however Professor Dumbledore is not the one who would take on that role."

"Professor McGonagall, then? She's my head of house after all."

"No, it would not be Professor McGonagall."

"Then who?" Harry asked.

Severus straightened up slightly in his chair, "Professor Dumbledore has suggested, in the light of the events that took place yesterday, and the availability of people able to fill this very particular role, that I would be the one to take guardianship of you."

Harry's eyebrows shot up and his mouth dropped, "You?" He said incredulously.

Severus sneered, "Sorry to disappoint you Mr Potter." His snarky attitude was back, but he regretted it when Harry recoiled.

"I am sorry for speaking out of turn," He muttered, crossing his arms protectively over his chest, expecting some form of retaliation, "I was just surprised. I didn't expect you to be the one…"

Severus sighed, "No, it is understandable that you are surprised at the outcome of these events. The truth is, many of the Hogwarts staff are simply too old to take guardianship of a teenager, the Ministry officials would never allow it. Professor Dumbledore thought that since I was the one to find you in… in that place, and given my age compared to the other teachers, it would be appropriate if I were the one to take you as my ward."

Harry nodded, "I suppose that does make sense."

Severus stood, "Obviously you will need time to consider. No decision will be made without your consent, of course, I simply wanted to explain the situation to you. Take your time."

Before Severus could move anywhere, the boy was speaking, "No, I don't need anytime. You can be my legal guardian." He looked nervous while saying the words, but continued, "I agree, accept, whatever. And then I will stay at Hogwarts, right?"

Severus was shocked at the boy's willingness to become his ward, so quickly and with so little time to think over it, "It is no trouble if you want a day or two to consider this. Your guardianship is something to consider carefully, a decision you should perhaps take more time to think over."

"I don't believe so, Sir." Harry told him, regaining some confidence, "You are asking me to choose between staying at Hogwarts with you, or returning to the Dursley's. Sir, no matter how much you have disliked me over the years, there really isn't any competition."

Severus sighed and returned to sitting in the chair by Harry's bed, "If this is your final decision -"

"It is." Harry nodded, in determined confirmation. His hands were balled from his nerves, but surely living with his Professor couldn't be as bad as living with the Dursley's. Professor Snape was an imposing man, but he clearly didn't abide by the rules his relatives did, if his reactions was anything to go by.

"Alright, then I would like to set one other thing straight." Severus swallowed his ego and his pride, and tried his best not to grimace, "My dislike of you that has accumulated over the years was nothing more than petty vengeance on behalf of your father, who I despised during our own time at Hogwarts. It was incredibly unprofessional of me, and unfair to say the least. Call the past twenty four hours a realisation, but I assumed you were pampered -" Harry snorted, "It seems silly to you, going through what you have been through, but I always assumed you were just like your father, spoiled rotten. I believed that you were worse, actually, given the title you have in our world. I see now that was never the case, and I am taking this opportunity to apologise for my mistreatment towards you. I made a mistake, and I apologise."

Harry looked surprised, but he nodded his head and smiled, "That is alright Professor, I understand why you treated me that why. Thank you for your apology. "

Severus was relieved, he had conjured up that explanation halfway through walking to the hospital wing, manically trying to think of ways to legitimately justify himself. Of course the explanation was true, but Severus was not good at saying sorry, "Thank you for accepting my apology. If I am going to be your guardian, I believe we should begin on a clean slate."

"I agree." Harry said, "A clean slate." He held his hand out for Severus to shake, which the bemused professor submitted to.

"May I ask, Harry, what you meant by saying you understand my treatment of you?"

"Oh, well Remus and Sirius have told me a little of how they acted in school. I am not surprised you hated me, after all I look so like my dad." He said the last part almost mockingly, rolling his eyes.

Severus raised a brow, both at the boy's quick forgiveness and his tone, "You don't like the physical likeness that you share with your father? It is remarkable, you know, Sirius and Remus aren't exaggerating."

Harry shrugged, "When I was first told about the resemblance, I was thrilled. I felt like our appearance gave us a connection, as I feel towards our shared patronus. Now, it is just used an excuse for everyone to compare me to him."

"And you don't want to be like him?"

"I want to be my own person, and being constantly compared to him…" Harry trailed off, "Well it doesn't serve the purpose. Sirius has a habit of 'accidently' calling me James. Honestly it annoys me. Half the time, probably more, he calls me by the wrong name."

Severus sighed, "I suppose I haven't helped. My treatment of you was vastly because of your appearance being so alike to that of your father's."

"But you have pointed out your mistake." Harry reminded him, "And apologised for it. Sirius, and sometimes Remus, however… They just laugh it off when I remind them I am not James Potter."

Severus chuckled, startling Harry slightly as he learned it was not an unfriendly sound, "I am sure telling them that I will be becoming your legal guardian will do the trick. If it doesn't, I am afraid that nothing will."

Harry grinned, "I suppose." He settled back against his pillows, "So… guardianship."

"I know it is a strange situation. Feel free to ask any questions or back out at any time. The Headmaster has agreed that you can't return to Privet Drive," more like I hassled him into it, "And this seems like a logical alternative, given your love of the castle."

"I'm not going to back out." Harry told him seriously, "I would never choose to go back to the Dursley's. I hated them and… well it is clear they didn't like me either. Can you tell me, what is your role in all of this? What does legal guardianship actually entail?"

"Of course." Severus settled himself more comfortably into his chair, "It means I will have all the rights your Aunt and Uncle did as your guardians, they will just transfer to me once the documents have been signed. I will be responsible for your welfare, and all decisions regarding you will be dealt through me. It is often called parental responsibility; I believe that is the term the muggles often use."

Harry looked trepidatious, "So, you will have all the rights a parent would have over their child?"

"Until you turn seventeen, that is correct."

"Isn't that just adoption? Do wizards not have adoption?"

"Adoption is a more permanent format than guardianship is, and yes it is does exist in the wizarding world, though it is less common. Wizards have adoption centres and orphanages, after all."

"And I will stay here with you during the holidays?"

"You will have rooms in my personal quarters here at Hogwarts, yes, where you can come anytime you like." Severus didn't particularly like the idea of sharing his personal space, but he couldn't back out now, "I also own two properties that I often visit during the summer. You will have your own room in both of those houses, if there is such a time when it would be safe to visit them."

Harry still looked apprehensive, "So would I be allowed to stay in your quarters during term time, as in overnights, or would I have to still sleep in Gryffindor tower?"

Severus furrowed his brows, "I am not sure, I would have to check with Professor Dumbledore. Since they are your rooms too, I am sure it would not be a problem for you to use them regularly. Why? Do you not like the Tower?"

Harry answered him timidly, "I am not sure what the response to all this will be, is all."

"You fear a backlash from your friends in Gryffindor, if the head of Slytherin house becomes your guardian?" Severus questioned him, and Harry nodded.

"Not just that, but I haven't spoken to Ron or Hermione since summer started." Harry saddened, "I haven't heard from anyone, actually. I don't know where we stand, after my proclamation concerning you-know-who being back."

Severus was stunned by this, he had always quietly admired the closeness the 'golden trio' shared, "I will speak to Professor Dumbledore about it, and see if there is a reason for their silence." Severus told Harry, who brightened.

"Thank you Sir."

"Not at all. Do you have any other questions?"

"I don't think so, not at the moment.."

"Right then," Severus stood, "I must get going, I have to check on some potions I may have left slightly too long. You are being let out of the hospital wing tomorrow morning, so I will come and collect you, and show you to my - I mean, our, quarters."

Harry looked pleased, "Thank you Sir. One more thing though, actually."

Severus raised a brow, "Yes Mr Potter?"

"Well, that is it, actually. If you are going to be my guardian, practically my parent, I was thinking that you should, well, perhaps you should call me Harry." The young boy looked so nervous asking this of his teacher, but the professor could see the sense in his question.

Severus nodded at Harry's words, making the young boy grin, and then he began to walk away. A few paces later, he made a decision and turned back around, folding his hands in front of him, "Since I am going to be calling you Harry then, and not only will I be your guardian but we will be living together, I don't see the harm in your calling me Severus." Harry grinned, "But not around other students, only when we are alone or with teachers. Understood?"

"Yes, thank you… Severus."

The potions professor nodded, and left the hospital wing.

 **HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

Once Severus had left, Harry closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. He couldn't believe how the past two days had turned out. Leaving the Dursley's? Having Snape become his guardian? The man seemed true enough, and Harry had honestly accepted his apology, but he was still a bit uneasy about the whole situation. Snape could just be playing the nice guy, until all the documents were signed, and then his true self would return.

It was a chance he was going to have to take. Even if Snape was at his worst, he would not hurt him like the Dursley's had. There would be no 'Harry Hunting' games while he was at Hogwarts.

He sighed, taking note of the time and swallowing an awful potion Madam Pomfrey had left on the side for him. It was half an hour late, but he had been immersed in talking to Snape.

Of course he was still uneasy, but somehow the man was exceptionally effortless to talk to. He hadn't meant to start talking about Sirius and Remus, or Ron and Hermione to the man, but it had just come out with Severus' questions. No matter, it felt quite nice to speak to someone about his problems regarding his friends.

He began to feel the potion taking effect, and laid his head back down, drifting off to sleep.

 **HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

"I'll do it. Harry has agreed as well." Severus told Albus, walking into the Headmaster's office, and summoning a drink. Albus looked at him disapprovingly, but wouldn't say anything since it wasn't term time, "We had a long talk, actually, surprisingly. I explained everything, that I would have full parental responsibility over him until his seventeenth birthday."

"You are truly willing to do this? And he has agreed to all stipulations?"

"I am. He is nervous about what others will think, his friends in Gryffindor, particularly Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, but he has agreed for me to take guardianship. He believes I am a better choice than returning to the home of the Dursleys." Severus snorted, "Not much of a compliment, in truth, but I will take it."

"Good. Anything else?"

"Yes, actually. Apparently part of his concern stems from the fact neither Mr Weasley or Miss Granger having sent him any letters this summer, which even I find unusual. I didn't tell him they are both currently staying at Grimmauld place, the time it would have taken to explain why they can stay there and he can't... I assume it would have only upset and angered him further. Therefore, he was wondering whether he will be allowed to stay in our quarters during term time."

Dumbledore sighed, "I asked them not to tell him about the Order, but I suppose they took it as they should have no correspondence at all. I will go to Grimmauld Place and talk with them, and the others. They will have to know about this, Severus."

Severus cringed, "Perhaps we should wait until all the documents are signed. We both know that one irrational and impatient Sirius Black will try to stop it."

"Agreed then, though Sirius has to understand his situation, he is a convicted felon after all. We will tell them after the documents have been signed and you are legally Harry's guardian." Dumbledore said, "But I will still go speak to Ron and Hermione."

"Thank you, Albus."

"As for staying with you during term time, I don't see the harm in it, there are his rooms after all. However, I would encourage him to stay with his friends, at least during the week if not the weekend, unless the circumstances are dire."

"I agree." Severus nodded, Harry would be satisfied with that answer.

"I suppose you apologised for your past actions towards Harry?" Albus asked, stroking Fawkes.

Severus narrowed his eyes, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. I thought it only reasonable to try and start again with the boy. How did you know about that?"

"I didn't know, that is why I asked." Albus' eyes twinkled.

It was a look Severus had never trusted, and he didn't intend to start now.


	5. Chapter 5

As he had promised, the next morning Severus went back to the Hospital Wing, where he found Harry dressed and sitting on his bed, waiting for Severus to arrive. He smiled when the man in question walked in, "Good morning legal guardian." He said.

Severus stopped, folded his hands and resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the boy, "I am not your legal guardian yet, but good morning to you as well, Mr Pott- Harry. Has Madam Pomfrey signed you all off?"

"Yes she has, however," Poppy said, stopping her chat briefly as she came bustling down the stairs, "Harry has to continue taking several potions per day if we want his health to be fully regained by the time school starts again in September. Two nourishanal potions per day, one with breakfast and one with dinner, and one general health improvement potion, to be taken when you wake up. That last one will help grow muscle and it also helps with the skin, so I am hoping it will help fade the scars that the scar salve didn't quite cover." She gave a list to Severus, detailing the potions and their ingredients, "If you don't mind Severus, they aren't commonly used potions, and Harry will be using up my stocks."

"Of course Poppy, I will get started on them as soon as the batches of Pepperup potion are finished." Severus stowed the list in his robes left pocket, and motioned to Harry to start walking with him.

"Perfect. Now off you go, and I don't expect to see you in here again this year Mr Potter!" The kindly matron called after the two, Harry turned and grinned at her.

Harry struggled to keep up with Severus' fast pace, as they strode down to the dungeons. Harry did not like the idea of living in the dungeons, so different to the Tower, where all the Slytherin's lurked. He wasn't sure how the Gryffindor's would react, but he knew the Slytherin's would despise the 'golden boy of Gryffindor' having a place in their head of house's life, and his private quarters for that matter.

He was surprised when they came to a large, ornate picture particularly close to the Slytherin Common room (from what Harry could remember - his and Ron's jaunt to the enemy camp in second year seemed so long ago now). Harry had thought Severus' rooms would lie far away from the bedrooms of the Slytherin's, so as never to be disturbed. The picture itself was a large green and black snake, a beautiful creature resting over its nest, curled around three eggs. There was only one snake in the picture, with no sign of its mate. It had been sleeping but it's decorative head rose when Severus and Harry stopped in front of the portrait door.

It hissed, and Harry was startled to understand it, "Passssword?"

Severus jumped next to him when he hissed back, "What is your name?"

The snake in the picture rose up from its nest, intrigued, "You are a sssssnake speaker? I have not met one of your kind in a long time. My name is Elspeth, guardian of the potion master's persssssonal rooms. Who are you, sssssnake speaker?"

Harry bowed his head slightly, smiling in greeting to the snake, "Hello Elspeth. My name is Harry, I'm going to be living with Severus. I am his… ward."

"Severus? So that is the potion master's name," the snake bowed its head slightly, "It is a pleasure to meet you Harry, it is always a pleasure to find a sssssnake speaker in Hogwarts walls. I will remember you, and allow you entrance to the potion masssster's rooms, if you have the passssword."

Harry looked up at Severus, who looked at him quizzically, "Her name is Elspeth." Harry explained, "And she wants the password."

"I never knew her name. It wasn't on the portrait." Severus said, surprised, and then turned to Elspeth, "Sandstone."

Elspeth's head bobbed forwards, her tongue slithering out to hiss once more, before the portrait door swung open, allowing them entrance. They climbed in, and the portrait door automatically shut behind them. Harry looked around, taken aback at how cosy the room actually was.

They had come into a large open plan space, and while it was quite dark, as soon as Severus waved his wand various torches lit up the whole room. The living room was directly in front of the portrait, with more space reaching to the left. Two large, dark brown sofas was situated in the middle, opposite each other, as well as a matching arm chair, which was kept slightly apart. A deep green rug lay in the space between, and a dark wooden table stood on top, littered with papers. To the left of the open space was a kitchen-diner, with silver countertops, and a circular dining table.

"That door," Severus pointed to a door near the kitchen, "Leads to my bedroom, and from there I have my own bathroom, and my own private lab. The door next to it is my personal library, from which you are allowed to borrow books at any time, as long as you let me know and that you return them. I also have a separate desk workstation in there, for paper based work." He looked disapprovingly at the paperwork in the lounge, and flicked his wand to send it into the library, "That," He pointed to door on the right side of the room, "Is the bathroom."

"What about that one?" Harry motioned to the final door, which Severus hadn't pointed out. It was on the opposite wall to the portrait of Elspeth, behind the furniture.

"That door is new," Severus commented, "It is yours."

Harry walked over and cautiously opened the door. He was slightly disappointed to find it empty, bar all of the things Severus had minimized and put in his pocket back at the Dursley house, including an empty bird cage. The room itself was huge, giving him plenty of space, "Thank you, but where is Hedwig?"

"The owlery, I checked yesterday to make sure she had found her way safely from Surrey. The dungeons are not suitable for her, it is too cold and she can't fly out of a window like she can in the Tower." Severus replied.

"Thank you." Harry repeated, he didn't want to sound greedy or pushy, but he wanted to ask when they could get some furniture for his room. Unless he had to sleep on the floor?

"I believe it would be appropriate to pick some furniture for your room, now." Severus said, noticing the look on Harry's face. He returned to the living room, summoning a large catalogue, and Harry sighed in relief.

Harry was still a bit tense around the potions master, but sat down next to him on the sofa. Severus passed the catalogue over to him, and he started flicking through, "So, what am I looking for?"

"Keep to the main furniture items for now; a bed of course, a wardrobe, a chest of drawers, and a desk.. My rooms in general are quite dark colours. I suppose you would like the Gryffindor colours?" He tried not to grimace.

Harry had never had so much choice, so many decisions that he was allowed to tailor to his own preferences, but he knew one thing, "Not red and gold." He said, and when Severus raised an eyebrow he added, "If I am going to be coming here to get away from Gryffindor, I don't want to be surrounded by all things red and gold."

"Then kindly make a suggestion."

"I have always liked blues, darker blues." Harry hesitantly put forward, "What about that?"

"Perhaps dark blue and white?"

"Please." Harry nodded. Severus waved his hand over the catalogue and all of the pictures changed, so they suited a dark blue colour scheme. Harry stared in amazement, "How did you do that without your wand?" He had noticed the potion master's frequent use of wandless magic.

"A simple form of wandless magic." Severus said dismissively, "Now, you will want a double bed so we'll need a double mattress. Pick what kind you would like, child, stop staring at me like that."

"I can have a double bed?" Harry asked.

Severus looked at the boy critically, "Don't you have double beds in Gryffindor Tower? Slytherin certainly do. I did not believe there was differentiation between house dorm rooms."

"Well, yes in the Tower, but I have never had one at…" Harry trailed off, looking sheepish and shrugging.

"Never at home." Severus finished for him.

"The Dursley's house wasn't my home." Harry said quickly, "It was never my home."

"In any case, it certainly is not anymore," Severus brushed a speck of dirt from his robes and stood, "Keep looking through the catalogue, turn the corners on things you like so I can look back on them. I will prepare some food, for it is almost one."

Harry nodded, smiling thankfully, "Thank you, Severus." He said, and turned back to the catalogue. He liked the furniture made from the darker walnut wood, so turned the corners of pages featuring those.

In only a few minutes, Severus called him over to the table. There were two plates, each laden with a jacket potato and tuna mayonnaise, with a seasoned side salad. There was a glass of cool lemonade next to his plate, with a few ice cubes in, "Don't eat any more than you feel you can." Severus warned him, "Have as much or as little as you feel your stomach can take."

Harry knew how to act around food after a few weeks at the Dursley's, but it was nice that someone cared enough to give him the warnings, so he nodded and tucked into his meal, "How did you make lunch so fast?" He asked Severus, whose sofa faced away from the kitchen.

Severus smirked, "Magic."

Harry rolled his eyes, and then froze, wondering if that would have consequences, it always had at the Dursley's. However Severus just continued eating his meal, "Did you find anything you particularly like in the catalogue?

Harry nodded, "The darker woods, walnut wood for instance, and I prefer the beds with the solid headboard." Severus didn't ask if this was because he was tied to the rods on his old bed, "And there is a desk I particularly like. May I really choose what I would like to have?"

"Within reason and with my permission." Severus replied.

"I'll have to go and get the money from Gringotts, to pay you back. I don't have enough with me to cover the cost of the furniture. Could we go sometime soon, perhaps, please?"

At the comment, Severus started and dropped his fork in shock, and it clanged loudly against his plate. He coughed slightly in an attempt not to choke on his mouthful of food, staring at Harry astounded. James would have never suggested paying for anything he was offered. Harry took it as a terrible sign, and started to apologise, "Sorry!"

"Harry -"

"I promise I will give you every single knut back for my things." Harry tried to reassure him hastily, "I just don't have enough with me to pay for the furniture. Of course, you don't have to do anything until I give you the money… I'll sleep on the sofa until then, or the floor! I don't - I will - I mean -"

Severus realised he had terrified the boy, and shook his head, "Child, stop!"

The young boy stopped babbling, looking very pale. Severus left his food, pushing it away and folding his hands on the table, "You don't have to pay for any of the furniture, I will be paying for it. You don't have to contribute."

Harry opened his mouth, and then abruptly closed it. After a few second of looking at Severus, he said, "I don't understand."

Severus felt his anger for the muggles at Number Four, Privet Drive growing, but he swallowed it down, "You are my responsibility now," He repeated his words from the hospital wing to the boy, "You are under my guardianship. This means I will be paying for all of your furniture, as well as your clothes and your books, and anything else you may need. If you would like, we can also discuss an allowance, so you can have your own spending money."

Harry looked confused, "But I have my bank account… I've always used that for all of my magical things, things for school like my books and my wand. I use it for spending money too. You don't have to…"

"Yes, I do." Severus said firmly, "And what bank account? A Gringotts account?"

"My… my parents left me money." Harry told him. He had never told the Dursley's about his parent's fortune, if they knew he had inherited money, they would have found a way to get it from him and spend it on Dudley.

Severus ran a hand over his face, "Those accounts were for after you turned seventeen, for when you leave home, after your final year at Hogwarts. They were for you to buy a house and set up a life. How did you gain access to them?"

"Hagrid gave me the key, the summer before my first year of Hogwarts, when he took me to Diagon Alley." Harry said, "I have it with the rest of my things, somewhere, I always kept it hidden. Am I in trouble?"

"No, you are not. I am just marvelling at the Headmaster's stupidity." Harry looked stunned by his comment, and Severus smiled, "Don't tell him I said that, before I get the chance to myself." Harry chuckled. Severus vanished their meals, Harry hadn't been eating much anyway, "Let us return to the matter of your room. Which desk did you want?"

Harry showed him, and Severus approved it. They walked into Harry's room, and Severus pressed the blank box at the corner of the image, effectively ordering the furniture. Seconds later, the desk arrived with a smiling house elf, who bowed and disapparated again quick as he had arrived.

It took a few hours, but they managed to sort Harry's room with no further shocks or complaints from either of them. They set the walls a dark blue and white, with a swirling, intertwining pattern along the bottom. Severus ordered a large double bed, and the house elf brought white sheets and a dark blue throw for extra warmth with the purchase. The desk was curved and made out of dark walnut, and they placed shelves above it for all his school books. They added a white leather desk chair so Harry could do his work comfortably. His bedside table, double wardrobe and chest of drawers were also made from dark walnut wood.

Severus had given Harry a different catalogue when they had finished with furniture, with more personal items like posters and desk lights, pin boards and pictures. Harry chose a non-moving painting of a sea serpent, and a white desk light to match his chair. Severus chose him a pinboard, and a calendar to hang up on it.

At that point, Severus motioned to Harry's things brought from the Dursley's, two trunks, a backpack, his broomstick, a stack of homework and Hedwig's owl cage. He looked pointedly at the paper homework pile, "You know your teachers' expect your homework on parchment, Harry."

"I know, but…" Harry shrugged.

"Let me guess, the Dursley's thought parchment was too magical." Severus asked, raising an eyebrow. He sneered slightly when Harry nodded his head, "How have you done your homework in the past?"

"I've waited until I went to Ron's, and then completed it all then. Sometimes I would be finishing it off on the train to school." Harry admitted, "But with no responses from either Ron or Hermione… I thought it would be best just to get on with it. I would have written it up onto parchment on the train, I guess."

Severus picked up the piece of paper on top of the pile, notes on his own homework, regarding white fellonwort, cinder cress and lake bark, and the potion they are collectively used in. Severus narrowed his eyes, the work was terrible, guess work, and the handwriting no better, "Harry…"

Harry fidgeted, "I have never encountered those ingredients before, it is fifth year work."

"Yes," Severus said slowly, "Summer homework is meant to prepare you for the next year of school. I take it you didn't have any of your books with you?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I tried to make educated guess' in general… with all my homework. I don't have any of next year's textbooks or materials. What I did have was locked in the cupboard downstairs."

"We'll go into Diagon Alley tomorrow. I don't have any plans." Severus told him, placing the homework back down, "We'll collect your books and equipment, and plenty of parchment, and an organiser. I recommend to all my Slytherin's that they keep an organiser. I provide them for free to the first years, but after that it is their own responsibility."

"Thank you Sir… Severus." Harry said quietly.

Severus nodded stiffly. Though he was seeing a whole didn't side to the son of James Potter, he still did not endorse displays of affection or overly sentimental statements, "No problem, now, shall we unpack everything else?"

"No! That is alright -"

Harry tried to stop him but he had already opened the first trunk, the one with all Harry's clothes in. Severus gaped at what he saw - rags, and only half a trunk of them. He picked up the huge tops and fiddled with the massive trousers, several sizes too big for Harry. There was one extra pair of shoes at the bottom, with holes in. He hadn't realised, hadn't seen the state of the clothes, when he had summoned everything out of Harry's old room into the trunk. There were a few nice things, but nothing overly smart or comfortable.

He turned to look at Harry, and for the first time noticed how his top was just a little too big, and his belt was the only thing keeping his trousers up, "Harry?" He said the boy's name slowly and questioningly once again. It alarmed him how much he was having to do that.

"They're handouts," Harry mumbled, "Dudley's old clothes and a few charity shop things, anything Petunia could get for free, really. Stuff that was going to get thrown out. The few things I really like I spent my money on; there is a charity shop near to the entrance of Diagon Alley I managed to sneak away to, one time last summer."

Severus continued to stare at what was in front of him. How had to never noticed before? He was meticulous in checking on his Slytherins, both on their personal lives and education, just how they were getting on, they always knew the door was open to talk to him. Was it not the same in Gryffindor? He had simply assumed it was…

"Severus?" Harry said, nervously.

The potions master stood, and flicked his wand towards Harry with a small mutter, and his clothes immediately shrank to fit him better. Severus cleared his throat, "As well as a trip to Diagon Alley, we will go into Muggle London in order to buy you new clothes and shoes, and proper, working glasses too. Perhaps some formal dress robes for school. You could have a haircut."

"My hair used to always grow back after a haircut."

"Were you having your hair cut by a professional, or was it hacked off by Petunia?" Severus inquired, already knowing the answer.

"By Petunia."

"And was it done to a fashion you liked?"

"No, she made me bald but with a fringe. I hated it." Harry murmured.

"Exactly. Your hair growing back was just a reaction by your accidental magic to your embarrassment, just like the glamour charms." Severus explained, "It won't be like that when a professional does it. You can choose how you would like it done, so you are perfectly happy with it. And for the next month I will help you redo your homework."

Harry was astounded by the constant offers of help and support Severus was giving him. He had invited him into his home, brought him new furniture for his new room, offered to buy him new clothes, take him to get proper glasses and a haircut, and help with his homework too.

Harry hesitated, "That would be great… it is just that…"

"What?"

Harry looked up at the imposing potions master, who was waiting impatiently for his answer, "I feel like this is all too much. All the new things, and the help, and the potions to make me better… Is there something I should be doing in return?"

Severus truly despised the Dursley's. They had made an innocent child, Lily's child, have to work and sweat for everything - and had done it to such an extent that he expected to have to give back, in order to get anything good. This was not how a fourteen year old should live.

"Harry there is nothing you have to do in return." Severus said, as softly as his voice could manage. He had dealt with his fair share of abused Slytherins, "I am simply treating you how any decent guardian would treat their ward, something akin to how I am guessing the Dursley's treated their son. Yes?"

"Dudley was spoiled rotten." Harry agreed, "He never had to do anything."

"Well, maybe it is just your turn to not do anything, then." Severus remarked, "A helping hand around the quarters would be nice, I don't want you to turn lazy, and I expect you to do very well in your subjects now I am your guardian and will be helping you on, but you will never have to work like you did at the Dursley's. Understood?"

"Understood." Harry repeated, "Thank you."

"No trouble." Severus took out his wand and cast an enchantment at the clothes/rags, and they disappeared, "Would you like me to help with the rest of your things?"

"No, thank you." Harry smiled, "I've got it."

"Ok, when you are done, bring me your Gringotts' key and I will put it in the safety vault. You won't need to use that money anymore; we will discuss your allowance after dinner." Severus looked approvingly around the room, and then exited, leaving Harry alone.

The saviour of the wizarding world looked at the door and smiled. He had been so unsure about Severus, but now he knew he was going to be fine here. Severus seemed genuinely concerned with his happiness, though Harry knew it probably stemmed from guilt.

Harry unpacked all of his old school books from the other trunk, the one the Dursley's had kept locked under the stairs, and he set up his desk with the few materials he had. Then he sat on his bed, and unzipped his backpack.

In there were his most precious items - his cloak of invisibility, the marauder's map, the photo album holding his parents pictures, his Gringotts' key, and his wand, which sizzled at the touch of the wizard's hand after so long. He stowed the cloak and map underneath his bed, as he wasn't sure how Severus would react to such items.

After he was done, he went and gave his Gringotts' key to Severus for safe keeping, and told him he was going to start making proper notes for some of his homework pieces. He came back into his room, lay down on the bed, and just stayed there, grinning, for a little while.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus had been up early that day, and now walked out of Dumbledore's office feeling immensely satisfied. He'd had a second almighty rant at the old coot, with all of the new information he had acquired. Dumbledore had given him the forms to transfer Harry's guardianship, so that could get swiftly underway. He also planned to go see Minerva in the next few days; she clearly needed some tips about how to act as head of one of the four houses.

"Harry's birthday is in a week." Dumbledore had told him, "The thirty first of the month. I will do my best to get these papers signed before then. If you were then to arrange for any visitors to see him on such a date, he could tell them about the circumstances."

Severus had given the headmaster a sharp look, and promised to return the papers the next morning. He also informed Dumbledore that he and Harry were leaving Hogwarts for the day, to do his school shopping, and they would be present for dinner in the Great Hall. When he returned to his quarters, the portrait door swung open to reveal Harry sitting on the sofa, waiting patiently for him, "Thank you for leaving me some breakfast." He said immediately, jumping up, "It was delicious."

Severus nodded, thinking of the hot English breakfast he had left Harry, "Did you eat it all? You don't feel ill do you?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I ate really slowly because I was reading the Daily Prophet. Who is Dolores Umbridge? She was featured in an article a few pages in."

"She is a ministry official with a liking for the colour pink." Severus went to vanish the plates but saw they were all on the edge of the sink, cleaned up, "Did you clean the dishes by hand?"

Harry shrugged, "You were taking ages, and you said it would be nice if I helped out around the quarters." He looked at Severus, as if wanting confirmation he hadn't done something wrong, "That is alright isn't it? I actually quite like cleaning, some forms of it, and cooking too. I find it relaxing. I find that it gives me time."

"Of course Harry, just remember you don't have to do it all the time, and you may use magic as well." Severus reminded, "Now, which would you prefer to do first, Diagon Alley or Muggle London?"

Harry thought for a minute before grinning, "Diagon Alley, please."

Severus rolled his eyes at the boy's enthusiasm, "Very well," He agreed, holding out his arm to gesture that they were leaving, "We will apparate outside the shops. I don't want to have to floo into that awful pub."

Harry nodded, walking in silence to the Hogwarts gates, and the apparition point. When he took Severus' arm, he stood waiting for the twisting feeling in his stomach as they apparated. Luckily, it wasn't as bad this time as the last, and they landed with a thud at the start of the busy shopping area. Harry grinned at all of the magical shops and goods, wondering where they would go first.

"We will work our way up the street," Severus told him, answering his unspoken question, "Then we will go for lunch in Muggle London before doing our shopping there. Does that seem reasonable?"

Harry nodded happily, following Severus into the first shop, which was Potage's Cauldron Shop, and then into Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, where the potions master picked up plenty of ingredients and equipment for the upcoming school year, and for his own experiments. He handed over a card to the shopkeeper, which he explained to Harry charged the bill to Hogwarts, and not his personal accounts.

"Put some of those items were for you, for your own experiments." Harry observed, frowning in misunderstanding, "Why are they charged to Hogwarts?"

"I am a Master of my craft." Severus told him, rather surprised that Harry was so observant in what happened around him, he hadn't realised it before, "That means I can conduct experiments and publish papers about my findings. If I do this successfully, Hogwarts gains credit due to my association with the school, and therefore they will sponsor and help me along."

They missed out Quality Quidditch Supplies, Eeylops Owl Emporium and the Magical Instruments shop, and went into Scribbulus Writing Instruments. Severus pointed out what Harry needed, and how much of it, but let Harry choose the specifics of what he got, including a dark blue organiser as well as his parchment, ink and quills.

When they went to the till, Severus paid with a different card, his own account now. The shopkeeper smiled at Severus, "Ah Professor Snape! It is wonderful to see you again. Would you like to pre-order your usual supply of organisers for the upcoming year of first year students?"

"Yes, thank you." Severus said shortly, "As usual, since we don't know the exact number of Slytherin first years that will be joining -"

"The amount and bill will be adjusted accordingly come the first of September, we are aware of your preferences, Professor Snape." The old shopkeeper nodded, his smile still in place, "An uncertain amount of organisers, most likely between eight and twelve. They will be changeable in colour to the owner's' own preference, and delivered by our House Elves to the Slytherin Common Room at Hogwarts, on the first of September."

Harry knew Severus was meticulous, but had never realised the full extent of it, and had to suppress a smile, "Yes, thank you." Severus repeated. He waved his wand at the items they had brought, explaining to Harry that they would be in his quarters now, and checked with the shopkeeper that he had Hogwarts account information to send the organiser bill to. They did, and so Severus and Harry left.

Next was Flourish and Blotts, for all of Harry's books for the upcoming year. Not only that, but Severus allowed Harry to pick a few books for his own personal reading, including a book on snakes and their relationships to parseltongues, and a slightly advanced defence book. Then they went to Madam Malkin's, because Harry had had a growth spurt, and Severus brought him some formal robes, some new robes for Hogwarts, and some gloves for Herbology. Harry brought some owl treats in Magical Menagerie, and Severus gave him some money to spend in Sugarplum's Sweets Shop. Their last stop was Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, where Severus brought some brass and silver scales, and a large supply of glass and crystal phials.

By this time, it was half past one, so they walked back down Diagon Alley, "Severus?" Harry said, as they continued walking. They hadn't seen any of Harry's friends in Gryffindor, or anyone recognisable from Hogwarts, but he supposed it was too early in the summer for most people to do their shopping. August had not even begun.

"Yes?"

"Do you have my Gringott's key on you? I would like to take some money out of my vault."

"May I ask why you would need money?"

Harry shrugged, "I won't get a chance to again, probably until Christmas. I have to buy people birthday presents, and Christmas presents nearer to the time."

"You can use the catalogues for that, as I did yesterday." Severus told him, "It will take the money straight out of your account. Is there any other reason why?"

Harry felt a little awkward, "I don't get any money at the Dursley's. Dudley got lots to go out and to spend on himself but I didn't. Even if I don't spend it, it is just nice to have it on me. It just feels good. It doesn't matter…"

Severus patted him on the shoulder, which Harry was surprised at, "Harry I have told you, you'll get an allowance. I did promise we would discuss it last night, but we didn't. I will make sure you have money on you."

Harry nodded, feeling better; he always found security in having money on him during the school year. They had reached the end of the street, and passed through the Leaky Cauldron. Severus' nose wrinkled as they edged past the dodgy pub goers.

"Is there anywhere you would particularly like to go for lunch?" Severus asked, as they emerged into Muggle London.

"Well I like - Wowh!" Harry startled as he turned to Severus, who had transformed his usual black robes into Muggle clothes. His hair was tied back with a green ribbon for one, pulled away from his face, making it look less sallow. He had on a simple deep green t-shirt, with brown jeans and brown boots.

"Yes?" Severus raised an eyebrow, smirking at Harry's surprise.

"It is strange seeing you in muggle clothing." Harry stated, making Severus snort, "I was saying that I don't mind where we go, I like anything. I suppose my favourite would be buffet food, like we have at Hogwarts where we can pick anything."

Severus nodded, and led him through the streets of London, until they appeared next to the restaurant, "Global Buffet". Severus opened the door for him, and Harry took in all the different smells.

"This is incredible." Harry said in awe, and proceeded to collect and eat a huge plate of food, including prawn toast, pizza, and some roasted potatoes. Severus went for a simpler meal, primarily Chinese food.

After eating, Severus paid and took him around Muggle London. Harry lost count of how many shops they entered and brought things in, and how many bags were secretly sent back to Hogwarts in back alleys, so the Muggles didn't see. He asked his Professor time and time again would he like some money towards it, but Severus refused, simply bringing out his credit card again. He brought Harry plenty of new clothes, as well as belts, shoes and socks, and personal hygiene products. They got Harry fitted for proper glasses, after making the attendant forget she had a previous appointment. Harry even had a haircut at a local barber shop, cutting down the ragged spikes of hair and styling it slightly. They brought some hair gel from the hairdresser so he could redo it himself.

Harry was in shock, and when they returned to the Hogwarts gates and made their way back to Severus' quarters, they saw his room was overflowing with bags. Severus helped him put everything away, charming the wardrobe so his clothes and shoes all fit in, and he extended the bookshelves too, to accommodate his new reading material. They had a talk while they worked, discussing Harry's allowance.

"How are you finding all of this, Harry?" Severus asked him, suddenly changing the topic of conversation, "I know it has only been a day, but I want to make sure you are coping. I understand it is a huge change for you, going from living with the Dursley's to living here at Hogwarts with me."

Harry smiled, "I like it, thank you Professor."

"You do?" Severus asked sceptically, skimming over the fact that Harry had addressed him as Professor, and not by his given name, and that he had thanked him once again.

"Well, I haven't experienced much yet, as you said it has only been a day. I mean, you have done all of this for me." He gestured to all of his new items, "And that is more than I have ever been given, so that is amazing. And you seem… different, nicer."

"I have realised the error of my ways, I will not treat you as I did in the past." Severus told him sternly, "You know that, yes? Nor do I, for a second, condone the behaviour used towards you by the Dursley's."

"I know that," Harry said, nodding, "It is smaller things as well, such as… Well, you keep telling me not to eat too much, and not too fast as well, and to take my potions on time."

Severus frowned, "If you are accusing me of being patronising, I am simply making sure you are aware of your limits, and that you do not make yourself ill."

"No, I'm not saying you are being patronising at all, I like you reminding me of my limits. That's my point, I should have been clearer." Harry smiled, looking up from where he was organising his desk, "No one ever has before. Hermione usually tells me I am too skinny, and compares how little I eat to the amount Ron inhales at each meal time, but no one has ever cared enough to really do anything, or help me to progress in my eating habits." He shrugged and scuffed his feet on the floor a little, "I guess, what I am saying is…"

"You've never had anyone worry about you." Severus finished for him, and Harry made a little side-ways smile that clearly said 'Oh well, doesn't matter'. Severus sighed, "We will discuss rules when we are done in here. I am afraid I will be setting stipulations to you being my ward."

Harry grinned, "Really?"

"Why do you look so pleased at the fact? Most teenagers hate rules. That is why I take particular emphasis in enforcing them."

Harry's grin vanished, "I suppose all I can remember is living with very strict guidelines and rules. I think of them as a safety net." He shrugged.

"You will never be hit by me." Severus said sternly, understanding the underlining meaning of Harry's 'safety net', and Harry nodded at his words, "Punishments would include cleaning cauldrons or lines, as if you had a detention. Or, as your guardian, I could ground you."

Harry gaped, "Ground me?"

Severus smirked, "I could deprive Gryffindor of its quidditch seeker, if I wanted."

"You wouldn't." Harry whispered, "That is sabotage!"

"You should have thought of that before you agreed to me being your guardian." Severus' eyes flickered with mirth, and he turned back to hanging the last of Harry's clothes up. When he has finished, and turned back, he saw Harry looked upset, "I was only jesting."

Harry let out a sigh of relief, "I couldn't quite tell." He said, laughing nervously, "You don't joke a lot, let's be honest. It is strange when you do, but nice."

"Don't go spreading it about the school," Severus scowled, "You'll ruin my reputation."

"No promises." Harry said, and then smirked, "Especially if you ground me, and deprive me of quidditch."

"Brat." Severus muttered, "I would not take advantage of being your guardian, I know that you have placed a certain amount of trust in me to take responsibility for you. I would not use that to gain anything for Slytherin house, or in order to lose anything for Gryffindor house. If you were to be grounded, or miss quidditch, it would only be for perfectly viable reasons. Understood?"

"Understood." Harry agreed, "So, do your Slytherin's know what is beneath that steely reputation of yours, or am I the only one?"

Severus resisted rolling his eyes at the boy's adamant cheek, "They are aware that my classroom persona is not all that I am perceived to be. I am extremely attentive when checking how my Slytherin's are, and if they have any problems, either within school or outside of Hogwarts, they know my door is open to them whenever they need me."

"You favour them heavily." Harry pointed out, and then swallowed nervously, "Sorry, I didn't mean to make a judgement on you. All I was saying is that, well, um -"

Severus sighed, "You are quite right, Harry, I do favour my own students. Not only because they are of Slytherin house, but because no other teacher will favour them. Slytherin students are tainted with the image of darkness and death eaters, and unfortunately it makes other teachers behaviour to them rather prejudiced, however unknowingly."

Harry frowned, "I haven't ever noticed it before."

"That is because, Mr Potter, you are not of Slytherin house, nor friends with anyone in it. My students can be treated very unfairly at times, and get points taken from them that they didn't deserve to have taken, or less points given when they deserved more."

"I suppose so." Harry said slowly, nodding. He looked around the room and beamed, "This all looks incredible. Thank you for it, all of it."

"Once again, you are welcome. It is five o'clock now, and dinner is being served at seven. Albus would like for us to join the other teachers in the Great Hall, just so we can explain the situation of you staying here for the rest of the summer holidays."

Harry picked up his book on defensive spells and followed Severus into the living room, "Do many of them know about… about the Dursley's?" He couldn't bear the thought of it being passed all over the school.

"Myself, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey are the only ones who know the details of what happened at Privet Drive." Severus told him, "It will stay that way until there is someone you wish to tell. We will simply be telling other people that, because of he-who-shall-not-be-name's return, it was agreed that your former residence with muggles was proven inefficient to keep you safe at such dark times, and therefore you will be staying at Hogwarts for your own protection, under my guardianship. Is that agreeable?"

"It is, yes, thank you." Harry responded.

"Stop thanking me so much, child," Severus muttered irritably, perching himself on one sofa as Harry placed himself on the other, "You have no need to."

"If you say so." Harry said. He looked, slightly suspiciously, to the papers that Severus was shuffling about on his lap, but he knew better than to ask about someone's private documents. He opened his book to the first page, resting himself on the sofa's arm as he began to read.

Severus meanwhile, was trying to get the damned guardianship papers into the right order. Dumbledore had messed them up considerably. When he finally had them in the correct format, he summoned a muggle stapler and made sure they were sufficiently held together. He could not handle such unorganised yet important forms.

This section was not particularly long to fill out. With Harry's particular circumstances, and the Wizarding World being different to that of the muggle world (it was very common for Wizards to take on wards), the paperwork that filed oneself for guardianship was not at all lengthy. Dumbledore was referencing him, and he would have to visit the Dursley's to get them to sign for the transfer of Harry's care, but with the headmaster using his power within the ministry to make the process go as quickly as possible, it should be done within the week.

He saw the glance Harry had sent at the papers, before settling down to read, but chose not to comment. Harry would find out soon enough, and with any luck, he would have finished this before they went to dinner in a couple hours' time. While he worked, filling out deliriously easy answers such as names, birthdays and occupations, he pondered on what Harry had said earlier - how he liked rules and having people worry about him.

It saddened him, how Lily's son had been brought up. He had always assumed the boy was so… well, so like his late father. He saw now what a stupid assumption that had been. How could Harry be like someone he had never even met? Of course, the situation they were now in was not ideal. Harry was clearly grateful for all of the new clothes and furniture, but Severus knew there was more to being a parent than that, an adequate parent at least.

He sighed, rubbed a hand over his face and glanced at Harry, sitting opposite him, and then back down at the documents resting on his copy of "Advanced Ingredients for Every Potioneer".

 _You better forgive me for fifth year after this, Lils. Look what I have gotten myself into now._


	7. Chapter 7

Severus sighed as he filled out the last part of the forms. It had taken him a couple of hours, but he had done it in time to go and meet the other Professors for dinner in the Great Hall. He had occasionally let his eyes slip from his work and over to Harry, who had quietly sat reading his book on snakes the whole time. Severus had always doubted the boy's attention span. He saw now that was another thing he had been wrong about.

He cleared his throat, "Harry?"

The Gryffindor did not respond, making Severus raise an eyebrow. Was this incompetence, or was the boy simply immersed in his book? Severus tried again, "If you could respond when I speak to you, that would be most appreciated."

Harry's head snapped up when Severus' tone got sterner, and he smiled apologetically at the Potions Professor. He twitched a little, but Severus knew it would take some time before he fully understood the idea of not being beaten, "Sorry, this chapter is about parseltongues specifically, not just their behaviour around snakes; I find it very interesting."

Severus nodded once, still frowning but trying not to, "I often find myself lost in a good book. Most people do, as long as they are reading something of worth and meaning to them. However I must intrude, as it is time for dinner in the Great Hall. Get ready promptly. I am not one to be late."

Harry agreed, "Yes Severus." He ran off and quickly re-entered the room in one of his new outfits - a blue t-shirt with black jeans and brown boots, and a blue beanie over his head. He was also wearing his new glasses, still with black frames but not as thick. Severus nodded in approval, "These clothes are amazing. Thank you for them."

"You have already thanked me more than two dozen times, Mr Potter," Severus commented dryly, as they exited their quarters and the portrait shut behind them, "You do not need to keep doing so."

As they walked, Harry started telling his Professor all about the book he had been reading. Part of it had been autobiographical, written by an anonymous parseltongue who believed it was better to keep his skill silent, for fear of being accused of dark magic. The other parts were simply what the man had learned about snakes and their behaviour on his travels. He noted that most snakes are kinder to a parseltongue, while two or three of the most aggressive species of snakes may find a parseltongue threatening.

"That's like the Basilisk in second year." Harry commented, "I tried to talk to it, but it didn't seem to make a difference."

"An interesting point of view." Severus said, "However remember you do not know who the author is, or his credentials, and therefore everything he says could be made up. I was not aware it was an anonymous author when we picked the book up. I tend to stay away from them myself."

"There is a note on the very first page saying the name on the front of the book is pseudonym." Harry informed him, "I would have done the same as the author and used one if I wrote a book. I saw and still see how many feel about me being a parseltongue. It frightens them."

Severus creased his brow at how upset the boy looked, "If it helps at all," Severus started, making Harry look up, "It does not frighten me."

Harry grinned at the revelation and walked, looking at the floor, with a content smile on his face. Severus was satisfied; he had much to learn about being a parent, more than the forms in his pockets, but he was trying. Comforting Harry about his abilities seemed like an appropriate action to take, after all speaking parseltongue was very rare, and he thought that perhaps the boy should revel in it a little more than he did. Revelling in one's abilities was a Slytherin quality to know vowed to teach the boy.

They arrived in the Great Hall at five minutes to seven, with most of the teachers already there. They nodded at Severus and smiled at Harry, who waved nervously, trying desperately to remember everything Severus had said they would tell other people about his 'circumstances'. They sat on a squared table, instead of a rectangular one, in the middle of the hall, and chatted until everyone had arrived.

"Good evening everyone," Professor Dumbledore began, and his teachers nodded back at him out of respect, "I trust you all had a pleasant day. A quick announcement before we eat. You will have now noticed that Mr Potter is staying with us. He will be staying at Hogwarts for the remainder of the summer holidays."

"It's a pleasure to see you Harry." Professor Sprout said warmly.

"Truly, yes." Professor Flitwick's squeaky voice added, "Though, and I don't mean this offensively at all Mr Potter, why has this precaution been taken? We are all aware of the blood magic that surrounds Mr Potter's home in Surrey."

Harry felt slightly conscious of himself, but Severus spoke to his fellow teacher calmly, "In the light of he-who-shall-not-be-named returning, it was decided between myself, Minerva and the headmaster that Harry is safest here at Hogwarts. The Dursley's were no longer seen as an appropriate choice to house Harry during his holidays, and will henceforth no longer act as his guardians. Hogwarts magic is stronger than even the blood wards, and we must do all we can in this situation."

"Ah, of course, perfect, yes, that makes perfect sense." Filius bobbed his head, and the other teachers followed suit, "Well I suppose then we must make Mr Potter as welcome as we can for the rest of the holidays! Harry, feel free to come up to my rooms and have tea anytime. I would be most delighted to have you."

"Thank you Professor." Harry replied, "I would love to."

"Pardon me for interrupting a joyous event," Professor Sinistra, teacher of astronomy and a snarky woman to say the least, interrupted, "We all know the laws regarding guardianship. It cannot just be terminated when Mr Potter is only fifteen. Guardianship must be transferred, and he must be living with whoever takes him as their ward. Headmaster, who exactly will be taking that role?"

"That would be me, Professor Sinistra." Severus cut in, giving her a hard stare.

"You?" The woman gaped, expressing what everyone else in the room was thinking. Flitwick and Sprout and all the other teachers looked between the Headmaster and Severus in horror, "You can't be serious. You're not exactly parent material Snape!"

"Severus has been great, actually." Harry quipped, and all the bugged eyes in the room turned to stare at him, especially at the casual use of Snape's first name, "We went into Diagon Alley and Muggle London today, and brought everything I need for the upcoming term."

"Parenting is not just about buying things -" Professor Sinistra scoffed, though she was clearly taken aback at Harry's remark.

"I know," Harry told her, making sure he was still smiling as it clearly shocked the woman, "He's also making sure I eat properly because I've lost some weight, and he's brewing special nutritional potions for me. He is going to go through my summer homework with me, too, so I am on course for the upcoming school year."

Professor Sinistra looked flustered at his words, and Harry just grinned at her. Severus felt a bit red in the cheeks, and rolled his eyes, "You are deliberately trying to ruin my reputation, Mr Potter." He said dryly, "I do believe we spoke about that."

"We did," Harry replied, "I was just making sure Professor Sinistra, and all of the other Professors, knew of the situation, and didn't get the wrong idea. Obviously this wasn't the first situation that came to mind, but it is a good one."

Severus found himself pleased at the comment, and turned back to his colleagues, "Any other questions about our situation? Or shall we hurry up and eat?"

"Is this going through the ministry as an official guardianship then?" Charity Burbage, teacher of Muggle studies, asked.

"Correct, Professor Burbage." Dumbledore nodded, his eyes dancing behind his spectacles, "Severus is completing the forms to begin the process, which should be quite short. Harry will then complete a small section that shows his consent to Severus taking him as his ward. If they are both approved, all it takes is the Dursley's signature and the guardianship will be transferred."

Severus sent the forms flying across the table, "I was able to complete my own section in a relatively short time period Albus, please send them along. I would have given you them after supper but since we are speaking of it, I see no reason to delay."

"My my, I didn't expect these back till the morning." Severus scowled at the Headmaster's words, "Severus I am not making fun of you. I knew you were away with Mr Potter today so I did not expect them back so soon. I will send them to the ministry directly after we have eaten."

"Thank you Professor." Severus nodded.

The Headmaster nodded back, "If that is all?" Everyone stayed silent, "Very well, let us eat."

He waved a hand and the food appeared on their table. Light chat was made throughout the meal, but everyone was clearly contemplating what had been said about Harry's guardianship. Professor Sinistra kept throwing glares towards the two, so Harry strived to keep his head down and his eyes facing his food - some roast chicken and various vegetables. He managed to finish all that was on his plate, and sat back happily.

"Well done." Severus murmured, gesturing towards his plate.

Harry smiled at the acknowledgment. He knew it was only managing to eat his food, but having someone there to compliment and spur him on was new to him, and he was cherishing it. He was aware it was Severus Snape, of all people taking on this role, the man who he had despised for the past four years of school, but clearly he had a lot to learn about the man.

"Professor Dumbledore, has there been a choice made on the new Defence against the Darks Arts professor yet?" Sprout suddenly asked, and the table went quiet to listen for the answer. Harry's eyes darted up to look at his Headmaster.

Dumbledore finished off a spoonful of vegetables and, seeing everyone else had finished, waved the food away. He looked around, seeing the interested faces and sighed, "There has been much talk about who will take over the position. An advertisement went out but we have not had replies. The Minister of Magic is rather adamant that one of his closest staff members will be filling the position, but I have not met her yet."

"And who would that be, Albus?" McGonagall narrowed her eyes, as did Severus. Most of the teachers at Hogwarts held a deep mistrust of the ministry. They had been printing all sorts in the Daily Prophet, denying the return of Voldemort, and calling both Dumbledore and Harry a variety of insults.

Albus sighed, "Her name is Dolores Umbridge. She is Senior Undersecretary to Minister himself. He believes she would be the perfect candidate for the defence post."

"The woman in the Daily Prophet?" Harry spoke up, and everyone looked at him, "She was defending some legislation she had passed, apparently it has received some criticism. She didn't seem well liked."

Dumbledore frowned, "Dolores Umbridge was responsible for passing a particular piece of controversial legislation a few years ago, making it very difficult for those infected with lycanthropy to get jobs. It was partially the reason I was so keen to give Remus Lupin a job at the school. The legislation affected him profusely, and he was finding life very difficult."

"And Fudge is considering bringing such a woman into the school?" Minerva asked the Headmaster, aghast, "She harbours clear racial hatred for many different races. Surely that is not the kind of person we want teaching children?"

"What of her credentials specifically for the post she would take?" Severus questioned.

"I completely agree Minerva. As for her credentials, she does not have much on defence, and nothing on teaching. There lies my concern." Albus said gravely, and then looked hesitantly at Harry, "Though I fear have forgotten my place, my apologies Harry. We have spoken too much."

"I won't say anything to my classmates." Harry vowed, knowing what the headmaster meant, "Honestly, you can trust me."

"I thank you for your silence, Mr Potter," Dumbledore nodded, "In truth I do not believe I have much choice on the matter, even if I am Headmaster. The Minister has recognised the school as a threat, since the events of the Triwizard Tournament, and believes it would be more secure with one of his colleagues keeping an eye on it from within."

The general murmuring of the teachers seemed to disagree with the Minister's opinion, but as desert appeared they were settled and talked amicably again. They finished quickly and then Severus and Harry bid everyone goodnight, and returned to the dungeons.

"I hope Umbridge doesn't become our new defence teacher." Harry wished out loud, kicking off his shoes, and Severus made a noise of agreement, "Being a werewolf doesn't make someone evil, they aren't even any different from everyone else. There is no reason to pass such laws against them."

"The change in genes makes them more aggressive and primal, more prone to acting out." Severus pointed out, "But I do agree with you Harry. Contrary to what I wanted to believe in your third year, Remus Lupin made a surprisingly good teacher of defence. He should have been allowed to continue. I apologise for my meddling in that situation. I harboured hatred against him as I did against you, on the account of what happened in our school days."

Harry shrugged, "In a way, it was his own fault. His actions came back to haunt him. Though I didn't think Remus was a bad as James or Sirius?"

"You call him James?" Severus asked, surprised at Harry's use of his father's first name.

Harry fidgeted uncomfortably, "Sirius pointed that out as well. I just don't see the point. I used to call them that, 'Mum' and 'Dad I mean, but then I grew up and I thought, I don't actually know them. Biologically, of course, they will always be my parents. I just find it difficult to call them 'Mum' and 'Dad' when they are two people I can't even remember."

Severus' face softened, thinking to himself, _that would have devastated Lily._

Severus cleared his throat, "If that is how you feel, I will respect that. In answer to your question, no, Remus was not as bad as either Potter or Black. It was simply difficult not to associate him with the same antics."

Harry nodded, and went to place his shoes in his bedroom. He returned to the living room afterwards, and sat down on the sofa, "You said there were some rules you wanted to go over? You called them stipulations, for me being your ward. Shall we go over them?"

"Yes, let's." Severus sat down on the opposite sofa, tucking his robes underneath him, "Firstly, the curfew for the rest of the school applies for when you are staying here. Professor Dumbledore has agreed that you may sleep here whenever you wish, but heavily advises you remain in the Tower with your classmates as much as possible, during the week if not the weekend. I do not mind. If you want to spend a night here every now and again, or use it for some distance or peace, you are more than welcome."

"Thank you. What else?" Harry queried.

"You will make sure to always drink your potions, when you are here or not here. You will not, at any point, put yourself in harm's way. I know your track record. You will come and speak to me and I will deal with any situation. You will let someone know where you are going if you are going alone. You will not fight with other students, with magic or without. You will do all of your homework on time and to the best of your ability. You will keep your room clean, and any other mess you make in the quarters is your responsibility. And please, use your common sense to the best of your ability." Severus smirked at the end of his tirade, "Would you like to add anything?"

"Can my friends come down and study here with me?" Harry asked hopefully. He particularly wanted Ron and Hermione to see his new room.

"I would prefer if they did not, these are a teacher's personal quarters after all." Severus pursed his lips, "I recognise, however, that these are your quarters too. If you are in dire need of somewhere peaceful to study, if the library is full, and they do not disturb me, then fine. Only, and I mean only in the strictest sense, for the purpose of studying. I do not want the whole of Gryffindor gallivanting around my quarters. You will stay in the living room, and you will limit the number of people. Understood?"

Harry bobbed his head, "Understood with perfect clarity. Thank you."

Severus was about to tell the boy off for thanking him yet again, when a phoenix patronus appeared. It had Dumbledore's voice as it spoke, "The first section of your guardianship forms have been sent off. The section I am sending with my patronus is for Harry to fill out. Thank you, I will see both of you tomorrow. Severus if you could come up to my office mid-afternoon, we have matters to discuss."

The graceful phoenix dissolved, and a small stack of papers drifted to the floor. Severus picked them up and handed them over to Harry, who took them gratefully, "Why didn't Dumbledore just give us both sections at the same time? I could have finished them when you did."

"Merlin knows how that man's head operates, and Merlin is probably wishing he didn't know." Severus remarked, making Harry snigger. The boy sat down on the sofa and flicked through the papers.

"I am going to go fill these out; I should have enough time before bed, there isn't much. It is mostly opinions and comments about what I think of the guardianship. Easy enough." Harry said, smiling, "I can use my new quill and ink."

"You can indeed. I am going to work on my lesson plans for the upcoming year; if you need me then I will be in the library. Other than that, I will bid you goodnight; please do not stay up too late." Severus stood, bowing his head slightly. He was still unsure of how to act around the boy, though he had found it simple enough to stay civil.

"I don't have a specific curfew?" Harry enquired.

"As long as you are safely in our quarters by the school's curfew time, then I do not mind. I would advise you are in bed between ten and eleven, certainly no later than eleven, if you want to be decently awake for the next day."

Harry told him he would take into consideration that advice, and retreated into his room. As he went to shut the door, he poked his head back out and said, "Goodnight Severus."

"Goodnight Harry."


	8. Chapter 8

Harry had finished the forms that night and given them to Severus in the morning. Severus had passed them onto Albus to be sent to the ministry. Only a few days later, Albus asked for Severus to come see him yet again. The old Headmaster looked serious as Severus sat in front of him, nodding his head politely.

"What is this about, Albus?" The potions master asked, sick of the impromptu meetings, "I was planning on going over Mr Potter's charms essay with him today. What I read of his attempt thus far was truly appalling. Though it is no wonder why."

"The ministry have approved you taking guardianship of Harry." Albus told him, and Severus eyebrows shot upwards into his high forehead. He leant back and crossed his legs, processing the new information.

"So soon?"

"It seems my influence at the ministry still has a rather strong hold, despite all of the allegations towards myself and towards Hogwarts, after Mr Diggory's death and the return of he-who-shall-not-be-named." Dumbledore seemed rather proud of the fact, smug even.

Severus nodded, satisfied but wanting to get on with his day, "Is that all you had to say?"

Dumbledore sighed, "There is one more step; the Dursley's must agree and sign this last form for the transfer to happen. Then it will be official. You will be Harry's legal guardian." Dumbledore slid a single piece of parchment to him over the desk.

Severus picked it up and skimmed the wording. He looked up at Dumbledore's grave face, "What else? Do hurry up and tell me."

"Severus, I am very pleased that you have decided to do this. You know that. I think the implications for yourself and Harry, and possibly the school with the mix of Slytherin and Gryffindor, will be incredibly beneficial. However, before these final papers are signed, I think it is time to talk about the restrictions these forms will place on you."

Severus narrowed his eyes, "Such as?"

"Your inability to spy for the order."

Severus grit his teeth, "You called me here to speak of my spying days? Is the loss of your spy more of a concern that Mr Potter's welfare?"

"I wanted to check that you understood the fact, Severus."

The potions master stood, angry at the accusation of him misunderstanding any situation, "What is this? Is this a realisation that you have only just had, and this meeting a rouse to make me back out of taking over Harry's guardianship?"

"Certainly not -"

Severus stared at the man who had gotten him to spy in the first place, "Why do you bring it up now, then, as the final papers are about to be signed? Why not ask me these questions and get your answers when you first proposed that I take on guardianship?"

Dumbledore did not speak for a second but motioned the chair Severus had previously sat in, and the man curtly dropped back down, "I did not want to curb your intentions Severus. As I have said I think you having guardianship of Harry is a fantastic idea. The loss of your spying is a devastation for the order, but the potential loss of Harry's life to his relatives abuse would have been much, much worse. I believe your decision is the most agreeable one, but I wanted to have the conversation about your spying before it was final. That is all."

Severus furrowed his brow, then relaxed it and sighed, "In that case, I apologise for losing my temper like that. I am simply overwhelmed. I have a teenager I once despised living in my quarters, my spying days are over, and I only dread to think how Slytherin's will treat me once their parents tell them of my betrayal to he-who-shall-not-be-named."

"The Slytherin's will treat you with respect, as they always have." Albus told him, "As for your previous feelings towards Harry, have you come to a different understanding of him?"

"I have." Severus admitted, "My previous assumptions were wrong. His appearance may be that of his father, but his heart and mind are that of his mother. I underestimated him."

"Here's to hoping that affection will grow even more, seeing as though he is becoming your legal child and responsibility." Dumbledore gave him a kind smile, "Have you planned anything for his birthday? It is only a matter of days away."

Severus frowned, "I have never planned anything for anyone's birthday."

"It might be a nice surprise for Harry." Dumbledore encouraged him, "What if we send letters out to his friends and relatives, asking if they would like to come to Hogwarts on the thirty first? Or we could floo to Grimmauld place and all gather there. I am sure Harry would appreciate it."

"We?" Severus asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Of course, I will send the letters as Harry's friends would understand them coming from me more than you, at this point. Who would you like me to send an invitation to?" Dumbledore smiled brightly.

"Oh well, we should inform the teachers in case they want to attend." Severus felt uncomfortable, he knew little about whom Harry was close to, "Mr Weasley and his family should be invited I suppose, and Miss Granger who is staying with them. I am guessing Harry would also like the mutt and the werewolf there."

"Severus." Dumbledore warned.

"Lupin and Black then." Severus conceded, "I cannot think of anyone else. He does not seem close to many of the Gryffindor's besides Granger and Weasley. He has not mentioned any others."

Dumbledore heartily agreed, "I believe that a small gathering of people would be appropriate. I am sure the boy will appreciate it very much; given the state of his previous housing I doubt he has ever had a birthday gathering or party. Perhaps you should ask the house elves to rustle up some of Mr Potter's favourite delicacies for lunch on the day."

"Hm, if you say so. Arrange for it to be at Grimmauld place, though. The last thing we need is for Black to enter the floo network and bring the aurors down upon Hogwarts on Mr Potter's birthday." Severus shuddered at the thought. He noticed that he'd been switching between calling his ward Harry and Mr Potter, but the potions master couldn't quite decide which suited him best. He opted for the more professional, distanced title most of the time, but occasionally the informal use of the boy's first name slipped in.

Dumbledore chose not to mention it. He too had been switching between Harry's first name and last name, unsure of what Severus was comfortable with, "Excellent. I will arrange it. In the meanwhile, I will leave it to you to have that final form signed. It must be signed willingly, Severus. Once the signature is written, the papers will disappear and the transfer will be complete. You will receive a letter within a few hours notifying you of your new responsibility, and Mr Potter will receive one detailing his new guardian."

"Is there any way of stopping Mr Potter's letter reaching him, or for me to receive it? I would like to be the one to tell him."

"I will make sure you will be sent the letter, as his guardian, to be passed on whenever you wish."

"Good. What about the Dursley's?"

"They will receive a letter within twenty four hours, notifying them that they are no longer held responsible for Harry, and that the income they have previously received for housing him will be stopped."

Severus nodded stiffly, standing up and taking the form by his fingertips, "Excellent."

"Severus?" Dumbledore spoke his name just as he reached the door of the office.

The ex-spy turned and cocked an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Don't hurt them too badly. And if you do, don't leave any evidence."

 **HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

Severus had made his apologies to Harry and left Hogwarts, apparating to the same back alley in the Little Whinging estate that he had arrived at only a few days before. He walked through the quiet roads, and anyone who passed him bade him no attention, despite his unusual appearance.

As Severus reached the Dursley household, he took stock of the exterior. The car's tires were dirtier than they had been, and leaves littered the path. The flowers were dying from lack of water, the mud around them caked and solid from lack of care. One of the windows had bird excrement on. This was the result of Harry's absence over the past few days.

Severus stalked up the path, the leaves crunching underneath his feet. He heard loud voices from within, and stood listening for a second before knocking, his knuckles rapping on the door. His wand was already in his hand, hidden in front of his robes so any passer-by could not see it. Petunia was the unfortunate soul to answer the door. She had marigold rubber gloves on, dirty and stained. Her hair was frizzy and she seemed agitated. She was wearing her usual attire, a flowery dress cut just below the knee, but there was a mud stain on the hem.

"Snape." She hissed as she took his appearance in, and he smirked at hers.

"Mrs. Dursley. May I come in?"

"Brought the boy back, have you? Finally realised that he is ours and not yours, hm?" She sneered, shoving him aside to look for Harry, her head turning left and right and left and right, "Well, where is he? You know you can't keep him. We are his guardians by legal right."

"We'll see about that." Severus said darkly, pushing the tip of his wand into her stomach. She gulped and stepped back, clearly frightened by the magic he emitted, "Open the door, Mrs Dursley, and let me in. Unless, of course, you want your neighbours to see this display. No? You don't? Excellent choice."

Severus barged past her, and she scuttled to get out of his way, closing the door behind him. Severus kept his wand in his hand as he entered the living room. Vernon Dursley was laid out across the sofa, beer in his hand despite it only being ten o'clock in the morning. His fat son was sat in an armchair, guzzling coca cola, which he promptly spat out over the carpet at seeing Severus again.

Vernon looked at him with indignation, "You!" He snarled, "Where's the boy? Where have you taken him?"

"Hogwarts." Severus said simply, looking around the room. It had begun to gather its first layer of dust, not having been cleaned by Harry for several days as it usually would have been. The television was blaring some stupid muggle show.

"Well bring him _back_." Vernon continued to snarl, struggling to get his lumbering weight up from the sofa so he could stand. Severus stared at the whale man for a moment, before using a simple spell to push the man back into his seat. Vernon cried out at the use of magic against him, in his house, "No! Don't you dare use your tricks against me in my own house! How dare you! How _dare_ you! What did you do to me? What have you done to me?"

Severus turned his wand on Petunia, and silently used magic to move her across the room. Petunia wailed as she was forcibly sat next to her husband, and cowered and whimpered next to him. Severus stuck them in their places, including the child, and they wailed even louder as they realised what he had done.

"Stop. Making. Noise." Severus barked at them. The Dursley's became silent, apart from the slightest of whines gracing their lips. Severus non-verbally shut the television down, and the house was quiet, "You will not be getting Harry back."

"He is ours to keep." Vernon spoke, trying to act brave in the face of a man who terrified him, "Thanks to that old man, Dumbledore was it? He gave Harry to us."

"Not gave," Severus thundered, and the Dursley's shrank back, " _Entrusted_. You were entrusted with the safety of your nephew, entrusted to keep him safe because he is your blood and kin." He pointed at Petunia, "The son of your _sister._ "

"Don't mention that _freak_ to me. She was never my sister." Petunia spat.

"She was." Severus told her, "She was, and she would murder you in cold blood if she was here today, witnessing how you have treated her only son. Unfortunately, she is not here, but _I am_." His smile was sadistic and cruel and terrifying all at once. It pleased him greatly to see the fear on the Dursley's faces.

Vernon looked up at him, "What can you do? You can't do anything to us."

"Oh, yes I can." Severus replied, and he took the form detailing the transfer of guardianship from his pocket, "But before we talk of such things, you will sign this form, releasing Harry into my care. You will never see him again."

"Don't be ridiculous," Vernon spluttered, "You won't ever get us to sign such a thing. He is _ours_."

"Stop saying that." Severus demanded, "You will sign it, or the consequences will be… _severe_."

Vernon looked at his wife, and then back at Severus, "You dare to threaten us… In our home!" Severus was surprised that the fat man could be so stupid.

"It isn't much of a dare when the victim is as useless and stupid as you, Dursley." Severus mocked, "If you don't sign this, I will use everything in my power to make you miserable for the rest of your life. I served one of the most psychotic minds this world has ever seen. I know how to drive you and your wife and your son so far into insanity that you will never see light again. I know how to torture you until you weep and beg for death." Severus said, truthfully and menacingly, shoving the form towards Vernon, "Sign."

Severus stopped speaking, and was suddenly overcome with the smell of urine. He looked, disgusted, at young Dudley Dursley, who was red in the face and wet at the groin. Severus flicked his wand and the smell left the room, but Dudley was none the drier.

Vernon watched the display and turned to his wife, who held tight onto his arm. She gave a quick nod to him, flicking her eyes towards Severus and his outstretched hand, and Dursley reached forward as far as his stuck butt would allow him. Severus handed him the form. Vernon looked around for a pen, and Severus handed him a quill with a smirk. Vernon took it with disgust, holding it like a diseased animal was grabbing onto his hand.

"Where?" He said hoarsely. Severus walked closer to them, and leant over him. For the umpteenth time, Vernon and Petunia shrank back, as Severus pointed to the line on which they had to sign.

Vernon signed, and Severus nodded to Petunia, "And you."

Petunia took her hands from her husband's arm and reached for the form. She shakily signed her name next to her husband. She shrieked when the parchment glowed green and disappeared into thin air.

Severus smirked triumphantly. He was officially Harry's guardian. These idiots would never lay a hand on him again. He had kept his promise to Lily. He was doing right by her son, "Good. Thank you for your co-operation." He taunted the Dursley's, who were still stuck to their seats. He twirled his wands around his fingers, smirking as they tried to get up.

Petunia glared at him, "We did as you asked. Let us go."

"Oh, no, I can't do that yet." Severus shook his head, "I haven't finished."

The three Dursley's stared at him, "You… You said you wouldn't do anything if we signed!" Vernon fumed. He pointed a fat finger at Severus, "You lied!"

"I did not lie, because I said no such thing. I said if you didn't sign the consequences would be severe. You have signed, and therefore your punishment will be, instead, only moderate. Well, moderate in comparison to what I could have done."

"You… you!" Petunia spat, but she was trembling with fright.

"You will feel tired, constantly." Severus told them, flicking his wand towards them to set the spell in place, "Walking up the stairs will drain you as much as a day of physical exercise. You will never feel clean. You will feel hunger like you have not known before. Your clothes will not fit you. Your brain will not be able to process simple information. This is your punishment for what you did to Harry. You made him feel so tired, and hungry, and uncomfortable, and unclean. Now, it is your turn. Your punishment will last as long as it was inflicted upon him. For the next fourteen years, you will feel like this."

The Dursley's whined and protested as they felt the spell take effect. Severus left them to it, making sure Dudley's was a lesser version of his parents. He went into every room of the house, and spelled it dirty. Every room became filthy. As he went, he took photos with a muggle Polaroid camera.

As well as being disgustingly dirty, in the kitchen, the fires on the hob refused to ignite, the oven did not work, and the refrigerator shut down. The electronics broke, so the household would always have to be cleaned by hand. In the hallway, Severus stopped by the cupboard under the stairs, and locked it with the most complicated charm he knew. It would never be opened again.

In the master bedroom, he made sure they would never get a good night's sleep, and always feel tired and downtrodden, by jinxing the bed to feel unexplainably uncomfortable. He jinxed their wardrobe to crumple their clothes and muddy their shoes, so they could never dress well again. Again, the room was impossibly dirty.

In young Dudley's room, all of his toys and electronics vanished, leaving the space stark and empty. Harry had never had toys, after all. Other than that, he left the young boy's room alone. He knew Dudley had only been following his parents, but Harry had told him the games and tricks that had been played, so the boy had to have some punishment. He was fifteen after all, he could have chosen a different path from his parents.

In the bathroom, mold began to grow. It covered the shower walls, came up the plugs of the bath and the sink, and started to fill the toilet. Severus almost gagged at the smell, but the sight was immensely satisfying.

He entered the spare bedroom that had been Harry's hell for so many years. He banished everything in there, leaving it blank. From the window, he could see the garden. Harry had told him how he had been made to prune all the flowers and cut the grass three times a week. Severus flicked his wand and the back garden grew to become a jungle of long grass, weeds and thorns. He charmed it so that, no matter how hard the Dursley's tried, it could not be cut or tamed, but would continuously grow back. He took several pictures of that.

He left the room, ridding the door of its five locks on the way, and walked down the stairs. He re-entered the living room, and spoke to the Dursley's in a calm tone, "Your punishment will end in fourteen years – the same amount of time you neglected to care for your nephew."

A few flicks of his wand broke their television, made their sofa uncomfortable, stopped the internet connection, blocked the chimney, and made their current clothes dirty. He twirled his wand, wondering if that was it, if that was all he should do. Satisfied, nodding to himself, he unstuck the Dursley's. He knew they would not move until he had left the house.

He directed his last words at Petunia, almost sorrowful, "Lily will always be your sister, and Harry will always be your kin. I hope you realise that, in the years to come."

He turned on his heel, not taking the time to see her reaction, and strode out of the house. He didn't do anything to the front garden, but a quick swipe of his wand made the car's windows crack in a most pleasing way. He was halfway down the road when he heard the screams beginning to erupt, still loud despite his distance from the house.

He couldn't help but chuckle. He was proud of his fine work. The pictures the Polaroid camera had printed out showed the disgusting nature of the house, and Severus flicked through them as he waited for some muggles to disappear from view of the apparition point.

When they were gone, he apparated; he felt the tug behind his stomach, whisking him away from Little Whinging for what he hoped was the last time.

 **HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

On returning to his quarters in the dungeons of Hogwarts, he found Harry on the sofa, going through his fifth year charms book. The Gryffindor looked up at Severus coming through the door and smiled, "Hey. You were gone for a while."

Severus checked the time on one of the quarter's clocks, it was just passed twelve. Making the Dursley's house look awful had taken longer than he had thought it would, "I was just taking care of some business." Severus said smoothly, hiding the pictures in his cloak pocket.

"Hogwarts business by the looks of it." Harry guessed.

"How did you come to make that conclusion?" Severus questioned.

Harry pointed to his robes, "The past few days, just around the quarters, you have been wearing muggle clothing. You wouldn't put on your dark, frightening, wizarding robes to go and speak to just anyone. Right?"

"Frightening?"

"Well, it is a pretty imposing costume, Sir." Harry grinned.

"Costume, eh?" Severus further probed the boy, crossing his arms.

Harry grinned more, "Oh please, the reason you are so scared I can ruin your reputation is because I know the information that could do it. I know there is more to you, now, than the scary black robes bat-of-the-dungeon look."

"Well, what a relief, how pleased I am that you know me so well." Severus said sarcastically, "Let me change and we will have lunch before going through your charms essay. I trust you were working on it while I was gone."

Harry looked guilty at his book, "I did some of it."

"Some of it?" Severus cocked an eyebrow.

"Ok, I only did the research. I'll do more this afternoon." Harry promised.

"You better," Severus warned, "No ward of mine will let his grades slip."

"I'm not technically your ward yet." Harry said to him cheekily, and he passed to his room to change.

Severus smirked and did not reply. He would wait till the boy's birthday to tell him the news. He only could dread how Black and Lupin and the red-headed Gryffindor's would react, but there was nothing that could be done about that now.

It was official.

He was the legal guardian of Harry James Potter.


	9. Chapter 9

When Harry woke up on his fifteenth birthday, he didn't jump up or grin or yell in joy. Truthfully, he felt quite sad. He was pleased he didn't have to spend it with the Dursley's, which he had been dreading, but for the past couple years he had been with the Weasleys, and they had always made such a fuss of him on his birthday.

Meanwhile, neither Ron or Hermione had contacted him. No letters had arrived at Hogwarts, though Harry had checked the owlery everyday in case Errol had brought him something and couldn't get to the dungeons. Hedwig liked the company, but he never gave her anything to send away. His friends didn't know he was at Hogwarts, after all.

He sat up, and stretched, and temporarily wondered if Severus even knew it was his birthday. He shook his head to clear the thought from his mind, and then got out of bed. He spelled the bed covers straight, and grinned at the work. He cherished using magic, especially during the holidays when he knew his fellow classmates couldn't.

Striding over to his wardrobe, he dressed in a red t-shirt and black jeans. He left his feet bare, but pulled a red beanie over his back of his head, making sure his hair looked good at the front. Severus had brought him a range of beanies when they had gone shopping, and they had become one of his favourite things to wear.

He hesitated when he went to open his bedroom door, already hearing Severus moving about in the living room. He turned back into his room, making sure everything was tidy and his pajamas were put away in the drawers. He busied himself reorganizing his desk, when he heard Severus calling for him.

"Yes?" Harry answered, finally opening his bedroom door with a smile, "Good morning."

Severus was already dressed in his usual teaching robes, "Good morning. Breakfast is ready. Make sure you have one of your potions." He said, nodding towards the heavily ladened plates on the table.

Harry deflated slightly at the brisk greeting, and then retreated into his room in order to fetch a potion. When he came out, staring at the vial in his hands, he ignored Severus and went to the counter-side, to pour himself some orange juice. He turned back when Severus cleared his throat. The potions master looked pointedly at the table, where there had appeared a large box wrapped in colour paper.

Harry grinned suddenly, widely, "You do know."

"Know what, child?"

"That today is my birthday."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Of course I know, foolish boy. Did you doubt it?"

"Yes." Harry said honestly, sitting at the table and watching as Severus joined him, "I wasn't sure if you knew, or if you would acknowledge it at all. You didn't have to get me a gift. I have only been living with you a week after all."

"Well, you needn't sound so happy." Severus drawled.

Harry smiled, "Thank you, for the gift."

"You haven't even opened it yet."

"It doesn't matter. It's the thought that counts."

"How terribly sentimental of you. A Gryffindor trait that I do not approve of, Mr Potter." Severus informed him, and Harry laughed, "Eat your breakfast, and then you may open the gift. It is not much, but I wished you get you something on your birthday. Don't eat so fast, child, the gift will still be there when you are done."

Harry grinned sheepishly, and ate slower, eying the present out of the corner of his eye. Severus and him had been talking quite a lot of the past few days, mostly while completing homework or over the dinner table, and he felt like the man was getting to know him, so he wondered what the present may be.

His scrambled eggs on toast, his current favourite, was peppered to perfection and tasted amazing. He wondered whether Severus had got the house elves to help make breakfast. Once he was done, he drank his potion and his juice and watched patiently for Severus to finish.

Severus smirked, knowing the boy was waiting for him. He folded his knife and fork across his plate, and looked up at the expectant young wizard. He sighed, "Go on then."

Harry quickly pushed his plate out of the way, and pulled the box towards him. It was quite large, and rectangular, and wrapped in colourful green paper with a golden ribbon. He shook it a little, which Severus scolded him for, and found it was quite heavy.

He tore across the wrapping paper, and found a ornate box inside, and when he opened it he couldn't help but gasp. Inside was a variety of art equipment; paints, brushes, easels, watercolours, mixing plates, chalk, pastels, charcoal, pencils, graphic utensils, everything he could think of. There were even books on how to mix paint colours correctly, and the popular 'how to draw…' books. It was all shrunken down, but Harry stared at it all in awe.

He silently stared at Severus, wondering how the Professor had gotten his present so perfectly right, "You mentioned, a few days ago, how you liked art." Severus explained, fidgeting slightly, "You mentioned wanting to pursue it, but the Dursley's would never let you. I thought, well, perhaps you should have the chance to see if you enjoy it."

Harry fingered the miniature equipment, knowing that Severus had to shrink it in order to hide it from him, there was so much, "You said it was a small gift." He choked out, beginning to smile.

"Well, it's no firebolt…" Severus murmured. He knew that Harry had previously received his acclaimed quidditch broom from his godfather in third year.

"It's perfect." Harry said firmly, turning to look at his guardian.

"It is?"

"Yes, honestly." Harry grinned then, "I think it is one of the best gifts I have ever received. This is so thoughtful, Severus, thank you."

Severus grinned proudly, "Excellent, now, come with me. Bring the box." He exited into Harry's bedroom, and Harry following while carefully carrying his gift. He stared at the wall on the right of his room, near the back, which featured a door that had not been there when he left his room just half an hour before.

"That wasn't there earlier." He stated aloud.

"I am aware of that. The house-elves helped. It is part of your present." Severus told him.

"There's more?" Harry exclaimed, rushing into the room. He found, alike to when he first moved into Severus' quarters, he had run into a mostly empty room. The only items in there was a table, a chair, and a chest of drawers with a few empty pots sat on the top. He looked quizzically at Severus, who instructed him to lay the box on the floor.

Harry watched in wonder as Severus cast a spell, and the contents of the box flooded out, resuming their natural size. Two easels sat themselves in the corner of the room, each displaying blank white canvases, ready to be painted on. The desk was suddenly covered, with graphic drawing equipment and a stack of paper, as well as the few books. Paint palettes, pencil palettes, and other sets featuring pastels, chalks and charcoals stacked themselves in the drawers, which shut neatly when they were full. The pots on top of the drawers filled with painting brushes of all sizes.

Harry stood still for a moment, staring at it all, "Harry?" Severus said nervously, attempting to gauge the boy's reaction. He had been quite pleased of his idea for the boy's gift, thinking it quite original. He had spent a fair amount of money on all the equipment, but Dumbledore had told him that art was often considered an excellent therapy, and Merlin knows that was what Harry needed.

"My birthday present," Harry said slowly, "Is my own fully-equipped art studio?"

"Yes. You also mentioned that you sometimes wanted to get away from the loudness of Gryffindor Tower. I thought that somewhere for you to go and draw, or paint, might be relaxing for you." Severus explained, not liking how Harry's voice had gone uncharastically slow.

Harry turned to face Severus. The potions master startled when he realised his ward's eyes were brimming with tears, "Harry?" The Gryffindor quickly wiped his eyes, "You aren't pleased with this part of your gift?"

"Are you kidding?" Harry half-choked, half-laughed at Severus' comment, "This… This is the most amazing thing _ever_." He grinned, "So much better than a firebolt, so much better than anything I have ever been given." He paused, "Don't tell Sirius I said that."

"No promises." Severus told him, thrilled at besting the mutt, "Let me know if there is anything you would like to add to your art collection. Perhaps we can look at an extension come Christmas."

"I think everything you have given me will keep me busy for a long time, way past Christmas." Harry said, walking over to the chest of drawers and opening them one by one, looking at all of the different palettes, "This must have cost a fortune… You said it was a small gift…"

"Nevermind the price or size." Severus said dismissively, "The point is you like your present."

"Love it," Harry corrected him, and his eyes softened, "Severus, thank you, really. Just… thank you."

"You are welcome. There is, however, one more thing."

Harry laughed, "Is it more art?"

"No, but -"

"Then don't tell me," Harry interrupted, waving his hands, and Severus raised an eyebrow at the response, "I am so happy with this right now, I just want to focus all my attention on this… If there is anything more, can we save it until later? I may not be able to focus on it until then."

Severus went to say something, he had been going to tell Harry about the guardianship becoming official, but seeing how happy the boy was, surrounded by all of the art equipment, stopped him.

"Very well," He said instead, clearing his throat, "I have some forms to go over, actually, upcoming lesson plans for the new year and all. Shall I leave you to experiment in your new studio, until lunchtime?"

Harry's smile at the words 'new studio' told him all he needed to know, and he left the room.

 **HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP#**

Harry took ten minutes just to decide what he would try first. He couldn't believe the generosity Severus had showed towards him. He had seen art equipment in the shop windows before, sets that cost upwards of fifty pounds each, and Petunia had grabbed his ear and quickly dragged him away, telling him not to get any ideas. Yet here he was, surrounded by everything he had ever dreamed of.

Severus, he had noticed, was also remarkably attentive. He could scarcely remember telling the Professor about his dream of art, and yet Severus had not only remembered it, but pursued it and turned it into the greatest gift for his birthday. He had meant it when he said it beat the gift of the firebolt Sirius had given him.

He eventually settled on drawing, for his first experiment. One of Severus' gifts had been a large sketching notebook, which dominated his desk when placed on it. He retrieved the packet of assorted pencils from the chest of drawers, propped up the 'How to draw' book on a page featuring a dragon, and set to work copying it.

While he worked, he thought of his friends. He couldn't help but let his mind drift to them. He hated that they hadn't contacted him, not even today, on his birthday. He had seen Severus' mail on the side of the kitchen, and the potions professor had not mentioned there being anything for him.

He wondered how they would react to the news that he was now living with Severus, who even Hermione despised on a part-time basis. He would have to explain to them how Severus had changed, seemingly. Or perhaps he was always this way, and they just hadn't seen it before… Either which way, they probably weren't going to like it.

The time passed seamlessly while he worked on drawing the dragon, exploiting his past experience with the Hungarian Horntail, in the Triwizard Tournament, for the detail. He left it black and white, deciding he wasn't sure whether it would look good with colour, and sat back to admire it when he was finished. He felt proud of it, he thought it was good and it was only his first drawing.

There was a knock at the closed door and Harry closed the sketch pad, shouting out, "Come in!"

Severus entered, looking apprehensive but pleased when he saw Harry sitting at his art desk, "I didn't want to disturb you, but you are aware that is it just past one, yes?"

Harry gaped at him, "It's been four hours?" He had no idea he had wasted half of his birthday away already, sitting at his desk drawing and thinking of his friends.

Severus nodded, "Time flies, clearly. What have you been up to?" He noticed the closed sketch pad, and the 'How to draw' book that was propped up in front of Harry, "Have you been sketching?"

Harry nodded, fingered the edge of the sketch pad and then decided that of all people, Severus should be the one to see his work. He opened it up, and pushed the chair back a bit, an invitation for Severus to come and view what he had done. The teacher obliged, walking over with his hands folded behind his back.

Harry found it very difficult to determine what Severus thought, the man's eyes were blank of emotion as they stared at the monochrome dragon. They flittered between Harry's work and the copy in the 'How to' book, assessing the differences.

"It's good." He said finally, and Harry grinned, "Very good, actually. You drew on your past experience with the Hungarian Horntail, I see. The ridges on yours are not there to copy in the book."

"And the curled claws, see?" Harry was anxious to show off his work to someone who seemed to appreciate it, and pointed to his dragon's feet, "And the spiked tail."

"You have a natural talent, Harry." Severus murmured, nodding, "I am very pleased this is what I got for you, now. I was hoping you would enjoy it, but you seem to have a real budding talent for drawing. I would be very interested to see how your paintings and charcoals turn out."

Harry paused, frowning, "I don't have as much experience with those. I used to draw a lot on the edge of papers, but I've never had proper paints. I won't be as good."

"Practise makes perfect." Severus quoted to him. He cast a spell on the drawing, letting Harry know that it would make it resistable to smudging and ruining it. He left the sketch pad open, since he did not want to overly touch Harry's new possessions, but leave them to the boy. He spoke his practised line, then, "Professor Dumbledore has asked if we would like to take lunch in his office, for your birthday, though I don't think it was much of a request." He rolled his eyes, trying to be as convincing as possible, "Change if you wish, and meet me in the living room."

Harry groaned, he didn't particularly want to meet Dumbledore for lunch, but he didn't want to offend the headmaster. He left his art studio, closing the door behind him, and decided not to change, he was happy with his outfit. He pulled on some black socks and shoes and met Severus in the living room.

The older man was standing next to the fireplace, and answered Harry's quizzical look with a sign and a strained response, "I can't be bothered with all of the walking. My fireplace is connected, one-way, to Dumbledore's office. We will simply pass through, just this once."

Harry thought nothing of this, and stepped into the fireplace beside his professor. He knew Severus had been getting agitated with the copious trips to the Headmaster's office he had had to take over the past few days. Severus threw some floo powder down, and he closed his eyes as the strange feeling of being transported took over him. He had never been a fan of travelling through the floo network. He stumbled a bit as he landed in a different fireplace, and before he had the time to look up, he heard a great shout.

"SURPRISE!"

 **HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

Severus smirked at the look of astonishment on Harry's face, as they landed in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. There was a sea of red-heads, students, teachers and mutts in the vicinity, and all of them rushed towards Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione jumped on her friend, the first to reach him, hugging him tightly as he stepped out of the fireplace, "It's so good to see you!"

"Hey mate." Ron joined in, the second to greet Harry, clapping him on the back, "Happy birthday!"

"Yes, happy birthday Harry!" Hermione seconded, pressing a kiss to his cheek. She grabbed his hands and smiled widely, clearly pleased to see him, despite his abject silence. She noticed Professor Snape and nodded her head, "Hello Professor Snape."

"Miss Granger, Mr Weasley." Severus bobbed his head slightly in greeting, and the glided to the other side of the room, standing quietly next to Professor Dumbledore, who was observing the scene with a look of contentment.

"Hiya Harry!" The twins appeared out of thin air, making Harry jump even more. He then thought, of course, they could use magic freely outside of school now they had turned seventeen, "We got you a present!"

"He can open his presents later, move out of the way!" Molly Weasley bustled through the crowd, grabbing Harry and giving him a tight hug, "It's good to see you Harry! You've lost some weight! Here, lunch is all set up."

Harry was about to say something, make any kind of remark, because his mouth had not yet opened since arriving at his godfather's house, when the man himself appeared. His hair was shaggy and his battered coat was hanging off him, and he was grinning widely, almost manically, at his godson.

"Harry Potter!" Sirius' voice seemed to echo in the ancient-looking house, "Happy birthday pup."

"Sirius." Harry said, rushing into his godfather's outstretched arms. He saw Severus' unimpressed look. He knew what his godfather had been like in the past, to Severus and others during their time at Hogwarts, and he sometimes hated the way the animagus acted now, but he still loved the man as a friend and relation.

"I hope Snivellus didn't get any grease on you." Sirius chuckled into his ear, and Harry was quickly reminded of that partial dislike he had for the man. In fact, many of the people here he wasn't too pleased at. Ron and Hermione especially, considering their lack of correspondence.

He didn't have the time to retort to Sirius' comment, because Molly Weasley had bustled his godfather away. Ginny, Remus and the other Weasley's said a quick hello to him, laughing at how surprised he had been and saying 'you should have seen your face!', before Molly managed to organise everyone to start helping themselves to food.

There were a few people there he didn't know. One he recognised physically, Alastor Moody, but he knew the auror was different to the man who had taught at Hogwarts last year. Another was a tall, deep-voiced man in purple robes, named Kingsley Shacklebolt, someone who Arthur said was high up in the auror department. Apparently he had been easy to convince, regards Sirius' innocence. The last person startled Harry when her hair changed colour, and Ginny laughed at his expression and introduced him to Nymphadora Tonks.

After a while he started to smile and laugh and appreciate the effort people had gone to in order to make this possible. Apparently they had all been sent invitations by the Headmaster to be at Grimmauld Place for a surprise party. And then, Ron let the secret slip.

"I don't know why he needed he send an invitation." Ron commented, dusting his hands of crumbs, "We were all here anyway."

Harry stilled, "All of you?"

"Ronald." Hermione said sharply.

"You were all here, together?" Harry asked again, putting his empty plate down on the side of the table, which they stood next to, before focusing his attention on his two friends.

"Well, yes, but -"

"You don't mean all summer?" Harry asked, turning to stare at Hermione, "You can't have been staying here over the summer… Not with Sirius and Remus. I only found out about this place a week ago, after all. Ron?" He turned to look at his other best friend, who shuffled uncomfortably.

"We started out the summer at the Burrow," Ron whined, "But then we all got moved here. Hermione arrived the day after us. Dumbledore's orders apparently -"

"Ronald!"

"Stop it, Hermione." Harry told her, and she looked at him in surprise.

"Everything ok?" Sirius came over, clapping a hand down on Harry's shoulder, which he quickly moved away from, "Harry? What's wrong?" Harry stared at his godfather, and then around the room where people were making quiet conversation, but listening in on the four of them.

He turned on his friends accusingly, finally expressing what had been on his mind so much the past month, "Why didn't either of you write to me this summer? All of July without a scrap of news. Not one letter from either of you."

Hermione and Ron had the decency to look ashamed at the point, "We wanted to write, Harry, really but -"

"But what?"

"Why don't you take this conversation upstairs, hm?" Sirius cut in, looking around the room consciously, noticing how Dumbledore had stopped eating his lemon cake, "Go on. Go up to your room, Hermione. I'll tell everyone you are just catching up on your summers. I'll be up in a minute. Go."

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him along, up the stairs, with Ron following them. The house was dark and a swearing house-elf passed them on the stairs. Hermione pulled him into one of the many rooms, and Harry had to wonder how she knew her way around this place. He felt suddenly jealous that she knew his godfather's house, and he didn't.

"What's going on then?" He demanded, staring at his friends, "Why didn't you write to me? Why are you all staying here? Why didn't you tell me?"

Hermione sighed, sitting on the edge of one of the beds in the room. From the look of the posters, she was sharing with Ginny, "I'm sorry Harry. Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything."

Harry couldn't believe it, "Dumbledore said that?" He asked, and Hermione and Ron both nodded, "But why would he keep me in the dark? After all I'm the one who saw you-know-who return, I'm the one who fought him, I'm the one who saw Cedric Diggory get killed -"

"What is going on? Harry, please stop shouting." Sirius entered the room, and Harry rounded on him.

"And you!"

"And me what?"

"You didn't write to me either!"

"Harry, pup, I'm sorry but Dumbledore-"

"Stop blaming Dumbledore, if you cared enough you would have found a way!" Harry's voice had risen, and all his suppressed anger towards his friends over the summer came out, "My own _godfather_ and my best friends! I was stuck at the Dursley's all summer, with Dudley making jokes about my parents being _dead_ , and all the three of you can say is _sorry_!"

"Harry -"

"Excuse me," Severus entered the room, eyes narrowed and black robes swooping, "May I ask what is going on? Everyone can hear your shouting from downstairs. Molly is feeling very awkward and trying to feed everyone cake in an effort to overcome it."

"Stay out of this Snivellus." Sirius snapped, "It's none of your business."

"I disagree. Mr Potter is -"

"James is nothing to you!" Sirius yelled in anger, turning on Severus.

Severus raised a brow, Harry had told him about this a week ago in the hospital wing. He noticed Harry's crushed look and the surprised looks of his friends, "I believe you mean Harry, not James."

"Whatever his name is, he's got nothing to do with you." Sirius spat at his old rival, and Harry could hear more people coming up the stairs, "He's got me, he doesn't need grovelling _twits_ like you." Harry heard a shout of disapproval from Molly, but Sirius ignored it.

"How touching Black, if that were true perhaps Harry would grow up to be a felon just like his godfather." Severus said sarcastically, "And once again, I have to disagree with you. I have everything to do with what goes on with Harry."

" _Harry_? Harry, now, is it? Come on then Snape! What's Harry's got to do with you?" Sirius taunted, and Severus was about to respond, but Harry beat him.

"I live with him."

There was a sudden, sharp silence in the room, and Sirius stilled like a statue. Slowly, he turned on his heel, and faced his godson, "Excuse me?"

Ron and Hermione were staring at him, Sirius looked horrified, and Severus looked ever so slightly smug as Harry crossed his arms and said, "I live with him. Severus is my legal guardian."


	10. Chapter 10

_Ron and Hermione were staring at him, Sirius looked horrified, and Severus looked ever so slightly smug as Harry crossed his arms and said, "I live with him. Severus is going to be my legal guardian."_

Sirius stared at his godson, not saying a word. It was Ron who spoke first, "Harry, mate, what the bloody hell are you on about? You live with your family, you live with the Dursley's, not Snape."

"No I don't." Harry told him, still holding his arms across him defensively, "I moved into Severus' quarters at Hogwarts a week ago. I've moved out from the Dursley's, I don't live with them anymore. I live with Severus. He's going to be my legal guardian."

Sirius sprang to life at the words, suddenly realising what all of Harry's words meant, he and turned on Severus with a vengeance, "What have you cursed him with Snape?" He roared. His first were balled and his face was scrunched with anger. Remus moved closer to the door of the room, watching Sirius' movements.

"Excuse me?" Severus asked, "What are you suggesting?"

"You've done something to him! What have you done to him?" Sirius reached for his wand but quickly realised he still didn't have one, "What spell have you cursed him with to make him think like this? To make him agree to this? He's my godson!"

"And now he is my ward." Severus said coldly, not responding to Sirius' anger with his own, "You are a wanted felon, Black. You couldn't possibly have taken him into your home. You like to think you could have, but it would never have been possible."

"You sick, twisted -" Sirius lunged for Snape but Remus darted into the room quickly, having anticipated the move. He got in the way and dragged Sirius away from the Potions Master, who didn't look affected but held his wand firmly. There was clearly a group of people situated by the door, the Weasleys and aurors, who all looked shocked at the new revelation.

"Harry?" Hermione said quietly, stepping forward to take her friend's arm, "Is it true?"

Harry nodded, "Of course it's true, Hermione. I wouldn't say it otherwise."

"Why didn't you tell us?" She looked sad, and Harry almost felt sorry for her. He never wanted to keep secrets from his friends. He had never told them the extend of the Dursley's torture. He never told them how he was treated, and so this situation was difficult to explain.

"Why didn't you tell me about all of this?" Harry said instead, and gestured to the room they stood in, the base of a secret society he knew nothing about. Hermione looked ashamed, nodding slightly and walked to stand next to Ron, who looked like he was fuming, "Ron?"

"Snape?" Ron hissed, "Are you kidding, Harry? He hates you!"

"No he doesn't," Harry argued, "He apologised for all that. I know it's strange but -"

" _Strange_? Harry, you can't live with Snape. No matter what he says, he doesn't mean it! You can't. You just can't. What will the rest of Gryffindor say? You have to move out. Come live with us here or at the Burrow -"

"No." Harry interrupted adamantly, "I live at Hogwarts now."

Sirius spoke up from where Remus was holding him back, "Not a chance, pup. Your Dad would roll over in his grave if he could see this. You living with _Snivellus_ of all people. I'll get you out of this. It's not official yet. You can come and live with me, here, that's how it should be. I'm your godfather, your parents named me such. You are my responsibility, not his."

"Actually," Severus cleared his throat, "I've got to interrupt your fantasies, Black. It is already been made official, Harry was just not made aware yet. I am already his legal guardian, and he is my legal ward and responsibility."

Harry rounded on Severus, looking shocked and wide-eyed, "What?"

"It was made official a few days ago." Severus took the letter he had been storing for Harry out of his robes pocket, handing it over to the boy, "I didn't exactly mean for the information to be shared at a time like this -"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was waiting until your birthday. I tried to tell you this morning, as I wanted you to know before you saw your friends, but you were rather immersed in your art equipment."

"Art equipment?" Remus asked, at the same time as Hermione. They looked at each other and smiled at their shared curiosity.

Harry didn't look up at them as he spoke, he was too busy ripping open the letter Severus had handed him, "Severus brought me lots of art equipment for my birthday. He added a room onto my bedroom in his quarters, so I could have my own art studio to work in."

"Harry that sounds wonderful -"

"Trying to buy him, are you Severus?" Sirius spat, struggling in Remus' strong hold, "I'll fight against this. This won't happen. You are lying. You can't be his guardian. The ministry would never allow it. Does Dumbledore know about this?"

Dumbledore, at that very moment, appeared at the door, as the red-headed Weasley's parted for him. The room was overcrowded with the amount of people in it, but no one paid attention to the heat, "I was perfectly aware, Sirius, I personally wrote to the Ministry in favour of the action. The ministry has allowed it, and the Dursley's signed for the transfer of guardianship. It is legally binding."

"How _could_ you -"

"It's all here." Harry interrupted, and Sirius turned his hopeless gaze on his godson, who held out the letter before looking at it again, "It says it right here, 'The official guardianship of Harry James Potter, the recipient of this letter, has been transferred with ministry approval from Petunia Dursley, to that of Severus Tobias Snape. Severus Tobias Snape takes all legal responsibility from this day forward, until Harry James Potter becomes of legal age' See?"

Sirius looked devastated as Harry handed him the letter. He grabbed it and his mad eyes scanned it nervously, and he looked more and more saddened with every line of writing he read. He looked up at Harry miserably, "Pup…"

"I'm happy this way, Sirius." Harry told him, taking back the letter, "Please don't be too upset."

Sirius stared at him for a moment, then looked at Severus, and back at his godson. He straightened up in Remus' grip, pushed his old friend away from him, and walked out of the room. Harry was silent as he listened to the footsteps go down the stairs.

Severus turned to Harry, "Are you alright?"

Harry nodded once, "Yes."

"Good." Severus turned to the rest of the adults, who couldn't decided what to do or where to move, "Why don't we leave Professor Lupin, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger and Harry to talk for a while. The rest of us can resume our places downstairs until they are done."

"Thank you." Harry called to his guardian, and Severus shepherded people out of the room and away from what felt like a crime scene. Severus nodded to him, and shut the door behind the retreating crowd, and the four of them were left. A teacher and three of his former students.

Ron exploded, "I cannot _bloody_ believe this!"

"Ron -"

"Snape? Of _all_ the people, Harry? Mate, please tell me this is all just one prolonged joke that you are playing on us." He snatched the letter from Harry's hand, and the scarred boy made no protest. Ron looked desperate, "Come on mate…"

"Ron stop." Hermione said softly.

"Talk some sense into him Hermione. I am with Sirius on this one."

"Why?" Hermione asked him, looking as if the mention of the animagus offended her deeply. She sat on the bed with the holyhead harpies cover, on the furthest side of the room, "If Harry is happy this way, if Professor Snape is treating him well and not acting prejudiced, what exactly is the problem? Harry if you are comfortable and happy this way then I, for one, will not stand in the way of it. I am struggling with concept, but I will try to support you."

"Thank you Hermione. That means a lot." Harry told her, pleased at her kindness. She smiled back at him.

"Hermione…" Ron sighed and sat next to Hermione, head in hands.

"What about you, Remus?" Hermione ignored Ron, turning to their former Professor, "I know you and Professor Snape have never been friends, and did not get on during your own days at Hogwarts, but you can be happy for Harry, yes?"

Remus looked at Harry, sadly, "Would you have considered me?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned, sitting on the opposite bed to Hermione and Ron.

"To be your guardian, would you have even considered me?" Remus asked again.

"Of course I would have," Harry said immediately, "Remus if it wasn't for your… well your furry little problem, as you call it, you would have been my first choice."

"After Sirius."

"Sirius is a convicted felon on the run."

"I know, but he is your godfather."

"Who consistently gets my name wrong."

Remus looked gutted, but nodded at the statement, "You honestly would have considered me?" The ex-Professor looked so depraved, and Harry felt a surge of regretful emotion for the man. He would never know what it was like to feel so cast out, as a man like Remus did.

"Honestly." Harry told him truthfully, and Remus sat down next to him. He spoke to all of them, "I know you don't get it, but Severus was just the simplest option, the one that made most sense. I couldn't stay here, with Sirius or you, Remus. The Burrow, Ron, I am afraid it just doesn't have enough security and wards. The securest place, Dumbledore believes, is for me to stay at Hogwarts. Severus was willing to take me on as his ward, and I am happy with it being that way."

"And he hasn't been, well, awful?" Remus inquired.

"Not at all. He apologised for all of his past behaviour, blaming it on childhood animosity with James and the rest of you. We've begun on a clean slate, and we've been getting on well." He looked at his two best friends and his mentor, "Please be happy for me."

Remus smiled, and clapped him on shoulder, "If that is the case, then I am happy for you. Just… just message me, anytime you need me."

Harry grinned and leaned in to hug Remus, "I will, thank you."

Ron looked up, swallowed and saw the other three's eyes on him, "I don't like it." He told them firmly, "And the rest of Gryffindor won't like it either."

"I know." Harry responded.

"And you still want to go through with it?"

"It has already happened Ron."

Ron sighed, running his hands through his hair, "I still don't like it." He repeated.

"He is a much, much better choice than the Dursley's ever were, you know. You should see my room. He treats me a lot better than they ever did. " Harry told him, "Ron you are my best friend. I don't want you to hate me over this."

Ron shook his head immediately, "I'd never hate you, mate." Harry held out his hand and Ron took it. They both stood and hugged, clapping each other on the back, "Just don't start calling him 'dad' or anything, I don't think I could handle that. And don't go making friends with all the Slytherins."

Harry laughed, "Neither of those is ever going to happen, don't worry."

"Good." The boys relinquished their hold on each other, and Ron cleared his throat, "I suppose we should go downstairs then, I bet Mum is all over the place. She'll probably be asking Snape all sorts of questions, you should go save him. Fred and George will be enjoying it to no end."

The four of them made their way downstairs, and they gave big grins as everyone turned to look at them. Severus was, as Ron had said, being interrogated by Molly Weasley, but he managed to excuse himself from her presence as Harry came into the room. He looked incredibly relieved as he asked, "Everything alright?"

"Yes, I think so." Harry told him, "Remus was slightly upset that he can't be considered as my guardian because of his lycanthropy, but he is pleased that I am happy at least. Hermione was very understanding, as she always is. Ron doesn't, like it, but has agreed to support me as we are friends." He grinned at his guardian, "So it's official then, you're stuck with me."

"Indeed." Severus said. He delved into his pockets and brought out a small envelope, "Here, these are for you as well. Again, there was no time earlier." He handed it to his new ward, who looked at quizzically.

"Another present?"

"Not exactly."

Harry took the contents of the envelope out. Inside was a set of photographs displaying some of the most disgusting rooms he had ever seen, yet they were oddly familiar. He grimaced as he flicked through them, not understanding the significance, "What in Merlin's name is this?"

"I thought I would show you how the Dursley's ended up after I visited them for their signature on the transfer documents." Severus drawled, and Harry stared at him in awe, looking back down at the pictures and imagining them without grease and grime and mould… They were the rooms he had had to clean for so many years, "I thought they deserved a taste of their own medicine."

"This… This…" Harry started, and then grinned, "This is oddly satisfying."

"I thought you may say that. Now, you should speak to the rest of the Weasley's." Severus nodded to the cluster of red heads watching them avidly, "Molly all but roasted me when we arrived back downstairs. She clearly worries for you. And young Miss Weasley also looks confused."

Molly and Arthur were worried about him, and it took a while for him to assure them that Severus was treating him very well. Ginny had joined in on the conversation, and he spoke to her privately afterwards as well. She had hugged him, kissed him on the cheek and behaved much like Hermione, promising to support him. Percy hadn't said a word, and the twins wanted to know whether he would help them prank the Slytherin's, now he was living in the dungeons.

Throughout all of these talks, Sirius never once returned to the room, and in the end Harry started walking around the house looking for him. It took a while, but he eventually stumbled upon a strange room with the wallpaper showing a large family tree. Sirius was stood there staring at it, his eyes flittering over each person's face, analyzing them and frowning.

"This is the Black family tree… My family tree." He said wistfully, as Harry entered the room. He pointed to a blackened spot, as if a cigarette had been stubbed all over it, "My mother did that, after I ran away… Charming woman." He laughed cheerlessly, with no humour or joy, "I was sixteen. I hated the lot of them, with their pureblood ideals…"

"Where did you go?"

"To your Dad's." Sirius said sadly, his hand tracing the blackened mark on the wall and then falling away, "I was always welcome at the Potter's. I see so much of him in you, Harry. You are so very much alike."

"I'm not so sure." Harry said uncomfortably, "I want to be my own person as well, Sirius. You know I hate it, even if you don't mean it, when you call me James. I'm not him. I'm not James."

"And I hate that you call him James, and not Dad." Sirius said sharply, "He will always be you Dad."

"I know that, but I never knew him." Harry said, exasperated with Sirius' behaviour, "I know you are upset that I am living with Severus, I know you don't like it or him, I know you think my parents wouldn't like it but -"

Another of Sirius' joyless laughs cut through his words, "Your parents would roll over and claw their ways through the mud they are buried under to stop this, if they could. James… James would be so disappointed."

"Why? Because I finally have someone to look out for me?" Harry spat, and Sirius looked at him, "You didn't act like a godfather that night, when my parents died, you know. Instead of looking after me you ran off to go play auror, and faced the consequences afterwards. Suddenly though, now that you are around and don't agree with something I have chosen to do, it is suddenly your right to make all the decisions?"

Sirius was clearly offended, "Harry how dare you suggest -"

"No, how dare you!" Harry retorted, "I'm happy, Sirius. You are my godfather and I don't want that to change. I know who my parents are, and I know _that_ will never change. But I live with Severus now."

Sirius walked towards him, "He's a death eater, Harry. Did you know that? He used to work for you-know-who, and you have signed your life away to him! Snape could hand you over to you-know-who and the rest of them tomorrow."

"He wouldn't."

"He might." Sirius countered, "You don't know. You've only been living with him a week, you said, and before that you hardly spoke. Harry trust me. I've known the man for twenty years. He's not right, and he is not on our side."

"Dumbledore trusts him."

"I don't. I never will. Especially not with you."

"You hate him because of your school days. You say I have hardly ever spoken to him, you haven't spoken to him either, you've been in Azkaban for twelve years for Merlin's sake! You have no idea what he is like." He gave his godfather a hard look, "No one is the same as they were in school."

Sirius sighed, "Harry please, please just listen to me." He placed his hands on Harry's shoulders, giving the son of his best friend a pleading look, "Please don't live with him. Fine, the guardianship has gone through. He's your guardian, but come live here with me. Please. Ask Dumbledore, he'll let you."

"You…" Harry moved away from Sirius, "You don't get it. I _want_ to stay at Hogwarts. You haven't even asked why I left the Dursley's. You don't know anything about the situation at all."

"Fine then, why did you leave the Dursley's? I assumed it was because of you-know-who's return. Is there more? Did something happen?" Sirius looked interested and concerned but Harry knew it was all an act. It was just an act to try and persuade him to leave Hogwarts and Severus and to come and live at Grimmauld Place.

Harry found that he didn't want to tell Sirius about the Dursley's. He didn't feel comfortable talking about it here, with his godfather, not like he had been comfortable with Severus. It was an unsettling realisation, but he knew he couldn't speak of it.

"They're waiting for me; to open my presents." He muttered, and walked out of the room.

"Harry!" Sirius called after him, but Molly had seen him and quickly ushered him into the kitchen again, where everyone was seated and holding their present to Harry each. Severus gave him a kind but quizzical look, and Harry tried to convey 'We'll talk about it later' in his returning expression. Severus nodded, so Harry presumed he understood.

His presents were wonderful and kind, but none were as thoughtful as what Severus had given him earlier in the day. A broom cleaning kit from Ron (standard) and books from Hermione (predictable), joke products from the twins (obviously) and sweets galore from Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's (they were always trying to fatten him up).

Remus gave him a beautiful set of feather quills for the upcoming school year, which he was especially thankful for. He knew Remus didn't have much money, held back by new legislation he couldn't get a job, so this was an extremely precious gift. The teachers of Hogwarts had clubbed together to give him an old edition of Hogwarts; A History, with personal notes from Bathilda Bagshot in it. Hermione poured over the book like it was a relic to worship.

Sirius didn't speak as he handed over his gift, and Harry unwrapped it to find a framed non-moving photo of his parents on their wedding day. Lily looked beautiful in her silk white dress, and James looked handsome and so in love with his bride. Harry smiled and thanked Sirius, and everyone but Severus cooed over the picture. Harry just wasn't convinced by the gift.

It was lovely to see his parents so in love, and on such a special day, but he knew why Sirius had done it, and it wasn't for Harry at all. It was just another way of trying to remind Harry of his parentage, where he came from, trying to keep him as James' and Lily's son and not as his own person. He grit his teeth and smiled at everyone but inside he secretly hated Sirius for giving him such a gift, especially after the argument they had just had. He placed it face down on the table, and thanked everyone for their generosity.

They socialised for a while more, ate some cake, before Severus sent all of the presents through the fireplace to their quarters and made ready to leave. Harry hugged everyone bar his godfather, receiving a few last compliments on his new clothing, final birthday wishes, promises to meet up again in August, and wishes for him to live well with Severus. He saw one last meaningful look of detest from Sirius as he stepped into the fireplace with the man's enemy.

In a matter of seconds, they had landed back at Hogwarts, and Harry collapsed on one of the sofa's in the living room. His presents had piled themselves neatly by the fireplace, but he knew that going through them meant seeing the picture of his parents again, and he couldn't face that right now.

"Was it that bad?" Severus asked, sitting on the edge of the opposite sofa, "I thought you would have enjoyed seeing your friends for your birthday, but you look rather distraught."

"I'm not distraught, and it wasn't bad. Thank you for organising it. I just can't handle Sirius' childish behaviour."

"You are very welcome. What did the mutt have to say for himself when you spoke to him?" Harry gave his guardian a pointed look, "Fine, what did _Black_ have to say for himself?"

"Nothing that makes what he did any better. He tried to convince me I shouldn't live with you, that I should move in with him, that you are dangerous, that you worked for you-know-who -"

"That last one is true."

Harry sat up straight, "Excuse me?"

Severus responded calmly, "I did work for you-know-who for part of the first war."

"You… you were a…"

"A death eater, yes." Severus told him, and then cocked his head to the side, "Did you not know that? I thought that was a fact well known amongst the students. I thought that was why they disliked and often feared me. Was I misunderstood?"

Harry shook his head, turning so he faced his guardian, "No, I didn't know that, I thought Sirius was lying. The Slytherin's may know but the Gryffindors certainly don't. The Gryffindors don't like you simply because of how you behave in the classroom. Nothing has ever been said about you being a follower of you-know-who."

"Then Dumbledore has done a better job than I realised of keeping it from the parents. It was never a secret, in fact. It is widely known that I helped identify death-eaters in the trials after the war."

"Sirius said you would sell me out to you-know-who."

"I would not do such a thing. The mutt is being stupid."

"Don't call him mutt. You were one of his followers though."

"I was." Severus rose and walked to the kitchen, making himself a drink. Harry suddenly felt very weary of him, unsure, something he had not felt the past few days while living in the dungeons. Severus turned back to him and raised a brow, "Is that a problem? I can assure you I no longer follow him, nor take believe in his pureblood ideals or agree with what he wants for the wizarding world."

"Why did you at the time?" Harry probed.

Severus sat back down on the sofa, "I didn't particularly. I was surrounded by dark thinkers, was intrigued by the magic more than the belief, and wanted somewhere to belong. The death eaters offered that."

"What did you do? For him?"

"He recruited me as a potioneer. To begin with, I was part of a team experimenting with dangerous ingredients to make deadly potions. He recognised my potential and I rose through the ranks of the death eaters very, very quickly. I became his personal potioneer, in the end."

"You joined him after Hogwarts?"

"The day after graduation I received the mark."

"You took the dark mark?"

"As every death eater did. Would you like to see the prove of it?" Severus asked the question sarcastically, but seeing Harry's hesitant look he groaned softly. He put his glass down on the table and carefully tucked the sleeve of his robes back, until it revealed the black skull and snake. Harry visibly recoiled, and Severus pulled his sleeve back down, "I am careful to never touch it, which is part of the reason I wear these long sleeved robes. Touching it summons Him."

"I didn't know that." Harry told him.

"Many people don't." Severus responded, "The mark faded over the years, it looked like a scar, but it grew black and burned again last year, when he-who-shall-not-be-named was growing stronger. Igor Karkaroff knew it, as he also took the dark mark during the first war. He frequently confronted me about it throughout the year."

"The mark burns?"

"Yes."

"Is it painful?"

"Quite."

"Does it happen often?"

"Yes. Are you done?" Severus asked.

Harry blushed, "I'm sorry… I just didn't realise…"

"I understand now why there was no hesitation to me becoming your guardian." Severus said, picking up his drink again, "My apologies, I thought you were aware. If it makes you feel any better, I changed sides about a year before the war ended, when I realised where it was headed, and became a spy for Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix." He told a little white lie in his motives, but Harry didn't need to know that.

"What is that?"

"The name of the society that bases itself in your godfather's house. An alliance founded by Dumbledore in the first war, that has resumed itself now, and works against you-know-who's forces. You parents were a part of it, as was Black, Lupin and Neville Longbottom's parents." Severus informed him, surprised at how little the boy had been told.

"Will you be working as a spy now that He is back?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because he-who-must-not-be-named would ask me to hand you over." Severus explained, with more patience than he had ever remembered having, "My guardianship of you is ministry approved. He will know this, because of his many spies that work in the ministry. He will know now that I am a traitor to his cause."

"Is that bad?" Harry asked, and then realised how dumb the question was.

"He can't harm either of us while we are here in Hogwarts." Severus assured Harry, "However my deflection from spying doesn't do the Order any favours, considering I cannot retrieve information about he-who-must-not-be-named's whereabouts or intentions, but it was decided that your safety was more important."

"I'm thrilled." Harry rolled his eyes, and Severus snorted.

"Do you have any other questions?"

Harry hesitated, then shook his head, "No, I don't think so. I still trust you, I don't believe Sirius that you are dangerous or would sell me out."

Severus smiled, "I am glad to hear it. Take your presents and put them in your room. It is five o'clock now. You can have a few hours free time before dinner. I assume after all the food Molly laid out you will not be wanting much to eat."

Harry adamantly shook his head, and Severus chuckled, gesturing towards the presents cluttering the living room. Harry picked them up and took them into his room, stacking them to one side of his bed, and retreated into his studio.

He sat down at his desk, opening the 'How to Draw' book to a picture of a fire crab (an animal resembling a large tortoise, with a jewelled shell and the ability to shoot fire from its rear end) and began to sketch. He stopped thinking about the events of the day, his argument with Sirius and learning that his new guardian was an ex-death eater, and lost himself in the artwork.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back! Thank you everyone for all the support regards my exams, it truly meant a lot. Chapters will be updated as they were, once a week on the weekend. This chapter is a bridge between the summer and the new term starting. Enjoy!**

After Harry's semi-successful birthday gathering, the rest of the summer progressed with little disturbance. Dumbledore had been mostly absent from the school, but Harry wasn't sure why. The teachers bade him good morning every day, and his friends had finally started responding to his letters (though his replies were often brief, he hadn't completely forgiven them). Sirius was yet to speak to him, however. Harry had sent one letter, a week after his birthday, asking if Sirius was ready to apologise for his behaviour and accept that his godson was happy. He had not yet received a reply.

Harry did not particularly mind. While he missed Sirius' advice and jokey letters, he was perfectly happy at school, with Severus. Hogwarts during the summer months was beautiful, and he had begun taking long strolls around the grounds, practising the natural magic Severus had been slowly teaching him the past few weeks of summer vacation.

Severus had been surprisingly willing to teach him new ways and arts of magic during the summer. The school curriculum did not extend into natural magic so much, only touched on the basis of it in charms and transfiguration, but Severus' knowledge on obscure forms was vast. Apparently he had tried to persuade Dumbledore to add a class on natural magic, but he had been refused. When Harry had found a book on the subject during their latest Diagon Alley visit, his intrigue led him to question his guardian.

"Natural magic is incredibly important in potion making." Severus had told him, while dropping three mint leaves into a bubbling purple potion, "Every master potioneer uses it to check the quality of his ingredients, but personally I prefer the touch it gives to the potion itself. Ingredients infused with natural magic can make a particularly potent potion. That is how I invented veritaserum, and also how many other potions such as Wolfsbane are created."

Severus had showed him the spells to check natural ingredients. Only natural spells could be used on some delicate components, he had told Harry, so as not to harm them and jeopardise the potion they were being used in. This was not necessary to be taught in school, when all the provided ingredients were checked already, and the ones students brought from Diagon Alley checked likewise.

When Harry showed a strong interest and ability, Severus had begun teaching him the basis of air magic, the easiest of the four components to natural magic. Air was easy to bend, and Harry's talent for it had surpassed Severus' idea of what the boy was capable of. He had begun to regret it, though, when Harry began speaking of ways air magic could be used to help the Gryffindor quidditch team.

"No." Severus had told him sternly, "While you are correct in that it could be helpful, it is classed as cheating. All forms of wand, wandless, or non-verbal magic are banned during a quidditch game. Have you not read the rule book? That includes natural magic." He had made Harry promise not to ever use the spells he had taught him to cheat in a quidditch game.

Despite that, when Harry's ability was demonstrated, Severus began to teach him the basics of earth and water magic, which were on par with each other regards difficultly. After learning the basics, and still not being bored, Harry had begged him to share knowledge on how to bend earth and water. Not in great amounts, but just how to move troublesome roots without damaging the tree that held. How to make plants grow just an inch more without straining the stem. How to drain puddles into the ground when they are sitting on the surface. How to form water droplets from the lake, and make them dance.

The things that Severus taught him got increasingly difficult, and Harry's walks became longer as he spent hours daily practising the magic. Severus was impressed by his talent, but even more so by his eagerness to learn this obscure form. Not many people were interested in it, not needing it in their day to day lives. Harry had not tried to skip over the basics, but listened intently to every tiny drop of information Severus had given him, and several times had quietly summoned a notepad while his guardian lectured him, in order to take notes. The pages piled on his desk, and he retouched on them every time he found difficultly in the magic.

As the summer went on, Harry's abilities grew slowly stronger. All natural magic was wandless, but the spells were tricky. Severus could do it fluently, non-verbally as well, but he told Harry he had been practising for fifteen years.

"How long did it take before you do could so easily, from when you started?"

"Just over a year."

"And how long until you could do it all non-verbally?"

"Just over three years."

"That's not too long."

"No, and if you continue practising this much, it will take you an even shorter amount of time. I only spent an hour or so a day on it, to begin with. You are spending between four and five, and your talent for it is remarkable despite that."

"I can't practise as much as I am once school starts again. I won't have the time." Harry stated. The reputation of fifth year work was extraordinarily tough, apparently fourth year work could not compare (though Harry protested this slightly, due to his involvement in the Triwizard Tournament making his fourth year work unimaginably more stressful). His fifth year would be full of assignments and revision for the exams at the end of the year.

Severus made a short noise of agreement, turning the page of the defence journal he had been reading, "I am impressed by your abilities, Harry, and your eagerness to improve them. With the improvement you have also made in your potion making, you could get an outstanding grade in your potion OWL, at the end of the year."

Harry had beamed at him, never having received such acclaim in his life. Of course, Hermione had been asking all sorts of questions in their letters. Unlike Ron, who had brushed off the magic as unimportant, Hermione was as intrigued as Harry was.

 _How many hours are you spending on it? Does Professor Snape believe you have an ingrained ability, or does it take that many hours to become good? What have you been focusing on this week, Earth or Water? Do you have to keep practising the Air magic in order for it to work? Can you teach me some when school starts?_

Harry had readily answered her questions, pleased that he could rely on Hermione's curiosity to spur him on. He had never been one for studying; preferring his day-before-it's-due-in approach just like Ron, but living with Severus had encouraged him on to think of magic in a new way. Severus had said every wizard or witch will find they have a different form of magic or a different subject that will capture their attention, "Like Mr Longbottom with his love of Herbology. Perhaps natural magic is yours."

"But I love defence, too." Harry had objected.

"You are good at defence, as your parents both were." Severus told him, with a distinct tone of correction in his voice, "You do not, however, seem intrigued with the basics, the way it works, as you are with natural magic. Correct?"

"Correct." Harry had conceded. Severus was right. He had always loved defence, his ability for the spell work shone through in that class, but he loved the praise he got for it more than the subject.

So Harry kept on practising, with his guardian's help, and summer progressed as usual. His artwork had kept him busy when he wasn't outside, and he spent the long, warm evenings after dinner in his studio. He still had trouble with many concepts, but he enjoyed it immensely, and it still worked to relax him. The one time he and Severus had fought so far this summer, he had refused to come out for dinner, working all night on a large painting portraying the second task of the Triwizard tournament, all murky colours and mermaid tails.

The fight hadn't been serious. Harry had invited Hermione to Hogwarts without permission, though he had been planning to get it afterwards, and Severus had sternly reminded him of the rules that no student was allowed into their personal quarters.

"There were exceptions to those rules!" Harry had argued.

"Regards studying, not frolicking about with your friends." Severus had reminded him.

"We weren't planning on frolicking." Harry had bit out, "I wanted to show her my artwork, my new rooms, maybe show her some of the magic you've been teaching me. And right now, she isn't a student. School isn't in session."

"I am still her Professor and these are still my quarters, child!" Severus had been close to shouting when he told Harry this. As the summer had progressed, he had called Harry 'child' and 'boy' less and less, but this one time was the exception.

"She is my friend and these are my quarters too!" Harry had yelled, before storming into his room, the door slamming behind him. He left Severus wracking his brains, not used to being around teenagers on such a personal level. He had dealt with the home-sick children before, and those protesting their detentions, but never anything like this. After their third or so year, students tended to go to their prefects with problems, more so than their head of house. Prefects were closer to their age, and could relate to their problems, probably even knew them a lot better than Severus, Minerva, Pomona or Filius could with so many students to look out for.

Harry did not leave his room that evening, and Severus had not seen him until the next morning. The young boy had looked exhausted as he walked to the dining room table for breakfast, awkwardly apologised to Severus, and sat down with a look of defeat. Severus later learned his exhaustion was due to an all-night-long session of painting. Though he had scolded Harry for missing sleep, the painting of the Black Lake (mermaids clustered around the edges of the frame, and a faint glow surrounding four figures in the distance) now hung in Severus' study.

The staff dinners were kept alive with discussion about the new defence against the darks arts teacher. The minister had battled his way into appointing Dolores Umbridge, much to the chagrin of everyone at Hogwarts. The ghastly woman was yet to arrive at the school, apparently having decided to wait days before the summer ended before she would grace them with her presence.

"Tell the Weasley twins to give her all they've got." Professor McGonagall had whispered to Harry one evening, causing him to almost spit out his pumpkin juice, and his face to split into a grin from ear to ear.

"I am completely unconvinced by her qualifications." Madam Pomfrey had said one evening, her nose turned up slightly, cutting into a leg of lamb, "No teaching experience, no experience around _children_. I worked in an orphanage before here." The teachers had become a lot freer speaking around Harry since his arrival at the school, they no longer felt the need to be silent around him, especially after he had let slip some tales of what the students got up to.

"I think she has the authority to stand her ground against the children, being from the ministry. However, regards her qualifications, I agree." Pomona Sprout said, "I would make sure the hospital wing is stocked up, Poppy. Who knows what kind of accidents will happen with that woman teaching spell work!"

"There is talk of redoing the whole defence curriculum, not as much practical work, more theory. I hope they don't expect that in all subjects." Professor Flitwick added, looking very unhappy, "I hope they don't expect us all to redo our own lessons around _hers_. I have already sorted out my lessons plans and revision sessions for the year."

Harry hated the sound of less practical work in defence. He hated the sound of Dolores Umbridge. He had kept regular contact with Remus, after the birthday party, since the man had been very concerned about his new living arrangements and needed some reassurance. The werewolf had told him more about the legislation Umbridge had brought in against his kind, and it seemed incredibly demeaning. It decreased werewolf rights astronomically, even those who took Wolfsbane and were in complete control of themselves.

And now she was going to be teaching at Hogwarts, where she could influence young children. Severus was even less happy about it than most of the other teachers. He knew that his Slytherin's were at risk of being taken in by her, some may even be looking for a new leader now that his deference from the Death Eaters would be well known. He could not let that be her. He had been talking to Dumbledore quite a lot about the situation, ways to promote house unity so that Umbridge did not drive Slytherin's and the rest of school further apart.

"It is critical." He had argued, with Dumbledore nodding to his words, "Umbridge has hateful opinions –"

"Careful, Severus, she is still your new colleague and my employee."

"A colleague who has such hateful opinions is not one worthy of my silence on the matter. She should not be teaching at Hogwarts, or any other school. She poses a risk of influencing the students in an uncannily destructive way."

Dumbledore's face was grave, as he popped a sherbet lemon into his mouth, "I agree Severus, you know I agree, but there is little we can do. Dolores Umbridge is expected to arrive at Hogwarts any day now, and will begin teaching here on September 3rd, in just over a week, with all other teachers. There is no way to prevent that."

"I have a few poisons in my cupboards that may do the trick." Severus replied, vehemently, but upon Dumbledore's serious look he retracted the statement, "Fine. A simple suggestion. We need more ways to promote unity."

"House unity has been a target for teachers for many, many years. No idea or invention has worked in the past. With the upcoming war driving Slytherin's further away from the rest of the school, I do not see any new ways that would work now."

Severus ground his teeth, "Please do not be so loose with your tongue when talking about my Slytherin's. They are not all bad people. Some, yes, but many I have high hopes for – hopes that lie outside of the Death Eaters and the ranks of the Dark Lord."

"Understood." Dumbledore held up his hands, then placed then carefully back down on his desk.

"Furthermore," Severus began, "We need to use the war as a way to bring people together, not drive them apart. The war should unify people, in a shared cause. Many of the Slytherin students share that belief too. They are not all the sons and daughters of Death Eaters."

"And how would you suggest we do that?"

"I don't know!" Severus said, frustrated with the man's questioning attitude, "Perhaps we should retry the system where all students are paired with another from a different house. We can link them by their best and worst subjects, for second through seventh year, and the first years can be assigned relatable to their knowledge of the magical word. Muggleborns with half-bloods or purebloods, so they can be adequately introduced to Hogwarts and to magic. We would have to identify those with stronger pureblood ideals where we can and keep them away from more vulnerable students."

Dumbledore stroked his beard, in a cliché' thinking fashion, "This system has failed to do any good before, but perhaps it would prove useful now, in times of war. Very well, Severus, you have your way. We have a teachers meeting later today, we will discuss it and if it is approved, we will begin pairing students."

Some teachers were wary of the idea, but with war so close on the horizon they were willing to try anything, and the idea was approved. They spent several hours identifying the worst students in their subjects, and suggesting others in a different house that would be appropriate to pair them with.

"Dare I bring up Harry?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"What would you say are his worse subjects?" Professor Dumbledore replied.

"I would say potions, but his work has improved greatly over the summer with practice." Professor Snape told them, "He has improved greatly in all of his subjects, with a push. Herbology is not his best, and perhaps history of magic."

"Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom are the best in those subjects in his year, but they are both Gryffindor's along with him. Perhaps we should focus on pairing him with someone not so well equipped in defence who he could help?"

Everyone was silent for a second, before Severus said, "I have a suggestion."

"Who do you propose, Severus?"

"I believe it would be apt for the so-called 'Gryffindor Golden Boy' to be paired with a Slytherin. It would set an example for the school. There is a fifth year girl in my house by the name of Jane Harper. She seems to be a kind girl, a half-blood with no ideals of joining you-know-who and resilient against those in Slytherin who are more inclined." The teachers seemed pleased by the idea.

"What of her work?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Her defence grades haven't been very good since the work load increased in third year, and her charms could use work. She is a part of a large friend group; perhaps we could pair some of Harry's friends with Jane's."

"Excellent idea." Professor Dumbledore approved, and then they went on to pair most of the second, third, fourth and fifth years. At the end of the day, they still had the rest of those years to pair, plus the whole of first, sixth and seventh years.

Severus went back to his chambers tired, and Harry greeted him, "Hello. You took a long time. How was the teacher meeting? Did you talk about Umbridge?"

"Very little." Severus told him, "We set up a new system to try and help encourage house unity. It is not optional and it will apply to all students across Hogwarts."

Harry's eye's crossed slightly, his brow furrowed, "What is it?"

"Every student will be paired with another from a different house." Severus reported, "The headmaster referred to it as a 'buddy' system. You will be expected to study together and help each other with your differences in talents and abilities regard your classes."

Harry's lips pursed, he clearly did not think well of the idea, "Has it been decided who I am paired with? Are they a Slytherin?"

"Do not make the mistake of thinking all Slytherin's are bad, Harry, remember I am their head of house and I care for many of them deeply." Severus said sternly.

"Well since I've just had the best experience with Slytherin's –" Harry started to say sarcastically.

"Harry." Severus snapped, and his ward looked up at him, and sighed.

"Sorry," He said, "Who am I paired with? If you know."

"A girl named Jane Harper; we hope that you will help her with her defence."

"What house is she in?"

"Slytherin."

"You're making an example of me." Harry stated.

"Yes." Severus agreed.

"I don't like people doing that. Dumbledore has been doing it for years."

"I am sorry, but it is an excellent way to promote house unity."

"I don't like being used." Harry said, just as sternly as Severus had told him off moments before.

Severus sighed, "I am sorry Harry, it has been a long day, and I do not have the energy to argue with you."

"Fine." Harry angrily placed his book down on the side of the sofa and left the room.

Severus groaned, running a hand down his face and leaning against the counter. He poured himself a drink, downed it in one and made towards Harry's bedroom door. He knocked on the door, lightly at first, and then harder, annoyed at the lack of response. He called his ward's name, to no response again. He opened the door a crack, and then the whole way when he noticed Harry wasn't in his room.

"Are you sulking?" He said loudly, so Harry would hear from his art studio. He watched as Harry aggressively dipped his brush into some golden paint, and then steadied himself before more delicately swirling it onto a small place on a large canvas, "What are you painting?"

"The first task of the Triwizard Tournament." Harry replied monotonously, "I really enjoyed painting the second one, so I am going to do this and then the third task afterwards." Severus stayed silent for a moment as Harry continued to paint, "Did you want something Severus?"

"I wanted to apologise." Severus was still new to apologising; he had never gotten close enough to anyone to warrant such a circumstance, so he still found the situation quite awkward.

Harry nodded, "I'm listening."

"Harry there is a war coming." Severus decided to try and appeal to the hero attitude he knew Harry had in him, no matter how much the Gryffindor denied it, "We must use every available method we can to try and win. That includes house unity at Hogwarts. It is essential, you should know that."

Harry sighed, putting his paintbrush down and turning to face his guardian, "I don't like being used." He stated, "However, if it is for the war effort, no matter how much I don't like it…" He smiled, ever so slightly, at his guardian.

Severus attempted a smile back; it was another thing he was working on, "Am I forgiven?"

"You are." Harry grinned, turning back to his painting, "Before you leave, have you thought anymore about my plans for the first of September?"

Severus made a noise of disapproval, "While I do not see the point in you travelling to King's Cross Station, just to make the tiresome journey all the way back to Hogwarts, I will not stop you. On the first of September you may use the floo network to join your friends on the train. Your luggage, of course, will not need transportation."

Harry's smile grew slightly disappointed and confused, "How can you not understand why? We use the time on the Hogwarts Express to catch up with each other after the summer. Did you not do the same thing? When you were a student?"

Severus remembered the times he rode to Hogwarts on the train. The first five September 1st's were wonderful, spent with Lily and many a chocolate frog. They had usually spent the summer together anyway, so the train was not as much catching up as revelling in the ability to practise magic again. The last two summers, before sixth and seventh years, were spent with fellow Slytherin's, dark thinkers. But the first five…

"I suppose so."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again! Sorry for the lack of chapter last week, I had scholarship interviews! This chapter deals with Harry's abuse at the hands of his relatives, and then we meet Umbridge for the first time! Enjoy :)**

As the summer drew to a close, Severus was left to reflect on all that had happened. To become the adoptive father to a teenager, and to the teenage son of his school-time rival no less, was still something he lay awake at night trying to comprehend. Though over the past weeks he and Harry had become relatively close, and trusting of one another, the idea that he was the son of James was in his mind every single day. Of course he knew that Harry was also Lily's son, and he never let himself forget it, even in the moments that Harry acted more like James (which, he had realised, was rare).

He would never have imagined this situation. He had truly despised Harry the first four years of his schooling, which was something he would not deny. Dumbledore had mentioned it several times throughout the summer. Severus could still remember the boy's first potions class, when he had beaten him down with questions about third year ingredients to crush any ego he may have.

Harry had admitted that he had been put off from potions because of that lesson. Severus had admitted it was because James had done a similar thing to him in their first potions class, and this led to Severus' determination in that particular class.

Yet despite all of that here they were, and dare he say it, they were close. Severus felt like Harry would talk to him about the problems he was facing. He had spoken to him a lot about the pressure of his fame so young, the burden of being the one to defeat Voldemort, how Sirius' callousness made him feel, and how it had felt for his friend's to ignore him. There was, however, one issue that they had failed to tackle.

Severus had been at a loss all summer of whether he should address Harry's abuse at the hands of his family. The young man had not only been through a terrible experience with the Triwizard Tournament and the return of Voldemort, at the end of fourth year, but then to return 'home' to such abuse was unimaginable.

But after he had left the hospital wing that day, and moved into Severus' quarters, Harry had not once spoken about it, despite his openness about nearly every other issue he had faced. There had been the odd mention of the Dursley's at the start, when rules were being set, when boundaries were being made, and the odd mention around Harry's birthday when talking to Sirius, and showing Harry the photos, but nothing since. Harry had not once _volunteered_ information about his childhood with the Dursley's.

Harry spent his time reading, working, walking, drawing, talking to the teachers. The boy did not seem damaged by his experiences, but behaved as normally and rationally as any other boy his age. To begin with he had occasionally flinched if Severus moved too fast, but that disappeared after a couple of weeks. He hadn't had a single nightmare, to Severus' knowledge. He acted as any other teenager would, no hint of despair or mental trauma.

Physically, he was much improved as well. He had been taking his nutritional potions, eating regularly and his long daily walks had improved his physical appearance greatly. He was displaying muscles now, and not so many bones. Physically, there was no trace of the underfed, abused boy that had been rescued by Severus from the hands of his muggle relatives (unless, of course, his shirt rode up and the scars showed). He seemed, all in all, fine.

Still, Severus wanted to speak to Harry about it. As his guardian, he believed it was his role, but he hadn't wanted to interrupt the peace. This was different to a student in his common room; this was his ward, who lived in his home. Each moment they sat in the living room together, working or reading, was peaceful. Severus had not wanted to interrupt such peace. So he stayed silent on the subject of the Dursley's, and decided to wait until Harry felt comfortable enough to speak aloud about it before he made any remarks.

It was the morning of the 31st of August when it happened, at breakfast time. Harry was sitting at the dining table, sipping a bits-free orange juice, while Severus filled two plates with a full-English.

"Dudley liked his eggs fried. Aunt Petunia preferred them boiled."

It was a simple comment, but it made Severus pause, hand in mid-air, holding the spatula that was balancing the fried egg. An odd sight for any who could have walked in, but to Severus this was the first voluntary mention Harry had made of the Dursley's all summer. After his initial pause, Severus slowly continued his task, and posed a question to the boy, "At what age did you start cooking breakfast for them?"

Harry tensed a little, but still replied, "I was five."

Severus mumbled something along the lines of 'can't believe' and 'awfully young', and then turned to place a plate in front of Harry. The young man began to eat his breakfast with earnest, something he could do now without feeling sick, whereas Severus was a lot more tentative.

"Did you do many chores at that age?" He queried, when there was a silence.

"Most of them, yes." Harry answered, without looking up from his own fried egg.

"Didn't you split them evenly with your cousin?"

Harry paused, looking up at Severus with a mouth full of bacon and beans. He swallowed, and the grip he had on his fork tightened before he countered, "You've met my cousin."

"He didn't do anything, even at that age?"

"No." Harry's reply seemed final, and his gaze went back to be firmly set on his food.

"And you didn't –"

Harry slammed his fork down onto the table, making his plate and juice jump, splashes landing on the table. The look Harry shot towards Severus was angry, his palms laid flat on the table as he cut into Severus' question, "Why are you suddenly asking so many questions about the Dursley's?"

Severus placed his own knife and fork down, rather surprised at the overreaction, "Well, since you made a comment about them, I was just wondering –"

"Well stop wondering." Harry snapped.

Severus let the tone slide, and didn't say anything more as Harry continued to eat his breakfast. They finished in complete silence, and Severus summoned an elf to clear up. Binky was confused, since no elf was ever usually summoned to clean the Snape/Potter quarters, but sensing the tension she did as she was bid. When the elf was gone, Severus asked Harry to sit on the sofa with him, "Where did all that anger come from, Harry?" He enquired, gently, "I was asking harmless questions."

"Harmless questions always turn into an interrogation." Harry retorted.

Severus sighed. He folded his hands into his lap, "Harry I have held off an asking you questions about the Dursley's all summer. We have talked about everything else, but it is the day before school resumes and I feel we must talk about this before that. We have not once mentioned the abuse you endured –"

"Stop." Harry said, but his tone was only half-angry. The other half was pleading.

"No, this needs to be said." Severus told him determinedly, "I did not know how to bring up what you have been through in a discussion; I have waited for you to say something. You have seemed ok. You have not had nightmares, you have not lashed out. Now I realise you have not _anything_. By that I mean, I don't believe you have not dealt with it. I should have discussed this with you sooner, I apologise for that now."

"Instead you waited until the day before Hogwarts resumes." Harry said bitterly. He went to get up, but his guardian grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to the sofa. He reluctantly let it happen, and didn't strain.

Severus was used to feeling guilt, and it coursed through him now, "Yes. If such harmless questions make you that angry, it needs to be spoken about. Harry… What you went through…"

"It is in the past."

"The past is relative to the present, and to the future."

"I don't want to talk about it. I want to forget it ever happened."

Severus smiled sadly, "There are many things I want to forget ever happened, too. Things I did when I was younger, mistakes I made, decisions I regret. We both know that is impossible, however hard the realisation may be. It is possible, however, to move on from it. You can accept that it happened, and let it make you stronger."

"What do you want me to do? Have a grand old chat with you about how they hit me?" Harry slumped forwards, head in hands, miserable yet fierce, "You want me to tell you how they beat me bloody and threw me in a tiny cupboard to sleep? About the game Dudley made up with his friends to throw rocks at me? About all the times I was whacked or slapped?"

Even those few sentences were a surprise to Severus, friends throwing rocks? Even so, he knew it went so much further. He had seen the list Poppy had conjured up from Harry's medical exam, and he had seen his wards state when he had found him at the Dursley's. Severus was silent for a moment, simply listening to his ward's jagged breath. Clearly talking about the Dursley's caused Harry a lot of pain and a severe feeling of anxiety, "How about it we take it a little slower than that."

Harry did not move much, just placed his head sideways on his hands so Severus was visible to him, "What do you mean?"

"You don't have to tell me everything at once." Severus began, hands folding and unfolding and stretching, as was his habit, "You can tell me one thing every day. If that makes it easier."

"I don't understand…"

"Each day, you can tell me one thing about your life with the Dursley's. You don't have to work in chronological order, but you can if it helps get you through the story. Tell me something that happened, tell me something they said, tell me at what age you started doing a particular chore, tell me any bit of information that you'd like. Even something as simple as how each of them preferred their eggs in the morning." Severus explained, "Elaborate all you feel comfortable with. Start with smaller bits of information, and work up to telling me the things that cause you more anxiety."

Harry hesitated, and then rose to sit upright again, "Ok… That seems reasonable. What if I don't see you during the day? If we don't have a class and we are each busy in the evening?"

"Send me a note during your evening study time, then."

"My owl won't get to the dungeons."

"I will teach you a charm." Severus said, and went about doing just that. After a while, Harry was capable of casting the ' _Parvi Mittere'_ charm, the ability to send small objects to another. They had practised by going into separate rooms, and eventually across the castle, sending pieces of parchment to copy the sending of notes. Harry had calmed down, and was no longer angry at Severus for asking questions, and agreed to the notion of one piece of information per day.

Later, Severus was waiting in his rooms for a parchment piece from Harry. It was their final practise before dinner, and Harry was sat in the Gryffindor common room, to make sure his charm could handle the distance.

A small piece of parchment appeared next to Severus, and floated onto the sofa. He picked it up, and was surprised to see writing on it. They had been sending blank notes until now, apart from Severus saying where Harry should move to next to try the charm.

 _I still have nightmares, not just about the Dursley's but about last year as well, and the night my parents died. I don't make much noise, according to Ron, and I don't like to wake people up afterwards._

Severus sighed, feeling even guiltier than before. He shouldn't have missed Harry's nightmares.

 _Thank you for telling me this. I can prescribe you some dreamless sleep potion; I will leave a vial on your bedside table. It is time for dinner; meet me in the Great Hall._

Severus stood, adjusted his robes and walked to the Great Hall. Harry was already there when he arrived, waiting outside for him. He smiled slightly as Severus approached, and entered the hall with his guardian following closely behind.

They had both, at this point, met Dolores Umbridge. Her sense of style was as it had been the past few days, since she had arrived at the castle. Despite it being summer, she wore a wool jacket and skirt combination. The worst past was the colour – so shocking a pink that it had almost blinded Professor Flitwick when he had raised his head to meet her eyes. She had worn a lighter pink outfit one day, but it was still monstrously coloured and co-ordinated.

Her high heels (the same shocking shade as her outfit) clipped and clopped on the floor as she turned that evening, smiled insincerely, and made her way over to them. Her arm always swung orderly by her sides, never relaxing from their straightened position. She stopped in front of them, and her voice was sickly sweet as she bid them good evening, "Severus it is –"

"Professor Snape," Severus cut in quickly, "If you please. I prefer to remain completely professional." This was the third time Severus had told her such, and his face was blank of emotion as he said it.

"Oh yes of course, silly me." Her giggle made Harry cringe from his place next to Severus, "Certainly, Professor Snape. I was just wondering if you would mind brewing me some pepper-up potion for the first weeks of school. I haven't been around children in a long time, and they are sure to give me headaches! Not that disobedience will be tolerated!"

"Any medicinal potions are handed to teachers and students alike by Madam Pomfrey." Professor Snape told her, and went to move closer to the table where food had started to appear.

"Yes but I would prefer a _cleaner_ version."

Severus stopped, and turned on his heel to stare at Umbridge. The other teachers had turned around to watch at this point. Poppy, who had clearly heard Umbridge's request, looked marginally offended. Minerva was stood next to her, eyes narrowed and arms crossed.

"I do not understand what you mean by such a phrase." Severus retorted, holding back several degrees of anger, "Please report to Madam Pomfrey if you require pepper-up potion, Professor Umbridge. I do not brew privately for _anyone_ but the headmaster."

With that, the potions professor stalked over to his seat, and Harry quickly followed. Poppy came and sat by Severus, and whispered something in his ear which he gave a sharp nod to in response. Dinner was a tense affair after that, and it became even worse when the new curriculum was brought up.

"I think it is a marvellous idea on the Minister's part." Umbridge was saying, as the others tried to drown her out with ridiculously large gulping noises and the intentional clatter of utensils on plates, "A theoretical learning, there isn't need for more! Previous instruction in the subject has been disturbingly… Uneven. Parents will be pleased to know that students will be following a carefully structured, ministry approved course of defensive magic!"

"Then what's the point of teaching defence at all?" Harry suddenly said, loudly, and the teacher's eyes bulged at him. Severus looked at Harry's steely gaze from the corner of his eye, but did not say anything. He did not take his eye off his ward, either.

"Excuse me?" Umbridge asked, her voice was sugary sweet but her eyes were frosty, "The new course promotes a risk-free environment, as is the minister's plan."

"If you aren't going to teach us how to defend ourselves properly, with defensive spells, what's the point in teaching us defence at all? If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free." Harry argued.

"It is the view of the ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get students through their examinations, which is what school is all about!" Umbridge told him, her voice becoming higher pitched with every sentence.

"But how is theory meant to prepare us for what's out there?" Harry continued to argue.

By this time, each of the teachers was gripping their utensils but not for a second looking at their food. Flitwick and Sprout looked nervous. Dumbledore and Severus had no emotion on their faces. Minerva and Poppy each sported sly, somewhat proud smiles. All of them were looking at the angry, young Gryffindor boy at their table. Umbridge, however, was clearly outraged.

"There is nothing out there dear! Who do you imagine wants to hurt children like yourself?"

"Oh, I don't know, how about Lord Voldemort?" Harry said sarcastically.

Umbridge stared at him for a moment, then her chest compressed backwards slightly as she gasped and inhaled breath, just in shock. Her hand to her heart, she said, "My dear boy, I will ignore your tone because you are Professor Snape's ward and we are not in school session. I am not willing to discuss the lies of a certain dark wizard returning with you."

"It's not a lie, I saw him, I fought him!"

"Enough!" Umbridge screeched. She stood from her place at the table, her chair scraping across the room of the Great Hall, the teachers eyes now fixed on her and not Harry, "Enough. Professor Snape please let it be known to your ward that if this kind of nonsense is uttered in my classroom, I will assign a week's worth of detention. Dumbledore, a word in your office, now."

There was a second' silence, with Umbridge staring at Dumbledore, nostrils flaring.

Dumbledore picked up his glass of butterbear, raised it slightly and replied, "After dinner, Dolores, we wouldn't want to spoil dinner."

Umbridge looked wildly between the teachers, and then stormed out of the Great Hall. The teachers looked at each other, and then burst into laughter. Flitwick and Sprout, previously nervous, couldn't conceal their mirth.

"Well said, Harry." Minerva wiped tears from her eyes, while Poppy sniggered from behind a napkin.

"I couldn't help it. Did she think that Cedric just dropped dead of his own accord?" Harry wriggled down slightly in his seat, "I'll never pass her class now. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, you shouldn't have." Severus' stern tone made Harry look up at his guardian in worry, but the hint of a smile that came after reassured him, "Well done."

Harry smiled widely, not being able to help himself, and raised his glass towards Dumbledore. The headmaster returned the gesture, with that slight twinkle in his eyes that let Harry know he had enjoyed the show. After that, they all enjoyed their last meal of the summer holidays together, without the company of Dolores Umbridge.

..

 _'_ _Parvus' is Latin for 'small'_

 _'_ _Mittere' is Latin for 'to send'_


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonus mid-week chapter! A long one too! This is about the day all the students arrive back to Hogwarts - so the morning with just Harry and Severus, then the train ride, then the feast! The lines from the feast are taken from the films, not the books, as it was more easily adaptable to the chapter.**

 **Enjoy :)**

The morning of the first of September brought a madness to the Hogwarts elves that Harry had never seen, not that he saw the elves much anyway. He had gotten up early in order to have one last quiet walk around the grounds before the other students arrived, and was now walking through the corridors of the school while busy elves worked on the last-minute clean-up operation. There were about twenty in the Great Hall alone, lifting benches into place and making sure the candles were in just the right position on the teachers table.

"This happens every year." Severus had drawled, joining Harry in the Great Hall to watch the chaos around them, "It is only nine o' clock, for Merlin's sake. The students won't arrive for nine hours and yet the elves act as if they only have minutes left."

A passing elf gave Severus a stern look, and then shooed them out of the hall. They returned to their chambers and ate their last breakfast of the summer together, as many families all over Britain would be doing right about now. All the while, Severus quizzed Harry on the packing of his belongings, "Are you sure you have packed everything that you will need in the Tower?"

"Yes."

"And you are sure you wish to take the train? It would be easier for you stay here and enjoy the peacefulness of the grounds before the rest of your peers arrive tonight."

"I already took a last walk around the ground this morning. Taking the train is a tradition, and I promised Ron and Hermione I would meet them as usual. I can't go back on that now."

Severus grumbled, "I suppose not. You can floo from our fireplace at half past ten. That will give you plenty of time to find your friends and board the train. Now, please go recheck your packing and make sure you have everything you need in a backpack for the train."

Harry grinned, swallowed his last mouthful of food, and disappeared into his room. He bumbled around until ten, making sure his map and his cloak were safely hidden at the bottom of his trunk, and that his hoodie, a book and his money (he and Severus had eventually sorted out an allowance) were in his backpack for the train. Then, he pointed his wand into his studio, and began to levitate two semi-large canvases into the living room.

"Severus!" He called out, when the frames were positioned against the back of the sofa, "Can you come here a minute!"

"Harry I am just trying to sort out –." Severus stopped speaking as he noticed the covered artwork in his living room, "What is this?"

"A gift, of sorts." Harry explained, suddenly quite nervous, "Go on, look."

Severus set down the paperwork he was holding on the sideboard, and walked slowly towards the canvases. He tugged at the material concealing the artwork to uncover the paintings he was being given, and stood back to appreciate Harry's work.

Without Severus' knowledge, Harry had finished the paintings of the first and third tasks of the Triwizard tournament. Both frames were the same size as the one currently hanging in Severus' study, Harry's Triwizard Tournament painting of the Black Lake. The first painting in front of Severus now was depicting the task of retrieving a dragon's egg, and it was a semi-close shot of the Hungarian Horntail guarding its golden nest. Each boulder around the bottom edge of the frame was done with incredible deliberation, and painted around the top edge of the frame were the distant crowds of people cheering for Harry to win. The detail was incredible, and Severus even thought he recognised a band of redheads and a surprisingly bushy haired girl in the crowd.

The other painting was much darker, even darker coloured than the murky painting of the Black Lake. The edges of the frame were crowded with dark green bushes, to represent the maze the four competitors had been sent into. The sky was a dark, swirling mess of colours and the floor of the maze had vines ripping out to try and snatch the feet of the four people running through. The centre of the painting was taken by a dementor, which Severus knew was Harry's boggart (and many boggarts had been released into the maze during the third task).

"So, what do you think?" Harry hesitantly asked, jumping from foot to foot.

Severus studied the two paintings for a second more, and then without saying a word, he began to levitate them into his study. Harry followed, confused, asking what he was doing with the paintings. Severus did not respond, but instead carefully placed them down against a bookshelf. He magically moved his painting of the second task to a more central position on his wall, and then, one by one, levitated and stuck the other paintings in their chronological order.

He stepped back, and admired the three altogether, then looked at Harry, satisfied.

"So, you like them?" Harry asked timidly.

"I do. They are brilliant paintings, Harry." Severus told him firmly, "The detail on the crowd in the first painting, and on the dementor's cloak in the third, is quite marvellous. The artistic detail of the tasks becoming darker, through the colour palette you used, is incredibly thought out, and you can see that when they are displayed together. I know the headmaster is interested in some new artwork for his office. He might even pay you."

Harry beamed at the praise, "Maybe. These ones I just wanted to do as a gift you for."

"That is very generous of you Harry, and I am very thankful."

"You know, you have done a lot for me this summer. You never had to." Harry continued, fidgeting a little, his gaze on the study floor, "And it is probably going to cause problems with your Slytherin's. I just wanted to say thanks…"

"In that case, I must thank you as well." Harry's head rose from his gaze on the floor at Severus' comment, "My perception of many things has been changed this summer, thanks to your presence. I must say the events have come as a surprise to me, as they have to you, but I am thankful that they happened. Any problems will be overcome. Nothing about my guardianship of you will change."

Harry smiled brightly, then walked forward and wrapped his arms around Severus' waist. Severus stilled, as he and Harry had never hugged before, but then he awkwardly placed his arms around the boy and patted his back.

"Thank you." Harry mumbled again, as he stepped away from his guardian and professor.

"Of course." Severus clasped his hands, not sure what else to do, "I suppose it is almost time for you to floo to London. Stow your wand in your backpack and make sure, one final time, that you have everything you need for the journey. Binky!"

A small elf appeared, "Is it urgent, sir? Binky is helping prepare the Gryffindor common room."

"Could you please transport Harry's luggage to his dormitory in the Gryffindor Tower?"

"Certainly sir! As Binky said, Binky is already helping in the Gryffindor common room. Binky would be apparating back there anyway!"

Severus thanked to the young elf, who almost teared up at the appreciative comment.

"Follow me, Binky, I will show you." Harry smiled at Severus again before leading Binky out of the room and into his own, where there was a distinct 'pop' noise, as Binky apparated away.

Moments later, Harry met Severus in the living room, his backpack slung over one shoulder and his glasses propped up on his nose. Severus lectured him on not eating too many sweets, before Harry rolled his eyes, made some promises, and climbed into the fireplace. Severus held out the pot of dust.

"Remember to say it clearly." He reminded his ward.

"I will. See you tonight." Harry said, grabbing a handful of floo powder, "King's Cross Station, Platform Nine and Three Quarters!"

He landed with a stumble onto the platform, coughing the floo powder out from his lungs. He adjusted his backpack on his shoulder, and looked around the platform. It was already bustling at half ten, parents wishing their children emotional goodbye's, and teenagers eagerly waiting for such goodbye's to be over so that they could find their friends. Harry looked around for the crowd of redheads, as the Weasley's were usually easy to spot due to such fiery hair colour. Spotting them some distance away, Harry pushed and apologised his way through the throng of people to reach his friends.

"Harry!" Molly, Arthur, Ron and Hermione all exclaimed at once, upon seeing him walking towards them. Molly beat Hermione and Ginny to him and wrapped him up in a hug, before holding him at arm's length and inspecting him.

"You look wonderful!" She said finally, bright ginger hair bobbing, "Not so bony anymore! Wonderful! Oh we have been worrying about you, but Ronnekins has been reassuring us, telling us that you have had a good summer with Professor Snape. I wish you would have come to Grimmauld a few times more, so we could have seen you." She had ignored Ron's annoyed wail at the despised nickname she had for her youngest son, and continued to beam at Harry.

"It's been great, thanks, Mrs Weasley. I would have come to Grimmauld but Sirius and I fell out a bit. Didn't think it would be a great idea. I was perfectly happy at Hogwarts anyway."

"Oh well, at least we know that you are alright!"

"Exactly, hey mate." Ron pushed forward and clapped Harry on the back, "Still alive then. Bat of the dungeons didn't eat you alive over the summer. Loved getting your letters."

"Ronald, be nice." Molly beat Harry to saying, "Professor Snape has treated Harry wonderfully. Hasn't he Harry?"

"He really has." Harry confirmed, while Ron looked sheepish at being told off.

"Which is all that matters!" Hermione chipped in, appearing next to them and giving Harry a hug, while Ginny had decided to keep distance, "Hi Harry, I loved all your letters! I can't wait to see some of this natural magic you have been practising all summer! Will you show me some after the feast tonight? I don't suppose there will be anything we can do on the train…"

Harry shook his head, "No, not on the train. I will show you something in the common room tonight, if we have time before curfew."

"Excellent! I suppose we should board the train then! We only have ten minutes before departure and all the compartments will be taken." She rushed off to say goodbye to her parents, who had been standing off to one side as they usually did on the magical platform, looking rather worried, as if someone may jump out at them and yell 'BOO'.

Harry said his goodbyes to Molly and Arthur, and then led the way onto the train, closely followed by Hermione and the Weasley's. Fred and George left to find their seventh year friends, and Ginny left to find Luna, leaving just the trio to find a compartment. There was an empty one near the end of the train, so they slid the door open and got comfortable.

"What a summer, eh?" Ron said, after the train began moving and they had waved until all the parents were out of sight, "Moving from the Burrow to Grimmauld Place for the summer… You moving in with Snape. Mate, I still can't believe that."

"I can hardly believe it either." Harry told him, pulling his green hoodie out of his backpack and then over his head. Ron and Hermione were sat on one side of the compartment, so he sat long ways along his side and stretched his legs out, "But it's been good. We talked about it a little this morning. He's been great, and we get along, I just wonder how the rest of Hogwarts will take it."

Ron and Hermione nodded, and there was a brief silence.

"So what's the new defence teacher like? Is she really as awful as you said in your last letter?"

"Worse. I had an argument with her at dinner last night."

"You got in an argument with a teacher?"

"Hermione, let the guy finish."

"No, she's right, I shouldn't have done it. I just couldn't help it." Harry ran a hand over his face and began to explain the situation to them, and Hermione's horrified face would have been amusing had it not been completely warranted.

"The new defence curriculum is completely theoretical?" She blanched, wand twirling between her fingers as she always had done when in her own anxious state, "They aren't teaching us any practical spells? Not at all?"

"Apparently." Harry told her, "Something about creating a risk-free environment… Theoretical is enough to pass our exams at the end of the year, so that is all they are going to teach us."

"But that isn't enough!" Hermione yelped, "I have been studying OWL examination papers for the past year! I have poured over the curriculums that they cover. All subject exams have a practical side, we won't be prepared at all!"

They remained fairly quiet for a while after that. Hermione drew out a book out from her bag, and Ron convinced Harry to play exploding snap. When the trolley came round, pushed by the same old lady as it always had been, they abandoned their separate entertainments. Ron and Hermione began to fill Harry in on what had been happening at Grimmauld Place.

"They had all these meetings, every couple of days. Dumbledore and Snape would arrive, we could hear them, but we weren't allowed into the room while they were discussing the war. Mum said we're too young, but I don't think that's fair." Ron said, catching and then biting into a chocolate frog.

Hermione licked her lips free of pumpkin-pastry crumbs, "I see her point though." She said, ever the diplomat, "We are still in school. Yes we've had our adventures with Harry and we've been involved with things and will probably be more involved in the war than anyone else our age, but our magic still has limits."

"They could still tell us what's going on." Ron grumbled, "Anyway mate, you didn't miss much. Probably got told more by Snape than we did by Mum or Sirius or Lupin. We tried to listen in on one of the meetings once; Fred brought an extendable ear just for the occasion. But someone's mingy cat destroyed that plan." He through a dirty look at Hermione.

Harry knew that was probably likely. Severus had been quite open with him about the Order discussions, but had asked him not to tell his friends. He didn't want to disobey and then anger Molly Weasley, who specifically didn't want her sons or daughter knowing too much about the war against Voldemort.

"How is Sirius?" Harry asked instead, casually, "I haven't spoken to him since my birthday."

"Really? Bloody hell mate, we didn't know that."

"No, we didn't." Hermione's brow creased, "We knew he was upset about you going to live with Professor Snape, of course. He was in a terrible mood for days after your birthday, he wouldn't stop muttering obscenities and we heard Professor Snape's name muttered a few times along with them. I didn't think he wouldn't speak to you for the rest of summer though. I'm sorry, Harry."

"No matter." Harry shrugged, "He didn't mention anything about it other than obscenities?"

"Not really. Heard him talking to Dumbledore once, asking if there was anything he could do, you know, so that you would live with him instead. Dumbledore shot him down. Said you were perfectly happy with Snape and that there was no way Sirius or Lupin could be guardian anyway."

Harry just nodded. It hurt him that living with Severus had caused his godfather so much anguish, but it was even more hurtful that Sirius couldn't look past that and see how content Harry was now that he was away from the Dursley's. He shuddered at the thought of them, and thought of Severus' 'one piece of information per day' scheme. He didn't feel too pressured by it, and he knew that he had to tell the whole story at some point, so bit by bit was probably a good way.

His mind taken away from the thought of Sirius Black, Harry settled back into his seat with a book on the American Wizarding ways. Severus had mentioned a short trip he had taken to New York many years ago, and the difference in wizarding ways and traditions had intrigued Harry, so he had ordered this book. It was titled, 'The Wizarding Ways of Northern, Central and South America', by an author unknown to Harry. He saw Hermione spying the cover and promised to lend it to her after he was done, while Ron grumbled about losing another friend to books and words.

They feasted on more pasties and chocolate frogs, and as always tried to guess the strange flavours of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. The trip to Hogwarts was long, but Harry enjoyed almost every second of it. He loved hearing about Ron and Hermione's summer, before and during their stay with Sirius. They recounted tales of Order members turning up at the late hours, and Black ancestors screaming at them from inside their paintings, long dead but still very vocal. Apparently Kingsley had gotten so bored of it one time, he left the house altogether and sent Arthur an owl instead.

With the time going so quickly, they arrived at Hogwarts not feeling like the majority of the day had passed. Hagrid, for the first time in the past five years that the trio had been arriving at Hogsmeade station via the train, was not there to welcome the first years. They were instead guided onto the boats by Professor Sinistra.

As they were led off, Harry and the rest of the school made their way to the carriages. Harry stopped, and started, seeing the horse-like creatures that were pulling the students along. He had not seen them before. The carriages had always pulled themselves along, rickety and unstable as they were. The reassurance he later got from one Luna Lovegood, a friend of Ginny's who said she could see the creatures too, did not do much to comfort him.

As they filed into the castle, Harry started to notice the looks he was getting. Not just from the Slytherin's, who he was used to, but from all of the other three houses as well. Severus had warned him about what the Daily Prophet was publishing and broadcasting to the wizarding world. They all thought he was a fraud. He almost wanted Voldemort to come in and yell 'I'm back', just so Harry could turn to those people giving him looks and say, 'I told you so'. That didn't happen, so Harry just ignored the stares and followed his friends to the Gryffindor table, ready for the sorting. He caught Severus' eye, and gave him a slight smile which earned him a nod in return.

When the last second-year-and-above students had filed in and taken their seats, the doors closed. Dumbledore welcomed the returning classes, and announced the beginning of the sorting. The Great Hall doors swung open again and, led by Professor McGonagall, in came the first years. Harry knew they had just had the 'your house is like your family' speech from the stern transfiguration professor, and wondered if they felt as anxious now as he had four years ago, when he was in their shoes.

Twelve new students joined the Gryffindor table, equally split on gender with six boys and six girls. Harry applauded loudly for all of them. Ten students joined each Hufflepuff and Slytherin, and fourteen joined Ravenclaw. He clapped politely for them. All of them seemed fairly happy on where they were placed, apart from one young girl headed to the Slytherin table. Harry saw her worried little face as she scampered over and sat on the end of the bench.

After that, the feast began, and everyone grinned at the wonder on the first years' faces. Even the purebloods and half-bloods, who had older siblings attending Hogwarts, were always amazed at the amount of food. Harry, who was used to appearing of food, simply dug in. He chatted to the Weasley twins about their summer pranks, and to Neville about his plants and Herbology research, catching up with people he hadn't seen in a few months. While dessert was still on the table, Dumbledore started his speech.

"Good evening children!" He began, "Now we have two changes in staffing this year. We are pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures, while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave."

"Work for the Order." Harry hissed, and Hermione and Ron nodded at his words.

"We also wish to welcome our new Defence Against the Darks Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge. I am sure you will all join me in wishing the Professor, good luck." Dumbledore gestured towards the colourfully dressed woman behind him. Harry held back his snigger at Severus' displeased face from his place next to her.

"My god, that really is a lot of pink." Ron looked aghast, as the woman in question let out a 'hm-hm' noise, and made to stand.

Dumbledore continued, not noticing Umbridge's movements, "Now, as usual, our caretaker Mr Filch has asked me to remind you –" A small noise from Umbridge cut Dumbledore off, and he slowly turned to face her, now on her feet and making her way towards him, hands folded in front of her.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome." She began, "And how lovely, to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me."

"Trust me lady, no one's smiling." George grumbled.

"I'm sure we're all going to be very, good, friends."

"That's likely." The twins said sarcastically, together this time, earning smirks from the students around them.

Umbridge cocked her head as if she had heard their comment, but carried on, "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each Headmaster has brought something new to this historic school," Umbridge turned and bowed her head slightly to Dumbledore, who returned the gesture, "Progress, for the sake of progress, must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prune practises that out to be _prohibited._ Hm-hm!"

With that, she turned on her heel and slowly walked back to the teachers table. Dumbledore clapped lightly, encouraging the students to do the same but he did not find much enthusiasm in the crowd. Harry, Ron and Hermione refrained. Some of the first years gave an awkward spattering of applause, not wanting to upset any teachers on the first day.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge, that really was most illuminating."

"Illuminating?" Ron muttered, "What a load of waffle."

"It means the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts." Harry stated, catching the ears of a few people around him. Hermione nodded in agreement, and Ron just pursed his lips, before returning his gaze to Dumbledore who had just finished his start of term 'Mr Filch' speech, warning people not to go places with the word 'forbidden' in the title.

"I also have a few, extra, announcements for you all." Dumbledore declared, "Firstly, a new system has been put in place to try and encourage inter-house unity, and to encourage you all to make the most of your study time."

There was a buzz around the hall, with many Gryffindor's casting their eyes to the Slytherin table, and vice versa. The two were known for not having much peace or unity. Harry had already told Ron and Hermione about the study system, so they simply sighed and listened anyway.

"I like to call it the 'Hogwarts Buddy System'." Dumbledore had a smile plastered onto his face that made everyone nervous, "Each and every student will be paired with another in their year. You will not get to choose your partner, and they will be from another house to your own. You are expected to spend time with your partner. You are expected to help them study, and receive help in return. Your progress will be followed."

There was a mixed response within the students. A few muttered that a 'buddy system' was annoying, but probably the best way to promote friendships between the houses. Most, however, were loudly saying that it was a stupid idea, that they couldn't be forced to spend time with someone, and Merlin forbid, they hoped they wouldn't be paired with a Slytherin. Of course, Harry could only hear the comments from Gryffindor's, but he expected the snakes were saying similar things about the lions.

"Quiet." Dumbledore's commanding voice drowned the hall, and everyone fell silent, "This system is not negotiable. If you do not abide by it, we will know, and both you and your partner will receive detention, continuously, until you take part."

There were even more heated comments in regards to this, especially one brave sixth year Gryffindor who yelled that this new system wasn't fair.

"I do not care for fair. It is you, the students, who have created this gap between the houses." Dumbledore's voice ordered control and respect, and this time it was accusing, "The Professors and I believe this is the best way to fix that gap. It has been approved by the Governors. This school needs house unity. You will receive the name of the student you have been paired up with tomorrow morning, at breakfast. You are expected to find them and introduce yourself by the end of the day, seeing as you have no lessons until two days after that."

"Harry, do you know who you are paired up with? You never told us." Hermione whispered, right into his ear, so that no one else could hear.

Harry nodded, and mouthed, 'I'll tell you later'.

"There is one final announcement to be made, before you all make your way to the common rooms." Dumbledore said, "This concerns a student and Professor Snape, who has given permission for this information to be released. Hopefully by doing this, student concerns and rumours will not be circling the school."

Harry and Severus locked eyes, each knowing the announcement wording off by heart. Hermione reached forward and took Harry's hand, squeezing slightly. He squeezed back to reassure her that he was alright, though his sweaty palms may be telling her otherwise. Students all around them looked perplexed and curious. What could involve both a student and their Professor? Many minds leapt to the gutter. They were almost leaning forward, wanting to know the gossip surrounding their notoriously private potions teacher.

"Over the summer holidays, extraneous circumstances forced Harry Potter, of fifth year Gryffindor House, to return to Hogwarts. To be allowed to remain for the duration of the school break, against the statutory school rules, required him to have a legal guardian living at Hogwarts. After many discussions with myself, the teachers, and the Ministry, Harry Potter was accepted as the legally binding ward of Professor Snape." A collective, shocked intake of breath was heard, but Dumbledore continued, "Professor Snape, in turn, is therefore Harry's legal guardian. They wished to tell the school so it did not come out in a more unpleasant way. Please respect their privacy. That is all."

The hall was silent for a moment, before almost every eye in the room slid to Harry. Harry looked at Severus. Hermione squeezed Harry's hand again. Mouths were hanging open. Draco Malfoy looked like he could explode. Gryffindor's on every side of the trio were in shock, but their eyes were steadily becoming narrowing and more accusing.

"Prefects please lead the students to your respective common rooms." Professor McGonagall interrupted everyone's stupefied state, and movement (albeit slow) began around the hall.

Hermione and Ron smiled apologetically at Harry, having to shepherd the first years as was their duty as the fifth year Gryffindor prefects. They left and for a moment Harry thought he would be alone, but suddenly he was flanked by the twins, and he had never been so grateful to have the Weasley's as friends.

They walked slowly, letting Hermione, Ron and the band of first years walk way ahead of them. Harry wanted to be one of the last one's into the common room, because he knew what awaited him and he knew it would look even worse if he went up to his room and hide from it. As they walked up the stairwells and towards the Gryffindor Tower, Harry could see the stares and glares being thrown his way. There were so much worse than what he had encountered on the platform, and on the train, and during the feast.

The twins never left his side but the look on Seamus Finnegan's face, when they entered the common room, reminded Harry of the look on Sirius' face when he learned the same news the Hogwarts population just had. Many other Gryffindor's were crowded into the common room as well, all clearly waiting for him. Ron was leaning against the sofa. Hermione was just coming down the stairs of the dormitories, most likely from showing the first year students their bedroom. Seamus was stood in the middle of them all, looking very much like the new, very angry, leader of Gryffindor.

"I think you have some explaining to do, Potter."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! This chapter is short I know, I considered putting the Slytherin/Gryffindor chapters together but it didn't make sense going back and forth so they are separate chapter, but being posted at the same time. This chapter focuses on the aftermath of the announcements, from the perspective of Gryffindor house.**

 **Enjoy :)**

Harry had just come face to face with his entire house. The amount of people in this one room, on a hot September day, was bringing it close to boiling point. They were crowded into the common room, squeezed into every spare space, leaning on walls and sitting three people on an armchair. They had been waiting for him to arrive. They didn't look very pleased with him. Seamus Finnegan was standing in the middle of them all, and he was the first to speak.

"You think you have some explaining to do, Potter." He said, with his arms crossed defensively. Several people nodded in agreement, others looked uncomfortable about the confrontation, not sure what might happen or break out.

"About what, Seamus?" Harry asked, trying to put the conversation off for even a second more if he could. He knew this was coming from the minute he agreed to Severus' plan of taking guardianship, but Merlin knows he didn't want to deal with it.

"For Merlin's sake Potter! Is Dumbledore telling the truth? Have you been adopted by Snape?!" Seamus was angry, arms suddenly uncrossed and flung up in the air.

"He hasn't adopted me. I am his ward." Harry corrected, which only served to anger Seamus further.

"Fine, you're his _ward_ ; it still paints you as a traitor to this house. He's the Head of Slytherin! Practically the enemy of everyone in here, someone who has made many of our lives living hell!"

"Hey, mate, calm down." Ron came forward, defending his friend, "Harry isn't a traitor. Stuff happened and he had to come back to Hogwarts. He had to have a guardian, and Snape was the easiest option. That's just how it went."

"Stuff like what? What happened over the summer?" Someone near to the stairs asked. They pushed forward into the middle of the common room, and Harry could see that it was Parvati Patil, "I think we have a right to know."

"I don't think you do actually." Hermione told her sternly, and Harry almost thanked her for standing by him, "This is Harry's business. He told you all because he didn't want the secret coming out a different way. Now leave him and Professor Snape alone."

Seamus scoffed, "We will, as soon as we get some answers. Parvati is right; we have the right to know. We are meant to be a united house; we need to know we can trust 'im!" His angry exclamations kept causing people to nod, and that was worrying Harry. He had known there would be a few ringleaders, people like Seamus, who would really disagreed with his choice and make it well heard, but he didn't think so many people would be bothered by it.

"Was it to do with you-know-who? Is that why you came back to Hogwarts? Did he attack you?" A small, scared-looking third year boy asked, and all eyes trained themselves back to Harry from Seamus.

When he didn't answer, Seamus walked to one of the tables, picked up a newspaper and threw it at Harry's feet. The headline was continuously changing between 'Potter' and 'Plotter', with a photo of him at the Triwizard Tournament. Harry picked it up, staring at the picture.

"My mam didn't want me to come back this year, because of you, and your stories." Seamus told him, "The Daily Prophet's being saying a lot of things about ya Harry, and about Dumbledore as well. They're saying you lied about him coming back."

"What, and your mum believes them? Do you believe them too?" Harry asked snidely. He was still staring at the photo.

"Well no one was there the night Cedric died." Seamus stated.

"Oh well I guess you should read the Prophet then like your stupid mother, it'll tell you everything you need to know." Harry replied, his anger evident in his voice. He couldn't believe what he was being accused of.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that –"

"I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar." Harry raised his voice, fists clenched at his sides.

"You're mad!" Seamus said, pointing his finger at Harry, "All this rubbish about you-know-who coming back, and then this stuff about Snape! It's all just for the attention! No one believes you!"

"I do." Ron stepped forward, at the same time as his brothers, Ginny and Hermione; he looked around the members of Gryffindor house, "Has anyone else got a problem with Harry?"

A fourth year, Jimmy Peakes, cleared his throat, and Ron's steely eyes focused on the younger boy, "It's not a problem…" Jimmy began, his hands raised in surrender, "But how can we trust you now that you're so close to the head of Slytherin? You are meant to be a Gryffindor. Like Seamus said, this is a united house. You're meant to be part of that."

"I still am." Harry said, exasperated, "The fact that Se- Professor Snape is my guardian does not change the fact I am loyal to this house. It never, ever will. I will still collect points for Gryffindor. I will still play quidditch for Gryffindor. Nothing regards my loyalty to this house has changed."

He was keeping his eyes away from Seamus, in case he got angry again. He could hear the boy muttering. He didn't mind talking about his situation as Severus' ward, but he would not talk about Voldemort to people who believed he was a liar.

"But Professor Snape of all people…" Lavender Brown spoke up from next to Parvati, "He treats us like dirt. He opposes us just like the rest of Slytherin do. We have to fight for fair points and comments in classes with him. He never acts professional when it concerns a Gryffindor."

Harry fidgeted, "Well, maybe me being his ward will change his mind. Hopefully this new study system will change a lot of people's minds about the other houses."

There was a grumbling in the common room. Clearly positivity wasn't a popular opinion.

With a last half-hearted smile at his peers, once again avoiding Seamus, he said, "If anyone wants to ask me anything else, I don't mind, just leave it till the morning." He let Hermione kiss his cheek, then he walked through the throng of people, up the stone staircase and into the room he had lived in for the last four years. He collapsed on the bed, hands covering his face.

"You did well mate." Ron told his friend, having followed him up the stairs.

"You think?"

"Yeh. Apart from the you-know-who stuff, you really kept your cool."

"I think so too." Harry uncovered his face to see Neville standing by the door way, "I think you did great about it all, considering what you were being accused of. I don't like Professor Snape, but I know it must have been something really bad for you to end up back here."

"Thanks Nev. How was your summer?"

"Oh it was alright. I helped by Grandma around the house a lot. I read a lot of books about Herbology…"He went on for a little bit, explaining some of the things he learnt.

"Sounds great." Harry conceded, giving his friend a smile that only lasted a second.

The sound of feet on the stairs interrupted them, as Seamus and his best friend, Dean Thomas, made their way up into the room. Seamus gave Harry a rough look, and went over to his own bed. He grabbed a couple things out of his trunk, sat on the sheets and shoved the curtains closed behind him.

A familiar buzz filled the room, and a quick detection charm showed that Seamus had put up silencing charms. They couldn't hear him, and he couldn't hear them. Dean sat on his own bed, opposite Harry's.

"He's got good reason." The dark-skinned boy said, flicking his head in the direction of Seamus' bed, "It really was bad for him over the summer. He sent me letters. He really didn't think he would be coming back, his Mum even suggested he enrol at Durmstrang instead. He had to fight to get back here. That's why he is so angry."

"I don't care what the Prophet prints about me. I don't care what the people _reading_ the Prophet think about me." Harry told Dean, who looked marginally awkward, "Voldemort's back. He's alive, and he won't stop until he has control. We should all be preparing for that."

No one said anything to that. Harry changed quickly and climbed into bed. He wrote a small note on a piece of parchment, using a muggle pen, and sent it away with the charm he had been taught the day before. He couldn't get to sleep. He was nervous about meeting Jane Harper, his new Slytherin study partner, and the possibility of being asked even more questions and receiving even more looks.

He wondered how the Slytherin's were taking the news.


	15. Chapter 15

**And now for the Slytherin's point of view! Slightly longer than Gryffindor's. Thank you for all the lovely follows, favourites and reviews. It means a lot that you are telling me you like the story! Please keep following, favouring and especially reviewing! I love hearing what you think!**

 **Enjoy :)**

It was a misconception that all Slytherin's were the sons and daughters of Death Eaters, and potential followers of Voldemort. Many wanted nothing to do with the psychotic man, who terrified them just as much as he terrified Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's. They had ambitions to be medics, teachers, journalists, and travellers, just like their classmates. As they sat at their table, listening to Umbridge speak, they were just as unhappy and disgruntled as the rest of the school, and clapped with just as little enthusiasm.

Of course there was the odd exception, most notably in the dimwits Crabbe and Goyle. They sat with their attention more focused than it had ever been, trained on the words of their new Professor. They started to cheer as Umbridge walked off, but Draco Malfoy dug them in the stomachs to make them stop. Though Draco was a strong pure-blood idealist, he also was a Slytherin who knew to follow his head of house. Severus did not look happy at the speech Umbridge had made, and therefore Draco knew not to look too happy about it either.

Slytherin house had a similar response to the new study system, pairing them with another Hogwarts student in their year, as the rest of the school. Many Slytherin's slid their eyes to the Gryffindor table. The rivalry between the two houses was infamous, so there was a strong chance that ninety per cent of Slytherin's and Gryffindor's would be paired together.

It was the final announcement that made them choke on their pumpkin juice. They stared, mouths open, at their head of house. How could he be the legal guardian of _Harry Potter_? Some hated him more than others because of the defeat of Voldemort fourteen years ago, but no Slytherin particularly liked him. He wasn't just a Gryffindor, but their golden boy, practically their _mascot_. It was because of him that the House Cup had been taken off them in Harry's first year, extra points suddenly added, and their colours changed at the last minute just to be that little more humiliating.

This feeling wasn't confined to the students. They were all well aware of Severus' dislike for the boy. It was evident in any classroom they shared and any conversation they had. There had always been a mutual loathing and lack of respect between the student and Professor. Nothing could change that, extraneous circumstances or otherwise. Dumbledore must be kidding.

"Please respect their privacy. That is all." Dumbledore finished. He did not look like he was kidding.

As they realised this may not be a joke, all of their eyes slid from their stern and unimpressed looking head of house, to the Gryffindor golden boy, who looked more uncomfortable than he ever had. Practically the whole student body was staring at him. Even Gryffindor house was glaring at the boy, so clearly this hadn't been widely known information even throughout his friends and their friends.

Professor McGonagall interrupted the tense silence, ordering the prefects to lead students to their rooms. All second year and above students would make their own way, but the first years needed to be guided. Slytherin had gained ten students, which was less than the past couple years, with six girls and four boys. That was certainly a record low number of boys for Slytherin house. Maybe more were being sent to Durmstrang.

The students moved slowly, like they were all dealing with the shock. No first-of-the-year fight broke out as someone pushed someone else. They looked like the muggle monsters, zombies, the ones that moved so sluggishly. The crowd heading towards the dungeons was a mix of hissing and whispering and misunderstanding as people got far away enough to start discussing the situation.

"Can you believe it?" Someone hissed.

"We knew he had turned traitor from the Dark Lord, but this?" Someone replied.

"Professor Snape would never adopt the Potter boy."

"I don't know, Dumbledore sounded so serious."

"I'm telling you, he wouldn't do it. It's got to be a joke."

"I am sure he will come down to the dungeons later, and explain. He's got to greet the first years anyway. Let's just make sure we stay in the common room, to hear anything he has to say."

There was a murmuring of agreement at the comment, and people started going quiet. They trekked down to the colder parts of the school, a haven in the warm weather, and the Prefects told everyone that the password for the next few days would be 'Dragon Scale'.

As the prefects showed the first years to their rooms, the rest of Slytherin checked all of their things had arrived safely, and then made themselves comfortable in the common room. Severus always came to the common room after the start-of-year feast to introduce the first years and remind them all of the Slytherin rules. They all waited in anticipation.

"I don't know what he's up to, but he ain't my head of house no more." Malcolm Baddock jeered to the group assembled around him, "Not if what Dumbledore said is true. The head of Slytherin can't be the guardian of Gryffindor's golden boy, and expect to have the same reputation. No chance."

"Give him a chance to explain." Daphne Greengrass told her boyfriend, hand on his knee.

Malcolm was about to sneer something in response, but the portrait door swinging open stopped him. Severus walked through, two boxes levitating by his sides. He flicked his wand and they set themselves down on a table.

"Prefects, please go and collect any students from their dormitories for the mandatory start-of-year meeting." Severus said. Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson stood up, practically strutting up the stairwells. There was silence in the common room as a few students trickled down into the room and found a space to sit until, a few minutes later, the prefects returned.

"Good. Welcome back to those who are returning and welcome for the first time to those ten students who have just joined Slytherin house." Severus addressed a cluster of the youngest of his house, "I hope you will feel at home here. I will warn you now; it is not always easy to be a Slytherin. Our house is sometimes viewed very badly, because some of its graduates went on to do bad things. We are viewed with suspicion by the rest of the school, and not always treated as kindly."

The ten new students were looking fearful at this point. They looked at each other, wondering if the other first years in the other three houses were receiving similar lectures.

"However," Severus began to say, "You will not find a more loyal and protective group of people. Slytherin house acts to protect its own, at all costs. Everyone in this room will have your back, and when you are old enough, you will have theirs. Our secrets are for our ears only, as our conflicts and disagreements are. Understood?"

The first years nodded. They no longer looked as if they wanted to bolt for the door.

Severus continued, "There is a code of conduct for Slytherin house nailed next to the door. This includes year-by-year curfews. Learn those rules and abide by them during your seven years here. That is extremely important. I will be very disappointed if I ever learn of you breaking one of those rules. And I will know if you do." He levitated the boxes to sit in front of the students, "Now, as for your studies, I pride Slytherin house as extremely studious, and hard-working. I expect you to continue that. Please each take one of the organisers in front of you. This is to write homework assignments in, to remind you when homework is due, and for any other dates or information you may need to remember."

The first years did as they were bid, and each of them jumped when their organiser turned a different colour, resembling the owner's personal favourite. They were all different shades.

"We have a set study time in the evening, from eight till nine, when you are expected to be sat in the common room working. Extra tables will appear at this time. If you do not have homework, you are expected to read and to further your knowledge. You will also have free periods, and I expect you to use them to your advantage. I come into the common room on a Wednesday and a Friday night during study hour, to help anyone who may need it. Prefects will be present every night, and if they do not know the answer they can refer you to me. Please do not hesitate to ask. Understood?"

The students nodded again.

"Good. Finally, if you are struggling at any point in the week and want my assistance, do not wait until that Wednesday or Friday night. My door is always open for my house. Whatever your problem may be, you may come to me with it, whether that is a homework issue, a school-related issue or a problem regards your home life. Do not be afraid to ask."

There was a quiet murmuring of 'thank you' from the first year group, each of them clutching their new organiser like a lifeline, but all smiling.

"Do you have any questions?" There were none, "Good. Now, a few announcements for all members of this house. Firstly, addressing the new study system Professor Dumbledore has put in place. I know many of you are not happy with it, but it is mandatory. Even if you despise the person you have been paired with, and I can assure you we have worked to try make sure that won't happen, you must do as you have been bid, or you will lose Slytherin house points. Am I understood?"

There was a firm response of 'yes sir', and Severus nodded. He was incredibly proud of the respect Slytherin house members always showed.

"Thank you for that respective response, I am sure none of you will let me down. Now, I know many of you will have questions about the last announcement that was made tonight, regards my taking guardianship of one Harry Potter."

Everyone's eyes rose to look at him, narrowing in question.

"Firstly, I wish to express that it is not a joke, nor a prank being pulled by our Headmaster. Professor Dumbledore was telling the truth. Over the summer, I took official guardianship of Harry, and he has been living with me at Hogwarts since."

Malcolm Baddock shoved Daphne Greengrass' hand off his knee, as if saying 'See? You asked me to let him explain, but now do you see?' He leant back in his chair so he was slouched and looking unimpressed. There was a lot of soft noise in the room, as people turned to their friends and muttered about whether they had guessed right or wrong. Draco Malfoy was staring at his godfather with a pure look of disdain, which Severus was trying to ignore.

The head of Slytherin house walked calmly to the sofas, where people made room for him. He sat down with a nod at those who had moved, and then he transformed items around the room to chairs, so everyone was clustered around him.

"I will allow you to ask me questions now. I warn you, tread carefully, and ask respectfully. This is a breach on my private life I do not often allow."

Many students raised their hands, and questions were quite varied.

"Can you tell us about the circumstances that occurred for this to happen?"

"No, I cannot and would not either way, Miss Greengrass." Severus told Astoria, Daphne's younger sister, "I do not fault or blame you for asking, I am sure it is a matter of interest, but that information is confidential and will not be released."

"Has Potter been living with you all summer?"

"Since the middle of July, when he arrived at Hogwarts."

"Does Potter have rooms in your personal quarters?"

"A little too personal, but I will answer because I am sure it will become apparent that yes he does, and he is welcome to stay there throughout the school year. They are his home as much as mine."

"Are you still loyal to Slytherin house?" Malcolm Baddock asked.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the boy, "Slytherin is my house and will always be my house."

"Why were you chosen over everyone else who could have taken Potter in?"

"Because it made the most sense. I will allow one final question."

Everyone's hands went down, and the students looked between themselves. No one was quite sure if they wanted to ask the final question. In the end, a sixth year girl raised her hand. Her name was Emma Dobbs, usually quite a quiet girl so Severus knew she would be respectful in her questioning.

"Yes, Miss Dobbs. What would you like to ask me?"

"Sir, Professor Snape," Emma placed her hands in her lap, folding them prettily, "The reason this has taken so many of us by surprise is because, of course, you have quite a legendary rivalry with Pot- Um, Harry. He is often called the Gryffindor mascot, and you are the head of Gryffindor's rival house."

"A valid point concerning the past four years, Miss Dobbs, but not a question."

"Of course. My question is, considering the rivalry you had with Harry, was it an easy choice to become his guardian?"

Severus unfolded his legs and leant forward slightly, and the rest of the students looked intrigued, "Why do you want to know if it was an easy choice?" He asked one of his smartest students.

Emma smiled slightly, "Because many things can be understood from such as answer. Easy choices and hard choices come from very different situations."

Severus smirked in satisfaction, and straightened his back again, "A Slytherin answer, Miss Dobbs, I am impressed. The answer to _your_ question is no, it was not an easy choice. A lot of things had to be taken into account. However, it did not take much deliberation at the time and it is not a decision I regret. The rivalry you speak of has been dissolved. I get on well with Harry, and have learnt many things about judgement. Is that a sufficient answer?"

Emma dipped her head in accession, and then linked arms with a friend sat next to her. The Slytherin's were quiet, taking in his response. Severus stood, "Thank you for your respectfulness. It never fails to impress me. Get a good night's rest; remember you are expected to find and greet your study partner tomorrow, and that you all need to be at breakfast to receive their names and houses. Goodnight, Slytherin's."

"Goodnight Sir." The Slytherin's replied.

Severus gracefully walked out of the common room, and shutting the portrait door behind him he knew he was leaving behind the beginning of gossip and discussion. He considered casting an eavesdropping charm and listening in for a while, but decided against it and began to walk to his chambers. On the way, a piece of parchment with muggle pen writing appeared bedside him, and he caught it as it floated towards the ground.

 _I hope talking with the Slytherin's went well. Some Gryffindor's are angrier than others. Seamus Finnegan is leading the angry ones. Going to bed now._

Severus sent back, _My Slytherin's always act respectfully but I have identified those who are more displeased than others. I will keep an eye on Mr. Finnegan. Daily piece of information?_

Two minutes later, as he was sitting down in his quarters, he received, _The Dursley's went on several holidays but I was never allowed to go with them. They went to Cyprus for two weeks once._

 _Would you like to elaborate on anything or is that enough for now?_

 _When they went, I had to make sure everything was spotless before they got back. Mrs Figg from up the road would come and check on me and give me food, because the Dursley's never left much. That's enough._

 _Thank you for telling me. And well done for dealing with the Gryffindor's. Goodnight Harry._

 _That's alright. Goodnight._


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the follows, favourites and reviews! This chapter focuses on September 2** **nd** **, and we meet Harry's study partner, Jane Harper, along with a few new characters!**

 **Enjoy :)**

Breakfast was a gossipy affair, lots of whispers and cupped hands so others couldn't hear what they were saying. No one had quite moved on from the announcements the previous night (except for the first years, who had no idea what all the fuss was about), so Severus and Harry were both still on the receiving end of some confused staring. The students were also waiting for Dumbledore to tell them who their study partners for the next year would be.

1995 was a good year for Hogwarts students. The day they arrived, September 1st, was a Friday, meaning they had the weekend to finish any summer homework before lessons resumed on the Monday. Many students planned to introduce themselves to their study partners, and hastily depart with them to the library, where they could use resources they didn't have at home. Many were hoping they were paired with a Ravenclaw.

"I bet they have done it so all the Slytherin's are with Gryffindor's, and all the Ravenclaw's are with Hufflepuff's." A sixth year grumbled from down the Gryffindor table. Harry turned his head slightly to listen to the conversation.

"That wouldn't work. Slytherin and Gryffindor don't have the same numbers of students in every year. They have to use everybody, in all houses." A girl nearby reassured him.

"Still…" The boy grumbled, poking at his food, "Stupid system isn't it?"

"It may help with exams, and homework, and all." The girl replied, "You'll see."

The Slytherin's were looking slightly more appeased than the night before, Harry noticed. Severus had said they were generally respectful. He didn't think any of them would give him hassle over the guardianship, they were too afraid of Severus' wrath. The Gryffindor's were more daring; he feared their reaction more, even with the twins flanking him, and Hermione and Ron opposite him.

Hermione leaned across the table, "Harry, you never told us who you're paired with. You went to bed, but you said at dinner you already knew."

"A Slytherin called Jane Harper. Name rings a bell but I don't think I know her." Harry shrugged, "It was obvious they would pair me with a Slytherin. Severus apologised about making an example of me but it was an obvious move."

Ron twitched slightly at the use of a Professor's first name, especially Snape's of all people, and then replied, "You've got that right. They'll probably pair us all with Slytherin's. Maybe not the twins, but us three at least."

"I think Jane Harper was in our classes during first or second year." Hermione said thoughtfully, "I'm not sure…"

"That's a first." Ron quipped, grabbing another slice of bacon. He dropped it when Hermione hit him on the arm, "Ow! Easy there Hermione, I'm only joking. I just hope none of us get Malfoy. Can you imagine? Facing detention if you don't spend time with him, I think I'd take detention!"

"And losing house points." Hermione reminded him, and Ron grumbled something incoherent, before picking up more bacon.

Meanwhile, at the teachers table, a last minute discussion on the study partners was taking place.

"I don't understand why they had to be paired with Slytherin's!" Professor McGonagall was whispering, quite urgently, to the Headmaster. A few other teachers were listening in, if not just to avoid Umbridge's lecture on the Siamese cats she used to have, "You know the opinion towards them!"

"Minerva, those particular three students have become something of a mascot-esque team for Gryffindor house." Dumbledore gave his deputy a pointed look when she went to interrupt him, "You know it is true. Their accomplishments and rule-breaking combined have put them on a particular pedestal in their peer group. The aim of this system is to provide inter-house unity. Those three will be the guiding lights for that, and hopefully others will follow. I did not pair them all with Slytherin's, upon your request."

Minerva sighed, and turned to Severus who was sat on her other side, "And you? What do you think of this? Surely you cannot agree with him. Your Slytherin's will bring their quarrels with their Gryffindor counterparts to you."

"Students were paired on their academic talents and their ability to work towards inter-house unity." Severus said smartly, "There were students in Slytherin who matched the needs of students in Gryffindor. It was a sensible choice. As for their quarrels, unless they are serious they will go unheard. We do not accept whiners in Slytherin."

Minerva pursed her lips, but found she could not disagree with Severus' argument. She carried on with her breakfast, and decided on a different topic, "Severus, how did your start-of-term talk with the Slytherin's go? I plan on giving the Gryffindor's mine tonight. Did they ask much about your situation with Harry?"

"It went very well. I warned the first years of the opinion towards Slytherin house." At Minerva's raised eyebrow, he explained, "I have not done so before but with the upcoming war and the return of the Dark Lord I felt it should be addressed. Opinion and prejudice towards Slytherin house is worse than ever. I also addressed the situation with Harry, and allowed respectful questions to be asked. I believe we have an understanding, except for the odd student."

"You have your eye on them?"

"Of course," Severus confirmed, "Which brings me onto a similar subject. After speaking with Harry, I wish for you to keep an eye on one of your own lions, regards that particular situation."

"And who would that be?" Minerva asked. It was not the first time Severus had sighted someone in Gryffindor who he thought needed 'an eye or two' kept on them.

"Seamus Finnegan." Severus informed her, "According to Harry he is leading the Gryffindor's who are less pleased with my taking guardianship of their housemate."

"Thank you for alerting me. I will keep my eyes and ears open."

"Thank you, I would appreciate it."

Minerva eyed him for a second, "You've got better at that since Harry moved in."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Thanking and apologising."

"Preposterous." Severus scoffed.

"Indeed." Minerva agreed, smirking.

They were interrupted by the food clearing away, and Dumbledore rising to stand at his podium. Usually the doors of the Great Hall were open at breakfast, for students to come and go as they please, but today they were shut. Each and every student needed to be present.

"Good morning students." Dumbledore said cheerfully, "I trust you all slept well. In the next few minutes you will learn who your study partner is. A piece of parchment will appear in front of you, with the student's name, house, and photograph. It is advised you spend the day getting to know them. When you receive your piece of paper, remain seated for further announcements. I ask that you give this system, and your partner, a chance. No matter whom they are, or which house they are from."

The student body waited with baited breath. Dumbledore raised his wand, and flicked it forward towards the students. Sure enough, parchment fluttered down onto everyone's now empty plates, and they excitedly picked it up. The hall was full of chatter as everyone exclaimed who they had been paired with.

"I told you, I'm paired with a Slytherin." Ron shoved his parchment at Harry. There was a picture of dark-haired boy with sharp cheekbones, "Graham Pritchard. I've never heard of the Pritchard's, I don't think this guy's pureblood. Hermione, are you with a Slytherin too?"

"A Hufflepuff, actually." Hermione seemed quite surprised, "Megan Jones. Nice enough girl I think, she was in our Divination class in third year. Strange, I thought I would be paired with a Slytherin like you two. Or, well, someone from Ravenclaw because of academia. Fred and George, who are you with?"

"Ravenclaw." George said,

While Fred said, "Hufflepuff."

George continued, "Roger Malone. Bit of a ponce, might have to prank him."

Fred agreed, "I got Oliver Rivers. Not too bad a guy, doesn't need pranking. We'll stick with Malone."

The twins grinned across the hall at Roger Malone, who was sat at the Ravenclaw table looking rather horrified. He looked up at Gryffindor just as George and Fred waved at him, and he started going rather pale.

"Don't lose Gryffindor too many house points." Hermione warned them, and they grinned at her.

Harry was trying to find the girl on his parchment at the Slytherin table. Jane Harper had dark brown hair that went down to her shoulders and freckles across her cheeks. Harry spotted her sitting quite far away from the fifth year Slytherin's he already knew from classes (Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson). She was whispered urgently to the girl next to her, pointing at her parchment. She looked up and caught eyes with Harry. He smiled at her, and gave a slight wave. Jane seemed to relax a little bit, and waved back. Her friend smiled at him too, and a boy across from them turned to look.

"She seems alright." Ron commented, after seeing the exchange, "I think that's Pritchard sat across from her, can only see his back. Maybe they're friends, that would be good. Then we can all hang out together. You know, if they're nice."

Hermione looked a little disappointed, so Harry reached across and took her hand, "With you, of course, Hermione. Bring Megan along and we can all study together."

She smiled at him, and looked down a few seats, "Nev," She called, "Who are you with?"

Neville turned around and grinned, "Mandy Brocklehurst, she's in Ravenclaw. I've worked with her in classes before, so I'm quite pleased. She's ace at potions so hopefully she can help me with Snape's awful homework!" He looked at Harry and paused, "Sorry Harry, I didn't mean that in a bad way or anything."

Harry snorted, "Just because he's my guardian, doesn't mean I won't admit he sets awful homework's!"

Neville grinned again, this time in relief, "How about all of you?"

They told him their partners, and he nodded at them all. By the time they were done, Dumbledore was clearing his throat and the hall was going quiet again, "I trust you are all pleased with your choices. Teachers are aware that you will want to finish summer homework over the weekend. You are free to use the library, which was extended over summer vacation in response to the study system. You are also free to ask your teachers for access to classrooms."

There was a quiet murmur across the hall. Many people had left Snape's homework, because it was usually the hardest, but they didn't want to ask him permission to use the classroom.

"Now, would it be useful if we co-ordinated your meeting of your study partner now, or do you wish to do it yourselves?" Dumbledore asked. There was another quiet murmur across the hall, but most seemed to be in favour of meeting their partners now, "Very well. Could all the Hufflepuff's from first to fourth year please move to find their partners."

The students called shakily stood, and moved across the Great Hall in a bid to find their cohort. The first years were especially nervous, as were those moving towards Slytherin, but after a few minutes of gentle shuffling, everyone was sorted, and Dumbledore dismissed them.

"Now the Hufflepuff's from fifth to seventh year."

Hermione and Fred were easily found by Megan and Oliver, introduced themselves, and promised to meet their friends at the library, before going on their way. Half the school had now disappeared from the Great Hall.

"Gryffindor's from first to fourth year please." Dumbledore instructed, and when they were done, "Gryffindor's left from fifth to seventh year."

Harry moved with Ron, seeing as they were headed in the same direction, but unlike Ron he went around the table because Jane was sat next to the wall, on the other side to her friend. Jane turned to him as he approached, and jumped up from her seat. The Slytherin's around them eyed them with suspicion.

"Hey," Harry said warmly, holding out a hand, "I'm Harry."

Jane smiled at the formality, and shook his hand in response, "I'm Jane, nice to meet you. I think we shared classes in second year but I never really met you."

"Hermione was saying that earlier," Harry replied, smiling, "It's nice to meet you now though!"

"You too!" Jane laughed, "Are you planning on spending the day in the library?"

"At least some of it! I've finished all my homework, but I promised to help my friends. Ron is just there and Hermione already left with her study partner." Harry informed her, pointing across the table at Ron.

"Great! Sophie and Graham are going as well. I think most of the school is, so we better get going!"

Jane quickly introduced him to Sophie and Graham, who was stood next to Ron. Both were looking fairly happy. Sophie in turn introduced them to her study partner, a Ravenclaw named Lisa Turpin who had just made her way over. They manoeuvred their way out of the hall and made small talk on the way to the library.

They found Hermione with ease. She and Megan were sat at one of the largest tables in the library, a long rectangular table with twelve seats. They were both in awe at the library's expansion, excitedly chatting about all the new books that had been added. It had been at least tripled in size. Hermione swatted Harry on the arm when he arrived.

"OW, Hermione!" He complained, rubbing the sore spot.

"You lived here for most of the summer and you failed to mention the library had been expanded!" She said crossly, before sitting back down next to Megan.

"You had that coming mate." Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder, before sitting down next to Graham, "You know how she is about books and studying."

The eight of them sat down in relative peaceful harmony, considering they were all of different houses; Harry and Jane, Ron and Graham, Hermione and Megan, Sophie and Lisa. Neville came in later and joined them, along with Mandy. A friend of Megan's from Hufflepuff came and joined them, along with her Ravenclaw partner, which filled up their table.

Between them, there was four Gryffindor's, three Slytherin's, three Ravenclaw's and two Hufflepuff's. They spread their books out, shared their resources and notes, and helped each other make essay plans for the homework's they hadn't finished.

Tables all over the library showed similar groups. Ties and crests of all different colours were sat together, and in most cases (because most of the tables in the library seated four) at least three of the houses were represented within every group.

"It's funny how the prospect of bad grades or a bad report has brought everyone together." Hermione said cheerfully.

"I think it's more the prospect of Snape's wrath. That's enough to get even the worst of Gryffindor and Slytherin working together." Ron chuckled.

Many of the teachers came in to see how they were doing, and looked pleasantly surprised that so many were agreeing to the system so quickly. A few arguments were heard around the library, quickly shushed by Madam Pince, but they were academically based, and not house related. One Slytherin had stormed out of the library, leaving behind an embarrassed and near-to-tears looking Hufflepuff. The young girl had quickly been invited to join a different group study.

Harry worked with Jane, improving her history of magic homework, and then her defence homework. When it was discovered that their fourth year Professor was actually a death eater in disguise, his set homework for the summer had been scrapped. Umbridge had not yet been decided as the new teacher, so it was Dumbledore who had decided the summer homework. It was to explain the basis of three defensive and three offensive spells, with examples for use and explanation of the wand work and spell work.

Harry had used the muggle-repelling charm, the patronus charm and the shield charm for his defensive spells. He had then used the blasting curse, the leg-locker curse and the stunning spell for his offensive examples. Jane had used similar spells, but her explanation of them was poor. Harry was trying to help her improve her explanation, and show her what could be included to get her more marks on her essay.

"See, if you explain the precise wand work that has to be done in order to cast _Protego_ , you'll get more marks, and include the explanation of the wording, not just how it has to be said."

"I don't understand." Jane rested her head in her hands, pushing them back through her hair.

"Well, you've included how to pronounce the spell for it to work, which is good. However, for more marks you could explain how the word _Protego_ comes from the word protect, hence the spell being a protective shield." Harry explained patiently, smiling when Jane's mouth formed an 'O' shape in understanding.

"Ok!" Jane grinned, making a note of that by her essay.

Harry furrowed his brow at her paper, "Are you going to have to rewrite your whole paper to fit that in?"

"Oh no, I'll just use the charms to fix it."

"What charms?"

"The correction charm and the movement charm." Jane said, "I can write the new lines on the edge of the paper, and then use the movement charm to move it across the parchment and into the right place. The other words will move around it, but the correction charm just makes sure it looks properly neat after using the movement charm."

"Can you teach me those?" Harry requested, "They'd really come in useful."

"Sure, they are about the only two charms except first and second year ones that I am really good at though." Jane said nervously, pointing her wand at her paper, "Don't go thinking I'm great at charms. I never have been."

"Well you can teach me these, and then I can help you with some of the others you have struggled with." Harry reassured her, "Deal?"

"Deal. Though, right now we should probably go get some lunch. We've been here all morning already." Jane replied, stretching and asking the others if they wanted to get some food. They all agreed, packed up their things and made their way back to the Great Hall. They stopped just outside, halting, "We're not allowed to sit together in here… Shall we just agree to meet back at the same table in library? May be a bit difficult otherwise."

They peered in, and saw that even though everyone had been sitting together in the library, they had separated onto their different house tables in the Hall.

"I could go ask Professor Snape if we could sit together." Harry suggested, and Jane, Graham and Sophie all stared slightly uncomfortably, "What?"

"Well, the last time that a Gryffindor asked a favour from Professor Snape, they were cleaning cauldrons until the end of the term." Sophie told him "I know it's different because you're his ward… It just may not be the best idea."

Harry shrugged, "Worth a try."

"Harry I'm not sure…" Neville and Hermione expressed at the same time, giving each other unsure looks at the corner of their eyes. Ron was grimacing, as were Megan and Mandy, but they remained quiet.

"Just stay here, I'll be right back." Harry rolled his eyes at them.

People had stopped to look at them. They did look odd, a large collective group comprising of all four houses, stopped at the doors looking rather sheepish. People began to whisper when Harry made his way up to the teacher's table, heading towards the potions Professor.

Severus was sat between Dumbledore and McGonagall, and had to raise an eyebrow when his ward started making his way towards them. He turned to McGonagall with a questioning look on his face, but it was clear she didn't know what was going on either. Harry stopped in front of him with a big smile on his face.

"What do you want Harry?"

Harry's smile did not falter, "Whatever do you mean? Why would you assume I want something?"

"I don't trust that smile of yours." Severus said, smirking, "What are you up to?"

"I am here in a strictly professional student-teacher manner, actually, Professor Snape. I would like to discuss inter-house unity with you and Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore." Harry's grin still did not fall as he told his guardian this.

Professor McGonagall cut in, "Is this about the study system? Are you not happy with your partner?" She shot a sharp look at Snape and Dumbledore, as if accusing them of something.

"Quite the opposite actually." Harry shrugged, the big grin faded to a real smile, "Jane seems really nice. We've been getting on really well this morning and I've been helping her with her defence and charms work. She's going to teach me some correction and movement charms for parchment after lunch."

"That's great Harry." Severus was surprised, but pleasantly, "I'm glad you are getting on so well with Jane. We put you two together hoping you would strike up a friendship."

"I really think we could be friends," Harry told him, "Despite all the prejudice. Plus, Ron's partner is friends with her, and another of their friends, Sophie, is nice too. Both Slytherin. We've all been studying together, all morning."

"All morning? You mean ever since breakfast?"

"Yes Professor McGonagall, and with a few people from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw too."

"That's fantastic Harry." Professor Dumbledore cut in, "Thank you for leading the way with this initiative."

"That's alright." Harry smiled widely.

"So, what do you want Harry?" Severus asked again, his eyes narrowed on that smile.

Harry rolled his eyes at his guardian, people were still watching the exchange, "Oh alright. We were wondering if we could momentarily disregard the house system, and sit together for lunch? We've been getting on so well and we want to carry on chatting together, not just studying."

"You want to… You want to chat?" Severus was momentarily stunned, "Really?"

"Really." Harry nodded.

"And that was all you wanted?"

"That's all, yes."

There was a pause, "I think it's a brilliant idea." Professor Dumbledore said suddenly, "Feel free, feel free! Inter-house unity indeed. It is nice to see you getting on!"

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore. Is that all right, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked his guardian and his head of house. Professor McGonagall nodded once in accession, not saying anything more.

Professor Snape smirked, "You may use the Slytherin table if you wish. There should be empty benches as many sixth and seventh years are in the labs."

"Thank you." Harry answered, going to walk away.

"And Harry?"

"Yes Professor Snape?" Harry turned back, cheerfully.

"We'll talk later."

Harry laughed a little, nodded, and then walked back towards his friends, who were all waiting rather anxiously at the doors still, "They said yes, we can sit together. Professor Snape offered us the Slytherin table. Let's go."

Everyone stared at him wide eyed, before Jane grinned and started following him to the Slytherin table, "Please, let's disregard all academic work, just teach me how to do that."

"Do what?" Harry asked innocently.

"Get Professor Snape to crack a smile!"

"He was smirking, not smiling, trust me."

"It was a very friendly smirk." Jane insisted.

They spent the rest of lunch finding out more about each other, before returning to the library. They studied for a while, seriously, before starting to muck about. They eventually left their studies and retreated from the library and out into the open air, sitting in the shade of a large oak tree on the grounds. Harry finally showed Hermione some of the natural magic he had been learning, and everyone insisted he teach them a little. From the steps of the school, a few teachers observed them and smiled, pleasantly surprised (as Severus had been) that this system was working.

One teacher, however, clad in pink, looked at the group with disdain. She was standing on the stairs of one of Hogwarts's many towers, by a window looking over the grounds, with good view of that particular group. She pursed her lips, and continued on her way, with a clear plan in mind.


	17. Chapter 17

**Loving the support this story is getting, we reached 400 followers this week and I am so grateful to every single one of you! Let me know in the comments if you have brought/read Cursed Child yet! I brought it this morning and have started reading! This chapter shows the first day back at classes for students,**

 **Enjoy :)**

The weekend went quickly, filled with anxious essay-writing and stern talks from guardians about smiling too widely and acting too innocently. Harry's new study group had met on the Sunday as well, and helped each other prepare for lessons. Hermione had helped Jane and Harry had helped Graham, while Sophie helped Ron and Lisa helped Neville. They were all sharing their talents, within the group and not just their specific study partnering.

It was still quite warm, though the weather was cooling quickly so they had spent as much time as possible outdoors. Harry had asked Binky to bring them picnic food, which the kind house elf had done, so that even ate outside. The first day back in lessons brought them to reality, having enjoyed their weekend so much.

Not any of Harry, Ron or Hermione were in their study partner's lessons, but they still had each other, and wondered into double history of magic on the Monday morning together. Professor Binns started the lesson by welcoming them back, and asking them to hand in their homework. Once collected, he asked them to open their 'A History of Magic' books to the chapter describing the Giant Wars, beginning a very slow first lesson.

Harry tried his best to pay attention, and took a lot more notes than he usually would. Severus had made it clear how much his grades needed to improve by, and History of Magic was a class he often didn't bother in. Hermione noticed as much, and made a comment about it when they were walking from lunch to their afternoon lesson.

"It was a boring way to start the year, but it's good to be back in classes. You took more notes than usual Harry, almost as many as me in fact! I saw you writing away on your parchment." Hermione was looking rather proud.

"Well, Professor Snape has made it clear where my grades need to be improved." Harry shrugged, using the professional title for his guardian as there were a lot of students around them, "Anyway, how do you think this first lesson is going to go?"

They were on their way to Umbridge's first class of the year. Their reading list had not specified a book for the upcoming year, so they had no idea what to expect, except for Harry's hindsight of being told it was going to be theory based.

"Terrible." Ron said immediately, "I bet it's going to be bloody awful. The woman's ghastly enough. Her teaching won't be any better, especially if we're not allowed to get up and move around."

They arrived at their defence classroom and waiting outside. The rest of the class arrived, and also stood patiently. A few people crowded around the door, trying to hear if Umbridge was even in the room. Eventually, they opened the door and just walked in, sitting down in the places they had held since the beginning of last year (when the classes had changed).

Padma and Parvati Patil created a small bird made of paper, and started to levitate it around the classroom while people talked. A girl on the front row blew up at it to make it soar, and it passed over Hermione's head. Seamus, sitting behind her and egged on by a friend, reached up to hit it. It flew further into the air, through the chandelier and downwards. Vincent Grabbe produced a slingshot from his back pocket, aiming it at the bird. It hit the wing but kept flying, past Harry and Ron, back over the Patil twins heads.

Suddenly, it burned. It didn't go up in flames, just simply incinerated itself. It blackened and lost its ability to fly. It floated back down to the table, directly in front of Padma's hands. They all watched, disappointed.

"Good morning children." Umbridge said, lowering her wand. They all turned to look at her, as she was stood at the back of class, only having just come in. She started to move towards the front, and the chalk on the blackboard started to write as she flicked her wand, "Ordinary. Wizarding. Level. Examinations. O.W.L's.. More commonly known as, Owls."

Ron and Harry shared an unimpressed look between themselves. There was a snigger from the back of the room.

"Study hard, and you will be rewarded." Umbridge continued, in a sickly sweet and rather patronising voice, "Fail to do so and the consequences may be severe." She lifted her shoulders and smiled just a tiny bit while speaking the word 'severe', and it made the imposing word seem childish.

She flicked her wand towards the books laden on her table, and they started to move towards the students. Harry saw Hermione sit up a little further in her seat, as did the Patil twins in front of him. Even he was curious about the fifth year textbook, considering there hadn't been one specified on the reading list. Past years had used Wilbet Slinkhard's 'Defensive Magical Theory' in fifth year, but it had always been specified on the reading list.

When a copy of "Dark Arts Defence: Basics for Beginners" landed on his table, he could guess why it hadn't been listed. He ignored everyone else's horrified looks and focused on his own copy. It had a golden yellow border. The cover featured a witch and a wizard wearing pointy hats, reading their own copy of the same book, with the shadows of cats around them. It was the most childish school textbook he had seen since muggle primary school.

"Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven, but you'll be pleased to know, from now on you'll be following a carefully structured ministry-approved course of defensive magic."

Harry recognised those very words. It was the same speech Umbridge had given to the teachers, the one he had argued against, the night before the summer holidays ended. He rolled his eyes and bit his tongue, remembering Severus' lecture on behaviour. He knew Umbridge wouldn't hesitate to punish him if he spoke out. Severus had been trying to teach him to hold back his angry and argumentative side.

He looked over at Hermione, who already had her book open. Her fingers were twitching as she turned the pages quickly, her eyes skimming the pages with haste, and within a manner of seconds her hand was up.

"Yes?" Umbridge asked her.

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells." Hermione stated.

Harry had already told his friends about the new ministry plan to practise a theory-based curriculum in defence, but he wasn't surprised that Hermione was challenging it anyway. They all guessed that this was because the minister was scared of an uprising. He chanted out propaganda at every chance he got, and considering he decided what was printed in the Prophet, it had become a daily occurrence.

"Using spells! Huh-huh!" Ron visibly cringed at Umbridge's high-pitched semi-laugh, "Well I couldn't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom!"

Hermione stayed silent, her face blank. Harry thought she was trying to process the response without her mouth opening to catch flies, and by the looks of it she was failing to do so.

Ron chipped in to back her up, leaning forward in his own confusion, "We're not going to use any magic?"

"You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way." Umbridge pressed on, trying to reassure her students. Harry recognised that wording too, and he saw Umbridge's eyes skim over him, to see if he would argue back as he did before.

Ron beat him to it, "But the world isn't risk free."

"Students will raise their hands if they wish to speak in my class." Umbridge replied sharply. Her eyes narrowed further on Harry. She clearly knew that he had spoken of their argument to his friends, "It is the view of the ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations, which is, after all, what school is all about!"

The class all stared at her. She smiled back, and turned to the chalkboard.

"Professor Umbridge?" Hermione had raised her hand.

The pink devil turned back around, "Yes dear?"

"I have studied examination papers for the past year in preparation." Hermione stated, "Every single year there have been practical questions on the defence OWLS. Are you saying that these questions have been omitted to suit a new curriculum?"

"I am saying that you do not need to learn anything more than a theoretical basis to pass your exams." Umbridge told her.

"Wait," Dean Thomas interrupted, encouraged by Hermione's questions, his hand firmly raised above his head, "Does that mean there are no practical questions? Or that there are, but they are fourth year and below level spells?"

"Enough questions." Umbridge snapped, and then her face softened again, smiling, "Let us get on with the lesson. We will talk about the questions on the exam papers nearer to the time."

The fifth years then lived through the most condescending and demeaning two hours of their school careers. They read the first few chapters of the book. It used words like 'creepy' and 'spooky'. It told readers how to fire spells and run at the same time. Harry and Ron looked at each other from the corner of their eyes, shaking their heads slightly. This lesson had been worse than they imagined it would be. When Umbridge asked a question about the material, even Crabbe and Goyle knew the answers. When someone got it right, she maximised the humiliation by talking as if to a child, congratulating them and clapping on occasion.

When she dismissed the class, everyone got up hurriedly. They were all stuffing the book into their bags so no one else in the school would see their shame at holding such a childish book. Everyone would think them delinquents.

"Mr Potter?" Umbridge called out, just as Harry was heading towards the door, "Could you stay behind for a moment."

Hermione and Ron shot him uneasy looks, "I'll meet you in the common room." He told them, and they left. He turned to face his teacher, who was neatly making sure everything on her desk was in line.

"Mr Potter, I see you have shared your views of the new curriculum with your friends." Umbridge began, now looking up at him with a plainly-faked confused look, "I'm not sure why you felt the need."

"Well they're my –"

"Uh uh," Umbridge cocked her head and smiled, Harry stared at her, "I wasn't finished. I'm not sure why you felt the need to tell them such things before the start of the school term, but I will let it slide just this once. However, if you or your friends ever question the minister's new curriculum in my lessons again, the consequences will be unrelenting. Yes?"

Harry continued to stare at her.

"Mr Potter, I require a verbal response."

Harry deadpanned, "I didn't question the curriculum in your lesson, Professor Umbridge." He regretted it the second he had said it, but he couldn't take it back now.

The woman in pink startled for a second, then collected herself, "Detention, Mr Potter. Tomorrow, my office, seven o clock."

"Can you explain to me why I have gotten detention?" Harry asked through gritted teeth. Though he regretted saying it, he knew he had only told the truth. Plus, Severus would want a clear reasoning behind the detention, and he didn't think, 'telling my teacher the truth' would cut it.

"You mustn't ever tell me lies. You know what you have done." Professor Umbridge walked forward, and said to him, "Off you go." Harry went to leave, but again Umbridge called him back, "Oh wait Mr Potter, one more thing."

"Yes Professor Umbridge?" Harry asked, turning on his heel so his shoe squeaked against the floorboards.

The look his Professor gave him was almost sympathetic, "Don't go round spreading silly propaganda will you. It won't do you any good. Believe you me."

Harry didn't waste any more time. He practically ran out of the door and towards the Gryffindor common room, muttering obscenities on the way. He couldn't believe the gall of Professor Umbridge. He almost shouted the password at the Fat Lady, who said 'oh my, someone's angry!' before swinging the portrait open to allow him in.

Ron and Hermione were waiting for him, exactly as he had asked them too. He felt a sigh of relief escape him at having such loyal friends. Despite everything that had happened at the end of fourth year, his wardship under their potions Professor, and the system pairing them with Slytherin's, they had remained with him.

"Well?" Ron asked, watching as Harry dumped his bag on the floor and sat in his usual spot; on the carpet, back against the armchair while Ron and Hermione occupied the sofa.

Harry recounted the whole story to them, "She clearly knew I had spoken to you about our argument – mine and hers I mean." He began, right through to, "And then she warned me about spreading 'propaganda'. It is ridiculous how terrified the Ministry are that Voldemort has returned. Can you believe her saying that?"

"I can." Hermione told him, and at Harry's horrified gaze she added, "I'm sorry, I just mean I understand why she did it. You're a threat. A threat to her, a threat to the ministry, and a threat to what they are publishing and trying to get everyone to believe. Of course she wants to scare you, she will do everything she can to try and stop you."

"I hate to say it, but Hermione's right mate. To Umbridge, you're the main opposition. Like you're… like the two seekers on opposing Quidditch teams. It's not about playing nice, it's all about winning."

"Trust you to make a quidditch reference." Hermione muttered, "The point is Harry, you need to be careful. Professor Umbridge may be awful, and wrong, but she has the support of the Ministry. Promise me that you'll be careful."

Harry sighed, "I promise."

He got up to leave, and Hermione grabbed his arm, "Where are you going? It's dinner in a couple hours. We should get that research started for Professor Binns. Get it out of the way."

"Blimey Hermione, he's more study based than last year, but it's only the first day!"

"Actually," Harry said, "I need to go see Severus. I told you that Umbridge gave me detention for that comment; I want to tell him before she gets the chance to gloat about it."

"Ah alright," Hermione nodded, accepting it as a wise move, "We'll see you at dinner then. Or will you be back before then?"

"I'll probably be back, wish me luck." Harry said sarcastically, and his two friends gave his sympathetic looks. They have seen Severus' change from a cruel man to a slightly more attentive guardian, but neither of them wished to be in the same room as him and Harry when he learned of Harry's detention.

Harry meandered down the corridors, wasting as much time as possible. He had sent a small piece of parchment off to Severus, ' _Where are you?',_ it had asked. He had not yet received a reply, so was slowly making his way down the changing staircases. There were many between the Gryffindor Tower and the dungeons.

The same piece of parchment he had sent off appeared next to him. His question written on one side, he turned it over to reveal the answer. _'I am in my classroom, beginning the dreadful process of marking summer homework's. Why?'_

 _'_ _I need to speak with you'._ Harry wrote with a muggle pen that he kept inside his robe pockets. He sent it off, confusing a fourth year nearby as he watched the parchment disappear. Harry smiled at the boy and continued on his way. He did not get another reply from Severus.

The potions classroom was near to the entrance of the dungeons, so as to be quick to find for students heading to lessons. The common room (as far as Harry knew) was further into the cold demeanour of the stone walls. He had explored the school with earnest over the holidays, when he wasn't practised magic or redoing his homework. He had never felt quite comfortable enough to explore the dungeons, however.

He knocked on the door of Severus' classroom when he came to it, and then walked straight in. His guardian was expecting him. Severus was, as he had said, working at his desk. There was a high stack of parchment next to him, and a slightly lower stack on the opposite side of his desk.

"Almost finished or only just started?" Harry asked, jumping up to sit on the second row of desks.

"Only just started." Severus replied gruffly, still staring at the work in front of him, crossing out lines, "That smaller stack is already marked. Third year work. Quite frankly it is disastrous; I can only hope it improves throughout the year, before they start their OWL work next year."

Harry made a humming noise, and looked around the classroom as Severus finished the marking on the current piece in front of him. It had become an unspoken agreement between them throughout the summer; if Harry needed to speak when Severus was marking, he would wait patiently while Severus at least finished the essay he was on. Harry was thankful for the time, he hadn't quite decided what he would say to his guardian regards Umbridge's class and his detention.

At last, Severus cast a drying charm on his ink, and then placed the parchment on the smaller stack. He put his quill into his ink pot and folded his hands on his desk, "What is the matter, Harry? Have you not enjoyed your first day back in classes?"

Harry decided to go straight for the punch, "Umbridge gave me detention."

Severus leant back, his stare suddenly quite icy, "You received detention on the first day back in classes? Harry we spoke of this. Your behaviour must be kept in check."

"I know, but I couldn't help myself!" Harry jumped down from the desks and began to pace, "That woman is just so awful! The things she was saying!"

"Such as?" Severus asked calmly. After Umbridge and Harry's dispute at the end of the summer holidays, he had been more than expected his new ward to receive detention in defence against the dark arts. He had not expected it to be on the very first day, considering his talks with Harry, but he tried to remain calm.

"Well she told everyone about the theory based course, basically reciting the same drivel that she spouted during the summer."

"Harry." Severus warned.

"You can't disagree." Harry stated, "Then when people questioned her, she got annoyed and defensive. Seamus asked whether practical spells would still be on the exams and she couldn't clearly answer him. The class itself was a disaster."

"In what way?"

In response, Harry stopped pacing and reached inside his bag. He drew out "Dark Arts Defence: Basics for Beginners" and leant forward to show Severus. The potions Professor took the book and his face took on a look of utter distaste, "This is a children's introduction to defence." He told Harry, "Many purebloods give this to their children the summer before they start Hogwarts, to begin preparing them for their lessons."

"That," Harry pointed at the yellow cover, "Is our fifth year textbook."

Severus pursed his lips and handed the book back to Harry, "Continue."

Harry then told him about the way Umbridge treated them in lessons, how Crabbe and Goyle were capable of answering her most difficult questions. Then, he spoke of Umbridge keeping him behind once everyone else had left.

"She knew I had told my friends about the argument, because of something Ron said. She said she didn't know why I had done that, but if me or anyone of my friends questioned the new curriculum in her lessons again, the consequences for us would be 'unrelenting."

Severus leant forward, "Was that her exact wording? That it would be 'Unrelenting'?"

"That was her exact wording." Harry nodded, "When she asked for an response from me… Well, the response I gave got me detention."

"And what was your response?"

"That I hadn't questioned the curriculum in her lesson."

Severus sighed, "So you gave the indication that while you had questioned her curriculum previously, you certainly had not done so in this particular lesson."

Harry shrugged, "It was true."

"It was back-chatting." Severus rephrased, "I would have also given you detention. I asked you to stay out of her way, Harry. That woman will not stop until our entire world believes that Voldemort has not really risen."

"That was the other thing." Harry told him, "After she gave me detention, she dismissed me and then called me back. She warned me about spreading what she called 'silly propaganda'. Said it wouldn't do me any good. Hermione thinks that she is even more terrified of me than she lets on."

"Hermione is a very intelligent young woman." Severus complimented the young Gryffindor girl, as he never would in public, "And in this case, most likely right. You represent something very important to either side of this war; hope for our side, and incredible threat to the other. If Voldemort and his followers, of which I am sure Umbridge is one, persuade the whole world that you are a liar, than you will have a very difficult time coming back from that. A tarnished reputation is testing to come back from once it has been blackened. They are trying to split us between believers and deniers."

Harry pulled a stool out and sat, "You believe Umbridge is a follower of Voldemort? But she is so close to the Ministry, so close to Fudge, and so adamant that he hasn't returned."

"I believe that woman is a very clever manipulator, and a very good actress." Severus told him, "I do not know for sure how deep her darkness goes, but I do not want you to be on the receiving end of it. She promotes believes about halflings that are very prominent in Voldemort's ranks. Serve your detention tomorrow, and then stay away from her."

There was no question at the end of Severus' sentence. No ask for a promise or understanding, as Hermione had asked. He was giving an order, so Harry sighed and nodded, knowing the importance.

Severus leant back into his chair, satisfied, and began to ask him about his first day. How History of Magic had gone, what homework had been set in each class, how his study group meetings over the weekend had gone.

"You seem to be getting on very well with Miss Harper, Mr Pritchard and Miss Roper, in my house." Severus commented.

"Jane, Graham and Sophie." Harry rehearsed their first names back, "We're getting on really well. They are not like the other Slytherin's I have… encountered, so far."

"You were in the unfortunate positions of having very particular Slytherin's placed in your classes, and therefore you have formed a perception of my house based solely on those individuals." Severus said, "There are many like Miss Harper, Mr Pritchard and Miss Roper in Slytherin."

"I guess so. I have integrated with Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's more too. I've heard quite a few complaints from people. Seamus Finnegan is with a Slytherin he doesn't like, pureblood I think."

Severus narrowed his eyes, "I am under the impression that Mr Finnegan would complain no matter who he was placed with." At Harry's look he added, "But I shall investigate what you have told me. Thank you."

There was a knock at the door, and both their heads turned towards it.

"Enter." Severus told whoever was on the opposite side, his voice returning to its usual stern tone that he used with students.

The door swung open and Draco Malfoy entered, bright blonde hair shining under the light of the dungeon torches. Harry had only seen him a few times since school had resumed, once at the welcome feast and again in the library and the corridors, but never closely. The Slytherin prefect had seemed keen to keep his distance from his Gryffindor nemesis.

Draco seemed startled to see Harry in the potions classroom, sat happily on the desks with his legs swinging over the edge. He was over the confusion in a second, and he started to scowl at the boy. Harry took the hint, jumping off the table again and picking up his bag, with his defence 'textbook' neatly tucked back inside.

"I should be going. I promised to meet Ron and Hermione before dinner. I will see you later." He directed his words at Severus, who nodded in response. Harry nodded politely to Draco on the way out, but the other boy did not return the gesture, simply crossed his arms.

"Remember what I told you." Severus called out, before the door banged shut, leaving him with Draco.

Harry knew he still had lots of time before dinner, so his trip up the stairs was even slower than his trip down. He had to wait for several staircases to link into place. Talking to Severus had been easier than he had expected, though he was sure Severus would bring up the detention again another time.

He couldn't help but wonder what Severus and Draco were talking about. That being said, he had a pretty good idea.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! Thanks for all the new reviews and followers – to answer a few questions, yes I have read the books, it's just simpler to get quotes from movie, and yes the new characters will be re-appearing soon! Sorry to those who don't like new characters! Chapter eighteen here, this one shows Draco and Severus' conversation, and then the second day at classes and Harry's detention with Umbridge!**

 **Enjoy :)**

Draco stood still for a moment, at the door of his godfather's classroom. He could remember coming here for his very first potions lesson, four years ago. He was in awe of how 'Professor Snape' had controlled the classroom, and showed up that ignorant Potter boy, who had refused to be his friend. He remembered thinking that Harry had deserved it.

"Draco," Severus eventually began, after the silence started to become awkward, "I had a feeling you would come and see me, privately. I am surprised it took so long."

"I needed the weekend to think." Draco told him.

"You had the summer." Severus replied, moving his papers before leaning back in his seat.

"I didn't know everything then." Draco sneered, "I didn't know about Potter."

"Draco, I'm not stupid." Severus stated, "I know your father's position in… well, certain circles, shall we say. I knew that you would be told the details. I assumed any contact after my withdrawal from Voldemort's forces would be ignored."

Draco shuffled slightly, looking at the floor, "Why?" He asked finally.

"Why did I take Harry in?" Severus asked for confirmation of his godson's question.

"No," Draco said, "Why did you leave _him_?"

Severus furrowed his brow, "You are asking me why I withdrew from the Death Eaters? I thought that would be obvious. I couldn't both be a spy and take Harry in."

"So you never believed in him, or his ways." Draco said, walking further into the room, near to where Harry had been sat minutes before, "You never truly answered to _him_. You were working for Dumbledore this whole time?"

Severus' eyes softened slightly, "No, Draco, not exactly. I was true to him once, but that was a long time ago. After a while, his brutality became very real, very personal. At the end of the first war, I became a spy for Dumbledore."

Draco collapsed into one of the seats, "And Potter…" He practically spat the name.

"That was never the plan. This summer was never planned." Severus told him, coming around from his desk to seat nearer to Draco, on one of the work stools, "Harry needed to stay at Hogwarts, and as Dumbledore said at the welcome feast, he needed a guardian."

"But why you?" Draco said exasperatedly, "You hate him!"

"I was wrong." Severus said softly.

Draco looked up and locked eyes with his guardian, and saw that he was telling the truth. He sighed, "My father is furious. He crashed about the manor for days after your betrayal to the Dark Lord."

"Was Lucius the one who told Voldemort? About Harry and I."

"No," Draco said quietly, " _He_ called an emergency meeting with the entire inner circle. Father was told then, that you had betrayed the Death Eaters. That you had taken Harry Potter into your home, and your protection. That you had never been a loyal spy for him, but for Dumbledore. That you had double-crossed us all. Someone in the Ministry had overseen the paperwork, and alerted him."

"And then Lucius told you."

"Mother did. She thought I needed to be let down gently."

"Ah," Severus nodded, knowing of Narcissa's kind heart, "I suppose you did."

There was another long pause. Draco stared at his hands, shuffling on his seat. Severus looked over his godson, examining him. His eyes had sunk a little deeper in their sockets; his cheeks were slightly shallower than before the summer. He had grown taller, again, and his blonde hair was shorter at the sides. He twitched and fidgeted more, but that may be because of the conversation.

"I think you may be the only one to do it." Draco said suddenly.

"The only one to do what?" Severus asked.

Draco rubbed his hands on his trousers, "To get away from him alive."

Severus smiled sadly, "Yes, I suppose I might be. It's not impossible, you know."

"What's that meant to mean?" Draco said angrily.

"It just means," Severus looked at him imploringly, "That you seem angrier about me taking Harry into my home, than you are about me abandoning Lord Voldemort."

Draco opened his mouth to argue, and then slowly closed it, "He's Gryffindor's golden boy. He's… He's just _Potter_ , for Merlin's sake." He spat, "He's arrogant and pompous."

"Look who's talking." Severus quipped, and Draco snorted.

"I am a Malfoy." He said in explanation.

"You are a person, who can make their own decisions, and their own way in life." Severus told him, "You can make your life what you choose it to be."

"My life is already decided." Draco stated firmly.

"No, it isn't." Severus stood and grabbed Draco's shoulders, shaking him slightly, "I can help you Draco. You've seen how I escaped the Death Eaters; you've seen it's possible. This is your father's life, he chose the darker path, but you don't have to. You could live the life you really want. The one I know you really want."

Draco pushed him off and stood up quickly, "I should go. Father would be angry if he knew I was speaking to you."

As he went to leave, Severus called after him, "You are always welcome to speak to me, Draco. Please come and speak to me."

Draco paused at the exit, hand on the door. He looked back at his godfather, let his eyes drop to the floor, and then left.

Severus sighed, and walked back around the tables. He crumpled onto the chair by his desk, head in hands. After marking a few more papers, he realised it wasn't distracting him, so he left for his chambers. Once there he summoned Binky to get him a whiskey. He drank it in one go.

Sitting on the sofa, his head was amassed with thoughts. He worried for Draco, in a family so fascinated and embroiled in the Dark Arts. The young teenager was much like him at the same age, trying to make the decision of which path to take. Draco was just as confused, seeing which side he really wanted to be on but not knowing how to get there.

He drank another whiskey, before making his way to bed. He drank a hangover potion on the way. Two whiskeys wouldn't usually have any effect on him, but he had a full day of classes tomorrow and didn't want to take that risk.

One thing he knew for sure, he needed to look out for two young teenage boys now.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

The second day of class' was just as eventful as the first, for most. The timetable was fuller on a Tuesday than it was on a Monday, so the fifth year's six hours of schooling instead of four, starting with double transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.

"This year will be harder than anything you have faced so far in your academic lives." She started the lesson by saying, and Ron slid down in his seat next to Harry, "The OWL's are designed to test your skills to the maximum of your magical knowledge. They are not something to be flippant about. Am I understood?"

"Yes Professor McGonagall." The class chorused back. No student in Hogwarts history (except perhaps James Potter and Sirius Black) would dare disagree with Minerva McGonagall, the woman who had dealt with adventurous and often foolish Gryffindor's for the last Merlin's knows how many years.

"Excellent. The first two semesters of this year will be focused on learning new fifth year spells. In the final semester leading up to your examinations, we will be revising spells from the past four years as well as your new curriculum to ensure maximum coverage and preparation. You do, of course, have your new study partners do help you with revision throughout the year." Professor McGonagall's eyes flicked over at Harry and Ron when she said this, before she carried on, "We will be beginning this year by learning about vanishing curses. Please retrieve your fifth year textbooks, and open them to the first chapter."

The next two hours were spent learning the theory of vanishing spells, since they were complicated aspects of spell work. At the end of the lesson, as everyone was packing up, Professor McGonagall asked Harry to stay behind.

"It's only the second day but I think I'm making a habit of this." Harry told his teacher sarcastically.

"Ah yes," Professor McGonagall nodded, "I heard you received detention from Professor Umbridge."

"I'm serving it tonight." Harry informed her.

"It was a wise choice to tell Professor Snape before Professor Umbridge got the chance to. I do believe she began to seek him out before dinner, to see if she could beat you to it." She looked down at Harry slightly disapprovingly, "It is only the second day of classes, Mr Potter; do not make a habit out of receiving detention. I am still head of your house, this is my warning."

"Understood, Professor McGonagall." Harry bowed his head.

"However, Mr Potter, that is not why I asked you to stay behind. I was wondering if you could tell me how your study partner is."

"Jane?" Harry asked, "What about her?"

"Is the new system suiting your needs as a student? Have you had any problems?"

Harry replied, "I've had no problems. Jane and I get along fine, and I think we can help each other with our worst and best subjects." He paused, "Professor… Is this because Jane is a Slytherin?"

"Do not accuse me of house prejudice." Professor McGonagall said sharply, "I am simply concerned about you, as a Gryffindor. You have not been, in the past, on friendly terms with many members of the Slytherin house. Truthfully I was not sure if you should be paired with one, as it may cause too many problems."

"It hasn't." Harry said honestly, "We get along fine."

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips slightly, but nodded, "Very well then, be on your way. Do you have a class next?"

"Yes, potions."

"Well the walk to the dungeons is a trek, you'd better hurry. Would you like a note to explain for late arrival? Or will your friends have already explained for you to Professor Snape?"

"I'm sure it will be fine, Professor." Harry smiled at her, shouldered his bag and left the transfiguration classroom.

He sprinted down the long corridors, which were practically empty now as most of the students would have already reached their next lessons. He waited impatiently for the stairs to move into the correct place, and almost stumbled on one when he jumped too soon. When he arrived at the dungeon classroom, he knocked on the door before entering, as he knew Severus encouraged politeness, especially when one had been tardy.

He opened the door, and found the class staring back at him.

"You are late, Mr Potter." Severus said, without looking at him. He was waving his wand at the chalkboard, detailing the details of their exams at the end of the year. One practical, unknown time limit, one theory, two hours long.

"I am sorry, Professor Snape. Professor McGonagall wished to speak to me after the lesson."

Severus turned to him, mouth open to retort, and then he slowly closed it. His eyes narrowed slightly, clearly trying to make a decision. The class waited with baited breath, to see how many points he would take from Gryffindor house. It was usually ten or fifteen, for a Gryffindor's tardiness. A Slytherin's tardiness would issue a warning.

"Sit down Mr Potter, quickly." Severus finally replied, and then turned back to the chalkboard.

The students stared slightly open mouthed at their teacher's back, and then the whispers of 'bias' and 'favouritism' started. Harry sat next to Hermione, who raised her eyebrows at him.

"I did not ask anyone to begin chatting." Severus raised his voice, cutting over the low chatter, which quickly died out, "Let's begin. These are the details for your potions OWL's, which will take place at the end of the year. You will receive timetables for the examinations in March, not before. If the potions exam is later than other subjects, that is no excuse to put your potions revision on the backburner. I hope that is understood. Anyone wishing to enter a NEWT level potions class with need an Outstanding in their OWL exam."

Harry had just finished salvaging his books from his bag, and opened his notebook to make notes on what Severus was saying, as Hermione was next to him. They were sat on the front row of the class, so Harry couldn't see anyone else, but he didn't hear many other people scratching away with their quills.

"As with many other subjects, the first two semesters will be spent learning new material, and the third will be spent revising. The two hour lesson we have now, on a Tuesday, will be spent on practical work. Your single lesson on a Thursday period four will be spent on theory."

Harry paused to dip his quill into the ink pot he had brought with him, and he took the moment to see if anyone else on his row was writing. Hermione was busy scribbling an exact copy of Severus' speech, whereas (in the usual complete contrast) Ron and Seamus were sitting slumped on their stools, completely disinterested.

"The fifth year curriculum includes learning the properties of various dangerous ingredients, such as Moonstone, commonly used in the Wolfsbane potion, and learning the varieties of Venom Antidotes. These are the kinds of things you will learn in our theory-based lessons. In practical lessons, you will be attempting potions such as the strengthening solution, and the draught of peace. Every third Thursday lesson there will be a test to determine the end of year revision topics, so I just you start preparing for those."

Harry's scrawl across the page was shorter, but very precise. He made a note of the tests, and could see Hermione doing to same. He made a mental note to ask her if he could borrow the revision cards she made for first through fourth year potions; he knew she would have kept them.

"Any questions?" Severus asked, after a pause, Harry raised his hand, "Yes, Mr Potter?"

"Sir, Professor McGonagall is compiling a list of the usual first through fourth year topics in transfiguration that are covered in the OWL exams. Would there be a possibility of receiving a similar list for potions, so that our revision could be more focused?" Harry asked, with his hands folded on the table. Hermione nodded her head in agreement, Ron rolled his eyes.

"Mr Potter I do not like my teaching being compared to that of other teachers." Severus said sternly, and a few Slytherin's sniggered, "However, if anyone would like a list of the topics I advise you revise, I will endeavour to compile one for you before the Thursday lesson."

"Thank you Professor Snape." Harry replied, respectfully, and made a note on his page to remind him.

Hermione raised her hand, slowly, "Professor Snape?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Could you also include any books not specified on the textbook list, that you would encourage us to read for further knowledge?" Hermione's voice was nervous as she spoke to Professor Snape. She had been a lot less verbal in his classes from any other, since second year, when she had come to realise he did not appreciate her intelligence as the other teachers did.

Severus nodded, without a verbal response, and Hermione lowered her hand. He began to turn to the chalkboard, but then faced them again, "Five points to Gryffindor, each, for displaying worthwhile concern for your revision."

There was a slight intake of breath around the classroom, and one of the Slytherin's even made to dispute before his friend shoved him in the ribs. They had all been at Hogwarts for four years, and no one could remember a single time that Professor Snape had awarded a Gryffindor house points.

The next two hours were very silent, but at lunch there were a lot of whispers about what had happened. The news spread like wildfire; Severus Snape had awarded Gryffindor house points. Students stole glances at Severus and at Harry, and they each heard the word 'favouritism' more times than they could count. Minerva asked Severus about it at the head table, and he simply said he had awarded points where due, before returning to the task of stabbing his food.

Hermione was in shock. Potions had been the only lesson she had never received house points in. She whispered to Ron that it was only because of Harry, "You know what Professor Snape is usually like with me in class… It was Harry's question, anyway."

"Or maybe it doesn't matter that it was my question, or that I'm his ward," Harry practically growled, when he had just about had enough, "Maybe it's because Severus has changed, and you just can't see it."

They had a single lesson of Care of Magical Creatures after lunch, and then a single lesson of Herbology. The walk between the two was short, but the trio didn't particularly speak after Harry's outburst. They listened to their teacher's start of term lectures, like in all their other lessons, and took more notes. Harry didn't need either of these classes to become an auror, but he decided he wanted to aim for an Exceeds Expectations in each of them.

At dinner, there was an awkward silence between them, before Hermione started talking about their Potions work. Harry joined in and Ron made some 'hm' noises. They smiled at each other, and it was clear that the brief argument from earlier was behind them. After they had eaten, they walked up a few flights of stairs together, before they had to go their separate ways. Ron and Hermione were going back to the common room, and Harry was going Umbridge's office.

"Just do what she says, and get out there."

"I know Hermione, I'll be fine. I'll see you later."

From there, it didn't take Harry long to get to the defence classroom, climb the staircase and knock on the door. He knocked on the door, and heard the woman inside tell him to come in. The first thing he was pink, and then cats. Professor Umbridge had the walls lined with plates, decorated with moving cats of all different breeds. It was rather creepy, in his opinion.

"Good evening Mr Potter." Professor Umbridge said, from her place behind her desk, she nodded towards the other seat, next to a smaller desk, "Sit."

Harry walked a little further into the room, noticing the pink chairs, pink tablecloths, and pink sugar by Umbridge's pink cup of tea. He wondered how all the same colour didn't drive her insane. He closed the door behind him, making sure it was shut properly.

"You're going to be doing some lines for me today, Mr Potter." Umbridge told him, and he reached into his bag to get his things. He retrieved a quill and some ink, and placed them by the parchment provided on the table.

He saw Professor Umbridge twitching slightly, by her desk, her finger on one of her own quills, "Is anything the matter, Professor?" He asked her, in the most polite tone he could manage towards such a ghastly woman. He rehearsed Severus' lecture in his head.

Umbridge ignored him for a second, and picked up the quill by her fingers. It had a long, dark red feather, which curled at the end. She stroked it very delicately, before clearing her throat. She looked troubled by something, conflicted, but instead she said, "Mr Potter, I want you to write 'I must not tell lies'."

"How many times?" Harry asked, when she did not specify.

Again Umbridge looked slightly conflicted, clenching her fist around the red quill, "Fill both sides of the parchment, please, Mr Potter, then I will give you another one."

Harry picked up his quill and did as she asked. As he wrote, he could feel the burning gaze of his Professor, but he didn't look up at her once. With what he was writing being only a short sentence, he finished quickly. He looked up and met Umbridge's gaze. Silently, she took the parchment off him, and handed him a clean one. He repeated the line until both sides of this parchment was full, and then she handed him a third.

When the third was full, she did not hand him a new one. She looked at him for a moment, chest rising as if she had done strenuous exercise, hand still clutching at the red-feathered quill.

"Would you like me to write any more, Professor Umbridge?" Harry asked her.

"No, Mr Potter. Not for now." Umbridge replied, "Did you deserve this detention, Mr Potter?"

Harry stared at her, "Yes, Professor Umbridge."

"That's right." Professor Umbridge said, her grip on the red quill quivering slightly, "Because deep down, you know, you deserve to be punished." She smiled slightly, "Don't you, Mr Potter?"

Harry remained silent. Professor Umbridge smiled slightly, but almost like she was in pain. She finally let the grip on the feather quill go, and it clattered onto her desk. Harry watched it drop.

"Go on." Umbridge whispered.

Harry stood quickly, shoving his quill and ink into his bag without much care. He thought he had closed the ink pot, but he didn't check. He didn't even mind if all his books were covered with ink by the time he got to the common room, he just wanted to leave. He slung his bag over his shoulder and made for the door. Umbridge said nothing more, but her eyes were on him as he shut the door.

He breathed out a sigh of relief, raced down the staircase and out of the classroom. When he made it to the common room, he didn't see his friends, so he went straight up to the doom room. Ron was sat on his bed, talking to Dean on the other side of the room.

"Short detention mate!" Ron said, "You were only gone an hour, thought you'd be way longer. What'd she make you do?"

"Lines, three pieces of parchment, front and back. I had to write 'I must not tell lies'."

"Load of rubbish." Ron snorted, taking a piece of candy from his bedside table and popping it into his mouth, he spoke while eating it, "Hermione went down to the library to see if they had anything on venom antidotes, wanted to get a head start on the potions curriculum. Bloody mad that one."

"Tell me about it." Dean said, nodding in agreement. He had been in their potions classes for the first two years of Hogwarts, and remembered Hermione's enthusiasm for learning, and getting ahead of her classmates.

"What's Umbridge's office like?" Ron asked, eating more candy.

"Pink, everywhere, and loads of cats." Harry laughed, and Ron and Dean laughed with him, "Though, she held onto this quill the whole time. Like, really held onto it, not letting it go. It had a really long red feather on the end of it. I almost thought she was going to make me write with it."

"Weird." Ron commented, "Red feathered quills are usually quite expensive in Scribbulus."

"Maybe it's just a prized possession." Dean remarked, "Something that someone special gave to her."

"Yeh, like Umbridge has anyone who is 'someone special' in her life." Ron snorted.

Harry smiled, rolled his eyes, and lay down on his bed. There was something about that red quill had made him pause. Something had drawn his eye to it, and it wasn't just Umbridge's grip on it. The way she acted while holding it, like a long life, almost protective, almost obsessive.

He wrote a quick note to Severus saying his detention had gone fine, and a simple piece of information about the Dursley's, and then sent it off. He would ask Severus about the red quill, just to see if there was anything more to it. He was probably just being paranoid.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! Hope you've had a nice few weeks, sorry I haven't updated, it has been crazy. I hope anyone who received exam results was pleased! I was accepted into the University of Birmingham, so very excited about that! This chapter shows a revision session with Jane, a talk with Hermione and Ron, and dinner with Severus!**

 **Enjoy and please review :)**

The first week of term went quickly for the fifth year students, who were not quite adjusting to the amount of work they would be receiving this year. All of their classes had given them homework in the first lesson, something that had never happened before. They had even received work in Care of Magical Creatures. They had been warned that the work load was increased heavily this year, but they had brushed it off. Hermione, Harry and a few select others were the only prepared ones, and Harry (on his part) could only thank Severus for that.

Harry had elected three extra OWL classes alongside the necessary ones, namely Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and Muggle Studies. His timetable was pretty full, and his homework pile was high. Ron kept complaining at him that he was turning into Hermione 2.0, because during that week he had been starting if not completing homework on the night it was set.

Quidditch practise was about to resume, which he was also incredibly happy about. While Ron's complaining gave him a headache, there was truth to it. He had never spent this much time on his work, and he was looking forward to having another evening activity. The rush that flying gave him as the wind whistled past his ears never failed to cleanse his mind and put him in a more positive mood. He had not been down to his Art Studio during the first week of term, or spoken to Severus all that much, bar their evening parchment relays. He was going to dinner down to the dungeons on Sunday night, therefore, and intended to ask about Umbridge's red quill then.

Meanwhile, his free periods between classes (Thursday and Friday evenings, before Astronomy) were spent with Jane, who he was helping in defence. However, it soon became apparent that Jane did not need help in defence; not with the text they had been given. She was apt at the beginner spells and theory work, which was all Umbridge was inclined to teach them. They spent a few hours Saturday afternoon, therefore, going over past fifth year defensive work, just in case anything came up on the exam. Hermione had been all too happy to lend them her bunch of previous exam papers, happy that Harry was taking his studies seriously.

They had been chatting amicably. It was breaking a lot of barriers in Harry's mind, especially his previous thoughts about the people sorted into Slytherin House. Jane was nothing like Malfoy, Bulstrode, Parkinson, and the rest of the 'darker' crowd.

"What's it like in Slytherin then?" Harry asked her that Saturday, as they sat crowded by exam papers and text books.

Jane looked up from her exam paper, "What do you mean?" She asked, dipping her quill into the inkpot. She made a note next to one of the questions on the paper, and then let her quill sit on the table. She looked at Harry questioningly.

"Just… I don't know, what's it like? Living in the dungeons and all that."

"Are you expecting some graphic tale of how we sacrifice first years and chop them up for potions ingredients?" Jane teased.

Harry grinned, "Maybe three months ago, but not now. I mean it seriously, I'm curious. You've asked me about Gryffindor, it's only fair."

"Do you mean the people or the actual living in the dungeons part?"

"Both."

"I like living in the dungeons, believe it or not." Jane told him, "In our common room, there is a great glass panel so we can see right into the Black Lake. We sit there for hours at a time, watching the merpeople. Some have learned to communicate with them with sign language."

"You wouldn't want to live in one of the Towers then?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't think so. I'm afraid of heights, so that excludes Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. The Hufflepuff common room is quite close to the kitchens, so out of the three I think I would enjoy that the most." Jane grinned at him.

Harry grinned back at her, and then doodled something in ink on the corner of his own paper, "What about the people in Slytherin?"

"Well, I suppose in terms of people, Slytherin is a bit split down the middle. You have the half who is in alliance with you-know-who, and you have the half who isn't. They are pretty equal in size, and you obviously know which side I am on." Jane moved her hair behind her ear, and kept talking, "You can usually tell who is who. Other than that, I would say we are all very loyal to our house, no matter which side of the war we are on, and very respective of the Slytherin code and the man who enforces it. We enjoy being Slytherin, most of the time."

"Most of the time?" Harry repeated.

Jane shrugged, "Even us nice Slytherin's get discriminated against, just because we wear the green and silver ties. No one bothers to get to know us and find out differently. That's why I like this study system so much – I never thought I would be studying with the 'Gryffindor mascot', of all people."

Harry visibly recoiled, a look of disdain on his face, "The what?"

"Oh, that's not what I call you!" Jane rushed to add, "It's just a nickname for you in Slytherin. I can't remember where I heard it, someone not very nice, I am sure. I have never called you that. Well obviously now, but that's in conversation with you, it doesn't count. I didn't mean it."

"Really?" Harry said, unbelieving.

"Harry, honestly, I have never called you that to anyone."

Harry stared at her for a moment, and then picked his quill back up, "We should get back to studying."

Jane looked at him helplessly, realising she had made a mistake. When she grasped that Harry was not going to continue their conversation after that comment, she picked up her quill and resumed her work. Every so often she looked at him from the corner of her eye, but he wouldn't look back.

The rest of their revision session was frosty, and quiet. Neither of them said much, unaware of how to diffuse the tension that now lay between them. Harry did not want to be known as a 'Gryffindor mascot'. Of course he was proud of his house, but 'mascot' had very different connotations. He left Jane in the library after a while. She protested, apologising again. He replied that he knew it wasn't her fault, but left anyway. He kicked stones in the corridors and walked up the stairs with a sombre look on his face.

It wasn't until the next morning, when Harry's trio of Gryffindor friends were doing some Sunday morning revision (Harry and Hermione were writing their essays, Ron was throwing candy into the air and catching it with his mouth), that his mood was noticed.

"Is everything alright Harry?" Hermione asked him, "That's the sixth potions question you have gotten wrong, and you _live_ with the potions professor."

Harry barely let out a chuckle, and shook his head, "Nothing to worry about Hermione. Next question. What, in a cauldron of babbling beverage, would placate the –"

"Come on mate," Ron swung his legs over the side of the sofa so he was sat upright, leaning forward with his arms on his pyjama bottoms, interrupting Harry's question to Hermione, "Is this about Umbridge?"

"No." Harry replied, putting the question card to the back of his notes.

"Severus?" Ron guessed again.

"No." Harry said quickly.

"Oh for peet's sake Harry, we are your friends, just tell us." Hermione said bossily.

Harry sighed, placing his revision notes on the table. Ron and Hermione were always over-interested in his life outside of their friend group. He had never grasped why, though he had his ideas. He had always wondered whether they were just waiting for drama to happen, and didn't want to feel left out if there was something going on. There was always drama happening around Harry.

"I had a sort-of fall out with Jane." He finally told them.

"Define a 'sort-of fall out'." Ron requested.

Harry explained what had happened in the library, and both of his friends looked marginally offended, "She said that she had never personally called me that… She said she heard it from someone who clearly wasn't nice. I don't know… there was this kind of guilty look on her face that made me doubt her."

"That could just be about upsetting you." Hermione pointed out.

"True." Harry agreed.

"It doesn't matter anyone mate. You've just to put up with Jane for the rest of the year and then you'll never have to see her again. Who cares if she thinks you are a mascot or not." Ron scoffed, taking another bite of candy (which had seemed to replace breakfast).

Harry and Hermione both stared at him, "What on earth is that meant to mean? The study system will most likely be in place for the next few years of Hogwarts." Hermione told Ron.

"Well, the study system may go on, but the whole getting along thing won't last forever, will it? The war is coming after all. The ones we've been paired with, they seem alright, but they're still Slytherin's. They're not our friends." Ron said, shrugging.

"Jane's my friend." Harry said defensively.

Ron stared at Harry for a moment, "You promised you wouldn't go making friends with Slytherin's."

"That was before I met one I actually like."

"But she called you a 'mascot'." Ron reminded him, looking irritated.

Harry took a second to take in the tone of Ron's voice, before responding, "She may not have meant it. Jane isn't vindictive, or cruel. She was most likely telling the truth that she had never said it. I probably overreacted."

"Yeh mate, of course, because you sound so convinced." Ron said snidely. The way Ron emphasized the 'so' in his sentence angered Harry. Ron was mocking him.

"Don't make fun of me Ron." Harry told him coldly, "Don't be that friend who gets jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Ron threw his hands up.

"Really?" Harry questioned, sitting up, "Then why does it bother you so much that Jane and I are friends?"

"Boys come on… Let's get back to –"

"You promised." Ron argued, pointing a finger at Harry's face, "The day you told us about your damned wardship with bloody Snape, in Grimmauld, you promised you would never go making friends with the Slytherin's."

"Well I'm sorry!" Harry yelled, and Hermione was silently thanking Merlin that they were the only ones in the common room at this time on Sunday morning, "But for the record, I have not made friends with 'all the Slytherin's', I have made friends with _one of them_. She is kind, and sweet, and doesn't ally herself with you-know-who! What the hell is your problem?"

"She could be a spy!"

"Do you hear yourself?!"

"Boys!" Hermione finally snapped, moving to get them apart, holding her arms out between them. As their voices had gotten louder and louder, the two boys had drifted closer and closer, until they were barely half a metre away from one another, screaming in the other's face.

Harry let out a noise of frustration, grabbing his things and making his way up to the dorm room. Ron moved back to lie on the couch, his motions suggesting his annoyance. Hermione sighed, and returned to the girl's dormitory, where her roommates eagerly awaited. They had heard the shouting from upstairs, and were sat on their beds waiting for her.

"Don't ask." Hermione said simply, climbing back under her covers.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

After a day of avoiding Ron and Hermione (the latter of whom obviously hadn't done anything wrong, Harry just wasn't in the mood for one of her lectures on the importance of friendship), Harry made his way down to the dungeons at four o'clock. Severus had said that dinner would be at six, but Harry fancied talking to his guardian for a while, about everything that was going on. He didn't send a message first. Severus had told him that Sunday afternoons were usually spent marking homework's, for all the teachers.

When he arrived at Severus' portrait door, he spoke to Elspeth for a short while. He had the time. The painted snake told him the dungeon's gossip, mainly about who had arrived at the potion master's door in the first week of term. This mostly consisted of home-sick first years and one dark-eyed seventh year that had been senseless enough to get into a fight with his roommate at the end of last year, and had left it unfinished over the summer. Afterwards, Harry told Elspeth the password (Athena) and was let in.

Severus was sat on the sofa in the living room, and looked up with interest when Harry entered their quarters, "You are early." He commented, placing down his paperwork on the table. He looked at Harry with an unsaid request for answers.

"I had a fight with Ron this morning, and one yesterday with Jane. It is safe to say I am avoiding people." Harry told him. Severus raised his eyebrow, but waited until Harry had sat down until he began asking questions.

"Are those two events linked, or coincidentally separate?" Severus asked when Harry had made himself comfortable on the opposite sofa.

Harry shut his eyes, "They are linked, unfortunately. What happened with Jane was just a little dispute, but Ron and I had a full-blown argument this morning that followed what happened with Jane. We haven't yelled at each other like that since the start of the Triwizard Tournament."

Harry recited the events of the past two days, asking if Severus had ever heard the Slytherin's call him a 'mascot'. Severus looked at him sternly but sympathetically, "It was not right of you to be so upset with Jane, that nickname was not her doing. It has been prominent within the Slytherin common room since you were taken onto the Quidditch team in your first year. Many felt it was favouritism, and the 'mascot' name developed there."

"And you never thought to tell me that?"

"I was never in a position to tell you that until now."

"Fine…" Harry groaned, "I will apologise to Jane. What do you think about Ron's comments? He is being unreasonable, isn't he? He can't seriously believe I will give up on my friendship with Jane as soon as the year is over, just because she is Slytherin. That's absurd."

"I cannot disagree with you on that account, Harry. Unfortunately, those in Gryffindor to not face the same scrutiny that those in Slytherin do. It is likely that you, with the media pressure you are put under for the things you say in relation to you-know-who, are one of the only people in a separate house to Slytherin to know how they feel." Severus told him forlornly.

Harry sat up, "I don't understand."

"Slytherin's are discriminated against, whether they are good or they are bad. We are mostly certainly not all evil, but few see us in any other light." Severus explained, "You have been portrayed in many different lights by the media, and you cannot stop that, much like the good Slytherin's are unable to stop people thinking wrong of them."

"It is all so unfair." Harry commented miserably.

"Yes, it is. Unfortunately, I fear there will always be prejudice against Slytherin house. That is a spell that may never be broken."

"But the study system is helping," Harry argued, "With people like me, I get on so well with Jane."

"Yes, and I am rather proud of the fact you have overcome that particular prejudice." Severus told him, half-smiling at his ward before it turned into a frown, "Those, however, who have the views of Mr Weasley, will most likely still carry their prejudice long after they have graduated, and long after the war has been won."

Harry looked at Severus strangely, contemplating the change of conversation, "You think we will win the war?"

Severus bowed his head, "Not to sound too much like Professor Dumbledore, but I believe the purest magic will always overcome the darkest. Love magic, pure magic, is, by its very nature, more powerful than anything bred of contempt."

Harry smiled at the thought, "You are particularly philosophical tonight."

Severus scoffed, "Do not make such jokes at me, I am merely being truthful. I taught you nature magic over the summer; you see what pure magic can do. Tell me I am wrong."

"I wouldn't dare." Harry quipped, and then shielded himself from the flying newspaper. He emerged from under his arms, grinning, "I had something else I wanted to ask you about, actually."

"Oh?" Severus moved towards the kitchen, turning on his muggle kettle to boil some tea, "And pray do tell, what would that be in relation to?"

"When I had detention with Umbridge, earlier in the week, there was this strange red-feathered quill she wouldn't let go of." Harry described, and Severus turned to him with interest, "I mean, the grip that she had on it was insane… I couldn't decide if she was paranoid that I was going to take it off her, or if she was going to make me write with it instead of my own set."

"You are telling me tales of a quill?" Severus asked, slowly.

Harry blushed, "It sounds silly, I know. There was just…"

"What?" Severus pressed.

Harry continued at the insistence, "There was just something about it. Something that drew my eye to it, besides Umbridge's hold on it. I felt as if, wherever it had been in the room, my eyes would have gone to it."

Severus narrowed his eyes, "Describe the quill."

Harry startled slightly, since Severus' tone had changed to be more serious than teasing. He drew on his mental image of the quill, and the quick drawing he had done of it back in the dorm room, "It had a silver tip, at the writing end, and looked very sharp. It was thin, and long, and had something black coiled around the quill where the hand went, I think. The feather was curled and a dark red colour. Ron said that Scribbulus sell red-feathered quills, but it didn't look like any quill I have seen in a shop."

Severus nodded slightly, and then wandlessly summoned a notepad and pen. It always astonished Harry how many muggle inventions (such as the kettle and the pen) Severus kept inside his quarters. The potions master made a clear note of Harry description, and then pocketed the paper, telling Harry he would look into it.

"Now that you have spoken of your troubles, I would like to talk to you about a letter I received last night." Severus said, swiftly changing the subject. He drew a different piece of parchment out of another pocket in his robes, walking back over to where Harry sat.

Harry creased his eyebrows slightly as Severus handed him the letter. His guardian was notoriously private about his own affairs, so Harry was curious about what he was about to become privy to. He unfolded the letter, and read,

 _Snape,_

 _I know we have never been on friendly terms, I don't intend that to start now. However, I haven't spoken to Harry since he came to Grimmauld in the summer. I am concerned for my godson. If you could tell me how he is, I would be grateful._

 _Sirius Black._

 _(Seal of the Ancient and Noble House of Black)_

"I always thought his pride was too big to ask for help." Snape commented, when Harry looked up from reading the letter, "Especially help from me. Clearly you are the exception, Harry."

"It doesn't change what he said to me, or how he acted when we last saw each other." Harry said firmly. He started to scrunch the letter up with his hands, when he realised the property was Severus', not his own. His hands released the paper and he handed it back to Severus.

"No, it doesn't. Though, it does show how much he misses you."

"He needs to apologise."

"Would you like me to tell him that? I believe he is expecting an answer, but I thought I should speak with you first about what you would like me to respond with." Severus re-pocketed the letter, patting down the pocket where he had stashed it.

Harry paused, then shook his head, "No, it's something he should do on his own. If he cares that much, he shouldn't have to be pushed. Simply tell him that I am fine, and that my studies are going well. "

Severus inclined his head, "If you wish."

Harry nodded, sunken in thought for a second, before he shook his head and smiled, "So, what's for dinner?"

Severus rolled his eyes at his ward, but then guarded him to the kitchen. Dinner was ratatouille and sausages, apparently one of Severus' favourite meals from when he was a child, and they prepared it together while speaking of how Harry's studies were going. Severus offered advice, and summoned some books from his personal library that he believed Harry would find useful. Harry recognised a few. He had explored Severus' personal library in detail during the summer holidays, considering it held many tomes that the Hogwarts library did not.

They ate slightly earlier than six o clock, since they had begun preparing the dinner earlier. During their meal, they spoke of many different things, including Jane's description of Slytherin house. Soon afterwards, once they had finished clearing the table, Severus drafted his reply to Sirius, so that Harry could look over it.

 _Black,_

 _Harry is fine. He is enjoying his friends having returned to Hogwarts, and his studies are going well. There has been no trouble regards his pronouncements about you-know-who, and even fewer disagreements regards his wardship under myself. I am taking care of him. There is no reason to be concerned._

 _Severus Snape._

 _(Seal of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry)_

Harry read it three times before approving it. Severus promised to send it with a Hogwarts owl in the morning, and when Harry questioned the seal at the end of the letter, Severus explained that all the Hogwarts staff sent letters with the Hogwarts seal during term time, even personal letters.

"Being a staff member at one of the most prestigious wizarding schools in the world is seen as a great honour, and therefore we are inclined to use the seal of the school in our letters. Personal or professional." Severus told him, as he rolled up his short response to Sirius, and tied it with a green ribbon.

They spent the evening lounging on the sofas, and Harry asked her for help on a difficult Herbology question that he had brought down with him, specifically to receive advice. Severus gave him notes that would point him in the right direction, but refused to outright give him the answer. Harry understood that that was fair, and took the notes with gratitude.

"It is almost curfew, Harry." Severus informed him, as the clock ticked closer to twenty to ten, "You should leave in a minute, if you want to reach the Gryffindor Tower in time, and avoid the wrath of Mr Filch and Mrs Norris."

Harry chuckled slightly, "Actually, do you mind if I spend the night here? I'll get up early tomorrow so I am in time for breakfast and my lessons."

"You cannot hide from Mr Weasley forever, Harry." Severus replied, knowing exactly what his ward was doing (and Harry had the good grace to look slightly shameful),"But, as long as you are up early enough to be ready and collect your books _and_ have a hearty breakfast, I will allow it."

"Thanks." Harry said, standing and stretching his limbs, "I'm going to spend an hour in the art studio, and then get some sleep. Thank you for talking; do you need another piece of information for the day?"

"That is up to you, you did tell me some things about the Dursley's this evening already."

Severus was getting used to holding his anger when it came to the muggles Harry had spent his childhood with. This evening, when Harry had described the trip to the zoo they had taken before Harry's first year of Hogwarts, and the consequences that had followed, he had come close to breaking point.

Harry thought for a moment, then grinned and said, "Watching Hagrid bend Vernon's gun was the funniest thing my eleven-year-old-self had ever seen."

Severus watched Harry collect the books he had been lent, and retreat into his room. After his ward's bedroom door had been firmly shut, Severus stood, and went into his study. He used his wand to unlock the charms on a particularly well-guarded cupboard, and reached in to take out a long, rectangular box at the back. He waved the door shut before opening the lid.

On the red velvet cushion sat a quill with a silver tip at the writing end. It was thin, and long, and had a soft black material coiled around the quill where the hand went. The feather was curled and was a dark red colour.

Severus stared at the quill for a number of seconds, and then closed the box's lid. He placed it back into the back of the cupboard, replaced the maximum protection charms, and left the room. He would look into why Professor Umbridge had a blood quill in the morning.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone! Chapter 20 here, I can't believe this story is that far along already, and we are so far from finishing! This chapter shows Harry meeting Luna in the forest and talking to Severus about the blood quill/threstrals, and then the following scenes in the Great Hall in the morning (talking to Ron/Hermione, and McGonagall vs. Umbridge). Getting a bit more into the plot of Order of the Phoenix now!**

 **Enjoy and please review :)**

A few more weeks passed, uneventfully, into the school term. It was starting to get colder, and the sure signs of autumn showed on the grounds of Hogwarts. The grass was duller, the leaves turned crisp and the evenings grew shorter and darker.

Harry chose to wander the grounds after classes, a lot. This was not just a bid for space, away from his slightly nosy friends, but also for some time to clear his mind. He liked the outdoors, despite the chilling breezes of late September. He loved practising his nature magic, more evolved now than it had been during the summer. It gave him time to breathe, and think of absolutely nothing.

One Monday after a particularly boring double lesson in defence against the dark arts, where Umbridge had made them copy a page on pixies five times over, he took to the trail leading to Hagrid's hut. Of course, he knew Hagrid was absent, but the walk soothed him somewhat. He had to pay attention in order not to trip on the many rocks and roots of the path, and that meant his mind very rarely wondered onto more stressful themes or thoughts.

He still hadn't spoken to Sirius, despite his godfather's letter to Severus. His guardian had sent the reply they had agreed upon, but there had been no response. Harry said that Sirius was clearly satisfied by what Severus had told him, and saw no need to send another letter. Severus looked at him sympathetically and ever so slightly critically, but had not told him otherwise.

Harry reached Hagrid's hut quickly, and couldn't help but peer through the windows. There was no trace of Hagrid, and Harry could not help the twinge of sadness in his heart. He missed speaking to the half-giant; he had been a faithful friend for many years.

A strange cry made Harry turn from the window. A winged creature was flying over the woods near to Hagrid's hut. These were not the trees of the Forbidden Forest, but of the safer woodland area that Hagrid housed many creatures in. Curiosity took over him, and Harry made his way towards the site he had seen the creature fly over. He had plenty of time until dinner, after all, and returning to the common room just meant returning to the questioning of his friends.

Harry eventually arrived a large, open clearing in the woods. There was a wide stream running by the side of it, and a few felled trees. In the middle of the clearing was a girl, and she was surrounded by the creatures that Harry had seen flying. There were at least fifteen in the vicinity, some by the girl, and some by the lake, some walking to and from. They were the same creatures that had been pulling the carriages at the start of the year, the one's that Hermione and Ron could not see.

The creatures were horse-like, but winged and more importantly, skeletal. Harry could see many of the bones, including the ribs, of the animal. Their faces were reptilian in nature, and their wings seemed leathery, like a bats. The appearance was grim and gaunt, but Harry found himself drawn further into the clearing, to inspect them. They clearly weren't hurting the girl.

As he walked closer, he saw that it was Luna Lovegood stood there, the one at the carriages who said he was just as mad as she was. Her dirty blonde hair was long, reaching just below her bum as she tipped her head up to feed the creature in front of her. She wore a light pink top with a blue cardigan, and three quarter length white jeans. Despite being in the woods, she wore no shoes. Harry wondered if she had taken them off, or if she had walked down from the school without any at all.

"Hello Harry Potter." Her soft voice said, as he came to stand next to her.

"Hello." Harry replied, astounded that she had known his name without turning around, "Your feet, aren't they cold?"

"A bit." The girl nodded, "Unfortunately all of my shoes have mysteriously disappeared. I suspect nargles are behind it."

Harry looked at her strangely, and then focused his attention on where she was looking, "What are they?"

"They're called threstrals." Luna informed him, and her voice still seemed dreamy, "They're quite gentle, really, but people avoid them because, they're a bit…"

"Different." Harry finished for her, as they both spotted a baby version of the skeletal horse making its unsteady way towards them. Luna started to walk to meet it, and Harry hurried after her, "Why… why can't the others see them?"

Luna looked over at him, still walking forwards, "They can only be seen by people who've seen death."

Harry paused, treading carefully both with his feet and in the conversation, "So… You've known someone who's died?"

"My mum." Luna clarified, "She was quite an extraordinary witch, but, she did like to experiment and one day one of her spells went badly wrong. I was nine."

"I'm sorry." Harry said, because he had little else to respond with.

"Yes, it was rather horrible." Luna said, matter-of-factly, "I do feel very sad about it sometimes, but I've got Dad." She paused and reached inside of her bag for an apple, "We both believe you, by the way. That he-who-must-not-be-named is back, and you fought him, and the Ministry and the Prophet are conspiring against you and Dumbledore."

Harry let out a short huff of air, "Thanks. Seems you're about the only ones who do."

"I don't think that's true." Luna said, with a small shake of her head. She threw the apple forward, and as it rolled smoothly over the leaves it passed. The baby threstral spread its legs to balance itself, as the apple stopped in front of it, "But I suppose that's how he wants you to feel."

"What'd you mean?" Harry asked, watching as the baby threstral shook its head at the apple, and look back up expectantly.

"Well if I were you-know-who," Luna said, "I'd want you to feel cut off from everyone else, because if it's just you alone, you're not as much of a threat." She smiled at him kindly.

When she was done speaking, Luna retrieved a chunk of meat from her bag, and threw that towards the baby threstral. The meat left a reddish stain along the ground, but the threstral seemed happy and quickly forgot the apple in order to seize the meat in its mouth.

Harry looked at Luna in admiration, she seemed like such a kind soul, and so up-in-the-clouds dreamy all the time. On the other hand, saying things like that, Harry could sense the cunning, almost-Slytherin side of her. He wondered how many people over the years had underestimated a girl like Luna Lovegood.

"So how's the study system working out for you?" Harry asked her, as he helped her feed the rest of the threstrals.

"Oh very well, thank you." Luna replied, "His name is Jack, and he's in Hufflepuff. He is very sweet, but he smells quite bad sometimes." She threw two pieces of meat to the threstrals lounging by the lake.

Harry chuckled at that, and Luna asked the same question to him, "It's going alright, I suppose. I haven't spent much time with her. We did in the first week, but not in the last couple."

"Why not?" Luna asked, without the shame of believing she was interfering.

"Um well… We had a fight, and I never got around to apologising." Harry admitted.

"You say that not many people believe you, Harry, when it comes to you-know-who." Luna said, "But if you are cutting people out of your life, maybe you are just refusing to see it. Maybe you are afraid to think people are on your side."

"That's crazy, why would anyone do that." Harry said nervously, immediately thinking of his decreasing time with Ron and Hermione, as well as Jane, and other Gryffindor's. He had tried to be on his own as much as possible, lately.

Luna looked over at him, in the way she had most of that afternoon, with a sense of kind truth in her eyes, "Because then it makes the fight so much more real."

Harry stared at her for a second, and then suggested they make their way back to the castle. Dinner was an hour and a half away, and they needed time to get back to the castle, and clean the meat-blood of their hands. Luna laughed sweetly and kneeled next to the lake, getting dirt on her white trousers. She washed her hands quickly, gesturing at Harry to do the same.

"Turning up to the castle with blood on our hands would scare the first years." Luna explained.

Harry agreed, and crouched to wash his hands. The water was freezing, but the blood came off quickly, and they made their way out of the forest and back onto the path, heading to the castle.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Not quite ready to face his friends yet, Harry ate in the kitchens. He had learnt the secret to getting in (ticking the pear on the portrait) and Dobby was always more than happy to make him something, and never asked questions.

Dobby had joined the Hogwarts staff after a brief period of unemployment (following the sock-incident with Lucius Malfoy, freeing Dobby from slavery). He wanted to work because he enjoyed it, but he also wanted to be paid and therefore struggled. Eventually he had come to Hogwarts, and he and Dumbledore had come to an arrangement about pay (a galleon per week) and days off (one per month), which they were both pleased with. He did not have many tasks, and could come and go as he pleased, but he was always there to welcome Harry to the kitchens.

Within seconds of walking into the kitchens, Dobby approached him with a plate of food from the feast, and said how happy he was that Harry had come to visit. Winky, Dobby's often drunken elf friend, brought him a slice of cake afterwards, as Dobby sat on the countertop with his legs swinging over the side.

"Do you think I should apologize?" Harry asked Dobby, after telling him of the situation. Dobby never asked questions, but Harry often told him what was happening in his life anyway. The elf was kind and always gave good advice to the best of his ability.

"Yes, Harry Potter must apologize to his friends." Dobby said firmly, "Harry Potter should know how important friendship is, and he must apologize as soon as possible. Dobby will not feed Harry Potter any more cake until Harry Potter has apologized to his friends!"

Harry laughed, pushing away the already empty plate, "I suppose your right. After all, you, Luna and Severus have all told me it's for the best. I should apologize."

"Yes Harry Potter should." Dobby approved confidently.

"Thanks Dobby, I should get going. I need to see Severus before curfew." He stood, and Dobby quickly jumped down from the counter top to shake his hand, "Thank Winky for the cake, it was delicious. I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye Harry Potter!" Dobby waved, as Harry shut the portrait door to the kitchens.

He walked slowly to the dungeons, doubting whether Severus would even be there yet. Dinner was still on-going and Severus rarely left early, preferring to observe his Slytherin's manners, using it as a prime opportunity to see who was behaving properly, and who was not.

As suspected, Elspeth told Harry that Severus was not present in his chambers. Harry shrugged and told the snake the password, walking in and arranging himself on his usual sofa (Severus had been deeply unimpressed the one time Harry had decided to lie on the other one). He retrieved his organiser from his bag, found the piece of homework with the closest due date, and summoned it. He had almost finished by the time Severus arrived.

"Harry, how often should I expect these surprise visits? I believe they are three times weekly now." Severus noted, as he walked in and observed his ward, "Not that I am complaining, it is nice of you to come visit me."

"It certainly sounded like a complaint." Harry said, mock offended, and then added, "I made tea."

"Thank you." Severus said, making his way to the kitchen.

"How were the Slytherin's tonight?"

"They were generally well behaved." Severus commented, pouring himself some of the tea that Harry had prepared, "There was one first year boy making a fuss over something, but his housemates managed to quieten him down. I will investigate what that is about."

Harry nodded, and then straightened up, "Speaking of investigating, did you ever look into Umbridge's quill?"

Severus paused, closed his eyes, and walked over to Harry, "I did not need to. I know what it was."

Harry withdrew slightly, "What do you mean? What is it?"

"It's a blood quill." Severus explained, "They are very, very dark instruments of torture, prominent in the ranks of he-who-must-not-be-named. It will drain the blood from the person using it, and painfully engrave the words they are writing onto their own hand."

Harry stared at him in shock, "Oh God…" He said, horrified, "And Umbridge has one here in the school… She could use it on a student! She must have been thinking of using it on me during that detention. We have to get it _out_ of her office, Severus."

"I know, Harry, I am working on telling Professor Dumbledore but it is a very uneasy situation. She is the Ministry's employee here at Hogwarts, accusing of her of such dark magic would have severe consequences." Severus reminded him.

Harry stared at him for a moment, "How did you know what it was?" He asked quietly.

Severus stared back, and then let his gaze drop, "I have one in my possession. I knew it as soon as you said that your eyes were drawn to it. The description just cemented what I already knew. "

"You… You have one?" Harry repeated, unbelieving.

"Yes. I was given one by he-who-must-not-be-named many years ago, when I first took up the post at Hogwarts." Severus informed him, sitting taller and lifting his gaze, "I have never used it, and never intended to."

"I know you wouldn't." Harry said, uneasily, "But… I just can't believe…. Why didn't you tell me straight away? Why didn't you explain then?"

Severus leant back, sipping at his tea which he held with both hands, "I did not know how to. I still find explaining my darker past very difficult, especially to someone as young as you, who I am meant to shield from this sort of information."

"What did Voldemort want you to do with it?"

"He wanted me to use it." Severus said simply, "Use it on students who did not conform to his ways. Make them fear him, and his followers, and pressure them into becoming one of his death eaters."

"But… You never…"

"Of course I never." Severus scoffed, "I became Dumbledore's spy before I became Potions Master. I was given the blood quill well after I have deferred from he-who-shall-not-be-named's loyalty. Even it had been given to me before; I do not believe I was ever in a place capable of causing that amount of pain to another, especially not to a child. Not purposefully."

Harry nodded slightly, "Can we change the topic please? We can discuss the blood quill, what will be done about it, another time."

"Of course Harry, whatever you are most comfortable with."

"Actually, this conversation is still quite morbid but… Have you ever seen a threstral?"

Severus furrowed his brow, "Threstrals are responsible for pulling the carriages of the upper-year students every year. I see them at the start and at the end of the school year, as such. Why do you ask?"

"I helped Luna Lovegood feed them today, including a baby." Harry said, passively.

Severus' forehead became more wrinkled as his eyebrows rose, "It is very rare for the threstrals to let students, or any humans, near to their young. They are notoriously protective and dangerous when threatened. I hope you were careful."

Harry chuckled, "As careful as one can be when dealing with a skeleton-horse and its baby." He fidgeted, "So that means you have seen death, that's what Luna said. Only those who have seen death can see the threstrals. That's why Ron and Hermione and Ginny couldn't see them."

"Miss Lovegood is correct, only those who have seen death can see the creatures. You must remember, Harry, I was in the first war. I saw many people pass, some who I thought may be better in the next world, and some who I wish had not passed for another hundred years." Severus' tone was sad, and almost lost, and Harry regretted asking.

Harry cleared his throat, "I'm going to apologise to Ron and Hermione, in the morning. I haven't been spending time with, avoiding them really, and I think I should say sorry for that."

"And Miss Harper?"

Harry looked sheepish, "I'll find her after lessons."

"Good. Now how are your studies, what homework were you working on?"

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

The next morning, Harry got up as soon as he heard the last person leave the dorm room. He wanted to speak to Ron and Hermione together, and that meant waiting until they were in the Great Hall for breakfast. Luckily, whoever walked out last was still early for breakfast, giving Harry plenty of time to get ready.

He packed his bag for his day of lessons; a Tuesday meant double Transfiguration, double Potions, single Care of Magical Creatures and single Herbology, so he had to use the lightening charm Hermione had taught him. He had his Hogwarts uniform on, and a black jacket on top of that to keep him warm.

He walked down to the Great Hall slowly, dreading having to apologise to his friends. He was quite sure that he would be forgiven, but it didn't make the task any less daunting. He paused at the doors, groaning for letting it get this far, before walking in.

Hermione and Ron were sat with Ginny, about halfway down the table. He approached them slowly, just hearing Hermione making a comment about Ron's eating habits, and stopped a few paces away from them. Hermione looked up, and then did a double take at seeing him, "Harry." She seemed shocked but pleased.

"Can I join you?" Harry asked, making sure his words didn't come out too quickly. Severus had pointed out that he tended to mumble and talk very quickly when he was nervous.

Hermione looked at Ron, and then smiled. Harry smiled back and was about to take a seat and begin his apologies, when the voice of Dolores Umbridge interrupted them, "Pardon me Professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?"

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students," Minerva McGonagall's voice replied, "You conform to the prescribed disciplinary practises."

Harry, Ron and Hermione all walked out of the Great Hall, followed by several other students, to see what was going on. Professors Umbridge and McGonagall were walking up the steps just outside the hall, but stopped halfway to continue their conversation, as if they both wanted the publicity of the students.

"So silly of me, but it sounds like your questioning my authority in my own classroom," Umbridge took a step up on the stairs, "Minerva."

"Not at all, Dolores." Minerva joined her colleague by stepping up one, "Merely your _medieval_ methods."

By this time, a large crowd had gathered at the bottom of the steps, just outside the doors of the Great Hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood at the front, watching the interaction between the two Professors.

"I _am_ sorry, dear," Dolores looked incredibly offended, "But to question my practises is to question the Ministry, and by extension, the Minister, _himself_. I am a tolerant woman, but the one thing I will not stand for, is disloyalty."

The students sucked in their breath.

McGonagall reeled back ever so slightly, and stepped one step down on the stairs, "Disloyalty." She said, with a tiny, unbelieving laugh interrupting the word.

Umbridge took another step up the stairs, so she was taller than Minerva, and looking down on all the students, "Things at Hogwarts, are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action."

With that, she swept away, with the pink, short clock flying behind her. McGonagall faltered on the steps for a second, and then turned towards the students, "Go finish your breakfast's, children," She said, faintly, "Now, please."

The students all hurried inside, and the trio of Gryffindor's returned to where they were before.

"What do you think they were talking about? What medieval methods, all of her theory?" Ginny whispered. She had stayed inside the Great Hall, but had heard everything even still. The Great Hall was abuzz with conversation of the two teachers.

"It could mean something else entirely." Harry said.

The other three looked at him sharply, "What do you mean Harry?"

"Ok, before I tell you, I just want to say I am sorry I haven't been speaking to you much lately. I wanted my own space, for a while. I am sorry for the way I acted." Harry looked around his friends pleadingly, hoping for their forgiveness.

Hermione huffed, "We forgive you, Harry. We knew that you needed some time."

"Yeh mate, we all need space every now and again. You… Well you're special, you just needed a little more time than the rest of us usually do." Ron grinned, resuming eating his breakfast from before the confrontation.

"Ronald it isn't kind to call someone special like that." Hermione reprimanded him, and then leaned in, "Now tell us Harry, what do you know?"

"I can't tell you here, somebody might hear. Come on." The four of them quickly left the Great Hall, and went back up to the Common Room, dodging the students who were only just coming downstairs (or upstairs, depending on their house) for breakfast.

"You better make this quick Harry, lessons start soon." Hermione complained, as they arrived at the Tower.

"We have half an hour, Hermione, calm down." Ron rolled his eyes at her.

"Guys," Harry interrupted them, "Let me explain."

He reminded them about the quill that Umbridge had been holding in his detention, and then added what Severus had told him last night. He left out the part that Severus personally owned one of the quills, saying instead that Severus learnt about them during his time as a Death Eater.

"Merlin…" Ron whispered, "So you think McGonagall knows about the quill? That's what she was confronting Umbridge about just now?"

"It can't be." Ginny said, "For McGonagall to find out, Umbridge would have had to use it on a student, and for that student then to tell McGonagall. A lot more fuss would have been kicked up."

"Ginny's right." Hermione agreed, "McGonagall must be angry about us not learning any magic."

"Severus is going to try talk to Dumbledore about the quill, but there's no guarantee. Going up against her is the same as going up against the whole ministry." Harry told them.

"What do you think she meant by 'immediate action'?" Ron hesitantly asked, and they all went quiet.

"I don't know," Harry said finally, looking up and wringing his hands, "But I don't think it means installing a sundae machine in the Great Hall."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi everyone! So 'Guardianship' reached** ** _500 followers_** **this week! Argh! It's a little daunting knowing that 500+ people are reading my writing, but also very exciting and I am very happy you are all here! This chapter shows has Harry's apology to Jane, a lot more book themes (from chapters 14/15) which I really wanted to include together, and Umbridge becoming High Inquisitor! I have adapted it around my own story, so please don't get angry at things happening earlier/later/on different days, etc.**

 **Enjoy and please review :)**

After talking for a little too long, they had to sprint to their classes (with Hermione scolding them the whole way). Ginny waved as she ran towards the Charms corridor, while Harry, Hermione and Ron just about teared through Hogwarts to get to Professor McGonagall's class on time. They met their classmates outside, and doubled over to regain the ability to breathe.

Professor McGonagall was strict during the two-hour class, more strict than she was usually. She was adamantly aware that some of the students had witnessed her confrontation with Professor Umbridge, and more importantly it looked like she had been beaten. She seemed, therefore, determined to prove herself in control during this lesson. This ended up with points being taken from each house, and a detention for one Slytherin boy who decided this was the best time to try the muggle invention of the 'paper airplane', but with parchment.

Potions went equally well. Clearly the class before them had had difficulties, because Severus was in a foul mood. When the students arrived at the door, they all cowered, listening to their potions master rant at someone about the responsibility they held during practical lessons. Shortly after, two third year boys ran out of the room, snivelling. They brewed a blood replenishing potion in adamant silence, and the rest of the class exited.

"Everything ok Severus?" Harry stayed behind after the lesson; he wanted to make sure his guardian wasn't going to blow up the lab while he went to lunch.

Severus huffed, checking the colour of the vialed potions lined up on his desk, "Stupid boys. They wanted to impress the girls and then they get cocky. Almost caused an explosion. Guaranteed that wouldn't impress anyone." He eyed his ward, "You seemed to be getting on better with your friends."

"I apologised to them this morning. I was going to try and find Jane at lunch." Harry shuffled in his place. He still found Severus' critical eye uncomfortable, even after dealing with it since the summer.

"That is very good to hear. Run along then, have lunch and find Jane. What lessons do you have this afternoon?" Severus was marking notes with letters on placing them against the vials. Harry couldn't see.

"I have single Care of Magical Creatures and then single Herbology." Harry told him.

Severus repressed a shudder, "I still do not agree with you taking a subject such as Care of Magical Creatures, or Divination, or Muggle Studies. I do wish you had chosen Arithmancy instead."

"I am hopeless at Arithmancy." Harry complained, "I took one look at Hermione's homework and turned right off it, she couldn't even begin to explain it to me. I can agree with you on Divination, that's useless, but I enjoy the other two."

"Why don't you drop Divination then? You only need two extra subjects for the OWL's." Severus reminded him, now writing notes on a piece of parchment on his desk.

Harry bobbed his head from side to side, "Well… I've taken it for the past two years, I didn't really think of dropping it. I suppose it would give me more time to focus on my other work and free up some periods for me. I certainly don't need it in the future. I'll think about it."

"You are allowed to drop a subject at the start of fifth year, but you have to let your Head of House know by the first week of October," Severus warned, "So if you wish to drop it then you have to let Professor McGonagall know soon."

"Great, thanks Severus. I'll talk to you later." He paused near to the door, and turned back, "Please don't yell at any more students, those two third years were on the verge of tears when they left."

Severus muttered, "There would have been a lot more than tears if they caused an explosion in my laboratory."

Harry rolled his eyes, and left, closing the door behind him. He ignored the stares of the Slytherin's hanging around the dungeons. They clearly knew where he had been, and who he had been talking to, but they made no move to question him on it. There had been no particular backlash about Severus' guardianship over him, aside from the steely looks sent his way. He was used to them.

However, the prophet was still printing lies about him, and the backlash concerning Voldemort's return had not stopped an inch. They targeted him and Dumbledore both equally, and were quite creative with both of their names. They seemed to come up with a different anagram or pun every time the paper was released.

Harry had scarcely seen Dumbledore since term had resumed. He was absent often during the holidays, but Harry had assumed that was temporary before the summer ended, and school was back in session. Severus just said the Headmaster was busy, but Harry almost thought he was avoiding him.

Arriving in the Great Hall, Harry saw his friends were in their usual place and then sought out Jane. He quickly realised that it would be suicidal for him to approach the Slytherin table, since Malfoy and his cronies were sat only a few metres from Jane, and so made his way to his own seat.

"Hey." He said, grabbing two sandwiches from a silver platter.

"Did you stay behind to talk to Professor Snape, Harry? Hermione and Ron said they just came from potions." Ginny sat opposite him, eating her way through a bowl of fresh fruit and yogurt.

Harry nodded, waiting until he had finished his mouthful before responding, "I did. I wanted to check he wasn't going to create an accident in anger. First and second lesson he had some third years almost cause an explosion trying to be impressive." Everyone flinched, knowing what those kinds of accidents did to Professor Snape's temper. "Also, keep your eye on Jane. I need to apologise to her and I don't want her to leave before I get the chance. She's about half way down Slytherin, couldn't go over because of Malfoy."

They made small talk for a while, mostly about quidditch, since they had practice that evening. Ron had recently been made keeper of the Gryffindor team, and he beamed while talking about it. Angelina, the captain, had privately told Harry that some of the other possible additions to the team were better flyers, but she wasn't convinced by their dedication. One of them whined about everything, and another had openly stated she had other clubs to prioritise. Angelina hoped that, coming from a very quidditch talented family, Ron would improve with time.

"Oh, Harry, Harry! Jane's getting up. She's with Graham, you're safe, go!" Hermione shoved his arm hard, practically making him fall from the bench. He stumbled up, grabbing his bag and making a beeline for Jane and her friends.

"Hey!" Harry called after her.

Jane turned around, and her expression was guarded. She neither looked happy or unhappy. Her friends narrowed their eyes at him, crossing their arms and shuffling closer to Jane, as if to try and protect her, should Harry start anything.

"Hello Harry." Jane said, "Haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" She was being polite, formal even.

"I was an idiot." Harry blurted out suddenly, completely counter-acting the formalities. Jane and her friends reeled back slightly, clearly not having expected this kind of outburst, "I should have known that you wouldn't call me a 'mascot', or anything else, for that matter. I shouldn't have got upset with you. I'm really sorry." He ran a hand through his hair, his words trailing off. He hadn't actually stopped to plan what he would say.

A quirky smile pulled at Jane's lips, "Really?"

Harry sighed, "Yes, I really am."

Jane crossed her arms, and her smile was now teasing, "Well… I _suppose_ …" Harry looked at her pleadingly, lips pouted, and she grinned, "Ok, I forgive you Harry, just don't do it again. You did upset me, but I've missed studying with you."

Harry grinned, and suddenly swept Jane up into a hug. She let out a squeal of surprise, and her friends looked between themselves, raising their eyebrows, "Thanks Jane, I really am sorry. I've missed studying with you too."

"Well, I should think so." Jane cleared her throat, as she stumbled backwards into her friends. She finding her found her footing and straightened her hair, "Now, go, it's almost next lesson. We need to go too. So, um, we should study, again, sometime… You know what I mean."

"Yeah I know, see you soon." Harry laughed, and waved as they started to walk away. One of Jane's female friends clutched her arm tightly as they walked off, looking back at Harry. They giggled, and disappeared around the corner.

"That looked cosy." Harry jumped, clutching his chest, and Hermione grinned. Ron stood just behind her.

"Yeah, sure did mate." Ron agreed, looking less pleased, "Something going on there?"

They made their way to the castle exit, walking down the path to Hagrid's hut, for their next lesson.

"Not at all." Harry discouraged, shaking his head, "I… You know, just missed hanging out with her. She's cool. We have fun."

"We thought so." Hermione nodded with confidence, "We thought you still liked Cho, after all. You do, don't you? You haven't gone off her since summer, and, you know, everything that's happened?"

"I'm not sure." Harry shrugged, kicking a stone down the path. It got stuck under a root, and Harry let his eyes focus on it until they had passed it. Hermione had narrowed her eyes at him, unconvinced.

"What do you mean, you aren't sure?" She probed.

"Look, I…" Harry started to argue, and then sighed, "I'm just not sure I like Cho anymore. I still… Well… Oh, let's just leave it. Did anyone have any more thoughts on Umbridge and McGonagall earlier? She mentioned disciplinary methods. Her exact words were 'disciplinary practices', which means punishments, not classroom. Maybe she does know about the quill."

Hermione and Ron shook their heads, and Harry got the feeling they were less interested in this topic than the one concerning his love life. Biting his tongue about their constant interference (something Severus suggested he try to avoid, for his own independence's sake), they walked down to the woodland.

Two hours later, after learning about the basics of porlocks in Care of Magical Creatures (a small, shagged haired, large nosed creature that guarded horses) and then a theory lesson on the Mandrake in Herbology, Harry was ready to sleep. He couldn't, of course, and groggily changed into his quidditch gear.

Quidditch practice had not gone well in the first few weeks of the term. Slytherin were determined to throw them off their game, and so far, it was working. They had turned up to every practice, making fun of Ron, his broom, and his ability. Ron had been gifted the new broom, a Cleansweep, by his parents when he became a prefect, but it hadn't improved his skill much. Harry hated to criticise his friend, but Ron was better at playing Quidditch for fun, and not under pressure. The Slytherin's insulted the other team members too, but focused mainly on Ron, and made for a tiring practice.

At the start of the training session, Angelina once again warned them that 'some people' were waiting in the stands to watch them play. Everyone groaned, resting their heads on their broomsticks.

"Can't we get them banned?" Fred asked.

"Yeah! Throw them off the pitch!" George added.

"They could be stealing strategies!" Alicia argued.

Angelina sighed, rubbing her gloved hand over her face, "Everyone, I know this is frustrating. We've never had this kind of interruption during practice before; please just think of it as another form of training. Let's go."

It was the usual team of Slytherin's in the stands; Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson and a few other sidekicks who had probably followed them out of boredom. They shrieked and screamed and howled with laughter every time someone missed a goal or dropped the quaffle, which was usually Ron (he had gone bright red, to the ears, within the first three minutes of play). Harry was half tempted to throw the quaffle right at Malfoy's face.

After practising with the others for a short while, Angelina released the snitch for Harry and the bludgers for the twins, and they carried on with their respective positions. It was more real, that way, but they always started off passing the quaffle between them, just to inspire teamwork. The whistle blew several times, interrupting the game, and Harry got increasingly annoyed. This had happened last time as well. As everyone easily predicted, Angelina was scolding Ron about dropping the quaffle too many times, or moving into the wrong position, or not focusing enough. Harry tried to ignore the guilt in his stomach at calling Ron a good player, to his face, and thinking something different in his mind. Ron wasn't exactly bad, but he needed to improve a lot before they started playing against the other houses.

The Slytherin's were chanting now, calling the Gryffindor team losers, and eventually they ended their practice early. They trudged back to the changing rooms, feeling defeated. Harry had caught the snitch in good time, so Angelina praised him for that, but even she seemed beaten down.

"How was quidditch?" Hermione asked hesitantly, seeing their faces as they arrived back in the tower.

After the first practice had gone quite catastrophically, Ron and Hermione had got into a heated argument. Quite pleasantly, Hermione had said something that Ron took the wrong way, and he had become very angry and snapped at her. The next few times she asked were alright, but Hermione still seemed keen not to offend. Ron had a foul temper.

"Still lousy." Ron said simply, flopping down into an armchair. The other team members muttered quick goodnights and made their way up to their dormitories. Hermione pursed her lips as the mud from the quidditch field coated the chair. She quickly cast ' _scourgify_ ' on those still in the common room, and the carpet, and Ron's armchair, before Harry could even take a seat.

After a minute in the common room, Ron and Harry went to take their quidditch gear off, and came back down wearing t-shirts. There were only a few other people in the room, but they still spoke quietly. They discussed the arrest of an Order member at the Ministry of Magic, whether Sirius would get in contact with Harry soon (Harry said no, the other two argued yes), and a little more about how much they hated Professor Umbridge's regime of theoretical learning and absolute ignorance.

Hermione sat knitting socks, which the boys tried to ignore. Harry and Ron did not agree with her attempts to free the houses elves by hiding items of clothes for them to find. Ron said that making them find the clothes accidently, while cleaning, would lead them to think it was their own fault. House elves liked to work, they liked the purpose, and Hogwarts was kind to elves. Harry had invited Hermione down to the kitchens to see how happy they were to work, but Hermione had refused, and carried on. She didn't seem to understand that they were bound to the school, and freeing them would leave them homeless, and unhappy.

They carried on chatting about meaningless topics for a while, both the boys sleepy from their exercise on the quidditch pitch. There was no major news from the Order, and nothing particularly interesting happening at school.

"Has your mother heard anything from Percy, Ron?" Hermione asked, waving her wand to change the knitting needle's directions.

Ron shook his head, "Not since his letter to me."

Percy had written Ron a letter a week or so ago, congratulating him on the role of Prefect. Percy said he had hoped Ron would follow in his footsteps, and not those of the twins. However, he had written mostly about politics. He had been particularly damning of Harry, requesting Ron stay away from the 'boy-who-lied', calling him violent, even. Harry had felt particularly betrayed. Percy had also mentioned that if Ron felt he needed advice, he should go see Professor Umbridge. Percy had described her as a 'delightful' woman. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all gagged.

Ron had sent the letter to his mother for inspection. Molly Weasley, and Arthur as well, had been appalled at Percy's behaviour. Harry had been a surrogate son to them, part of the family, and had been included and protected as such. For Percy to speak of Harry this way was no different than to speak of any of his siblings that way, not in Mrs Weasley's mind.

"The letter said to look out for an article in the Prophet coming out on the 20th, that's tomorrow, isn't it?" Hermione said, remembering the letter as well as she remembered anything she ever read, "What do you think it will be?"

"I don't know. He sounded exciting by it, so it must be boring." Ron muttered, "Probably a new law."

Harry snorted.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

The next morning, the owl post arrived at breakfast time, and the trio wished it had only been any old law that Percy was excited about. The headlines made them all gape, and shocked whispers had gone up around the Great Hall. Ginny stared over their shoulders, equally horrified.

 ** _'_** ** _Ministry Seeks Educational Reform. Dolores Umbridge Appointed First Ever High Inquisitor.'_**

There was a large rectangular photo underneath the caption, with Professor Umbridge and Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, shaking hands. Percy Weasley stood in the background with Fudge's other assistants, clapping and looking pleased as punch.

"You have got to be kidding me." Hermione hissed, ripping the paper open to read the full article, "We knew the Ministry was interfering, but this? She's got actual power now! Much more than a regular teacher, almost as much as _Dumbledore_. She could change whatever she likes within Hogwarts and say it is for the interests of the Ministry!"

Harry stared up at the teachers table, where every teacher but one looked incredibly unhappy. Dolores Umbridge smiled out the crowd, looking very smug. Harry's heart clenched. He despised the woman. Then again, he obviously wasn't the only one. Many people around the Great Hall were staring at her, jaws clenched and eyes burning. She acted as if she didn't see them. She smiled, but Harry had no doubt it was at the space above their heads.

Hermione read aloud, "'The minister has been growing uneasy about the goings-on at Hogwarts for some time…' 'concerns voiced by anxious parents'… Ron, this is an interview with your brother!"

Ron snatched the paper from Hermione's hands, staring in horror at the picture of Percy Weasley, "That arrogant, pompous, idiotic, unbelievable –"

"Ah, you are reading our dear brother's interview, then." Fred said, as he and George sat down opposite them. Ron looked up at them with narrowed eyes.

Hermione stole the paper back, and began to read snippets, "I can't believe this… Listen to this, 'Umbridge has been an immediate success', ' _totally revolutionising the teaching of Defence Against the Dark Arts'_ , 'falling standards at Hogwarts!', 'Albus Dumbledore no longer up to the task of managing Hogwarts'! This is ridiculous!"

Harry took the paper, "Here… 'The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post and we are delighted to say that she has accepted!'… I can't believe this!"

"You know what this means though…" George said in a low whispered, and both the twins grinned.

"What? How, in any aspect, could you be happy about this?" Hermione hissed, rustling the side of the paper that was still in Harry's hands.

"Because…" Fred and George said together, looking at each other happily, "It means she'll have to inspect McGonagall."

There was a pause between the six of them, and Ron was the first to snigger, "Oh Merlin, can you imagine? Umbridge trying to _inspect_ , or Merlin forbid, _criticize,_ McGonagall's teaching? Their teaching styles are completely different. Umbridge is everything McGonagall hates, and vice versa. That's going to be _great_."

"It would be great if this wasn't happening at all." Ginny said grimly, "But, I suppose this is a close second... Or third. I am sure something else could go in-between. "

"Dumbledore made it clear during the summer," Harry whispered covertly, "He wasn't choosing to hire Umbridge. He couldn't find anyone willing to take the job, so the Ministry forced him to take her. He's been losing power for months."

Everyone fidgeted in their places.

"Who do you think she will inspect first?" Ginny supposed, eyeing the head table, "I've got Divination this morning. Trelawney seems like a likely target to pick on first, you know, make her way up to Snape and McGonagall."

"That's true." The twins said in unison. They promptly got up and left the fifth years alone, sitting with their friend, Lee Jordan, and other seventh years.

Ginny scoffed, "Education degree number twenty three. This isn't going to be the last 'educational degree' I bet that much." She leaned forward, "In Defence class yesterday, this Slytherin boy was sucking up to her, like really, practically simpering. Umbridge was loving every minute of it, and starting telling him all about these plans that Minister was hoping to put in place. "

"Like what?" Hermione said in horror, holding one of her textbooks close to her chest.

"Things like, well, making sure the behaviour of students is kept in line, making sure no gossip or lies are spread," Ginny's eyes looked apologetically at Harry, "Making sure all clubs are authorised, making sure uniform is correct, simple things, nothing as far as inspecting teachers. Though it all makes sense now she's been given this much authority…"

"Well, with only a day before the article came out, she clearly didn't see the harm in letting a little information run loose." Harry grumbled, still holding the paper.

The twins passed them again, "Pst, guys, someone just heard that Umbridge is going to be in Arithmancy this morning. No one has that class now right? No? You're safe then!" They slipped past.

"We don't know if that is true, could just be a rumour." Ron commented.

"True, but I think we should all check our bags and books." Ginny added, cringing, "Imagine if we got caught slacking during an inspection… I don't want a week's worth of detention with that woman. Who knows what she would do."


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't posted in a while, I do have reason! I moved to University mid-September and have just been swamped since. Getting used to a new city/new flat/new course/new job/new friends/new timetable just hasn't left the time for writing.**

 **Updates from now on may be far and few between, and I am really sorry for that, I do miss writing Guardianship but my degree has to come first. I promise to update whenever I get the chance, and I tried to make the chapter a little longer than usual. This chapter sees Umbridge going into classes, Harry's visit to the Slytherin Common Room and the initial idea of the DA being formed.**

 **Enjoy and please review :)**

The trio managed to avoid Umbridge's inspections for a few days. Fred and George reported that she had been in their charms lesson, but had mostly kept to the back of the room making notes on a clipboard. She had asked Alicia a few questions on what the lessons were normally like, and trotted around the room during the practical.

It wasn't until Friday, during double Divination, that Harry and Ron had the same pleasure. Harry was pulling his dream diary from his bag when Ron quickly hit in the ribs. He gestured to the trap door that led into the classroom, where a very disgruntled and slightly dusty Dolores Umbridge was emerging. The room fell quiet, and Umbridge smiled sweetly as ever.

"Good morning, Professor Trelawney. You received my note, I trust? Giving the time and date of your inspection?" She started to make her way to an armchair as Professor Trelawney gave a nod, and resumed giving out copies of the textbook. There was a screech as Umbridge grasped the chair and pulled it to the front of the room. She sat, pulled a pink clipboard from her bag, and waited patiently for the class to start.

The class went well to begin with, and Ron and Harry quickly made up fake dreams to keep each other occupied, as usual. Of course, today it was also just in case Umbridge came over and asked them anything. Instead, Harry saw Umbridge stride over and begin talking to Trelawney, and leaned sideways to listen.

"You've been in this post how long?"

"Nearly sixteen years."

"Quite a period! So it was Professor Dumbledore who appointed you?"

"That's right."

A quick scratch of a quill on a clipboard was made.

"And you are a great-great-granddaughter of celebrated Seer Cassandra Trelawney?"

"Yes."

Another scratch.

"But I think – correct me if I am mistaken – that you are the first in your family since Cassandra to be possessed of Second Sight?"

"These things often skip – er – three generations."

Harry sniggered and turned back to Ron, who was still making notes in the dream diary. Though he had come to the conclusion he would probably be dropping this class, because quite frankly it was pointless to Harry, he thought he should keep his grades up as much as possible until such a time. Severus would be very unimpressed if he did not receive at least an 'A'.

"The Inner Eye does not See upon command!" Professor Trelawney's outraged voice carried across the classroom. Harry and Ron turned around, to where most of their classmates were already looking. Professor Umbridge had her head cocked and her lips sadly pursed at Trelawney, who was practically convulsing with anger.

Parvati Patil leant forward to whisper in Harry's ear, "Umbridge asked her for a prediction! Right there, on the spot! Vile woman." As Parvati leant back, completely unseen by her Professors, Trelawney raised a shaky finger to Umbridge.

"I think I _do_ see something… Something that concerns _you_ … why, I sense something… something _dark_ … some grave peril… I am afraid… I am afraid that you are in grave danger!" Trelawney spat the words, with a dramatic finish. The room was silent.

Professor Umbridge took a sigh and muttered something along the lines of 'best you can do', before turning away. She leaned over Dean and Seamus' table, looked at their dream diaries, made a note, and then said, "That will be all, Professor Trelawney." She left through the trapdoor, looking even more disgusted at having to go down the steps in her dress than when she had come up.

Professor Trelawney took a second, and then snapped back into action. She immediately turned to her usual victims, Ron and Harry, who were hopeless at the art of Divination. She stopped as quickly as she started, looking Harry in the eye. She scowled, probably remembering that Harry was now the ward of a teacher and that it would probably be unwise to pick on him, so she scattered off to Dean and Seamus table, to see just what kind of work Umbridge had seen.

After lunch, and a thorough discussion on what had happened during Divination (the whole school seemed to be talking about in), Defence Against the Dark Arts was a disaster. Umbridge was smug, and Hermione did not even have the effort to bring up she had already read the whole book, and proceeded to reread the words she despised and disagreed with.

The fifth years collapsed in their chairs when they returned to the Gryffindor Common Room, exhausted by the events of the day. There was still a general buzz about the way Professor Trelawney was treated. While most of Hogwarts did believe her to be a fraud, she was still the descendant of a famous Seer, and in the magical world such a title demanded respect - no matter how mad Trelawney was.

After dinner, Harry decided to give homework and revision a skip for the night, ignoring Hermione's chagrin. Instead he made his way down to the dungeons, arriving at Severus' quarters. He spoke the password to Elspeth, and made his way inside. Severus was not in the kitchen or the living room, so he waited patiently on the sofa.

"Why are you still in your teaching robes?" Harry asked immediately, when Severus exited his room.

Severus blinked, but that was the only surprise he showed at the teenage boy appearing in his living room. He had gotten used to Harry's impromptu visits by now, "It is a Friday night, and therefore I will be attending to my Slytherin's. On Friday's I go into the common room during study hours to help them with queries, you should know that by now."

Harry groaned, sliding down the sofa, "I forgot. It's been a long day."

"Were you in the Divination class inspected by Professor Umbridge this morning?"

"Yes. It was heinous." Harry told him.

"Well I am sure Jane would like to hear about it. Would you like to come to the Slytherin common room with me?" Severus adjusted the ends of his sleeves, and the casual question made Harry wonder whether he was serious, "Don't worry, I won't let them eat you."

Harry guffawed, "I don't think I am wanted in the Slytherin common room."

"Nonsense. Young Miss Harper has taken quite the shine to you." Severus looked at his ward with a sly smile.

Harry opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish for a few seconds. Then, he blushed Gryffindor red, checked what homework he had stored in his bag (that he hadn't told Hermione about) and followed Severus out of their quarters. On the way, he recounted the Divination lesson, and Severus made comments. He too thought Trelawney was not a great Seer, but agreed that asking anyone of Seeing ability to predict something on the spot was not in line.

As they approached the Slytherin Common Room portrait, Harry grew more nervous, "Severus I am not so sure this is a good idea. I may get along with Jane and some of her friends, but the majority of Slytherin despise me."

"They are not in charge." Severus said simply, and carried on walking.

"I know… But technically because I am Gryffindor I'm not even allowed in a different common room…"

"They are not in charge, Harry," Severus repeated, as they came to stand in front of the portrait, "I am. I will decide who can enter the Slytherin Common Room and who cannot. I have had many requests over the years for students of other houses to be allowed in, it is not uncommon. Besides, no Slytherin will cause trouble while I am in the room."

Severus did not, however, allow Harry to listen to the password of the common room, which Harry felt perfectly fair. After the spell was cast, the password said and the portrait door had swung open, they each climbed in. Severus went first, and there was an immediate chorus of 'Good evening Professor Snape', which was quickly silenced by Harry's entry into the room.

Dozens of Slytherin's blinked at the so-called saviour, not believing he had been brought into their snakes nest. Severus raised an eyebrow at them and led Harry over to where Jane was sat, grinning, with her friends.

"Good evening Professor Snape." The group chorused again.

"Good evening." Severus gave them a nod, "Miss Harper, I thought perhaps Harry could join you tonight. He received an 'E' on the moonstone essay I set in potions, and has brought it with him. I thought his notes could be very useful to you. Pay attention to the structure of the essay particularly, that is where you lost marks."

Jane grinned even wider up at Harry, and pulled him by the sleeve to sit on the floor next to her, "Thank you Professor Snape, I was just about to go through it again. Hey Harry."

"Hey." Harry smiled back at her, and started to bring notes and books out of his bag. He had told Hermione he would be giving homework and revision a pass that night, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Ron certainly didn't need to know he had spent the night sat in the Slytherin Common Room.

Severus clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder, so the teenager looked up at his guardian, "Thank you for your help Harry. I'll catch up with you in a short while. If there is any trouble –"

"I'll shout, don't worry." Harry told him, "We'll be fine."

Severus smiled at him in appreciation, clapped him on the shoulder again, and then left to help some students who were trying to catch his eye. He sat down with them, crossed legs, and allowed them to hand him papers and ask questions on where they could improve. He took out a red muggle pen, and started scribbling.

"I'm surprised you had the nerve to come down here." Jane tugged on Harry's arm to get his attention, "If looks could kill you'd already be dead." She nodded to where Malfoy and his cronies were sat, glaring daggers at the group. Jane giggled again, and turned back to her work.

"I've faced worse." Harry rolled his eyes.

"So were you in the Divination class that got inspected this morning?" Graham, Ron's study partner, asked, and leaned forward eagerly, "Everyone was saying it was the fifth year Gryffindor class. Everyone's up in arms about it."

Harry groaned, nodding, "Yeh I was. Ron and I watched the whole thing."

"Tell us." The group whispered, "We heard so many stories about it, but they were clearly exaggerated. What really happened?"

Harry recounted the story for the six Slytherin's sat around him. He already knew Jane, Graham and Sophie, and was introduced to the others sat with them. They were all seemingly kind and polite people, and though they seemed a bit hesitant around Harry at first, they relaxed and started laughing at his story soon enough.

"I can't believe she asked Trelawney for a prediction." Sophie covered her eyes with her hands in horror, "She's a direct relation of Cassandra Trelawney! To insult her in such a way…"

"I know… You should have seen the look on Trelawney's face." Harry cringed. He made a mental note that Sophie reacted the same way Parvati Patil had – perhaps they knew each other, or perhaps Sophie was just a keen Divination student too.

"Her behaviour is disgusting." Jane shook her head, "Umbridge, of course, not Trelawney. I can't believe she's getting away with it. The fact that the Ministry is employing her, and trusts her… Well it says a lot about the Minister, doesn't it?"

They all hummed agreements, and then settled down to their work. Harry and Jane compared their potions essays, swapped notes, and then Jane helped Harry with his Herbology that he had received an 'A' in. Harry could see that Severus' kept glancing at them every now and again, so Harry made sure to smile back in reassurance. Severus may have been confident on the way in, but Harry knew if something happened his guardian would feel guilty.

Suddenly Severus' eye switched to a different focus, and it was so sharp it caught Harry's attention. He watched, as Severus was watching, as Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson stood up from where they were sat with friends, and started to make their way over to Harry and Jane's group. The two Slytherin's gave smug looks as they sat down opposite Harry, wedging themselves into the circle.

"So, Potter, I'm dying to know, how did you persuade Professor Snape to let you down here?" Pansy asked, twirling a strand of jet black hair between her fingers. Her head was cocked and her lips were pursed.

"He asked me to come help Jane with some homework." Harry said shortly. He could see Severus watching them, but he hadn't made to get out of his seat yet. Many of the Slytherin's had their head turned towards them, Malfoy's movements had caught their attention as well.

"Ah yes, the Gryffindor mascot's study buddy." Pansy said, moving her head slightly to focus on Jane. Her eyes ran up and down, inspecting her fellow Slytherin female, and pursed her lips even more in obvious distaste. Harry's eyes darted back to Severus, and Pansy laughed, "Don't worry Potter; we aren't here to start anything. We wouldn't while Professor Snape, your dear guardian, was in the room watching."

Harry's eyes went back to Draco and Pansy. Draco hadn't said anything yet, but was staring at him intently, "Well then, Parkinson, Malfoy, why are you here? Go back to your own group. We are trying to work."

Draco's jaw tensed, and then relaxed. He crossed his arms and said, "We're the fifth year prefects for this house, Potter. We are just making sure you aren't disrupting anyone, or sabotaging Slytherin house."

Harry's hands clenched underneath the table, and Jane sat rigid beside him. Sophie, however, was having none of it, "Leave off Malfoy, Parkinson. Harry is helping us with our work. He's got better grades than most of us, and every time he's helped us, we've improved too. He's not disrupting, and he's clearly not sabotaging."

"I'd stay out of this, Roper." Malfoy hissed.

"Why? What are you going to do?" Sophie leaned forward, "I'd love to tell my father you had tried something. So go on, _try_."

"Is there a problem here?" They all looked up to see an older Slytherin boy standing above them. He was strongly built, with dark hair and eyes. His expression was sharp, and his air of authority was undisputable. The Head Boy badge was pinned to his robes.

"Of course there isn't, Harrison." Pansy said sweetly, still twirling a strand of her hair.

Harrison looked at her critically, and then around the group. He nodded to Harry, "I'm Harrison Townsend, seventh year Slytherin, and Head Boy. I'm surprised we haven't run into each other yet, Potter, considering your wardship under Professor Snape."

"Likewise, but it is nice to meet you now." Harry said politely.

"And you." Harrison nodded his head again, in a well-done imitation of Professor Snape, "Mr Malfoy, Miss Parkinson, your views regarding Mr Potter are well known. You have not made the sensible decision to hide them, and therefore I must ask why are you interrupting their study session and not with your peers working."

"We were just doing our jobs as Prefects, Harrison." Malfoy said crossly, standing up, "We thought we'd make sure he wasn't sabotaging anyone's work, or disrupting their time."

"I see." Harrison said, "Mr Malfoy, who brought Mr Potter into the common room this evening?"

Malfoy fidgeted, "Professor Snape did."

"And so are you telling me," Harrison asked, "That you are under the believe Professor Snape would bring a student into this common room, who he thought would either sabotage the work of his Slytherin's, or disrupt the work of his Slytherin's?"

"No but –"

"Have you ever taken this measure before, when a student of another house has entered our common room? A Hufflepuff, perhaps, or a Ravenclaw?"

"I can't remember whether –"

"I do, and you have not." Harrison cut him off sharply, "Mr Malfoy in the future, do not let personal differences get in the way of your Prefect duties. Might I also advise you do not let these differences affect the ward of our head of house, it is most unwise."

Draco clenched his jaw, "Are you suggesting Professor Snape plays favourites, Harrison?"

"Mind your tone Malfoy." Harrison warned, "I am suggesting that Mr Potter is protected by the man who holds your fate in this house. I am telling you to be careful, and to stride back to your own table, and do some damn work."

Draco looked like he wanting to stamp his foot first, but instead grabbed Pansy by the wrist and dragged her back to their table. Their friends leaned in covertly, asking what had happened, as if the whole common room hadn't heard.

Harrison let out a breath, and turned back to Harry, Jane and the rest of their table, "I am sorry for the interruption to your study session. I will be having a word with Professor Snape about the Prefects behaviour."

"That's alright, Harrison," Jane said softly, "Thank you."

"Anytime. Mr Potter, might I ask whether Severus has gone over the rules of Slytherin house with you?"

Harry shook his head, "Not in so much detail, I've heard parts in passing."

"Well, one of our rules is that any arguments or disputes that happen within this house, and this common room, stay within this house and this common room. We do not let any bad behaviour show to the rest of the school." Harrison told him formally, then cleared his throat, "Might I ask that you…" He trailed off.

Harry grinned, "You're trying to find the polite way to say 'don't run off and tell the whole of Gryffindor about this'. Aren't you?"

Harrison smiled apologetically, "It is not our way to gossip. I appreciate it was Professor Snape who allowed you into the common room, and that you have exemptions as his ward, but if you could follow our rules while you are here –"

"Understood." Harry said firmly, and Harrison looked momentarily surprised, "I know that Professor Snape sets those rules for a reason. I know he works hard to create a unified house that trusts its fellow members. I have been allowed in, and therefore it would be rude of me not to follow the same rules while I am here."

Harrison looked very pleased, and replied, "Thank you Harry, in that case I hope to see you again. I need to go and report this incident to Professor Snape."

"No need, I am here." Severus appeared by Harrison's side, "You seem to have handled that very efficiently, Mr Townsend. Thank you for diffusing a situation."

"Might I ask how much of it you heard, Professor?"

"Parts of it, I will want a full report."

"Of course, Sir. Shall I come to your office after the study session has finished?"

"Yes, that would be best. Thank you." After the response, Harrison smiled at everyone, and then made his way to the other side of the common room, where he had been sat before. Severus elevated a chair to the table and sat down comfortably, "Everything alright?"

"We're fine, Sir, thank you." Graham said, on behalf of everyone, "Malfoy was just trying to make a scene."

"Indeed." Severus drawled, and his eyes landed on his ward, "Harry?"

Harry smiled, "It's alright. He's just trying to rile me up. He's been the same since first year; it's nothing I am not used to. He was trying to say I was disrupting or sabotaging people's work."

Severus scoffed, "No ward of mine will be sabotaging people's work."

"It's a wonder he didn't know that already." Harry quipped, smirking.

Severus let out a low chuckle, "Very true, Harry. Now, rest assured I will be having a chat with Mr Malfoy. Did anyone have any queries regards their work? Before the disturbance, you seemed to be getting on very nicely."

Jane beamed and thrust her moonstone essay forward, into Severus' waiting hands, "Yes, is this structure better? I had a look at Harry's and he helped me change the paragraphs around to suit the information I was presenting. I also made further notes on the terminology highlights you gave me."

Severus scanned the page, "Much better, Miss Harper. With the structural changes alone this would go up a grade, and then if you made the simple terminology changes I marked down and added a bit more analysis, this would most likely go from a 'P' to an 'E' quite quickly. Excellent work."

He took a look at Harry's herbology work, and another girl's charms essay. He gave quick, constructive feedback on where it could be improved and what was already good about it. Afterwards, he asked someone for the time.

"Almost curfew, then." Severus noted, when he had been told, "Harry, you should be returning to Gryffindor Tower. It will take you a while to walk there and you don't want to get caught out by Filch."

"Can I just stay in our quarters tonight?" Harry asked, pleadingly. The Slytherin's around them raised their eyebrows.

"I do believe we had a deal about you at least staying in Gryffindor Tower during the week." Severus told him.

"However, it is a Friday night." Harry returned, "Which is only technically a week night, because I don't have to be up bright and early tomorrow morning for lessons. I'll send Hermione and Ron a note to say I'm spending the night in our quarters. Oh, and then you could help me order that book I really wanted?"

Severus gave a sigh, and then rolled his eyes, "Alright, I won't say no, but you will not lie in all morning!"

"Not _all_ morning." Harry grinned, and then ducked and yelped as Severus went to swat him, "Hey!"

Severus was faintly aware that most of the Slytherin's were watching him by now, but found he didn't care so much, "Behave, or you will find yourself grounded. I can do that, remember. Or I could take away your broomstick. I do believe tomorrow afternoon is Gryffindor's turn for practise."

Jane and her friends made a low 'Ooooh!' sound, and then laughed. Harry held his hands up in defeat, "I surrender." He said, "I surrender. I can't get another beating from Angelina. That girl hates it when people miss quidditch practise."

Severus shook his head, but smiled, "Pack your things up while I do my last rounds. We'll go in a minute anyway; I need to speak with Mr Townsend about Mr Malfoy and Miss Parkinson in my office, before he comes back in time for curfew."

Harry started packing his bag while Severus walked away, and saw Jane smiling at him, "What?"

She laughed, "It's nothing, just the way you two are at ease around each other. It's difficult to see that he is the head of Slytherin and you are the so-called 'Gryffindor mascot' when the pair of you act like that."

"Yeh well," Harry shrugged, "He's still my guardian. Houses don't matter so much anymore. We may not have got on very well before this year, or at all, really, but stuff changes. He looks out for me."

"We can all see that." Jane said, "You've brightened him up too. He would never have acted like that before you came along, especially not in front of his house. He is very fatherly, I suppose, but he is still strict. You've softened him up."

Harry laughed now, "I'll tell him you said that." Jane looked horrified, and Harry was quick to add, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, though it is very tempting. He hated it when I starting ruining his reputation, used to give me warnings about it."

"Well I don't think he cares much now." Sophie remarked.

Harry looked at her, his smile dying down and his curiosity taking over, "Hey, Sophie, can I ask you something? When you said to Malfoy about your father… What did you mean? Do they know each other?"

"Our fathers know each other." Sophie told him, not at all insulted or offended by Harry's question, "My father is very high up within the Ministry, and once worked as the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department. Apart from that, my family is also pureblood, and there are certain etiquettes within our society that prevent Malfoy from offending a pureblood woman. If he did, my father would have to write to his father, and demand a public apology. I am sure that is something Lucius and therefore Draco would want to avoid."

"I suppose so. I had no idea there were such rules in pureblood society." Harry said, pulling his bag over his shoulder, "The problems of being raised by Muggles, I suppose."

"I am sure Professor Snape will introduce you to it all in time." Sophie laughed, "But be warned, it will make you fall asleep in sheer boredom."

"What exactly will I be introducing you to? Are you ready to leave?" Severus once again appeared by their side.

"Yes, I am. We were just discussing rules in pureblood society." Harry told him.

Severus looked at him bewildered, shook his head and said, "Good night, Slytherin's."

"Good night Professor Snape! Night Harry!" They all called back.

"Thanks for your help Harry," Jane said, "I'll see you soon."

"You too, thanks Jane, see you soon." Harry grinned back at her, and then followed Severus out of the portrait door. Harrison followed behind them, after leaving the sixth year prefects in charge of making sure everyone got upstairs to bed.

They walked silently to the portrait of Severus and Harry's chambers, where they momentarily stopped and Severus turned to his ward, "You go inside Harry, and find that catalogue for the book you wanted. I won't be long. Mr Townsend, come along to my office."

Harrison bid Harry a quick goodnight before disappearing down the corridor with Severus. The potion master's office was only down the corridor and to the right, so Harry waited and watched until they turned the corner, but going inside the quarters as Severus had asked. He changed into soft cotton pyjamas, and found the catalogue and page insert with the newest book he wanted. He also flicked through the pages and found one on pureblood etiquette.

Severus did not take long, and addressed Harry as he entered, "I apologise for the actions of my Slytherin Prefects. Mr Malfoy and Miss Parkinson, preferably, should not have been chosen for the roles, in my opinion. They centre themselves far too much on personal issues."

"Don't you get too pick the prefects for your house?" Harry questioned, placing the catalogue on his lap.

"Unfortunately not, Harry. I can suggest students who I believe would take on the role well, as I did with students such as Mr Townsend." Severus gestured to the door, as if indicating the Head Boy he was just speaking to, "However, sometimes those recommendations go unheard. Both Mr Malfoy Senior and Mr Parkinson have significant influence over the school board; I do not believe it was even Albus' decision."

"That's ridiculous." Harry scoffed, "How did your chat with Harrison go?"

"Mr Townsend is very professional in his role as Head Boy. He deals with situations efficiently and in the interests of his house, and gave me a thorough report on what occurred. He also mentioned that you discussed the house rules in Slytherin?" Severus said, raising an eyebrow, "Apparently you were quite compliant with them."

Harry shrugged, "It's only fair I follow them. I was in your common room, not mine."

"Well in that case, I am very proud of your behaviour. I believe your approach was incredibly mature and reasonable. Did the find the study session useful to you? When not being interrupted, of course." Severus sat down opposite him, after having made himself a hot drink.

"It was very useful, actually. Jane received a better grade than I did on the Herbology paper, so I was able to go through it carefully with her, as she was able to do with my potions essay and then – why are you looking at me like that Severus?"

Severus was sitting on the opposite sofa, with a wide smirk plastered onto his face. The imposing black teaching robes, combined with the ceramic mug of steaming tea had such a contrasting effect, that Harry was left completely bemused and confused.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about Harry? Go on, tell me about Miss Harper."

"No!" Harry protested, and Severus' smirk grew wider, "You are making fun of me!"

"I am doing no such thing!" Severus objected.

"Malarkey!" Harry shouted, using one of Severus' favourite words and jumping up from his seat.

Severus laughed, and gestured to the catalogue, "Fine, we will end the conversation about Miss Harper. It is probably a conversation you are more comfortable having with either Mr Weasley or Miss Granger, I suppose."

"There isn't a conversation to be had." Harry vowed, taking the catalogue in his hands and sitting next to his guardian. He flicked through the pages to re-find the one he wanted.

"If you insist, Harry." Severus held up his hands, "Which book is it that you wanted to order?"

"This one." Harry pointed.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "I believe this is an old edition of the fifth year Defence Against the Darks Arts textbook. It is what previous years have used. Whatever could you want with this?"

"Pff, like you don't know." Harry muttered, "I've got to learn some proper Defence before the exams. If I don't, I won't get the grades I need to become an Auror."

"You're still set on becoming an Auror?" Severus asked,

"At the moment…" Harry trailed off, "I'm not too sure; honestly, it's just what I have always said. It's a safe choice to tell people that is what I am aiming for. I suppose if I aim for the best grades either way, I can keep my options open."

"A wise choice." Severus nodded, "I believe I have this book in my collection. You can have it if so, and if I am unable to find it, I will order one for you. I will probably have some other defence texts you can use to advance your knowledge."

"Thanks." Harry said gratefully, "I wish we could bring back the duelling club we had in second year… Lockhart was an awful teacher, but a defence club would be really useful this year. Umbridge would never allow it."

Severus looked at him, "Sometimes, the greatest achievements are done in secret."

"Are you referring to your spying days?"

"No, Harry." Severus said exasperatedly, "I am saying that you and your friends have gotten up to enough trouble over the years, and you did much of it in secret. Speak to your friends. I think a defence club would be a wonderful idea."

"You know that Umbridge would never allow it." Harry repeated.

Severus closed the catalogue with a thud, smirking again, "That's where the secret part comes in."


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone! Hope you are all doing well, enjoying life and keeping happy! In my last update I did say chapters would not be as frequent now I am at University but believe me, I am doing my best. My course is very full on and I also have a part time job, try to stay with me! I really loved writing this chapter because I featured Professor McGonagall's inspection (page 286 of OOTP, easily one of my favourite scenes in all the books), and Dumbledore's Army being formed! Warning, lots of book extracts, next chapter will be more of my own!**

 **Enjoy and please review :)**

On Saturday morning, Harry woke up rearing to go. He did not sleep in, as Severus suggested he might, but instead got up early and spent some time painting in order to clear his mind. He had spent time with the chalks, charcoals and pencils that Severus had gotten him, and enjoyed them each, but painting had remained his favourite. He found it relaxing, to lazily choose which colours would match what he wanted to display best, and then watch it create a picture on the canvas, bit by bit.

He did not spend long with it this morning, however, simply painting the background colours for something he would work on later, and left it to dry naturally. He found it had a more pleasing effect when he knew it had dried in time, and not with magic. He washed his brushes and palettes (Severus had added a small sink into the room upon Harry's request, as he found it more relaxing to wash the brushes by hand) but dried them magically, placing them back into their storage places.

He dressed in a casual green t-shirt, with a muggle brand written across the front, and black jeans. He positioned his favourite black beanie over the back of his unruly hair (which he preferred to leave away from gel on the weekends) and went into the kitchen in time for breakfast.

Severus was clearly surprised to see him up, but made no comment and served him some porridge. Harry added fruit and honey, ate happily, and drunk his nutritional potion. Severus told him that it wouldn't be long until he could stop taking them, probably by November.

"What are your plans for today, Harry?" Severus questioned, as they finished off their breakfast. He was not in his usual teaching robes, but average muggle clothing (something Harry was still getting used to), indicating that he would be spending the day inside, most likely marking papers and homework assignments.

"Well I did some painting this morning, just some light background work for something I am planning." Harry told him, finishing off the slices of kiwi fruit in his bowl and purposefully not being very specific, "I'll probably head back to Gryffindor Tower after this and do some work before lunch; then it is Quidditch practise this afternoon. We have our first game next week."

Severus hummed and nodded, "Will you be mentioning your time in the Slytherin Common Room to those in Gryffindor?"

Harry groaned, "I'd probably start an uprising, honestly. I think it is better left unsaid. I will say I was with you for the evening, which is not necessarily untrue."

"It is not untrue, but I would be careful Harry, we have discussed your friends' eagerness to play the hurt victim before. If they find out from someone else, I believe you'll have an over-reactive brood on your hands." Severus cautioned his ward, clearing the table with a few flicks of his hands. Harry watched and then nodded.

He made his way slowly to Gryffindor Tower, with even more of Severus' words playing on his mind. His comments from the night before, regards Harry's want of a defence club akin to their second year, had not quite slipped away from Harry's interest yet. He needed to find the right way to bring it up to Ron and Hermione.

As it happened, both of them were already in the Common Room when he arrived back. They were sat comfortably with Ginny and the twins, clearly waiting for him to return. Their heads flicked quickly in his direction when he came in, and he wondered immediately if they knew.

"We thought you would come back after dinner last night." Hermione started by saying.

"Well," Harry replied defensively, "I wanted to spend some time with Severus."

"We assumed so, and then we got your note." Hermione nodded. She searched in her jacket pocket, and then held the very same note up, "Thank you for sending it, we did start to get worried as curfew got nearer."

"I thought you might." Harry muttered, remembering his conversation with Severus. They had discussed, several times, the control that Hermione seemed to like having over both of the boys – him and Ron. Harry had never particularly seen it before Severus pointed it out so clearly. It was the way she watched their movements, made sure she knew what they had studied, small things.

She had begun to get annoyed that Harry was now beating her in a couple classes. The look on her face when Harry surpassed her in a Charms test had told him everything he needed to know, and then how she had tried to paint over it with a smile.

"Wow Harry, your score is higher than mine." She had commented, without actually congratulating him on the impressive mark. Harry was surprised she would still study with him in the evenings, and encourage him to keep his academics up – he was waiting for the moment when that stopped.

He sat down on the armchair closest to the fire, which was unoccupied. He crossed his legs underneath him, just as Crookshanks jumped into his lap. He petted the ginger half-cat-half-kneazle furball, and looked up to his friends nervous gazes, "What?" He asked.

Hermione cleared her throat, the others did not look at them, while Harry's look became sharp, "Harry… We're not accusing you of anything –"

"Always a great start to a conversation, Hermione." Harry said hotly, suddenly pushing Crookshanks off his lap. He stared at her while she fidgeted, but seemingly she regained confidence and crossed her arms before she spoke.

"Harry, quite a few members of Gryffindor aren't very happy that you spend so much time in the dungeons." She said, firmly, "Seamus was talking about it last night, in here, to people. He noticed you weren't with us, and loudly asked where you were, since you weren't in the dormitories either."

"I hope my friends had the good sense to tell him where to go, then." Harry replied angrily, and Hermione lowered her gaze, no one else would look at him either, "Evidently not."

"Well that's not really our place Harry." Hermione snapped.

"What, to defend me?" Harry replied, "I would say that is exactly what friends are meant to do, not whatever this is."

"We're just trying to _warn_ you –"

"Warn me against what? Seamus?" Harry grabbed his bag off the floor and stood, "Hermione, I know what house I belong to, and it isn't Slytherin, but I won't give up having a relationship with the only father figure I have right now, just because Seamus doesn't like it!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake Harry don't be so bloody dramatic!" Hermione shouted after him, as he climbed the stairs to the boy's dormitories, "We're just trying to help!"

Harry slammed the door to the bedroom upstairs when he entered, drowning out whatever words Hermione said after that. He couldn't stand her lectures that were 'supposed to help'. He saw them as controlling – and he would not have his relationship with Severus controlled.

He ran a hand through his hair, slumping onto his bed. He hadn't been in the common room two minutes before that disagreement had broken out. He knew being taken into wardship by the potions master would cause problems, but never to this extent, not with Hermione. Ron, Ginny and the twins didn't involve themselves so much, and Harry much preferred them for it. Hermione couldn't seem to help herself.

He reached under his bedside table for his book on meditation, and shut the curtains so he could read in peace. Professor McGonagall had recommended this particular book to her during his stay at Hogwarts that summer. She had advised he learn the art, in order to control his anger issues better. He had accepted the advice, and he thought he might need a recap after the clash with Hermione.

It would at least keep him busy until Quidditch.

 **HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

Harry hardly spoke to Hermione the whole weekend or through Monday's lessons. It wasn't until Tuesday that he forgot about being cross with her. They entered Transfiguration first period, and saw Professor Umbridge sitting with her clipboard in the corner of the room.

Ron sniggered. Harry knew his friend had been hoping that they would get to see the interaction between the two Professors. Ron thought Umbridge would get what she deserved in this class, whereas Harry wasn't sure. He just hoped Professor McGonagall wouldn't lose her job at the school; she was easily one of the best teachers at Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall, at that point, marched into the room, not paying Professor Umbridge any heed. Silence fell as she began to instruct the class, asking Seamus to hand out the homework from the previous week, and asking Lavender Brown to take a box of mice around the class and hand one to each student.

" _Hem, hem_!" Professor Umbridge coughed from the corner of the room. Professor McGonagall still payed her no heed. Seamus practically threw Harry's essay back at him, and Harry saw he had received an 'O', thirty-six out of forty. He grinned, turning it upside down so Hermione couldn't see. Professor McGonagall continued intrusting the class.

"Right then, everyone, listen closely – Dean Thomas, if you do that to the mouse again I shall put you in detention – most of you have now successfully Vanished your snails and even those who were left with a certain amount of shell have got the gist of the spell. Today, we shall be –"

" _Hem, hem_." Professor Umbridge repeated her cough.

"Yes?" Professor McGonagall finally asked, at the interruption.

"I was just wondering, Professor, whether you received my note telling you of the date and time of your inspec –" Professor Umbridge did not get the chance to finish her sentence.

"Obviously I received it, or I would have asked you what you are doing in my classroom." Professor McGonagall said, in a tone that made Umbridge seem certifiably ridiculous for even asking such a question, "As I was saying: today, we shall be practising the altogether more difficult Vanishment of mice. Now, the Vanishing spell –"

" _Hem, hem_."

"I wonder how you expect to gain an idea of my usual teaching methods," Professor McGonagall snapped, and turned on Professor Umbridge, who looked quite taken aback at the fury in her colleague's voice, "if you continue to interrupt me? You see, I do not generally permit to talk when I am talking."

Looking as if she had been slapped, Umbridge silently straightened the parchment on her clipboard, and began to write, furiously. Meanwhile, completely unbothered by that response, Professor McGonagall continued her address to the students (many of whom, most noticeably Ronald Weasley, were trying to contain their laughter and glee).

They were set to work on the Vanishing spell. Harry noticed that Umbridge did not follow McGonagall around the room, and that made him chuckle. By the end of the lesson he had successfully Vanished his mouse, the first in the class, to McGonagall's pride. She awarded Gryffindor twenty points, saying that was one of the fastest times anyone had ever managed it in. Hermione looked furious.

When Professor McGonagall finally told them to pack away, Harry saw Umbridge rise from her chair too. Ron had Vanished all but his mouse's tail, and Lavender looked about to gag as he dropped it into the box she was carrying. As they went to file out of the class a couple people clapped Harry on the back for the points he had won. After which, Harry and Ron fell back to eavesdrop on Professor's Umbridge and McGonagall.

"How long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" Professor Umbridge asked.

"Thirty-nine years this December." Professor McGonagall replied, abruptly. She snapped her bag shut, making it clear to the other woman that she wanted to leave.

"Very well," said Professor Umbridge, making a note, "You will receive the results of you inspection in ten days' time."

"I can hardly wait." Professor McGonagall told her sarcastically, and then without looking at Umbridge for a reaction, spotted Harry and Ron still lingering by the door, "Did you need to speak with me, boys?"

Ron hesitated at the question, unsure of what to say, but Harry quickly nodded at the transfiguration Professor. He whispered to Ron that he would catch up, so Ron shrugged, and left. Umbridge brushed past Harry with a sweet smile on her way out, and Harry walked to the front of the class.

"Yes, Mr Potter? Don't you have another class to be getting to?" Professor McGonagall said, collecting papers together on her desk.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall. I just wanted to say thank you for the recommendation of the meditation book, I finished reading it over the weekend and found it very useful." He said, shuffling on the balls on his feet.

The Head of Gryffindor house stopped moving, and smiled at him, faintly and tiredly, "I am pleased to hear it, Harry, for your own sake as much as anyone's." Her eyes flicked towards the door, "It would not do you well to continue with an angry stance, not this year."

"No, I agree." Harry looked sheepish; he knew his anger had been prevalent in the past, "Severus made that clear to me as well. I just wanted to say thank you."

"You are very welcome, Harry." Professor McGonagall said, "Be careful with using Professor's Snape's first name, and be quick to get to your next class. Go on."

Harry nodded and left, but ended up lingering at the door again, "Professor?"

"Yes, Harry?" Professor McGonagall looked up, seemingly exasperated.

He grinned, "Great class today."

Professor McGonagall had the slightest smirk on her face as Harry left, and he swore he heard a light chuckle too.

 **HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

Harry had double potions after that, where Severus had scolded him for being late. After lunch, they had a single lesson of Care of Magical Creatures, which was also inspected by Professor Umbridge. She seemed quite happy with their substitute teacher, Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank, though disappointed she could not tell her more about Hagrid's absence from the school.

"'Fraid I can't." She had said breezily, "Don't know anything more about it than you do. Got an owl from Dumbledore, would I like a couple weeks' teaching work. I accepted. That's as much as I know. Well… Shall I get started then?"

Malfoy, of course, had jumped at the opportunity to disgrace Hagrid during that particular inspection. When Umbridge had asked about injuries in the class, he had practically dived forward, saying he had been 'slashed' by a Hippogriff in third year.

Umbridge, of course, had been incredulous, and scribbled a furiously large note on her clipboard. Harry had bitten his lip, dug his nails into his thumb and counted to ten. Ron and Hermione had watched him carefully, wondering whether he would smack Malfoy when the Slytherin smirked in their direction.

When they had returned to the Common Room that evening, Hermione was more sympathetic than critical, and Harry felt himself forgive her for what she had said several nights ago. He still did not believe his friends' should have control over his time, but Hermione had not mentioned it since, so Harry let it go.

They gossiped, for a while, about the inspections. They kept their voices down, though gradually everyone left for dinner and their rooms.

"She's such an awful woman," Hermione said, in a small voice, "Awful, really. You know, Ron and I were saying, we've got to do something about her."

"I suggested poison." Ron said begrudgingly.

"I have access to a large supply." Harry said, bemused.

"No…" Hermione sighed, "I mean, something about what a dreadful teacher she is, and how we're not going to learn any Defence from her at all."

"Well, what can we do about that?" Ron huffed, stretching his arms, "'S too late, isn't it? She's got the job, she's here to stay. Fudge will make sure of that."

Harry piped up, thinking of a conversation he had on Friday night, "I was talking to Severus about this. I was asking to borrow some books of his, about Defence, so I could start teaching myself the topics… He gave me an idea, you know, about taking that a little further."

"What'd you mean?" Ron sat up, staring at him oddly. Hermione was leaning forward, and somehow Harry thought that she and Severus had had the same idea.

"Well, starting a club, of sorts." Harry shrugged, feeling nervous, "Something to the like of our Defence class in second year, I suppose, with Lockhart and the duelling. We need something so we can actually take time to practise our practical skills."

"Exactly Harry!" Hermione beamed, and Harry thought for once the pair of them were on the same page, "That's just what I was thinking! We can teach _ourselves_ how to duel."

Ron groaned, "Come off it, the pair of you. You want us to do extra work? D'you realise how far behind I am already?"

"Well then you should keep up to date with your homework, like Harry and I." Hermione said hotly, "Speaking of which, Harry, what did you get in the Transfiguration homework?" Her eyes were wide, testing.

"It doesn't matter." Harry dismissed, and Hermione looked disappointed, then suddenly pleased. She probably thought Harry had done badly, and didn't want to talk about it - that meant, to her, she had probably beaten him. Harry stopped himself from rolling his eyes at her obvious and childish behaviour. She was stupidly academically competitive.

Hermione carried on, "Anyway, Ron, this is so much more important than homework!"

"I didn't think there was anything in the universe more important than homework." Ron said.

"Don't be silly, of course there is." Hermione said feverishly, and Harry saw her face light up.

"Yes, Hermione's right." Harry cut across her. She looked annoyed, but Harry knew Hermione's kind of inspiration was not Ron's kind of inspiration, "Think about it Ron. It's not just about the academics, and learning what we need to know, it's about Umbridge. If we did this, we'd be showing just what we can do, and right under her nose. It would be showing her just where she can stick all of those proclamations of her, her 'high inquisitor' title and all."

Ron sat up in his armchair, instead of lounging across it, "Yeh… Yeh it would!"

"And of course," Hermione pointed out, going back to her own point and Harry almost groaned at her, "It's about preparing ourselves for what is out there. It's about making sure we can really defend ourselves. The war is getting closer and closer, we can't waste a whole year not learning any Defence."

Ron slid back down in his chair, looking defeated, "We can't do much by ourselves though, hm, let's be honest. We're just students; we can't set up a proper club. I mean, all right, we can go and look jinxes up in the library and try and practise them, I suppose."

Harry slid down in his chair too, knowing that Ron was right… But Hermione was nodding.

"No, I agree, we've gone past the stage where we can just learn things out of books," she said, "We need a teacher, a proper one, who can show us how to use the spells and correct us if we are going wrong."

"If you're talking about Remus or Severus …" Harry began.

"No, no, I'm not talking about Remus or Professor Snape." Hermione said, "Remus is much too busy with the Order, the most we could see him was during a Hogsmeade weekend, and that's not nearly often enough. Professor Snape, on the other hand, would lose his job if we got caught. We all know this is not going to be sanctioned or approved of by Professor Umbridge. No Hogwarts teacher can be involved or they would be sacked."

"Who, then, exactly?" Harry asked, exasperated. Hermione clearly had an idea, and she was taking a long time to get to her point.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione said, heaving a great, long sigh, "You should be our teacher, Harry."

Harry stared at her for a second, and watched Ron sit up in his seat again. He chuckled then, humourlessly, trying to gauge whether Hermione was joking. Neither she, nor Ron, laughed with him.

"You can't be serious." Harry deadpanned, staring between them.

"It's a good idea." Ron commented.

"What?"

"You, teaching us Defence. It's a good idea."

"But…" He stuttered, not taking them seriously, "But I'm not a teacher. I wouldn't know how."

"You're the best in the year at Defence Against the Dark Arts." Hermione said, slightly coolly.

Previously, Harry would have rejected the very idea, especially when it came from Hermione, but he knew right now it was true. Even with Umbridge as a Professor, he was beating her. Severus had quickly shown him what kind of answers Umbridge wanted, ones that fell strictly within the Ministry guidelines, and the pink-clad teacher had therefore had to give him remarkably good marks.

"Not in previous years –"

"You beat me in third year – the only year we both sat the test and had a teacher who actually knew the subject." Hermione said, and her tone was incredibly aggravated, "Besides, Harry… I'm not just talking about our, your, test results. Think about what you've _done_."

"How d'you mean?" Harry said, nervously. He had a good idea of what the pair of his friends were about to start spouting, Severus was trying to make him see his accomplishments all the time – despite most of them involving rule-breaking that the Professor did not approve of.

Ron snorted, "Let's think shall we… First year, you saved the Philosopher Stone from You-Know-Who, _aged eleven_."

"That wasn't –"

"Second year, you killed the Basilisk and destroyed Riddle."

"Well if Fawkes hadn't –"

"Third year," Ron continued, raising his voice, "You fought of all of those Dementors, at once, to protect Hermione and yourself and the other you and Sirius."

"That was because of the time-turner –"

"And last year!" Ron practically shouted, "You fought off You-Know-Who _again_ , and won the Triwizard Cup, all at once!" When he was done, he heaved a great sign and collapsed down into his chair.

Harry felt as if, had it not been for Severus discussing these very subjects with him and the fact he had been practising meditation, he would have burst by now. Ron and Hermione were smirking at him, which only ceased to make his anger climb even higher. He took a deep sigh, and dug his nails into his thumb.

"Just… Please just listen to me for a moment." He pleaded with them, "It sounds wonderful, great, when you say it all like that. Of course I am proud of those things, but so much of it involved sheer, dumb luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time, and I never planned any of it. It was impulse, whatever I could think of, and I nearly always had help…"

Hermione's expression softened and she leaned over to grab Harry's hand, "You still did it, though." She said quietly, "You still did all those things."

"Look, Hermione… I appreciate your comments, but don't act like you know better than I do." Hermione retracted her hand at his words, "I was there, and I know what went on. I didn't do any of that, any at all, because I was brilliant at Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Harry…"

"It's true." He insisted, "I got through all of those things, every single one, because help came at the right time, or because I guessed right. It was all a big blunder, an accident; I didn't have a clue what I was doing."

His friends stayed silent.

"You don't know what it's like, having to face him. Neither of you do, you've never had to do it. You think it's just memorising a bunch of spells at throwing them at him, like you're in class?" Harry ran his hands through his hair, but couldn't stop himself from going on, "You are a nanosecond away from being murdered, or tortured, or watching a friend die, facing the man who made you an orphan, facing a man who wants to murder half the world… You think you can think straight? You can't learn that in classroom…" He was about to go on, to talk about Cedric, but found that he couldn't. He stopped short, and covered his mouth with his hands, elbows on his knees.

"Harry," Ron said quietly, looking rather helpless, "We weren't saying anything like that… It's just, well…"

Hermione cut in to help him, "All of what you just said, Harry, is true… That's why we need you. What we get in class, what grades we get, it doesn't matter in the real world. We need to know what it's really like… facing… facing him… facing V-Voldemort."

Harry looked up at the use of the name, but didn't respond to their comments.

"Harry," Ron cleared his throat, "You said you had talked to, uh, Professor Snape. Did you mention starting a club in particular? Even if he wasn't the teacher… Do you think he'd help us?"

"Professor Snape can't be involved in this." Hermione said sharply, her voice no longer soft and trying to calm Harry, "He'll be sacked."

"Well we aren't planning on getting caught, are we?" Ron said snidely, crossing his arms, "Harry?"

Harry nodded, silently, and then said aloud, "I think he would help us, supply us with books that we couldn't get otherwise, advise us on what spells to practise. I think he would help. He could give us information on Umbridge, being a teacher, what her schedule is like, when we're least likely to get caught. Nothing that would directly relate him to us, nothing that could get him sacked."

Hermione shuffled a little, "I suppose that would be alright, if you are sure Harry, and you ask him first. We could write to Remus and Sirius as well, see if they can send us any advice… Are you talking to Sirius yet, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, and Hermione said nothing more on the subject. It was still an uneasy topic.

"Well, that doesn't really matter, if we've got Professor Snape helping us." Ron said confidently.

"Just," Harry hesitated, and his two friends returned their gazes to him, "Just give me some time to think about it, alright? I'm not too sure about this whole teaching thing, really…" He trailed off.

He still wanted to call them crazy for the idea. He knew they needed something akin to this, that was why he had brought it up, but it still seemed stupid and out of reach… A year ago he would have been all for it. That was before Severus had knocked some sense into him, but Severus seemed supportive of this particular brand of rule breaking. They really did need to learn some practical defence…

"Just give me some to think about it." He repeated, firmly.

Hermione and Ron shared uneasy looks, but Hermione seemed defeated, at least for tonight, "Alright," She conceded, "Just… Just really think about it, Harry, please. Don't put it completely out of your mind and forget about it. You seemed happy with the idea before we mentioned you teaching, but I really think that's the best option we have… Please think carefully about it."

He nodded at her, and left the room to go to bed. He slept restlessly, and woke up several times throughout the night with his scar feeling prickly. He tossed and turned, and thought of everything they had spoken out. Eventually he fell asleep, and in the morning, he wondered what his dream of the long corridor and the locked door meant.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone, hope you are still enjoying Guardianship! I love getting your feedback and I do tend to suffer from writers block, so if you want something in particular to be included or you want to see more of the Slytherin's or of anything else in this story, let me know! Really loved writing the Hermione/Harry interactions in this chapter!**

 **Enjoy, and please review :)**

Harry had told Professor McGonagall that he no longer wanted to study Divination. When asked for his reasons, Harry told her that the advice came from Severus. He did not need the extra class, and it was not important regards his future career prospects. McGonagall had accepted that rather easily, conceding that she was not a fan of the class herself, and told Harry he need not go to anymore lessons. She would make sure he was struck off the class register.

Hermione was appalled at his decision, while Ron thought it was the most brilliant thing ever – of course that was only until he realised he could not drop the lesson, and therefore would have to endure it without Harry for the rest of the year.

They had not spoken again, in the past week, about the prospect of starting a defensive-learning group. Harry had done as Hermione had asked, and thought about it carefully, but he remained unsure. He had messed up an intricate painting by thinking about it too hard, and had had to start all over again.

He wanted to ask Severus' opinion, but something was stopping him. He felt as if he went to Severus for everything nowadays – every time he had any kind of small problem, classroom or personal, he would immediately go to Severus for advice. He had become very reliant on the man he had once sworn was his worst enemy (apart from, of course, Voldemort).

Though, Harry did not particularly mind the realisation he was quite reliant on Severus. He enjoyed having and living with someone he could talk to, someone older, and fatherly, that could give him advice when he needed it. He simply felt like he was getting on Severus' nerves. He had written to Remus several times, something that delighted the werewolf, but he preferred how balanced Severus was.

He still enjoyed talking to Remus, though he had not told him about the prospect of setting up a defence club. He was not sure what the man would say, and since the Gryffindor trio had not decided what they were doing for certain yet, he decided to wait. It would be better to ask him questions about curriculum, or something akin to that.

On Friday evening, Severus and Harry ate together in their rooms. Harry would be going to the Slytherin common room again that night, but he had not told his friends about it. He sat at the dining room table, swirling with spaghetti around the bowl with his fork.

"Is something that matter with your food?" Severus asked crossly, and Harry immediately stopped. Severus encouraged impeccable table manners, and that included not playing with one's food.

"No, no, the food is great." Harry said, taking a forkful of bolognaise into his mouth as if to prove his point.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the young man sat across from him. He placed down his own fork, leant his elbows on the table, and intertwined his hands, "Harry, what is going on? Are you nervous about Malfoy confronting you again?"

Harry snorted, "Hadn't given the ferret a second thought, as a matter of fact."

Severus' lips twitched at the nickname, "Then would you like to tell me what is bothering you?"

Harry stared hard at the table for a second, "Do you mind me asking questions all the time?"

Severus leant slightly back in alarm, "What in Merlin's name do you mean by that?"

"Well it's just that," Harry fidgeted, "I know I ask questions a lot. I ask for advice a lot. Usually it's on really meaningless things, like homework, or Umbridge, or my friends… I just wondered if you wanted me to stop, so much, because it's not very interesting for you…"

Severus sighed. Harry had improved massively, physically and emotionally and intellectually, since July. He had been willing to talk about his time with the Dursley's, eventually, and his self-worth had much improved. He had taken nutritional potions, and went for early morning runs every now and again, and his physique was now alike to his classmates. He did not get angry, worked meticulously on all forms of learning (academic, natural magic, meditation) and was starting to stand up for himself against his friends. Every few weeks, however, he seemed to relapse. Just for a short while, something would make him doubt himself, or his relationship with Severus, or the fact that Severus wanted him around.

Severus leant forward again, and patted Harry's hand, "Of course I don't mind you asking me questions. You are my ward, and I encourage you think of these quarters as your home. Are you uncomfortable asking me questions?"

"I don't want to get on your nerves." Harry said sadly.

"You aren't getting on my nerves, at all." Severus reassured him, "What brought this on?"

Harry shrugged, "I wanted to ask you about some things, didn't know if I should."

"What did you want to ask me?" Severus said, and when Harry eyed him nervously he added, "I don't mind at all, Harry. I like you asking me questions, and placing that trust in me. It is strange, I know, how our relationship has evolved, but I enjoy the fact you place trust in me now. Please, ask me anything you like."

Harry ran a hand through his hair, "Ok… I know that. Alright." He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Don't be, at all. You have come a long way since July, Harry, I am very proud of you."

"Thanks Severus." Harry smiled again, happily now.

Severus smiled back, reminded Harry that their session in the Slytherin common room was not for a while so they had time to talk, and magically sent their dishes back to the kitchens. Neither of them seemed hungry anymore. They took their usual places on the sofas, "So, what did you want to ask me about?"

"Well, I talked to Ron and Hermione about Umbridge… About doing something along the lines of the defence club, so we could be prepared for our OWLS, and for Voldemort, too." Harry apologised when Severus twitched slightly, not used to the name in the ranks of the Death Eaters, "She had slightly different ideas to me…"

"In what way? Was she not supportive of the idea?" Severus questioned, "I would have thought an extra-curricular to prepare for exams would be exactly what Miss Granger wanted."

"It was." Harry assured him, "But… Well… She thinks that I should teach them."

Severus raised an eyebrow, and leant back into the cushions, "Oh."

Harry waited a few seconds, and then said, "So you think it's crazy too, right? I mean… Me, _teaching_. It's ludicrous… And the way Hermione phrased it, I don't think she means just the three of us, I think she wants me to teach other people as well. Half the school thinks I am an absolute nutter. She hasn't come right out and said it yet but…"

Severus nodded along to his words, "Well, perhaps you should wait and see if that is in fact her intention. Teaching just your two friends a few spells, such as the Patronus charm, would not be so bad. Would it?"

"No, I suppose not. I just, I really think she has bigger plans for this than I did. I was thinking of the three of us, looking up things in the library and practising a few spells…" Harry chewed his lip nervously, wringing his hands, "And if she does want to involve other people, possibly other houses…"

"You aren't such a fan of that?" Severus finished, and Harry nodded his affirmation, "Who, in your belief, would do a better job at teaching defence? Of course, I mean someone available to teach a band of students, and hide it from Umbridge, within the school."

"We already ruled you out." Harry said quickly, "Hermione agreed. I don't want you to be sacked."

"Very kind of you Harry." Severus drawled, but with a smile on his face, "I am well aware it cannot be me. I presume you already looked at the possibility of Mr Lupin, and even Mr Black, and ruled them out, along with any other member of the Order."

"Hermione says we wouldn't be able to meet them often enough." Harry replied miserably.

"Then, if not a qualified teacher, or an Order member, it has to be a student in charge." Severus pointed out, "Personally, given your experience dealing with the Dark Arts the past four years, I believe Miss Granger might be right."

Harry's eyes widened, "You think I should teach them? Whoever 'them' is?"

Severus nodded, once, "I think you would do a very good job, actually. Miss Granger might be intelligent but she is not a leader, not in this school. Students do not respect her."

"They don't respect me either, they think I am mad!" Harry argued.

"Then don't invite the people who think you are mad." Severus told him simply, "If Miss Granger wants other people involved, let it be the Weasley twins, and those of Gryffindor who believe in you, let it be Miss Lovegood and Miss Chang from Ravenclaw, and your friends from the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Perhaps you can even persuade Mr Weasley that inviting Miss Harper and Mr Pritchard from Slytherin would be a wise idea."

"You think they would really listen to me?" Harry asked.

Severus smirked, "Anyone with any sense would listen to you, Harry, when the other option is to listen to Professor Umbridge."

Harry chortled, and relaxed a little, "I suppose that's true. I've never thought about teaching before, in any sense."

"Well you expressed unknowingness to your future career," Severus stated, remembering their conversation from a while back, "Perhaps you can explore teaching through this club of yours and Miss Granger's, see if it is something you would like to pursue."

Harry made a humming noise, just as the living room clock chimed. Severus stood, and adjusted his sleeves, "Time to go?"

"Yes, the Slytherin's will be expecting me and Jane will be expecting you. May I give you one last piece of advice, and ask something of you, before we go?"

"Of course." Harry said, pulling on his shoes.

"Please be careful, there is only so much I can do to protect you." Severus' said, rather softly. There was real concern in his eyes, something like what Remus had when Harry had kept having to face Dementors in third year. It was a fatherly concern.

Harry straightened up, noted the concern and said, "I thought you wanted us to do this."

"I do, believe me, I do." Severus told him, still very serious, "I just want you to be careful. I don't mind what you get up to, even, just keep me informed so I can help you."

Harry smirked, "My, my, Severus, you are such a rule breaker nowadays."

Severus swatted him over the head, "Don't be cheeky, young man."

"Sorry." Harry laughed, "I promise, I will keep you updated and I promise to be careful, for the first time in my life."

"Good." Severus nodded, "The second thing is about the Slytherin's. I imagine that your friends are not wishing to include them in your plans. If a group were to form, that is, would Slytherin students who are trustworthy be invited?"

Harry frowned, "We haven't discussed it. As I said, Hermione hasn't outright told me she wants to form a larger group. I don't think they would want to invite Slytherin's, her and Ron, but I would want to invite Jane."

"I am more than happy to help you and your friends in this regard. I despise that awful pink woman." Severus shuddered, and then continued solemnly, "However, I am asking in return that you help the students of my house, the ones you trust and would be happy to teach. Their education is being affected too."

Harry hesitated, he knew his friends would disagree, but it was the least they could do in exchange for Severus' help, "I will talk to them." He promised Severus.

"Thank you Harry." Severus said, clapping him on the shoulder. Small touches like that had become habit between them. They had only hugged a few times, when discussing particularly difficult moments with the Dursley's mostly, but claps on the shoulder and pats on the hand were no longer uncommon between the pair of them. It was comforting, "Come on, we are going to be late."

 **HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

A week later, Harry still had not had the discussion with his friends. That Sunday they sat around the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room, finishing homework that was due in, and Harry was waiting for the right moment. It was the start of October and their defence lessons were only getting worse and worse.

Hermione had eased up on helping Harry with his academics, as he had predicted she would. She didn't mention their lessons or their homework's so much, and didn't remind him about work due in anymore. She only questioned what grade or mark he got on something. He was beating her not only in Charms now but in Transfiguration and Potions too, at least on the last tests and essays they had done. Even now, she was sat on the sofa instead of working at the table with Harry, with her work on her knees and her knees up to her chest. There was a large stack of books next to her, sliding onto the cushions. Every now and again, she peered down at Harry's work, or what book he was using.

Harry finished planning his Potions essay on snake antidotes and tapped his pen on the table. He liked using muggle pens while he was planning essays and other work, just to scribble out notes and references to texts, it was much easier.

"I've had a think about the whole… um, the whole teaching thing. I mean, the defence stuff we talked about." He said suddenly, awkwardly.

Hermione and Ron paused doing their work and looked down at him. Ron leant back from the table and crossed his arms; Hermione carefully placed her parchment pieces down and leant forward, "And?" She said eagerly.

Harry shuffled, "Do you intend to invite other people, or would this be between us three?"

"Well I really think you ought to teach anyone who wants to learn." Hermione said, looking slightly anxious but also self-important, "I mean, we are talking about defending ourselves against V-Voldemort. Oh, don't be pathetic Ron. We should really offer the chance to other people. They need to be able to defend themselves too."

Harry nodded at this; Severus had made a similar point when they had talked it over again, "And we would all agree together, the people who we would invite to these meetings?"

"Of course." Hermione nodded, "Though, I have already drawn up a brief list."

Harry ignored the comment for a second, "You truly believe me teaching is a good idea?"

"Yes, Harry." Hermione said gently, "There's no point pretending you aren't good at Defence Against the Dark Arts. You were the only person last year who could throw off the Imperius Curse completely. You can produce a fully-fledged Patronus. Viktor always said –"

Ron snapped his head towards her, "Oh yeah? What did Vicky say?" Harry rolled his eyes. It was hard to believe that just over a year ago, Viktor Krum had been Ron's idol in the world of Quidditch.

Hermione huffed at the response, and crossed her arms across her chest, "He said Harry knew how to do things even he didn't know, and he was in his final year at Durmstrang. That's incredibly impressive, Harry!"

"You're not still in contact with him are you?" Ron interrupted.

"It doesn't matter." Harry said loudly, as a fight was about to break out, "In any case, I know that I have, previously, done a few things that could be considered… Um… Well, the point is, I would be willing to at least try it. The whole teaching thing, that is. We've got to do something about Umbridge."

Hermione beamed, "That's wonderful Harry! I was thinking then, we have a Hogsmeade weekend coming up soon, shall we ask anyone who is interested to meet us in the village and we can talk it over?"

"I suppose so." Harry nodded, "Can I see your list, Hermione? The one with the people you want to invite. How many people are you going to talk to? How are you even going to talk to them?"

"I'll fetch it, it's in my room." Hermione said, standing up. She paused, gave Harry a very quick look, and then gathered up all her papers and books in her arms, "As for how I will talk to them, well, everyone on the list has expressed how much they hate Umbridge's classes, so I suppose I will lead with that."

As she made her way up to the dormitory, Ron scrunched up his lips, "Do you think she's still in contact with Krum? I mean, it's been months since the Triwizard Tournament ended. I didn't see her sending letters through the summer. I suppose she received a few though. Do you think they are still in touch?"

"I've really no idea Ron." Harry said tiredly, absentmindedly flicking the page of his book on anti-venom. He really couldn't be bothered with Ron's pettiness – it was almost as annoying as Hermione's bossiness. Ron frowned, moved away from the armchair he was leaning on and lay down on the floor instead, stretching out his back.

Hermione returned within a few minutes, carrying a scrunched up piece of parchment in her hand. Even though there was no one in the Common Room (many were outside enjoying the last of the good weather), she looked both ways as she came down the stairs, overdramatically checking no one would hear them.

"Here you go." She said, handing the parchment to Harry.

He took it, and scanned the names. All of the usual people they associated with were on there, as he had suspected they would be. Ginny and her older brothers, Luna and Cho, Padma and Parvati, for example. Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas' names had question marks next to them. There were several more people from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw on there, including Hermione's study partner, Megan Jones. There were, however, no Slytherin's on the list.

"That's more people than I thought there would be." Harry said, momentarily stunned, "What about Jane and Graham and Sophie? I've met a few other Slytherin's too who I think would really like to come along. Shall I let them know? You don't know them Hermione."

There was a pause, and Hermione and Ron shared an awkward look. Harry sighed, knowing he was about to get into an argument again. He took a deep breath, before Hermione started.

"Harry, I'm not too sure that's a good idea." She said.

"Why not?" Harry replied, politely but pointedly.

"Well, because the other Slytherin's might get suspicious. They could tell Umbridge." Hermione reasoned.

"Any other member of any other house who isn't invited could also get suspicious and tell Umbridge." Harry pointed out in return, "It isn't fair to exclude them entirely just because of the house they are in. You invited your study partner, why shouldn't Ron and I invite ours?"

"I don't want Graham there." Ron said, suddenly, "I agree with Hermione."

"I thought you liked Graham." Harry said, puzzled.

"He's an alright guy, and sure house unity seemed all jolly and fun for two seconds there at the start of the year," Ron said, shrugging his shoulders along the floor, then he sat up, "What with us all sitting around the table in the library, but this is getting serious and we have to be serious about it."

"I am being serious about it. They need to be able to defend themselves too." Harry said, a little anger leaking into his voice, he pressed his forefinger nail into his thumb, "They have to face Voldemort as well, and they are on the same side of us."

Hermione replied forcefully, "But their housemates aren't, I don't think we should risk it."

Harry threw up his hands, "There are more than likely Death Eaters in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, not just Slytherin. The Sorting Hat did not decide people's house based on their allegiance in an upcoming war, it decided their house on their traits. Those traits could be used for either side."

Hermione sighed, "But we know the majority is in Slytherin. The people we know about are in Slytherin, the people we know to avoid are in Slytherin. Harry, it just isn't smart."

"I really disagree." Harry shook his head, "I don't think it is smart to leave out the majority of a Hogwarts house based on some, _some,_ of their fellows. I want to invite Jane and her friends."

"Harry –"

"No," Harry said, no longer negotiating, "I know Jane will keep our secrets. She hates Umbridge as much as we do, as do her friends. We've discussed it at length actually… Plus, Severus asked me to include his house. Their education is at risk too. Severus is helping us, we should do this. It's the right thing to do."

Ron sighed, groaning, "Fine, bloody well invite them. If they get us found out, it's on your head."

Harry resisted snapping back at him, and instead looked at Hermione, who's brow was furrowed, "Hermione?"

"When did you get the chance to meet Jane's friends? And discuss Umbridge? _At length_." She asked him, turning a very suspicious look on her friend, "Harry? What are you hiding? When did you meet other Slytherin's?"

Harry looked guiltily down at the table. He had gone to the Slytherin Common Room for the third time two nights ago, and had enjoyed himself immensely. Malfoy hadn't bothered him, and Jane said he had left the rest of them be the past two weeks too. They had done work together, but Harry also found Jane and her friends a lot of fun to be around.

"Harry." Hermione said sharply.

"What?" Harry said hotly.

"You are hiding something from us." Hermione accused, her voice turning shrill.

"It is none of your business who I talk to in my spare time." Harry reminded her.

"We are your friends." Hermione said, suddenly hurt, "Harry, what is going on?"

"Yeah, mate." Ron said, looking confused, "What's going on?"

Harry sighed, "You aren't going to like it, which is why I didn't tell you." He warned them, and they both crossed their arms, "The past three Friday nights, I have spent with Jane in the Slytherin Common Room, with her and her friends. They had a study night, Severus goes along, so I have been going too."

Hermione and Ron gaped at him.

"Are you for real?" Ron hissed, standing up suddenly.

"Ron –"

"Nights in the Slytherin Common Room, really, Harry? Are you kidding? Are you _dumb_? Malfoy could attack you any time he likes!" Ron started to vent, while Hermione just looked aghast.

"I only go when Severus is going –"

"And you lied to us about it! You told us you were spending time with Snape!"

"That wasn't a lie –"

"Oh please," Ron mocked, "If it wasn't a technical lie, it was a cover up for what you were actually up to. Giving up nights with your fellow Gryffindor's in order to spend time with the bloody _snakes of the dungeons_ –"

"They are my friends!" Harry burst out, his meditation techniques failing. Ron stared at him. It was the first time he had shouted so far this year, "It is not a crime to have other friends, it is not a crime to have friends in Slytherin, it is not a crime to spend time with them!"

"But in the Slytherin Common Room!" Ron shouted, pacing around the room, and Hermione quickly shushed him, looking towards the stairs with a scared look on her face. She was probably worried that Seamus would run down any second and start a revolution.

"Yes! In case you had forgotten Ron, my guardian is the head of Slytherin house. I am honorary. He allowed me into the common room, on Jane's request, so we could study together. Doing so, I met her friends, who have become my friends." Harry let out a huff of breath, "I trust them. They aren't like Malfoy. I want them at these defence meetings."

"This isn't about the defence meetings, Harry." Ron said angrily, "You promised you wouldn't go making friends with all the bloody Slytherin's in Hogwarts, and yet here you are!"

"Merlin Ron, it's not like I am suddenly fighting for Voldemort!" Harry rubbed his eyes with his fingertips. Severus was right, keeping this from Ron and Hermione was a stupid idea.

Ron stopped pacing, "This isn't about that, Harry. You lied to us. You went behind our back. Most importantly… They – are – SLYTHERINS."

"I don't care!" Harry shouted back, getting to his feet, "Merlin, Ron, you need to grow up and out of these prejudices you have. You have a lot of siblings who were all in Gryffindor, your parents were in Gryffindor, your whole family is Gryffindor, I get that you have a preference, that's alright. You cannot, however, keep calling everyone in Slytherin evil! It's not bloody true!"

"Malfoy –"

"Malfoy is one person in Slytherin! He does not represent them all!"

"Boys!" Hermione shouted suddenly, getting to her feet, "I wouldn't have brought it up if it was going to cause this much fuss, let's just calm down…"

"I don't think so." Ron said spitefully, and proceeded to storm his way out of the portrait door.

Harry took in a large breath of air, and then blew it out, trying to calm himself down. He turned to Hermione, afterwards, who stood with her hair hanging in her face, staring at the floor, "Your turn, Hermione, what are you going to say to me?"

"Harry…"

"No, go on."

There was a pause.

"Harry, I wish you would have told us." Hermione said miserably.

"Why? So you could persuade me out of going?"

"Stop doing that." Hermione snapped.

"It's true though, isn't it? You tried to persuade me to stop seeing my own guardian, because he lives in the dungeons." Harry said, collapsing onto the sofa again, "How do you feel now I have been spending time in the Slytherin common room itself?"

Hermione did not sit down, and simply said, "I feel like… You should hope Ron doesn't tell Seamus."

Harry huffed, "Probably will."

"You could try having more faith."

"You suggested it."

"I shouldn't have pointed out what you said in the first place… I should have waited until Ron was gone. I should have known he would react like that." Hermione said, shaking her head, "You are right, he has always had prejudices. Why didn't you tell us Harry?"

Harry laughed without humour, "Because I didn't want you to react like that." He pointed towards the portrait door.

Hermione made a humming noise, and then turned to him with a serious look on her face, "Why is it that you keep getting angry at me recently? You never used to. I mean, you used to get angry, but we have never fought like this, not really. And you spend so much time… well, elsewhere, now."

"I don't like being controlled." Harry said simply.

"I'm not trying to –!" Hermione immediately tried to argue.

"But," Harry interrupted, and she went quiet, "You do, Hermione, not necessarily on purpose, but you do. I don't like being told who I should spend my time with, or who I should be friends with, or when I should do things. I don't like being 'warned', I much prefer being told and then advised. Do you understand?"

Hermione sighed, "Yes, I suppose so. I've always been very bossy. I don't mean to do it, Harry, I promise. It's just how I have always been."

"Can you try dialling it down?" Harry laughed, but at the same time tried to look serious. Hermione nodded, and then unexpectedly threw her arms around him, "Hermione!"

"I'm sorry." She muttered into his shoulder. He sighed, and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. It was different to the hugs he had shared with Jane, or Cho, which made his heart flutter a little. This was very familiar, and comforting, and he had missed it.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you, I should have just told you what was bothering me." He muttered back, and kissed the side of her head, "And I am sorry about not telling you I had been spending time in the Slytherin Common Room, I never really expected to end up there."

Hermione laughed lightly, and pulled away from him, wiping at her eyes, "I forgive you. I understand. If I was acting like that… Well, I suppose you wanted some time elsewhere."

"That and I do really like Jane too. We have fun." Harry conceded, shrugging his shoulders.

Hermione giggled, "How much do you like her, hm, Harry? As much as Cho?"

"Oh, shut up." Harry blushed, nudging Hermione's shoulder as she laughed a little louder, "So… Is it alright if I invite them along to this meeting in Hogsmeade? I think that would be best for everyone. We can't exclude them, and honestly I don't want to."

Hermione fidgeted, then sighed, "Yes, I suppose, but I think Ron will need some time to cool down. I will try talk to him as soon as I can, but I think he may avoid you for a while…"

Harry squeezed her hand, "Thank you 'Mione. I think you will really like the girls in Slytherin, actually. Have you talked to Sophie much? She said she loved your Yule Ball Dress. She was asking where you got it but of course I had no clue."

"Oh, I'll tell her." Hermione smiled, "Thank you Harry, I am glad we are friends again, properly. I'm going to go upstairs and finish that homework. I'll see you later."

"See you later." Harry said, watching her go upstairs and then sinking into the cushions. He checked the time with a quick spell, packed up his things, and made his way to library.

Jane was usually there about this time. He could start explaining.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone! So, two major things have happened! Guardianship not only hit** **600 followers** **with the last chapter, but this chapter makes the word count…** **just over 100,000 words** **! Oh my goodness…. I have never written anything this long before, and I am so proud, and I am so thankful to every single one of you for reading this and sticking by it and aaahh, thank you lots and lots! This chapter shows Harry talking to Jane about the Defence meetings, and then talking to Ron about the Slytherin's, and finalising the meeting in Hogsmeade!**

 **Enjoy, and please review! Thanks again guys :)**

Jane was sat in her favourite seat in the library. Harry had learnt that when looking for Jane in the library, he should always make a beeline for the back, left corner, where the books were not quite so dusty. He wouldn't have been surprised to walk in and see her dusting it herself. There were a few comfy, over-sized armchairs in that corner, and a large desk for plenty of books. Harry was actually surprised that more people didn't go sit there; he had come to believe it was one of the best spots.

Jane heard his footsteps and looked up as he approached. She smiled widely as he gave a little wave, "Hey, what are you doing here? You don't usually come and study on a Sunday. I thought this was a Gryffindor day." She was constantly teasing him about his study plan, what days he could spend with her and the Slytherin's and what days he would spend with the Gryffindor's.

Harry laughed, "Right, well, we had a bit of a falling out."

Jane immediately frowned, putting her quill down on the table, "Oh, Harry I'm sorry. Was it serious?"

"Ron stormed out, he's really unhappy with me. Hermione and I are fine though, we talked about everything, you know, the whole controlling aspect." Harry told her, sitting down opposite her, "She seemed to understand, so hopefully she will dial it back now."

"That would be good." Jane replied neutrally, "Can I ask… What did you fight about?"

Harry gave her a sad, apologetic look, and Jane's mouth formed an 'O' shape. She picked up her quill again and fiddled with it, not saying anything while she twirled it between her fingers, "I'm sorry." Harry said, after a small silence.

"That's alright." Jane said, cleared her throat and looked up, "So, they don't want us to be friends?"

"I told them I've been spending time in your common room; they weren't particularly pleased with that." Harry informed her, pulling out his own supplies so he didn't have to look at Jane and see her saddened face, "Actually, Ron completely flipped, he was furious. He started going on about how Malfoy could attack me, and how I'd lied to them… Hermione was much more understanding, just upset I hadn't told them sooner. I think the fact I've been retreating to the Slytherin common room of all places, to get away… It seemed to sober her somewhat."

Jane nodded, commenting, "Well, Ron seems to be quite protective of you, there is definitely traits there that amplify that. As for Hermione, you mentioned she can be rather controlling."

"I think it was more than that." Harry reasoned, opening his copy of 'Intermediate Transfiguration', "Hermione may be controlling, but I think part of that is just feeling scared she will get left behind, or of being left out of the loop. She didn't really have any friends before she came to Hogwarts."

"I suppose that is understandable." Jane said, "So, are you here to break up with me?"

Harry gaped for a minute, wondering what Jane meant. He hadn't asked her out at any point. Just as his mind was going into overdrive, he saw a smile tugging at her lips. She was teasing him. She laughed at the goldfish-like expression on his face, and Harry relaxed, "Oh sorry I just…"

"I meant break-up as in our friendship Harry," Jane was still laughing lightly, "Don't worry, I haven't got some insane notion that we're dating, you can calm down."

Harry smiled weakly, "I don't want to stop being friends with you. I think Ron just needs some time to calm down, he'll come around eventually. Previously it was Hermione who was throwing sticks, and she's come around. Hopefully, soon, neither of them will have a problem."

Jane grinned, and then leant over and squeezed his hand, "Good." She said softly.

Harry hesitantly squeezed back, and then Jane withdrew her hand. She shuffled her parchment pieces around, casting a drying spell on the ink. She had gotten much better since she and Harry had been partnered together.

"Actually," Harry said, before she could start another piece of work, "There was something else I wanted to talk to you about, but it is top-secret. You can't tell a soul, apart from the people I specify. Is that alright?"

Jane raised an eyebrow and then leaned forward, "I'm intrigued."

"You really can't tell anyone. Do you promise?" Harry asked, and Jane rested her elbow on the table, pinkie finger raised from her hand.

"Promise." She told him, and Harry hooked his pinkie finger around hers. They grinned at each other.

"Okay," Harry said, lacing his hands atop the table, "Hermione, Ron and I have come up with a plan. We want to learn proper defence, things that will actually help us through the next couple years, not the rubbish Umbridge and the Ministry is putting us through."

"That sounds great." Jane whispered, "Is it going to be like a group, a club?"

"Yes, but absolutely, completely secret. None of the teachers will know, we can't risk it getting back to Umbridge that we are teaching and learning practical defensive spells, she'll think it's the revolution against the Ministry." Harry chortled, "We're inviting quite a lot of people, from all of the different houses, but only people we can trust, people who hate Umbridge as much as we do."

"And you want me to ask some of the Slytherin's?" Jane asked.

"Only people we can definitely trust." Harry warned her, "We need people who won't tell Umbridge what we are doing; you have to be absolutely certain they won't mutter a word of it to anyone. Tell Graham and Sophie of course, and the others from Friday nights. Uh, none of them are Death-Eater inclined right?" At Sophie's raised eyebrow, he shrugged, "I haven't known them for that long."

Jane giggled and conceded, "That's true, but no, none of them are. They are all on yours and Dumbledore's side in this war. They are all aware you-know-who is back. Some of them are pureblood and their fathers have been called to arms."

Harry looked horrified, "Voldemort's calling all pureblood's to fight for him?"

Jane nodded, "Sophie's father and family has been notoriously on-the-fence about which side they are on. Apparently, her father received an invitation to Malfoy Manor to 'meet a guest of the Malfoy family'."

"You have got to be kidding me." Harry muttered darkly, "He's staying with the Malfoy's?

"Who else would it be?" Sophie whispered back, "Sophie passed the message onto Professor Dumbledore for her father, but we aren't sure whether he will listen. Your Gryffindor friends aren't the only ones with prejudices… The Headmaster has never particularly listened to the advice of Slytherin's, except for Professor Snape of course."

Harry suddenly wondered if Severus already knew this information, but shook his head to clear the thought. It didn't matter, either way, "We're getting off topic, we can discuss that another time. That's great, about your friends; I really wanted to invite them. Stick with the six of you, for now, unless there is anybody else you think would be good."

Jane paused, and then patted the table excitedly, "What about Harrison? He's a seventh year, he knows the old curriculum!"

"The Head Boy?" Harry asked, dubiously, "That's quite risky. Are you sure about what side he's on?"

Jane hesitated, "He's always been a bit inconspicuous, but you saw how he treated Malfoy. If he was in the ranks, he would never talk to the son of Lucius Malfoy like that."

"If you aren't sure, don't ask. We can't risk it, and I can always ask Severus and then we can recruit him later. Though, having a Seventh year would really help…" Harry trailed off.

"Ok, that's a good idea. Wait; is Professor Snape involved with this?" Jane's eyes got very wide.

"Do not tell the other Slytherin's that." Harry said quickly, "He's not involved, and he's not going to be teaching us. If asked, he knows nothing. He may just be slipping me certain texts to read and certain spells that may have featured on previous OWLs before though…"

Jane smirked, "How very Slytherin of the pair of you."

"I've learnt some tricks." Harry grinned back.

"Ok, so, secret defence club that you can't tell anyone about, top secret, preparing for our OWLs and also the upcoming war." Jane said, ticking off the list on her fingers, "Did I miss anything? When's the first meeting, and who's going to be teaching us? I suppose we'll need a leader to remain organised."

"Sounds about right," Harry nodded, "Hermione thinks meeting in Hogsmeade next weekend would be a good idea, but we haven't determined an exact place or time yet, so I will let you know in the week. As for who's going to be teaching…" He trailed off, "Hermione thinks I should do it."

"And are you going to?" Jane asked pointedly, still holding her fingers up to be ticked off.

"Yes, I think so. I mean, I don't have much choice." Harry told her nervously, "I don't love the idea, but no actual teacher can do it; and as so many people have pointed out, I do have unquestionable experience with the Dark Arts." He let out a slightly panicky laugh.

"I think it's a great idea." Jane said firmly, and Harry stared at her.

"You do?" He questioned.

"Yes." Jane bobbed her head, "Those people are right, you have so much experience with the Dark Arts, however unfortunately. You are the best person to do this, you have the leadership skills to do this, and I think it's great."

Harry blushed a little, "Well, then, that's what you can tell people. They may not come on that basis though. I was talking to Ron and Hermione about this, before we fell out... More than half the school thinks I am mad."

"The Slytherin's don't." Jane argued, "Half the school thinks you are mad because of the allegations you made about you-know-who, but everyone in Slytherin knows they are true. For the most part, they don't want to believe it, but they are stunned the rest of the school is _so_ deep in denial. You won't get any complaints from us."

Surprisingly, those words made Harry feel a lot better. A year ago he would have resented the thought that the only people in school who believed him were the Slytherin's, and would have probably acted something akin to how Ron was acting, but now Jane's argument made him feel a lot more relaxed about the meeting in Hogsmeade.

"Thanks." He said, "So, you know exactly what you are going to tell them? And what not to tell them?"

"I am going to tell them that you are organising a secret defence club to try and get us through our exams and prepare us for the war, that they can't tell absolutely anyone about it or Umbridge might stop us, that there is going to be a meeting in Hogsmeade about it next weekend and that you will confirm when and where sometime this week." Jane re-ticked the notions of her fingers, "And I will not tell them about Severus' involvement, just in case Umbridge was to hear, I suppose."

"Exactly." Harry confirmed, "I won't risk Severus getting fired."

"Understandable and the Slytherin's will appreciate that." Seeing Harry's face, she quickly added, "Not that they'll know, because I won't be telling them he's involved. Besides, if Professor Snape were to be fired, we might end up with Professor Umbridge as our head of house." Jane visibly cringed, "And none of us want that."

 **HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

Harry went to lunch with Jane, feasting on bacon sandwiches and corn on the cob. They made no more mention of the defence club. After parting ways with Jane, he made his way outside onto the grounds of Hogwarts. The brisk October wind ruffled his jacket. He didn't let it put him off, and went straight down to the lake's edge. There were a few water-plants growing here, and some pretty flowers.

Harry spotted a particular pretty pink flower a few metres away, but the stem had begun to shrivel. He knelt down next to it, one hand curled around the base of the flower. He closed his eyes, and concentrated hard. After a few seconds, he felt the flow of natural magic in his fingertips. He didn't open his eyes until the feeling stop, but when he did he saw the flower standing tall again. It made him smile.

Liking how the natural magic made him feel, he kept going. He slowly made his way around the whole lake edge, using his natural earth magic to repair what he could see was slowly dying from the chill. He couldn't keep the plant-life alive throughout the whole winter, but a few more weeks would not hurt.

He had started his trek near to the broom shed and Quidditch stadium, working his way around the gigantic lake until (half-way) he was near to Hogsmeade Station. He could almost feel the magic of the Hogwarts' borders pushing him back towards the castle. Nevertheless, he paused here for a while, admiring the castle. It was from here that the first years boarded boats at the start of the year, and it offered an incredible view. Harry remembered why his eleven-year-old-self had been so in awe when he arrived.

Smiling at the fond memory, he kept walking. He had found that painting, meditating, walking and using his natural magic were all excellent calmers for his anger and his nerves. With Umbridge taking such charge over the school, he felt he needed as many calming activities as possible.

Slowly the Forbidden Forest came into view, and as he rounded the last bend of the lake edge, he began to see Professor Sprout's Greenhouses, the Whomping Willow, and there in the distance was Hagrid's homely hut. No smoke was puffing out of the hut's chimney, and Harry couldn't help but reminisce how much he missed the half-giant.

He trekked up the sloping lawns back to the castle, wondering what the time was. The lake was quite ginormous, and having kept continually stopping to use his earth and water magic, he had been gone a fair long while. The brisk chill was now freezing his face, but it wasn't dark. He didn't bother to cast a time charm, simply made his way to the Gryffindor Tower.

There were quite a few people in the common room. Some were doing homework; others were warming themselves by the fire and playing Wizard's Chess. Fred and George Weasley were discreetly selling their joke products in the corner of the room, grinning at Harry as he passed. It was not known outside of the three of them where the twins got their money from, to finance their endeavours. Harry preferred it that way.

They tossed him a small sweet as he passed, calling out together, "Newest batch!" Their customers stared enviously at his free merchandise, and then went back to haggling prices with the twins.

Harry turned the rounded sweet in his hands as he made his way up to the dormitory. He knew better than to think it was the delicious kind of sweet – it had come from the twins after all. He tucked it into his jacket pocket, telling himself to ask Ron about it.

Speaking of whom, Harry could hear him muttering angrily to someone before he had even got to the door. The mutterings stopped as Harry drew closer, so they must have heard his footsteps. He prayed it wasn't Seamus.

His prayers were answered. Ron was sitting on top of his Chudley Cannons duvet spread, arms crossed. He was wearing the same thing as earlier that day, when he and Harry had fallen out. Sat opposite Ron on the edge of Neville's bed, with her back to the door, was Hermione. She swivelled round when she heard someone come in, and smiled when she saw Harry.

"Hello, you were gone a long time." She commented, and then added, "Not that you had to be here, of course. I was just making a comment. Uh… How was Jane?" She tried to paint over her awkwardness with the question.

"She was fine," Harry told Hermione, dumping his bag onto his bed, sitting right on the end so he could see her, "I told her about it all. She loved the idea of the Defence club. She's in, and she's going to tell a few of her friends. Only the one's I have met though, the ones we can trust."

"Really?" Hermione said eagerly, "So that's a few more people. Gosh, the total really is starting to add up… We're going to be a bit squashed in the Hog's Head…"

Ron's head shot up, his gaze having previously been set on the floor to avoid looking at Harry, "The Hog's Head?" He questioned harshly, "Why that old place? It's dirty and smells of goat. The twins have been before. Apparently the barman is an old grump."

Hermione sighed, "Well we can't very well go to the Three Broomsticks, can we? The rest of the school will be there, they'll all hear us. They'll wonder what a collection of the four houses is doing crowded around some tables, listening to Harry talk. The Hog's Head is more… inconspicuous."

Ron huffed but didn't say anymore. Harry looked at him, but the red-head refused to look back. Hermione gave him a weak smile as if to say, 'I've been trying, promise!'

"We're going to have to sort a place in Hogwarts to meet." Harry commented, and Hermione nodded her head feverishly, "And a day, and a time. If we have all four houses, lessons and quidditch practice is going to get in the way."

"Maybe we shouldn't have all four houses then." Ron said viciously.

"Ron!" Hermione said sharply, her mouth thinning to an unfriendly scowl.

"They're my friends, Ron." Harry said firmly, after a second, "And they're coming."

"We were your friends first." Ron muttered childishly.

Harry threw his hands up, "When have I denied that?"

"You promised you wouldn't go making friends with all of them!" Ron bellowed suddenly, "You promised, you did! When you came to Grimmauld for your birthday, you promised! _Don't go making friends with all the Slytherin's_ , I said! _That's never going to happen_ , you said! And look where we are now!"

"Things change!" Harry said back, not quite shouting, "I had no idea this would happen, I didn't plan it! For Merlin's sake Ron just get your head out –"

" _Stop it right now_ , _both of you_!" Hermione screamed, and jumped to her feet. The boy's fell silent, staring at her with wide eyes. She looked incredibly like Mrs Weasley right then, and that (rightly so) terrified both of them. Hermione had her hands on her hips and her nostrils were flaring, her bushy hair seemed bushier than ever and her eyes were burning.

"Hermione we –" Harry started.

"No!" Hermione waved a hand at him, cutting him off, "Do either of you realise what is happening here? Honestly, look at the pair of you! Merlin… Don't you think we have bigger things to worry about than what friends each of us have outside of each other?"

Harry had to admit she was right, and it was a time he didn't even mind admitting it. He looked guiltily over at Ron, who was looked at him with a similar expression.

"Now Harry," Hermione breathed, "This isn't me trying to be bossy, please don't take it like that. I'm just trying to make you both see that there are more important things like Umbridge and the war that should take precedence over this absolute nonsense and really if you can't even see that –"

"You're right." Harry said, and Hermione stopped going on, staring at him with her chest heaving slightly, "You're absolutely right Hermione… This is so stupid."

"Yeah, it is. You're right." Ron said quietly, "I'm sorry mate."

Harry sighed at the apology, "I am so sick of the pair of you getting angry at me and trying to tell me about the Slytherin's and warning me about things like Seamus and Malfoy and Severus." He said, tiredly. Hermione's gaze softened, Ron's got slightly harder, "Please, if you can both stop doing that, we can move on. Please, or I am telling you, it will damage our friendship. You were the first friends I made here; the first friends I made ever actually, but you can't be it forever. Especially not during a war, when we need all the support we can get."

Hermione nodded, "I've already said, I promise to try really hard, Harry." She looked at Ron, "With both of you, actually… I know, uh… I know I tell you what to do a lot, Ron. I have your best interests at heart, really."

"I know that." Ron said gruffly, rubbing his hands on his knees, "I guess… I guess I do get angry and jealous, like last year, with the tournament… I, uh, I'm sorry mate. I'll try not to, just… the Slytherin's…" He looked back up at Harry and then shook his head

"You can't keep thinking all Slytherin's are evil, Ron." Harry told him quietly.

"I don't! Not evil!" Ron argued immediately.

"Then you act like that is what you think." Harry said, "I am sorry I didn't tell you I was spending more time with Jane and her friends, especially since that time was in their common room. I really am, it was wrong to keep that from you. I knew what your reaction would be and I wanted to avoid it. They are good people, though, and I think if you actually tried you could be friends with them too." He looked imploringly at his friend.

Ron made a gruff noise, "I suppose I could try..."

Harry smiled, "Yeh? You're still my best mates."

Hermione beamed at the comment, while Ron's cheeks went a bit pink. He smiled eventually, and said, "Yeh, alright then. I suppose we need all the help we can get. Pritchard, uh, Graham the study buddy, he was really good with jinxes."

"Oh, that's a great idea Ron!" Hermione said, still beaming, Ron raised an eyebrow at her sudden enthusiasm, "Everyone we get together will have different strengths, we could ask them to write down theirs and everyone can get involved with teaching! Of course it'll still have to be focused on defence, but it will take a little pressure of you Harry!"

Harry laughed at her joyful expression, now lying relaxed on his back with his weight on his elbows, "I think you are getting a little far ahead of yourself Hermione! We need to get everyone together, in one place, without Umbridge finding out first. They have to agree to do this. And then we need to find a place, date and time for meeting within Hogwarts?"

"Oh yes," Hermione deflated slightly, but quickly perked up again, "Well, between all of us I am sure we can do it. Shall we go over the list of everyone we are inviting?"

All in all, there were around thirty to thirty five people that would be coming along to the first meeting. Hermione reasoned that a few people may suggest friends that could come along with them, and they went over the 'trustworthy' speech. Hermione was going to approach most people about the subject. Ron would tell his sister and brothers.

They also had a long talk about Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. Hermione cast a silencing spell on the room so if they arrived back to the boys dorm, they couldn't listen at the door while they chatted.

"I don't know…" Harry said, very hesitantly, "Seamus is completely against me, and all of the things I've been saying. If we invite him, and then there are Slytherin's there, he may hit the roof…"

"He's actually been a lot better in the past week or so." Ron commented, and the other two looked at him with raised eyebrows, "We've been talking more in here, since Harry hasn't been around a lot. He admitted that the Prophet seems to be printing any old rubbish now, just anything to get people on the Ministry's side."

"So what does that mean?" Harry questioned.

"He was thinking about apologising to you. I said he should." Ron shrugged, "Told him the truth, that you hadn't made this up, and like or not, we are about to go to war. Told him to pick a side."

"That's very unlike you Ron." Hermione commented, slightly bemused, "Well, if you do see him then Harry and he apologises, I suppose that would be a good time to tell him about the Defence club. I won't tell him until then, not him or Dean. They are too close I think. We can't invite one and not the other."

"Agreed," Harry said, "But that doesn't solve the problem of the Slytherin's. He wasn't just against my proclamation about Voldemort. He had a real problem about Severus being my guardian, me being a traitor to the house; he started muttering about me telling the Slytherin's all of Gryffindor's secrets one night…"

Hermione giggled at that, but quickly sobered, "Well, I suppose you have to wait and see how he phrases his apology, if you do get one. He's not going to run and tell Umbridge what we are doing, I don't think, even if he doesn't get involved with the group."

Ron nodded, "Definitely not. He hates her more than Snape. No offence Harry."

"None taken." Harry said lightly, knowing that the Gryffindor's still held a grudge against their potions professor for his ill treatment of them the past four years, "That's settled then. So, final plan, meeting at the Hog's Head pub on Saturday… Yes?"

"Yes." Ron and Hermione echoed.

Hermione then added, "Make sure Jane is extra careful, Harry. Malfoy may trail her and her friends if they are seen heading to the edge of Hogsmeade… or someone else, you never know. Especially since they are known to be friends with you, Malfoy and his cronies will be looking to catch them and us out."

"Good point." Ron cringed, "Or this will be over before we know it."

Harry nodded at their words, knowing how true they were. He had seen the way Malfoy and Parkinson had treated Jane and her friends in the Slytherin common room, singling them out because they were known to associate with him. It made him cringe slightly, and seeing that, Ron and Hermione asked why. He explained what had happened with Malfoy and Parkinson, and also explained who Harrison Townsend was.

"It would be wonderful to have the knowledge of a seventh year in the group," Hermione immediately gushed, but then bit her lip and looked more determinedly serious, "But no, you are right. If we aren't sure about him, then he should be left out, at least for now. We have plenty of people. A few are in the years above; we can always ask them for extra help if they know last year's curriculum."

"Plus Professor Snape has got out back." Ron grinned, and it was the only positive thing Harry had ever heard Ron say about his guardian, "Right Harry?"

"Right." Harry confirmed, a nervous yet incredibly excited feeling bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

"So we're really doing this?" Hermione said, looking as if she was experiencing the same feelings as Harry.

"Yes." Harry said firmly, "Someone's got to stand up to Umbridge. Besides," He grinned, "No one is better at breaking school rules than us three."

**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

 _Write in the reviews what you think the DA should be called in Guardianship.. The same, or something else? :)_


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! Hope you have all had a lovely week. If you are wondering why these chapters suddenly got more frequent when I said they wouldn't be, it is because I quit my part-time job! I get a lot of University work and needed some more downtime, so now I get to write Guardianship, woohoo! This chapter is all about the DA's first meeting!**

 **Enjoy, and please review :)**

The next week went by quickly, filled with Harry, Hermione and Ron making plans for the meeting at the Hog's Head. Harry was glad he had persisted with his involvement in the plans, rather than just leaving it to Hermione as usual. He knew how many people would be there, who those people were, and had thoroughly planned what he was going to say to them; and that made him marginally less nervous to talk to them.

Between Hermione, Ron and himself, word had been spread to all the invitees of the meeting. So far, Umbridge did not seem to suspect anything. They had not talked about the meeting in the Great Hall, or classes, or anywhere they could be heard by her or someone who would tell her. Most of the week Hermione had been inviting people for walks on the grounds, loudly exclaiming how she was enjoying the autumn weather.

Everyone had agreed to come, too, intrigued by the prospect of getting their own back on their vile new teacher. They all settled they couldn't sit around and wait for the Ministry to come to their senses. Even those who were dubious about Harry and his sentiments regards Voldemort had agreed to come. Harry suspected it was just out of curiosity for what he would say, but he didn't particularly mind. As long as they came and he convinced them, or at the very least they didn't tell Professor Umbridge what they had heard, it would be alright.

As Ron had predicted, Seamus apologised to Harry early on in the week. He had sheepishly made a small speech on how he was wrong, and how even his mother was regarding the Prophet as rubbish now. Harry smiled, forgave him, and promptly let him and Dean in on the secret of the meeting. The Irishman did not look happy at the thought of being in cohorts with Slytherin's (Harry felt it was necessary to pre-warn him that members of all four houses would be present at such a meeting), but he accepted it, if it meant getting the upper hand on Umbridge.

Jane and Sophie had been winking at Harry in the corridors all week, both excited for the Saturday coming. Hermione had said they smiled at her when they passed each other too. She had been with Padma Patil one time, who had apparently looked pleasantly surprised that Slytherin's were smiling at them. According to Hermione, Padma and Parvati were looking forward to see who else turned up, and so was curious if the two Slytherin girls would be attending. Hermione had affirmed to Padma they were, and Padma had let out an excited squeal. She was all for inter-house unity and fully supportive of the study system, Hermione had learned.

Severus had his precautions about the plan. He had not been approving of their meeting place, but knew Harry and his friends could do little now the information was already spread. Changing it now would cause confusion, and possibly get them noticed. The Potions Master had also taken Harry into his personal library and given him some books that could help them construct a decent curriculum. He had made a list of all the spells he believed the teenagers should research, learn and teach, and made a note of which book they were in.

Unfortunately, at the same time, Severus was also greatly annoyed at his ward. Harry had told his friends about Malfoy confronting him, and then let slip to Severus that his friends knew. Severus had lectured him on what he had promised Harrison Townsend, and the rules of the Slytherin Common Room, and had been incredibly strict with him. Harry knew that Severus had initially been very proud of his accepting behaviour and was probably disappointed, but he did argue back, saying it was an accident, which only caused Severus to become more irate. He reminded Harry that as Head of Slytherin House he had a responsibility to his students; perhaps Harry should not go to the Slytherin Common Room again, if he couldn't follow the rules.

Harry had been furious, knowing he needed Severus' permission to visit Jane and her friends there. Now, at the end of the week, they still hadn't spoken to one another. Severus had made only short comments to him in Potions class, and Harry had actively avoided Severus in the corridors. He had not been back to his room in the dungeons since Monday, when the argument had taken place.

He could tell Severus was very upset with him, and honestly he hadn't meant to make the mistake of telling his friends about Malfoy. They had just made up, they were talking comfortably, and it had slipped out. Harry had apologised but it hadn't quelled Severus' anger. And that had angered Harry, why couldn't the man just accept his apology and realise it was a mistake?

He had pondered all of this while he walked down into Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione on Saturday, flanked by the Weasley twins and Neville Longbottom. All of the invitees had been told to do their shopping first, and then steadily make their way to the Hog's Head in small groups, so they didn't attract too much attention. That was Harry's idea.

He was nervous to speak to everyone, but at the same time feeling quite sure of himself considering no-one had turned down their invitation. Clearly everyone hated Umbridge enough to bend the rules this far and even speak about the possibility of starting something; Harry just hoped they would take that a step further.

The six Gryffindor's split quickly, and the close knit trio made their way to the Hog's Head, so they would be there before anyone else. This had been Hermione's suggestion. She had held her head up high when she had said it, declaring that, after all, they were the leaders of this new group. She was more excited than anyone for the meeting, and practically bounced through Hogsmeade. They had done a quick run around the shops, and had one bag each swinging in their hands (filled with Zonko's and Honeydukes' products).

The wind was sharp and cold. Harry and Ron were glad when Hermione led them up a small side street off the main village road, and came to stop outside of a grimy inn there. The bracket above the door was rusted, and the battered sign hanging from it had clearly seen better days. It had a picture emblazoned on it; a wild boar's severed head, leaking blood on to white cloth. The sign creaked as the breeze flew up the street.

"Come on then." Hermione said, though her confidence seemed to be lacking suddenly.

Harry pushed the door open, and held it for the other two. They hesitated by the door, and once Harry had shut it, he turned to look around their venue. His first thought was how different it was to the Three Broomsticks, which stood with the shops on the main road through the village.

The Hog's Head was exactly as Ron had described it; dirty and smelling of goat. It compromised of just the one room, barely lit by stubby candles sitting on the wooden tables (the windows were covered in grime, and you couldn't see a thing out of them). The floor was stone, but looked as though someone had littered soil all over, or just hadn't been cleaned in the last two centuries.

There was a man at the bar, with his head covered in greying bandages. He was gulping down a strong looking liquid through a slit in the coverings (Ron whispered that it looked like something called firewhisky). Two figures in hoods sat near the window, talking in thick Yorkshire accents. Harry strained to hear what they were saying but couldn't make it out. In one of the shadowy corner, beside the fireplace, there was a witch with a thick veil made of black silk, which went all the way to her toes.

"Hermione, are you sure about this place?" Harry whispered to her, as they made their way across the bar, "I'm concerned about that witch. Umbridge could be under that veil."

Hermione's eyes slid from the man at the bar to the witch in the corner, "Umbridge is shorter than that woman." She said quietly, "And anyway, even if Umbridge does come in here there's nothing she can do to stop us. I've double and then triple-checked the school rules. We're not out of bounds; I specifically asked Professor Flitwick whether students were allowed to come in the Hog's Head and he said we were, though he advised us to bring our own glasses."

"What about the formation of the group itself?" Harry whispered back, still eyeing the witch in the corner.

"I've looked up everything I can think of about study groups and homework groups and they're definitely allowed." Hermione said firmly, "We don't even need teacher permission. After all, it is just an extension on the new study system, and we're promoting house-unity by including all four houses. I just don't think it is a good idea for us to _parade_ what we are doing, so to say."

"No," Harry chuckled, now feeling calmer, "We're not exactly planning a simple homework group, are we?"

The barman came out of a back room, stopping their conversation. He was an older man, with a long grey beard that looked as dirty as the rest of the bar did. He was tall, and thin, and Harry thought there was something that seemed quite familiar about him. He made his way over to them, looking irritated at the sight of customers.

"What?" He grumbled.

"Three butterbears, please." Hermione asked him politely.

The man reached under the bar to retrieve three butterbears, slamming them onto the bar so the liquid frothed even more than usual. The bottles were dirty, and Ron grimaced at them.

"Six Sickles." The barman grunted.

"I'll get them." Harry said, handing a handful of silver coins over to the barman. The man looked at him, eyes resting on his scar for a second, before he turned away. He deposited the money in a wooden till at the other end of the bar, and served the man in bandages another drink.

Harry, Ron and Hermione retreated to one of the unoccupied corners of the room. They opened and sipped their drinks, looking around, feeling nervous and waiting for the others to arrive.

"You know what?" Ron suddenly whispered, "We could order anything we liked in here. I bet that bloke would sell us anything, he wouldn't care. I've always wanted to try Firewhisky –"

"You – are – a – _prefect_." Hermione practically snarled across the table, her eyes still watching the door.

"Oh, yeah." Ron laughed awkwardly, his enthusiasm dying away, "Right."

"Plus," Harry said lightly, "I won't risk getting caught and Severus finding out. Can you imagine the Prophet's front page tomorrow? _Boy Who Lied Defies New Guardian, Potion's Master Severus Snape, and gets caught drinking underage_. No thanks."

They waited a few more minutes in silence. Hermione kept checking her muggle watch, looking anxiously towards the door, "The first set of people should have arrived by now. They all know where it is. Oh… Maybe this is them?"

The door of the pub creaked as it was pushed open. The dust that erupted from the movement blocked the trio's view momentarily, but died down quickly, and six people made their way over to the corner. Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Fred and George smiled at them, pulling up chairs.

"Hi Harry." Neville said, pulling off his scarf, taking the seat opposite, "Hi Ron, Hermione."

"Sorry we're a little late; we were distracting the Slytherin's by starting a snowball fight." Fred said.

"We haven't had snow yet." Hermione said suspiciously, and Fred and George grinned at her.

Padma and Parvati Patil came next, closely followed by Jane and Graham and Sophie. Seamus and Dean and Ron tensed up a little of the sight of the green cloaks and silver ties, but Sophie just pulled a chair up right next to Harry and started asking questions about the potions homework, not taking the slightest notice. Cho and her friend Marietta were next, and just behind was Luna Lovegood (reading the Quibbler as she walked).

It was a good few minutes before the next group came in, so everyone already there ordered their drinks and sat to discuss other things. Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson came in together, taking their seats quickly. They were followed by Colin and Dennis Creevey, and then Hannah Abbott and Megan Jones (Hermione quickly waved her study partner over).

Slowly, the rest trickled in; Ginny Weasley, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Zacharias Smith, Susan Bones and Lee Jordan all took their places in the corner of the Hog's Head. They took turns going up to the bar to order their drinks from the barman, who probably had never seen his inn so full of people. He looked very irritated at the disturbance.

The last three people to arrive were friends of Jane's. Harry had met Christopher, Faye and Lydia during their Friday night sessions in the Slytherin common room, and had become quite close to them. The three Slytherin's still looked anxious as they walked into the pub, finding seats on the edge of the semi-circle the group had created.

Harry's mouth had gone a little dry. There were over thirty of their classmates surrounding them, all waiting for some kind of speech and explanation as to why they were there (and more than the little detail Hermione had given so far). Cho smiled at him from across the room, but frowned when Jane leaned in to whisper something in his ear, "Stop panicking, you are going to be great."

Harry gave her a weak lop-sided smile, wringing his hands. He was very glad that he at least knew who everyone was. He hadn't recognised some of the names on Hermione's list, so she had pointed them out to him in the Great Hall. Cho was sat next to Marietta Edgecombe, who was giving Harry a thoroughly distrustful stare.

Everyone was whispering between their small groups, each of them looking curious and excited. As they all got seemingly comfortable with their own dusty bottle of butterbear, the talking died down and all eyes turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were waiting for the speech to begin.

"Hi." Hermione said, breaking the sudden silence. She and Harry had agreed she would talk first. The group focused their eyes on her, "So, well… You know why you're here. Harry – I mean – We had the idea that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defence Against the Dark Arts – and I do mean study it properly, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us because nobody can call that Defence Against the Dark Arts –"

"Hear, hear!" Anthony Goldstein called out, to chuckles. Hermione looked brightened.

"Well, we thought it was about time we take matters into our own hands." She looked to Harry, who nodded, "By that, I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly. We need to learn proper spells not just the theory –"

"You want to pass your Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL too, though, I bet?" Michael Corner said loudly, interrupting Hermione.

Hermione replied at once, "Of course I do, but there is more than that. I want to be properly training in defence because… because…" She looked to Harry, and took a breath, "Because Voldemort is back."

There was an immediate reaction to her use of Voldemort's name. Some people shuddered, twitched or let out small yelps (Neville managed to turn the high pitched squeak into a cough). Marietta Edgecombe spilled butterbear down the front of her top. Hermione sat down after this, as they had decided this would be the best point for Harry to take over. He stood up, and all eyes bore into his.

"Our plan is to construct a proper curriculum." He began, trying to make his voice strong, "One that would have been used in previous years, one with spells that will actually aid us both in our academics and in real life defence. You will have already been made aware of some of the rules of joining us, such as secrecy, and if you do want to join us then we need to decided how we're going to –"

Harry was interrupted by a snide voice, "Excuse me, that all sounds very good and all," Zacharias Smith said, his tone bored, "But you are saying that You-Know-Who is back, and we have no proof."

"Dumbledore believes it –" Hermione began to argue.

"You mean Dumbledore believes _him_." Zacharias Smith said, nodding at Harry, "I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes him say that You-Know-Who is back." Crossing his arms, the boy sat back in his seat, looking smug.

"Look, that isn't the purpose of this meeting." Hermione intervened, as Harry stood frozen for a second, "We are here to discuss the possibility –"

"I want to know his reasons; I want to hear his proof." Zacharias said, clearly not taking no for an answer. Harry suddenly understood why so many people had come, people that he had no interaction with before this meeting (or very little interaction), people that had previously debunked him as being a liar.

Harry had prepared for this, so he looked the Hufflepuff straight in the face, "What makes me say Voldemort's back?" He said, using the name firmly, "I saw him, and I fought him. Dumbledore told the whole school what happened at the end of last year. I am not here to convince you about the return of Voldemort, if Dumbledore can't do that, I certainly can't. I am telling you, though, clearly and plainly, that _he is back_. I won't say anymore, but we are trying to help you to defend yourselves. Take that help, or leave it."

Zacharias was still dismissive, and said, "All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought Diggory's body back to Hogwarts. He didn't give us details, he didn't tell us exactly how Diggory got murdered, and I think we'd all like to know –"

"I am not here to tell you that." Harry said, his voice rising. He waited a few seconds to get his temper back in check, "I am not here to tell you what it looks like when Voldemort murders an innocent human being. I am not going to talk about Cedric today. I am going to talk about preparing for the war that is going to hit us, and our family, and our friends, and our neighbours, very, very soon. If you aren't interested in that, then you need to leave. It is all I am here to talk about."

He cast an angry look at Zacharias, who slipped a little lower in his seat, looking disappointed. He then glanced across the rest of the occupants of the room, wondering if any of them would get up and leave. None of them moved. Neville and Luna both smiled at him encouragingly.

"Good." Harry said decisively, breathing a small sigh of relief, "As I was saying then, we are here to learn proper defence in order to prepare ourselves. If this interests you, then we need to work out how we are going to do this. Factors such as how often we will meet, where we will meet –"

"Is it true," Someone interrupted, and before Harry could become annoyed he recognised the speaker as Susan Bones, a sweet girl from Hufflepuff, "That you can produce a corporeal Patronus?"

There was a quiet murmuring around the room at this. Zacharias Smith sat up slightly straighter, now looking at Harry with interest.

"Yes, it is." Harry said, confused and slightly defensive, "How are you aware of that?"

"There was a rumour going around the Hufflepuff students this week, I am not sure if other houses were aware of it." Susan told him, "So it is really true? You produce a Patronus in the form of a stag?"

"Yes, that is true." Harry confirmed, now feeling heartened by her interest in defensive magic.

"Blimey, Harry!" Lee Jordan exclaimed, and he looked very impressed, "I never knew that!"

Fred laughed, "Mum told Ron not to spread it around." He told Harry, "She said you got enough attention as it was."

"She's not wrong." Harry agreed, and a few more laughed.

"And did you kill a Basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office? That's what one of the portraits on the wall told me when I was in there last year…" Terry Boot asked him.

"Yes, yes that's true as well." Harry admitted, blushing slightly. Someone let out a long whistle, the Creevey brothers seemed stuck between shock and awe, and Lavender was leaning forward with her head in her hands, her mouth open. Jane was smirking beside him, and then turned to beam up at him. He blushed redder.

"And in our first year!" Neville exclaimed loudly, "Harry saved the Philological Stone –"

"Philosopher's!" Hermione corrected him quickly.

"Yes, that – from You-Know-Who!" Neville finished.

The other Slytherin's were smirking. Harry realised that Jane must have told them all of his stories. He had told them all to her within the first month of term. The Gryffindor's, however, were only just catching up.

"And that's not to mention," Cho piped up, and Harry finally let his eyes slide back to her, "He had to complete all those tasks in the Triwizard Tournament last year – getting past dragons and merpeople and Acromantula and things…" There was another murmuring of agreement. Hermione was looking particularly pleased at this point. Harry smiled gratefully at Cho.

"That all sounds great. I don't want to sound modest, but I did have a lot of help with all of those things –"

"Not with the dragon, you didn't." Michael Corner said immediately, "That was a seriously cool bit of flying."

"Well, yes, but the point I am trying to make is –"

"Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?" Zacharias Smith said.

"Here's an idea," Ron said, speaking for the first time, "Why don't you shut your mouth?"

Harry clamped a hand on his friend's shoulder, trying to calm him down. He thought the meeting was getting out of hand, and so far it was due to Zacharias Smith meddling and causing controversy.

"Well, we've all turned up to learn from him and now he's telling us he can't really do any of it." Zacharias said defensively.

"That's not what he said." Fred snarled.

"I think," Hermione said loudly, "We are getting off topic."

Harry looked at her gratefully, and then back to Zacharias, "Fred is right, that is not what I said. I said I had help in a lot of those cases, which is true. It is a very important point to keep in mind that a lot of your strength will come from the people around you, and that will help you succeed in defensive or offensive situations. Take that as your first lesson, since you turned up to learn from me." He quirked an eyebrow at Zacharias, who said nothing.

Hermione stood back up, "That's right, we are here to learn. That's the point. Are we all agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?"

Everyone nodded firmly, and a few people even called out their agreement. Harry practically collapsed in relief. His worst fear was that they would all turn up and then just walk away, but they seemed to have confidence in him. Hermione too looked very relieved.

"Excellent," She said, "The next question is how often we meet. Harry and I have discussed this, and we really believe we have to meet _at least_ one a week to make this worthwhile. Are we all in agreement?"

Another round of nodding, and Angelina Johnson stuck her hand up, "Hang on," She said, "We need to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practice."

"Nor ours!" Cho agreed.

"Nor ours." Zacharias said.

"Probably best to schedule _during_ ours, really," Jane's friend, Christopher piped up, and everyone turned towards him. This didn't seem to bother him, "Malfoy's the seeker. Flint's the captain. Crabbe and Goyle are beaters this year. That's a few of Umbridge's main cronies. If we meet during their practice, they won't be in our way, trailing us, anything like that."

Hermione looked very pleased, "That's a great idea! That's a time that would suit all the other Quidditch teams as well, thank you. It is, can I just add, really important that we do this. We need to learn to defend ourselves against… Well against V-Voldemort, and his Death Eaters."

"Well said!" Ernie Macmillan, a loud Hufflepuff, shouted, "Personally, I think this is really important, possibly more important than anything else we'll do this year, even with our OWLs coming up!"

Harry waited for someone to disagree. His eyes his flicked to Hermione, who was constantly working towards her exams and qualifications and had never thought anything was more important than that. To his surprise, she was nodded to Ernie's words.

"Personally," Ernie continued, when no one disagreed with him, "I am at a loss as to why the Ministry has foisted such a useless teacher on us at this critical period. Obviously, they are in denial about the return of You-Know-Who, but to give us a teacher who is trying to actively prevent us from using defensive spells… It's absurd!"

"We are under the impression," Harry said slowly, aiming his words at the whole group, "That Umbridge has been employed exactly for that reason. The Ministry does not want students trained in Defence Against the Dark Arts. They are under an insane belief that Dumbledore could use the students as some kind of private army. They think he'd use us to attack the Ministry." As Luna Lovegood went to speak, he hurriedly carried on (her tangents were not what they needed), "That is why we need to act. They are not going to change their minds, not while they are so deep in denial and paranoia."

There was a moment of silence, before Marietta Edgecombe spoke, "Did Professor Snape tell you all of that? About the Ministry?"

"No," Harry immediately lied, "Se- Professor Snape is in no way involved with this group. He does not know and it is going to remain that way. As for how we know about the Ministry… Well, you all know I spent a lot of time here over the summer, the whole of August in fact. Umbridge was not so vague when the students weren't around."

Everyone nodded solemnly, taking his lie for fact. Jane looked up at him, seemingly impressed that he had fabricated a story with such ease, "Any other questions?" Harry said.

Ginny called out, "Don't we need to decide where we are going to have these lessons?"

"Yes, yes exactly Ginny. We have decided on once a week, but we need to decide where."

"Library?" Katie Bell suggested. The idea was quickly dismissed, for Madam Pince's sake.

"Maybe an unused classroom?" Dean then said.

"McGonagall might let us have hers, she did when Harry was practising for the Tournament last year." Ron added, but Harry shook his head.

"We can't get any official teachers involved with this. We can't risk them being fired, and being replaced with more Ministry employees." Harry stated, "An unused classroom is our best bet at the moment… But it would need to be shielded, in case someone walks by."

"We'll try to find somewhere as soon as possible." Hermione said, "If anyone has any suggestions in the meantime, please let us know. We'll send a message round to everybody when we've got a time and a place for the first meeting."

"We can let you know the Slytherin practice schedule." Sophie said, and everyone looked at her in surprise, "Hermione, shall I write it down for you? It changes on alternating weeks."

Hermione looked grateful as Sophie passed her a scrap of parchment with a list of days on it, "Thank you Sophie."

"Are we done then?" Ron said, making to get to his feet.

"One last thing," Hermione said quickly, pulling a piece of parchment and a quill from her bag, "We also decided that… Well, everybody should write their name down, just so we know who attended the very first meeting. Also, we all ought to agree not to shout about what we are doing. This group will be meeting and discussing defence _in secret_ , for ourselves and not others. So if you sign, you are agreeing not to tell Umbridge or anybody else what we're up to."

The parchment already had Harry, Hermione and Ron's names scrawled at the top. Ron blushed a little for forgetting. Fred immediately reached for the parchment and signed his name right below theirs, handing it to George afterwards. A few people looked less than happy at the prospect.

George then tried to hand it to Zacharias, who hesitated, "Err… Well, I am sure that Ernie will tell me when the meeting is." Ernie looked hesitant too.

"What's the problem?" Hermione said sharply.

"Well," Ernie began, and then said rather loudly, "Well we are _prefects_. If this list was found… I simply mean to say, that if Umbridge finds out about this, and our names are on a list –"

"You just said this group was the most important thing you'd do this year." Harry quickly reminded him.

"I – yes, yes I do believe that, it's just –" Ernie began, now looking uncomfortable.

"Ernie, can I remind you that Ron and I are prefects as well." Hermione told him, pointedly, "And might I also remind you that the whole of the Ministry and especially Umbridge is gunning for Harry, whose name is at the top of this list. Do you really think I'd leave it just lying around?"

"No. No of course you wouldn't." Ernie shook his head, and managed a small smile at Hermione, "Of course I'll sign."

There were no objections made after Ernie. It took a while for everyone to sign, and Jane was the second to last. She walked across the semi-circle, and thrust the parchment into the hands of Zacharias. With the Slytherin girl standing over him, Zacharias signed. Jane smirked at him, turned around, and handed the parchment back to Hermione.

"Thank you Jane." Hermione said, scanning the list to make sure no one had been missed, and then she slipped it back into her bag. A few people looked hesitant as to what they were meant to do now, "We're done, everyone. Make your way out slowly, in groups, not all at once please. Remember, don't attract attention."

"Good, time's ticking on." Fred said briskly, standing up and grinning, "George, Lee and I have got some items of a sensitive nature to purchase; we'll be seeing you all later."

Everyone else left slowly, some waiting a few minutes after the last group had left, to which Hermione looked appreciative. Cho hung around a bit, but her friend was clearly impatient, and practically dragged her to the door of the Hog's Head. Cho gave a wave to Harry as they left.

"I think that went really well." Jane told Harry, grinning at him.

"Yes it did." Hermione interjected, very happily, "Well done Harry, you did wonderfully."

"That Zacharias Smith is a wart," Ron muttered, "Almost thumped him when he said weasel…"

"I don't like him much," Hermione admitted, "I didn't intend to have him here, actually. He overheard me talking to Ernie and Hannah, I think he followed us out onto the grounds. What could I say? The more people the better, I suppose. I mean, Michael Corner and his friends wouldn't have come if he hadn't been going out with Ginny –"

Ron was outraged, "He's WHAT?" He yelled, "What do you mean he's going out with my sister?!"

Hermione picked up her bag, and they all headed towards the door. Jane and Sophie stood back with Harry, giggling at the expression on Ron's face, "I think that's why he and his friends came, of course they are interested in learning defence," Hermione said, not seeing the issue , "But Ginny asked if she could tell Michael what was going on –"

"When did this – When did she –"

"They met at the Yule Ball," Hermione said calmly, as they turned back onto the main high street of Hogsmeade, "They've been together since the end of last year, very sweet, actually. Hm, I could do with a new quill. Can we go in here?"

"Yes, I need a new quill." Jane said, quickly following Hermione into the shop.

"Which one was Michael Corner?" Ron demanded.

"The dark one, sat by Ginny." Hermione told him, fingering a peasant feather quill.

"I didn't like him." Ron muttered darkly.

"Big surprise." Hermione chuckled.

"I thought Ginny fancied Harry!" Ron continued to complain, as the girls went to the front of the store to pay for their quills.

"Ginny _used_ to fancy Harry," Hermione corrected him, "She gave up on him months ago. Not that she doesn't like you; of course, she thinks you are a wonderful friend." She added to Harry, who shrugged. He was too interested in pointing out a few quills to Jane, and asking which she preferred. He needed to start thinking of Christmas presents.

"Well she could have told me!" Ron said, as they left the shop. It was just the four of them now, since Sophie and Graham had split off to go a different way.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Ron," Hermione said crossly, "This is exactly why Ginny didn't tell you, she didn't want you to overreact. Don't you dare go on about it to her, she's very happy. Just leave her and Michael both be."

Ron huffed, and continued to mutter under her breath all the way up the street. Jane laughed, pointing out the fake snow on the side of the road. That must have been what Fred and George were talking about. They went back into Zonko's and Honeydukes', making sure they had everything they wanted. Hermione dragged them into the bookstore, and both she and Harry picked up two new titles. Then, they made their way back to the castle.

A couple of Slytherin's passed them on the way, and looked disgusted at Jane, who was happily skipping next to the three Gryffindor's. Harry tried to take no notice, because Jane seemingly did not care in the least. He just hoped she didn't face any backlash.

It was early afternoon by the time they arrived back, so they quickly dashed into the Great Hall to enjoy what was left of the lunch feast. Remembering Dumbledore's permission at the start of the year, Hermione invited Jane to sit with them. She politely declined, having spotted Graham and Sophie at the Slytherin table. She waved as she walked away, and went to excitedly show her friends what she had brought.

"I really like Jane." Hermione commented, as they sat down.

"Yeah, I suppose she's actually not too bad. That joke she made about the troll was really funny." Ron said, almost begrudgingly.

"Good, I'm glad you like her." Harry smiled, before biting into an apple. He did not miss the sly look Hermione sent his way, but decided to ignore it.

He was also trying to ignore Severus, who was sat at the teacher's table, overseeing the lunch. The meeting had gone so much better than he had expected, despite the odd Hufflepuff-shaped hiccup. He sincerely wanted to tell his guardian all about it… but they weren't talking.

Harry put the apple down on the table, decided it wasn't the best option to just ignore Severus, and looked up. There weren't many people in the Great Hall, so when Severus looked back at him and quirked an eyebrow, he waved slightly. Severus nodded at him, and then raised a brow again, as if silently asking how it went. Harry smiled, and Severus smiled too, nodded once, and turned back to speak to Professor Grubbly-Plank.

"What was that?" Ron asked, confused with the silent movement of heads and eyebrows.

"Just letting him know that everything went well." Harry shrugged, taking another bite of the apple.

"Oh." Ron said, "You going to go tell him everything?"

Harry paused, "Yeah, I will. We're kind of in a fight at the moment though."

Ron grimaced, lowering his voice, "I know but… well, you've consistently told us how well he cares for you. I think he'll want to know it went alright. At the very least this is something we need his help with, it's best to keep him updated."

Hermione looked surprised, and then said approvingly, "You are right Ron." She turned to Harry, "You should. He obviously cares for you and you for him. Maybe it is best to just move on from that fight, focus on more important things?"

Harry smiled at her. She was so careful with her phrasing, so as to not seem bossy, since they had spoken about it a week ago. Then, she would have just told him to get down to the dungeons and apologise.

"You're right," He said, swinging his legs over the bench, "I'm going down to the dungeons. I'll see you guys tonight. I might come up for dinner, but not for definite. I'll be back in the Tower before curfew."

As he walked away, he thought about the meeting. They hadn't mentioned a few things, such as what the group should be called, and they hadn't decided on a final meeting place, but he felt confident about what the group would do.

If Severus was still going to help them, that was.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello again! Long time, no see. The only excuse I have for not updating in so long is this; I got bored and fell out of love with the story I was telling. About a week ago I decided to try write again, and here we are. Welcome back to all the lovely followers, welcome to all the lovely new people, please enjoy chapter twenty-seven – which includes Harry and Severus talking about the meeting, and Dobby showing Harry the Room of Requirement.**

 **Enjoy, and please review! :)**

Elspeth seemed unwilling to speak to Harry when he reached the entrance of Severus' rooms, turning her head away. He apologised for being absent the past week, spoke the password, and was mollified when Elspeth gave a tiny nod and opened the portrait for him. Once, Severus had been in such a foul mood she had refused to let him enter, on grounds that he may make the Potion Masters' anger worse.

Harry made himself comfortable on the sofa, taking out his organiser and reviewing the essays and research he still had to complete for classes. There hadn't been many Professors at lunch, most them having been overseeing the Hogsmeade visit, so Harry knew Severus may be required to stay in the Great Hall later than usual, giving him some time. He had all but finished his latest Potions essay, but he had made notes to look for further references and research to help cement some of his arguments.

Leaving his satchel and shoes neatly by the coffee table, he meandered into and around Severus' personal library, where he had been given free reign (as long as everything was kept neat, and in place). The potions section was the most extensive, and he took time to inspect the tomes he might find useful for his essay. He left them on the end of the section, and explored some of the defence shelves, wondering if there was anything useful but basic enough for a first defence meeting.

"Harry?" He heard Severus call him, and picked up his books to return to the open planned space of their quarters. He smiled sheepishly at Severus, who was waiting with raised eyebrows by the dining room table, "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh…" Harry paused, walking over to the coffee table to place down his armful of books, and then turned back around to face Severus, "I needed some more books for my potions essay. I thought your books would be more specific than the library."

Severus gave a slow nod, and then turned away, making himself a drink. He had unbuttoned the cuffs on his sleeves, as he often did, but not so far that the Dark Mark was showing. Harry had not seen it since that first time, during the Summer break.

Harry ground his teeth a little, "Are you still mad at me?"

Severus paused, then shook his head, "No, I think we are past that."

"Are you sure?" Harry pressed, "You were pretty mad."

Severus huffed, making his way over, drink in hand, "I did not appreciate your dismissal of the Slytherin rules, when you have previously agreed to uphold them. However, I also appreciate that you did not dismissive them purposefully, rather in casual conversation you let slip something you should not have. You apologised, and if you had come to see me sooner, you would have learned that I forgave you for the mistake."

Harry shrugged, "I wasn't sure if I was welcome."

Severus looked concerned, but firm, "These are your quarters, Harry, you shall never be turned away, even in those instances when I am unhappy with you."

Harry nodded, feeling his anxiety regards the matter settle and disappear. He sat on the floor, instead of on the cushions, and shuffled the books and papers he had collected for his work.

"The meeting went well, I think," He commented lightly.

Severus leant forward, "It did? How many people went?"

"All of them, everyone that Hermione and I originally invited," Harry told him, "I thought some of them would neglect to show, but they all came and stayed the whole time."

"That's impressive. And what was their general reactions to your ideas?" Severus asked.

"Positive," Harry noted, "There were… well, there were a few questions, about Cedric and last year."

Severus' brows furrowed, "From whom?"

"Zacharias Smith, mostly, from Hufflepuff." Harry sighed, "Hermione and Jane said I handled it well. I didn't answer his questions, I, uh, didn't really want to go there."

"Understandably," Severus said softly, "Go on."

"Well, I just sort of redirected the conversation to the war efforts, and the return of Voldemort, rather than Cedric's death. So, I suppose I did answer in a way. Anyway, they all agreed to attend meetings, should we organise them, and to keep them secret," Harry added, feeling relieved.

"Good. It would be dangerous for people to be invited but then refuse to attend. They would know too much, so to speak." Severus seemed proud, and that pleased Harry, "Did you decide on any details?"

"The general consensus was that the meetings will be held during Slytherin's quidditch practises, which eliminates a fair few people from being able to track us. Sophie supplied the timetable," Harry informed him, "That seemed to appease some of the Gryffindor's."

"Another promising idea, Malfoy is the seeker after all, and firmly on the side of Professor Umbridge despite my feeble attempts to steer him away. Anything else?"

"Apart from the list of members and the time, and the fact they are willing to learn from me, then no. We still need a meeting place before we can start anything, and most people seem to think we need a name for the meetings," Harry said, running a hand through his hair. Severus' eyes narrowed at the reaction, "And I don't have any clue."

Severus hummed, sipping on his drink.

Harry eyed him, "What did you mean, attempts to steer Malfoy away?"

Severus sighed, "I was hoping Draco would come and see me again, yet he hasn't since the beginning of term. I have asked to speak with him, but he avidly avoids me, most likely by instruction of his father, and by extension Voldemort."

"He's living with the Malfoys," Harry blurted, remembering his conversation with Jane.

"Pardon?" Severus asked, looking marginally surprised by the outburst.

"Sophie's father received an invitation to Malfoy Manor, to meet with an 'esteemed guest' of the family," Harry said, unsure, "Jane told me. It couldn't be anyone else, could it?"

Severus placed his drink down, "No, I don't believe it could be, and I don't believe it is, either."

"Then why doesn't the Ministry send the aurors to Malfoy Manor? Dumbledore knows about it, Sophie told him about the invitation," Harry asked.

"I am aware. I was there when she relayed the information," Severus stated, and Harry rolled his eyes, "However, the word of a student will do little to convince the aurors, even when led by Order members, and Mr Roper has refused to speak to Dumbledore about the matter. We have no proof, and even if a raid was organised, it would most likely end in a slaughter."

Harry hesitated, "But if Malfoy were to…"

"Draco will not defy his father on such a level," Severus said bluntly, "He is too afraid of what could happen to him, and too distrustful of Dumbledore and the Order either way. That is what I would like to change, given the opportunity to speak with him."

"You think it is possible to change his mind?"

"I think that, when you truly examine the situation, yourself and Draco are not so different."

"Hang on –"

"Hush. You may be on opposing sides, at this moment, but you are both young, the sons of prominent fighting families, and are being forced to commit deeds and actions that you may not wish to – in the name of the war." Severus cocked his head to the side, "You are each other's opposites, and that showcases your similarities."

Harry snorted, looking a little uncomfortable, "Maybe, maybe not, but you didn't answer. Do you think you could change his mind?"

Severus looked thoughtful, "Truthfully, I do not know. I know the actions of Voldemort and his own father terrify Draco. I know they are not something he could bear to do himself, yet he knows it is expected of him, within time. I hope to change his mind."

"You want to shield him," Harry said quietly.

"Yes, I want to shield him, if I can. He is my godson," Severus said plainly, "I have a responsibility. I do not want him to make the same mistakes I made in my youth, and choose the darker side because he feels the light would not accept him."

Harry nodded, "You told me before that it was because you were intrigued by the magic. Malfoy… He doesn't seem like he is intrigued by it."

"No," Severus said, "I do not believe so. As I said, I did not believe the light side of the war would accept me, and so I drifted to that of the dark. I think Draco may be in a similar position. He needs to see that he has the option."

Harry hummed, "So, this idea of shielding him from the horrors of war, does that apply to me too?" There was a cheeky smile on his face, but Severus caught the underlying realism to his ward's question.

"Yes, it does, and I will shield you whenever I can," Severus said, and Harry grinned self-consciously, "That does, of course, require you to put that Gryffindor bravado in your back pocket, and not run towards the nearest, slightest hint of danger."

"I haven't so far this year!"

"You are starting an illegal defensive club under the nose of the new High Inquisitor, who, might I remind you, has the backing of the Minister of Magic. I would say you are running at full-speed."

"It's hardly illegal, and you are encouraging us!" Harry argued, and Severus smirked.

"I suppose so. On that matter, I have two pieces of advice for you. Firstly, if you are going to give a name to these meetings, do not make it linkable to anyone, or anything." Severus said, "Have it be random, or fictional. If you write it down, or someone hears it, it needs to mean nothing to them. Alright?"

"Alright," Harry said, "I suppose that rules out Ginny's original suggestion."

"Which was?"

"Dumbledore's Army."

"Merlin, no." Severus looked aghast, "If Umbridge found that on a slip of paper, she would assume you are revolting against the Ministry on Dumbledore's behalf. No names, certainly no mention of an army, or soldiers, or anything of the kind."

Harry nodded, "That makes sense. What was the second piece of advice?"

"You have an elf friend, do you not? Who works in the kitchens?"

Harry's brows creased, "Yes, Dobby. He started working at Hogwarts this year. What about him?"

"I would advise you to ask him where in Hogwarts you could hold these sessions," Severus said, picking his drink back up, "The elves are truly the only ones who know the magic behind how this castle operates. They know every nook and cranny. He may be able to suggest somewhere, and is loyal enough to you not to mention it again."

Harry smiled, "I'll visit him soon and ask. Thank you, Severus."

"Not at all. In other news, I received another letter from your godfather yesterday."

Harry stilled, "Really?" He asked, "I haven't heard from Sirius at all."

"It was not a long letter." Severus drawled. He summoned a small piece of parchment and handed it Harry, whose eyes scanned the wording quickly.

 _Snape,_

 _You better be looking after him damn well properly. If anything happens to him, I will hunt you down. I hope we are clear about that._

 _Sirius Black._

 _(Seal of the Ancient and Noble House of Black)_

Harry scoffed, and tossed the paper back across the table, "For God's sake," He muttered, as Severus watched him warily, picking up the parchment and tucking it back into his robes, "Tell him to grow up already."

"Is that what you would like me to put in my response?" Severus asked, amused.

Harry chuckled, but it lacked real mirth, "No, I don't think that letter warrants a response. He always focuses on the wrong thing, you know? He ignores the real problems, and focuses on the one thing that _isn't_ actually causing problems right now."

Severus snorted at the wording. He swirled his drink and then replied, "To him, though, it still stands as a problem."

"Well he needs to get over it," Harry said angrily. He tucked his legs under his body and grabbed one of the books off the table, then sighed and turned it over in his hands, "Sorry."

"That's alright," Severus said smoothly, "I will not respond if you do not wish me to."

"I think it is better left unanswered."

"Very well then, it shall go unanswered," Severus said, then motioning towards the book Harry was holding, "Now, how exactly are you planning on using the work of Ludwig Vessling in your Potions essay? He specialises in medical potions, not antivenoms."

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

On the Sunday morning, Harry snuck away after breakfast and headed towards the kitchens, humming a merry tune. The success of the meeting the day before had put him an incredible mood, everyone's positive comments, Jane's grin and praise, the fact that no fights had broken out between different houses.

His mood dampened when he realised they were nowhere near being able to hold another meeting again, which was why he was heading to talk to Dobby. Severus' insistence that the elves would know the best hiding spots in Hogwarts was ingenious, and not for the first-time Harry thanked Merlin for his guardian, and then reflected on how strange that was, that he was so happy that Severus had become a part of his life.

He tickled the pear on the portrait door leading to the kitchens, and stepped back as the painting swung aside. Inside, the house elves were preparing for lunch, though breakfast had just ended, and were shuffling around, casting charms and laying foods high up on silver platters.

"Excuse me, is Dobby here?" He asked a passing house elf, who peered up at him curiously.

"Yes Sir, Betsy just saw Dobby pass through here," She said, "Betsy is sure that Dobby will be down the end of this aisle, assisting with the lemon cakes. Would Sir like Betsy to escort him?"

"That would be great, thanks," Harry said, awkward as ever as he was led through the kitchens. He had come to realise that the house elves were meticulous about their kitchens, and it was best to be taken places by one of their own, or they may get tetchy.

"There Dobby is, Sir, just done there," Betsy said, pointing to Dobby, who was easily recognisable in several layers of socks and hats, "Is there anything else Betsy can help Sir with? Would Sir like a drink?"

"Pumpkin juice, please Betsy, thank you."

Betsy grinned a toothy grin at his address, and immediately snapped her fingers, handing him a large cup of pumpkin juice. She curtsied, which made Harry smile, and ran off to help with the sandwiches.

"Harry Potter! What a pleasure it is!" Dobby said excitedly, as he saw Harry approach.

"Hi Dobby, how are you? That's a lot of scarves, and hats, and socks."

"Oh, Dobby is very well thank you," Dobby said, levitating lemon cakes onto a platter, "Dobby is keeping warm with Miss Granger's knitting, while we prepare the lunch! Is there something Dobby can help Harry Potter with today?"

"Yes, actually." Harry nodded, "I, uh, I need to find a room in Hogwarts, big enough for thirty to forty people to practice Defence Against the Dark Arts, without being discovered by any of the teachers, _especially_ Umbridge. I thought you might know where we could go."

Dobby paused for a moment, and a lemon cake hovered in the air. Then, it splattered to the floor as Dobby let out a gasp, and his scarves swung from side to side, "Dobby knows the perfect place, sir! Dobby heard tell of it from the other house-elves, when he first came to Hogwarts. It is known by us as the Come and Go room, Sir, or else as the Room of Requirement."

Harry's heart rate picked up, "Why?"

"Because it is a room that a person can only enter when they have real need of it," Dobby told him, "Sometimes it is there, sometimes it is not, but when it appears, it is always equipped for the Seekers needs. Dobby has used it before Sir, when Winky has been very drunk; he has hidden her in the Room of Requirement and he had found antidotes to butterbeer there, and a nice elf-sized bed to settle her on –"

"That's great Dobby!" Harry said enthusiastically, and Dobby beamed, "So, if I needed a large, empty space, big enough for all those people, and maybe some dummies or books, that's what would appear?"

"Dobby expects so, sir, it is an amazing room," Dobby replied, nodding his head.

"How many people know about it, though?" Harry asked dubiously.

"Very few, Sir. Mostly people stumbles across it when they needs it, sir, but often they never finds it again, for they do not know that it is always there waiting to be called into service, sir," Dobby told him, "If Harry Potter does not wish to be found, there is no better place than the Come and Go room."

"That sounds perfect Dobby, that is exactly what we need." Harry was thinking fast, "Can you show me where it is? Where do I have to look, how do I get in?"

"Any time, Harry Potter! We could go now, if you like!" Dobby said, enthusiastically lifting the rest of the lemon cakes onto the platter in one swoop, and clapping his hands as if to indicate they could leave now.

Harry paused, "Will there be many people there? It is a Sunday morning after all, Dobby. We can't risk getting caught."

Dobby shook his head, "It is on the seventh floor, sir, in a corridor where hardly anybody goes. Dobby can go there first, and check, if Harry Potter would like?"

"Yes, do that, thank you," Harry said, and shuffled anxiously as Dobby clicked his fingers and disappeared. He had the Marauders map tucked away in his pocket, and brought it out as Dobby returned.

"It is completely empty, Sir!" Dobby said excitedly, and held out one of his bony hands, "Would sir like Dobby to take him there now? There is no one around, Dobby swears it. Dobby will bring Harry Potter back to kitchen afterwards, if he would like."

"I didn't think students or teachers could apparate within Hogwarts," Harry said nervously.

"They can with an elf, Sir," Dobby said, "Does Harry Potter trust Dobby?"

"That's a bit of loaded question Dobby, given everything that happened in my second year."

Dobby looked a little embarrassed, but smiled, "Dobby knows what he is doing, Sir."

Harry sighed and then nodded. He held on tight to the Marauders map in one hand, and placed the other on top of Dobby's. He had never apparated before, but found that the twisting feeling in his stomach was quite alike to that of travelling by portkey. Not a second later, he found himself standing in front of a wide expansive of stone wall, in a deserted corridor. He spun around, sighting the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being hit over the head with clubs.

He quickly opened the map, and checked that no one was in the surrounding corridors. Two people, who he didn't recognise the names of, were a few corridors towards the stairs, but apart from that it was empty.

"We need to be quick, Dobby," He said, "Where's the entrance?"

"Right here, Sir!" Dobby informed him, with a flourish of his long fingers, "Harry Potter needs to walk along this wall and back three times, and think very hard about what Harry Potter wants!"

Harry swallowed. It sounded insane, but he took a breath and did it anyway. His footsteps made heavy noise on the tiles, but he screwed his eyes shut and tried to block that out. _We need somewhere to practice, somewhere we can learn how to fight, somewhere Umbridge won't find us, somewhere big enough for all of us, somewhere with the resources we need._

After the third walk past, Harry breathed deeply and opened just one of his eyes, squinting at the wall. He blinked them both open in shock, and behind him Dobby clapped, "Very good sir! You has found the Come and Go room!"

A high, arched door had appeared, embedded into the stone wall. Harry pulled on the brass handles and peered inside. He took in the sheer size of the room, the silk cushions on the floor, the shelves filled with defence books, and the practice dummies lined up along the wall, and grinned widely, "This is brilliant, it's _perfect_. I can't wait to show Ron and Hermione!"

"Dobby is pleased Harry Potter is pleased!" Dobby said, "Dobby only wants to help Harry Potter."

"You have, this is incredible," Harry stated, the grin still firmly plastered on his face, "But we should go back to the kitchens, we don't want to get caught here and give everything away. Do we have to leave the room?"

"Yes sir, or it might stay here for someone else to find. You must wait outside for the door to disappear." Dobby nodded solemnly, and led Harry out of the Room of Requirement. As Harry turned back around, the door vanished, leaving behind the empty expanse of stone once again.

"Wow," He whispered.

"Yes, Hogwarts is quite magical, isn't it Harry Potter?" Dobby said dreamily, then reached out his hand. Harry winced, but allowed himself to be apparated back to the kitchens. His feet landed with a thump against the tiled floor, and a few house elves squeaked and scattered at their sudden appearance.

"Thank you for your help Dobby, I need to go find my friends and tell them."

"Anytime, sir! Dobby is always pleased to be of assistance!"

Harry retreated out of the kitchens quickly, ducking flying platters as he went. He slowed his pace when other people passed him, but otherwise was running up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower. When he arrived, he was out of breath, and the Fat Lady looked at him distastefully as he puffed out of the password, "Lionheart!"

The Fat Lady huffed, but the portrait door swung open, and Harry bolted inside. Hermione and Ron were sat at the fireplace with Ginny and Neville, and looked at him in astonishment when he arrived, "Upstairs, now!" He hissed, and charged up the stairs with them all on his tails.

Dean and Seamus were sat on their respective beds, each with a matching copy of Advanced Potion Making in his hands, and looked startled when the five of them came crashing into the room, including the two girls. Harry flopped down onto his bed, and tried to regain his breath.

"What is it Harry? Has something happened?" Hermione questioned, urgently, "Did Professor Snape tell you something about Umbridge?"

"What? No. I haven't seen Severus since yesterday," Harry said, still puffing for breath. He didn't miss Seamus' flinch at the use of Severus' first name, and made a mental note to try and get control over the impulse.

"Then what's the mad rush?" Ginny asked, perching herself on the edge of Dean's bed. Ron's eyes narrowed at the action.

"I've found somewhere for us to hold our meetings," Harry said, still breathing deeply. He found himself grinning again as Hermione slapped her hands down on the red covers of his bed.

"You did? That's wonderful Harry! Where is it?"

"Well, technically I didn't find it, _Dobby_ did."

"Whose Dobby?" Seamus asked, throwing his potions books aside.

"A house-elf I know, he works in the kitchens. Anyway, he showed me this room on the seventh floor, apparently hardly anyone in Hogwarts knows it even exists," Harry said quickly, and then inhaled and exhaled deeply, "It's called the Room of Requirement."

"The Room of Requirement," Hermione breathed, "I've never even heard of it. It certainly isn't mentioned in Hogwarts; A History, I've read it at least five times and never seen it mentioned."

Harry shook his head, "It's perfect. Apparently, it only appears to people with the greatest need of it, and when it does appear, it holds everything you could possibly need. Dobby helped me summon it, and it was spacious and had books and dummies and cushions. It's exactly what we need, and in a barely used corridor where hardly anyone goes."

Everyone looked between themselves excitedly, "That's great Harry," Ginny said, "The Slytherin's have a practice on Tuesday evening, we could have our first meeting then. Should we spread the word?"

Harry looked at Hermione, and then Ron, who both nodded firmly, "Yes, definitely. Hermione, you tell the Ravenclaw's, Ginny you tell the Hufflepuff's, Ron, tell your brothers, Neville, Dean, Seamus, tell the Gryffindor's, and I'll tell Jane and the Slytherin's. We'll need to start working on some session plans, and names for the group."

"What about my idea, Dumbledore's Army?" Ginny looked offended.

"I don't think that's a clever idea," Harry said, hesitating, "It's a great name, but if someone found that on a slip of paper, they'd get too suspicious. The name needs to be random, unassuming, something someone could mistake for something else entirely."

Ginny nodded, "I suppose you're right. We'll think about it, or we can discuss it on Tuesday."

Hermione nodded too, "Excellent." She breathed out, and then giggled.

Harry cocked his head at her, "What? What are you laughing at?"

Hermione smiled mischievously, and Harry thought the look seemed odd on her usually studious and concentrated face, "We're really doing this, aren't we? It isn't just an idea anymore. We are going to do this, and learn proper defence, all in secret, right under her nose."

"Yeh, we're going to take down those Ministry buggers," Ron said, and Seamus punched the air. Neville bounced up and down on his duvet, hands slapping against the sides of his knees. Harry laughed.

"Well, I think that may be a bit strong," He said, "But yes, we are doing this."


End file.
